El mal del siete o el mal del amor?
by fantyhp
Summary: El mal del siete esta en proceso y Draco a su vez descubre sus nuevos sentimientos por Hermione. No todo es facil ya que alguien se cruza en su avance a su amor, un chico le hará luchar por su castaña con dientes y garras. Pasen y lean!
1. la apuesta

**Hola!!**

**He vuelto, lamento la tardanza aunque tal vez ni se hayan percatado de mi desaparición……basta de demora y ahora vamos a lo concreto.**

**La historia se sitúa en séptimo año del trío dorado, Voldemort esta destruido, Snape perdonado, y aunque suene extraño Dumblendore vive.**

**Cualquier duda realicen un reviews para hacer comentarios.**

**Nos vemos**

**pd: los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling**

**¿El mal del siete o el mal del amor?**

**Capítulo 1 "La apuesta":**

- que tal tu verano Malfoy?- pregunto Blaise Zabini

- bien, no me puedo quejar- dijo el chico sin mucho animo

- oye! Así no convences ni a un dementor- se burlo el moreno

- no te metas- dijo el rubio lanzándole una revista

- auch! – se quejo- eso duele- se toco la cabeza

- te lo merecías- dijo Draco satisfecho

- ahora dime por qué tu verano no fue muy bueno¿tal vez no conquistaste a ninguna chica?- dijo el moreno levantando una ceja

- no digas payasadas, yo Draco Malfoy no ser capaz de conquistar una chica??- dijo con cara de suficiente- eso sería en tus mejores sueños- sonrió arrogantemente – Zabini nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, algo que no me agrada pero que se puede hacer….auch!!, no debes lanzarme la revista que yo te lance es un principio básico

- desde cuando?- dijo el moreno sonriendo

- desde hoy, pero el punto es que desde mis primeros años he tenido todo, escucha bien TODO lo que yo he querido, y eso no excluye a las chicas

- esta bien debo reconocerlo, pero no creo que sean todas las chicas candidatas para caer en tus garras querido amigo- dijo Zabini mirando seriamente al rubio- ¿o me equivoco?- Draco sonrió y se acomodo en su asiento.

- para que te hagas una idea, si este verano tal vez fue algo muy aburrido para mí es precisamente por eso- sonrió de medio lado- exactamente todas las chicas que me propuse conquistar cayeron en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, eso hizo que mis vacaciones se hicieran monótonas

- no creo que haya sido para tanto, mas de una por ahí debe haberte puesto alguna dificultad?- pregunto incrédulo

- para demostrarte que no miento- dijo el rubio sacando de su baúl una caja

- y eso que es?- pregunto el moreno

- la prueba más fehaciente de lo que te digo- abrió la caja y se la mostró a su amigo

- y has guardado todo esto- dijo levantando una ceja mientras miraba a su amigo asombrado

- si, es para Crabbe y Goyle, mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo satisfecho el chico

- y por qué les das las fotos y direcciones de las chicas que conociste?

- además de ser bueno, Blaise, soy practico, todos esto pude servirle a mis mejores amigos- dijo con falsa emoción

- Draco en serio esa cara da miedo, nadie ni tu guapa madre te creería eso

- oye no te metas con mi madre, y debo decirte que estas equivocado, debes entender que no soy solo una cara bonita, también tengo sentimientos en el fondo de mi corazón- dijo colocando de forma dramática su mano en el pecho

- no me hagas reír, sabes que no tienes amigos a excepción de mí claro, que Goyle y Crabbe son solo tus marionetas, incluso Parkinson es solo tu sucursal para cuando quieres algo como……. sexo

- me ofendes- dijo colocando su mejor cara de tristeza- pero tienes razón- su rostro tomó un aspecto frío- ellos no son mis amigos y que además de ti no tengo otro amigo pero no me quejo, yo como príncipe de Slytherin no necesito mas, si les doy esas fotos a los dos tontos es para que realicen un enorme favor para mi conveniencia

- y cuál sería?

- todo se sabrá a su tiempo- dijo misteriosamente

- esta bien tendré que esperar, ahora nuestro tema, tus vacaciones- se puso de pie el moreno para mirar por la ventana- ya están llegando todos

- y?- dijo sin ánimos el rubio

- eso no viene al caso- dijo Zabini esta vez mirando a su amigo- tus vacaciones se volvieron un desastre cuando viste que todas las chicas caían a tus pies sin mayor trabajo?- pregunto mirando al rubio

- si, y?- Zabini lo miró y siguió caminando de un lado para el otro como si fuera un detective resolviendo un caso muy difícil

- que pasaría si te propusieras conquistar a una chica – pregunto de forma pensativa

- lo mismo de siempre, sería mía

- pero- dijo Zabini mirando por la ventana y deteniendo su vista en una chica en particular- que pasaría si fuera alguien muy distinta a las otras chicas que has tenido el placer de tener- dijo el chico sin quitar la vista de la chica que saludaba cariñosamente a su amigo

- alguien cómo quién?

- alguien de difícil acceso para ti, amigo- dijo esta vez con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- eso es casi imposible- dijo el rubio sonriendo, se coloco de pie y fue a ver lo que miraba su amigo con tanta atención

- créeme Draco esa chica existe y esta justo ahí- señalo hacía fuera

- la mocosa Weasley?- dijo incrédulo el rubio

- no Draco la otra chica

- la de cabellos rizados, bonita figura que habla con el cabeza de zanahoria?- pregunto mirando con detención a la chica

- si, ella

- no veo por qué sea imposible conquistar a esa chica- dijo sonriendo Draco mientras se volvía a sentar

- veo que no la has reconocido

- a quién?

- a esa chica- dijo mientras seguía viendo su objetivo- no crees que es guapa?

- si, pero no hay diferencia de otras chicas guapas que he conocido, y debes saber que no han sido pocas

- pero sabes, ella no será una presa fácil de tener

- Blaise amigo ella es como todas, le dices frases lindas y cae

- créeme ella no

- eso sería cierto si esa chica fuera Mcgonagall con cien años menos, porque esa mujer es la única que yo nunca conquistaría ni aunque pusiera todas mis mejores armas, pero no me irás a decir que es Mcgonagall ¿o si?- dijo Draco mirando seriamente a su amigo

- no tranquilo ella no es Mcgonagall. Qué pasaría si hiciéramos una apuesta?- sonrió Zabini

- cuál apuesta?- pregunto desconfiado el rubio

- la apuesta consiste en conquistar a esa chica – dijo mirando a su amigo- si la que viste junto a el cabeza de zanahoria y la mocosa de Weasley

- y qué ganaría yo- dijo de forma interesada Draco

- además de mi admiración, y tal vez la de todo Hogwarts, quinientos Galleons

- hablas en serio, quieres perder quinientos Galleons

- no la verdad los quiero ganar, no es que los necesite, pero no me molesta recibir una gran suma de dinero- dijo el moreno esta vez volviendo a mirar a la ventana, mientras escuchaba el primer aviso del expreso de Hogwarts – además del agrado de verte perder

- JA! No me hagas reír, aun no existe la chica que me haga perder una apuesta y mucho menos si el dinero de por medio es una suma tan interesante

- si tú lo dices, para que veas que soy bueno el plazo será hasta Navidad, si para la fiesta tú no logras que esa chica se acueste contigo me deberás pagar quinientos Galleons, y si lo logras, cosa que dudo, yo te los pagaré a ti, qué me dices- se voltio a verlo

- trato hecho, aunque te arrepentirás de haberme dado tanto tiempo- sonrió Draco

- entonces dame tu mano- Zabini extendió su brazo hacia Draco

- no necesitamos eso, sé que me pagaras, pero si te tranquiliza esta bien- dijo estrechando la mano, el moreno saco su varita – qué harás?

- un pacto- dijo seriamente

- es necesario?

- créeme que sí

- bueno, pero hazlo rápido- dijo el rubio impaciente

- yo Blaise Zabini juro ante mi amigo y camarada Draco Malfoy que si él logra conquistar a la jovencita que tengo en mente

- a quién tienes en mente- sonriendo mientras levantaba las cejas

- no digas tonterías- contesto Zabini- tú sabes de quien hablo

- hay que sensible, sigue- ordeno, el moreno suspiro resignado

- como iba diciendo, si conquista a la jovencita que estoy pensando le pagare quinientos Galleons. Ahora tu turno- señalo Blaise

- y qué digo?

- tu promesa

- algo parecido a las tonteras que dijiste tú, eso es fácil, yo Draco Malfoy juro ante mi amigo ingenuo y camarada Blaise Zabini que si no logro conquistar de aquí hasta el baile de Navidad de este año y tener sexo con la chica en la que estoy pensando le pagare quinientos Galleons, listo ahora suéltame que si alguien nos ve van a decir que soy gay

- espera- lo detuvo Zabini, apunto con su varita de la cual salió una luz de color dorada

la que rodeo las manos de ambos chicos- ahora sí, hemos cerrado el pacto- soltó la mano del rubio

- por qué necesitas tanta ceremonia- pregunto desconfiado el rubio

- porque ambos sabemos que en una serpiente no hay que confiar, y yo no soy la excepción- dijo sonriendo- volviendo a mirar por la ventana- ella aun esta ahí

- quién? – pregunto

- la persona que me hará ganar quinientos Galleons. Es guapa, por lo menos no harás algo de malas ganas, bueno si lo haces- rió el chico- quien diría que se volvería toda una belleza

- no es para tanto

- creo que sí, tal vez deberías darle un segundo vistazo- propuso el chico

- no gracias tendré casi medio año viéndola

- eres ingenuo, no sabes que en una serpiente nunca debes confiar ni aunque sea tu amigo

- no digas estupideces- dijo molesto Draco

- sabes como se llama la chica- pregunto

- no y veo que tú tampoco ya que no has dicho su nombre

- y sabes por qué no lo he hecho?

- no

- esa chica que esta allá fuera, es Granger, la dulce sangre sucia - dijo esta vez mirando con agrado la cara de estupefacción de su amigo

- no- puedes- hablar- en – serio- dijo Draco sin poder salir de su asombro

- pues deberás acostumbrarte, ya que esa chica va ser tu perdición- rió Zabini, mientras se sentaba y su amigo rápidamente miraba por la ventana para verificar lo que decía su el moreno, Draco miró con detalle a la chica, ella estaba parada junto con Harry y Ron, se despedían de los Weasley y de otros miembros de La Orden que habían ido a dejar a Harry a la estación para que asistiera a su ultimo año.

- cuídense mis niños- decía la señora Weasley abrazando a cada chico

- madre no abraces a Harry tan fuerte que lo partirás en dos y lograras lo que no logro Voldemort- dijo Ron

- no te coloques celoso que para ti también hay abrazos- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hijo

- mamá!! no me dejas respirar- se quejo el chico

- oye Hermione- dijo Fred- no vayas a conquistar a muchos chicos

- si, Hermione, ya que no podemos negar que estas muy guapa- comento George haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

- no la molesten- dijo Ron

- oh lamentamos adular a tu novia Rorro

- ella no es mi novia, cierto Harry- pregunto Ron

- si chico, debo defender a mis amigos ellos no tienen nada mas que una linda amistad- dijo Harry sonriendo

- creo que es hora de irse- dijo la castaña nerviosa- ya va a partir el tren

- tiene razón Herms, ya sonó la segunda advertencia- dijo Ginny- vamos?- miró a todos

- si- contestaron Ron y Harry

-Adiós- se despidieron los chicos subiendo al tren

- sabes no veo la dificultad- sonrió Draco mirando a Hermione mientras esta se despedía- puedo conquistar a la chica que sea, incluso Granger caerá ante mí, por lo que eso quinientos Galleons serán míos

- si tú lo dices- en ese instante entro Goyle y Crabbe, quienes comían varios panecillos a la vez manchándose toda la barbilla y ropa, detrás de ellos apareció una chica de cabellos negros sonriendo

- hola Draki- saludo Pansy

- no me llames así Parkinson- dijo fríamente Draco

- hofa ..Faco fola… Fabin- saludo Goyle con la boca llena, Draco y Zabini lo miraron con asco

- creo que primero deberías tragar antes de hablar Goyle- dijo el moreno- no te vez muy bien mostrando todo lo que comes

- me despido- dijo Draco colocándose de pie

- y a dónde vas- dijo Pansy haciendo puchero

- debo ir a mi vagón – contesto Draco- luego vendré, primero debo ver algunas cosas, como premio anual tengo pequeñas responsabilidades, como grandes beneficios- sonrió- ahora si me permiten- hizo una despedida con la cabeza- querido amigo nos vemos- se dirigió a Zabini quien lo miró sonriendo- Goyle y Crabbe, esto es para ustedes- le lanzo la caja que le mostró al moreno- tal vez con suerte encuentre novia- los dos chicos miraron las fotos con sus ojos brillantes- y mi querida Pansy- se dirigió a la chica quien lo miró mientras suspiraba- no vuelvas a decirme Draki si no quieres sufrir un hechizo imperdonable- dijo de forma amenazadora- adiós- cerro la puerta del compartimento para dirigirse al lugar donde debían estar los premios anuales.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren empujo a unos niños de primer año, y coqueteo descaradamente con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, cuando llego leyó la placa que decía _"Premios anuales"_

- quienes serán los de este años- dijo el chico en voz baja, abrió la puerta, y pudo ver que dentro estaban ya tres personas, una chica de Ravenclaw, un chico de Hufflepuff y ella, la chica que debía conquistar

- hola Granger- saludo lo mejor que pudo, ella lo miró extrañada pero para no ser descortés le respondió

- hola Malfoy

- Buenos días- saludo al resto, los cuales lo miraron con un poco de recelo, cosa que no le importo al rubio mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione, quien se corrió para alejarse del chico- no temas que yo no muerdo- sonrió Draco

- no estoy segura, por lo que sé todas las serpientes son traicioneras- dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos

- no comencemos mal, durante este año compartiremos la misma torre, los cuatro debemos vivir en paz- dijo tranquilamente el rubio- por lo que me interesaría saber como se llaman- señalo a los otros jóvenes

- yo soy Rose Matter y pertenezco a Ravenclaw- sonrió la chica

- hola Rose yo soy…

- Draco Malfoy ¿o no?- dijo Rose coquetamente

- si, es un halago que una chica como tú sepa como me llamo- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besándosela, frente a esto ella sonrió- y tú?- dijo mirando al chico

- yo soy Paul Long y pertenezco a Hufflepuff – dijo seriamente el chico

- Paul tú eres del equipo de quidditch de tu casa cierto- pregunto educadamente Draco

- si- dijo Paul sonriendo- juego como cazador

- ah, ya te recuerdo, debido a tus jugadas casi perdemos el partido el año anterior, debo admitir que eres muy bueno- este comentario hizo que el chico se relajara para conversar con Draco, Hermione estaba asombrada por la habilidad que tenia el rubio para ganarse a la gente, solo hace un momento antes que él llegara los tres estaban hablando de lo poco que le agradaba ese slytherin- bueno y tú Granger no te has presentado

- Malfoy no seas absurdo ya sabes quien soy- dijo la castaña colocando los ojos blancos

- si sé, pero por educación debemos seguir el protocolo- dijo él, Hermione miró hacia los otros chicos y vio que ellos también esperaban expectantes, ella suspiro cansada

- esta bien, soy Hermione Granger y pertenezco a Griffindor

- gracias Hermione- dijo Draco, la castaña levanto una ceja como pregunta- creo que podemos llamarnos por los nombres ¿o no?- pregunto mirando a todos

- si- dijo Rose- para que tantas formalidades

- por qué no- dijo Paul – además estaremos todo este ultimo año juntos

- bueno ya que todos estamos de acuerdo. Oh no me he presentado yo soy Draco Malfoy y pertenezco a Slytherin- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, que para Hermione era algo absurdo y ridículo pero para los otros chicos fue algo que los cautivo- saben como es la torre que nos toco, yo creo que la irán a cambiar debido a que este año por primera vez eligieron cuatro premios anuales, alguien sabe por que?

- fue porque todos tenemos el mismo perfil para ser premios anuales- dijo Hermione

- cómo, no entiendo- dijo falsamente Draco, quien se giro para mirar de frente a Hermione

- es porque todos estamos capacitados para ser premios anuales- dijo Rose, Draco al ver fallida su oportunidad de mayor contacto con la castaña le sonrió a Rose mientras apretaba sus dientes- por lo que se vieron en la obligación de elegir cuatro y no dos como años anteriores

- ah, ya veo gracias Rose- dijo Draco, justo en ese momento Mcgonagall entro

- Profesora- dijeron todos menos Draco que solo la miró aburrido

- Buenos días- saludo la profesora- vengo a informarles sobre algunas cosa, como sabrán ustedes cuatro serán los premios anuales de este año, el que sean cuatro es porque cada uno de ustedes esta capacitado dentro de todos los márgenes a nivel académico- dijo mirando a Draco- Por otra parte deberán compartir una torre, cuando lleguen al castillo un fantasma los guiará, deben saber que la contraseña será_ "Frambuesa", _cada vez que se cambie la contraseña se les avisara, en su torre tendrán una habitación cada uno, pero deberán compartir el baño

- perdón profesora- dijo Hermione- tendremos un baño para los cuatro?

- no señorita Granger, usted y la señorita Matter compartirán uno, y los señores Malfoy y Long compartirán otro- los cuatro asintieron- mas adelante el director les dirá sus obligaciones como premios anuales, por ahora es todo, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, sino pueden ir a otro vago- dijo mirando a Hermione, Draco junto las cejas al entender que significaba eso, pero se tranquilizo, ya que aun tendría mucho tiempo para suavizar a su presa- adiós jóvenes- se despidió Mcgonagall saliendo.

- bueno chicos- dijo Hermione- yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el castillo- dijo saliendo detrás de Mcgonagall. Al cerrar la puerta Draco pensó rápidamente en irse o en quedarse

- yo al igual que Gr..Hermione debo irme, mis amigos me esperan, nos vemos luego, adiós- se despidió saliendo detrás de la castaña, cuando salió al pasillo la vio caminado tranquilamente, por lo que apuro el paso para alcanzarla

- Hermione- dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- Malfoy- voltio ella asombrada

- en qué quedamos llámame Draco

- Malfoy a mí no me engañas, estuviste seis años llamándome Granger, sangre sucia, sabelotodos, etc. Para que ahora quieras llamarme por mi nombre?, a mi no me debes mentir, solo déjame tranquila- dijo para luego volver a caminar

- no seas tan dura- dijo él haciendo que ella volviera a gira para verlo

- de verdad deja de actuar- dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera

- no actúo, simplemente este verano me di cuanta de muchas cosas, cosas que me hicieron ser en el pasado la persona más odiosa del mundo, en especial contigo- dijo seriamente

- te sientes bien- pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja

- si, pero tu pregunta me ofende, de verdad no piensas que todas las personas merecemos una segunda oportunidad aunque sea para ser simples compañeros de sala, solo haz la prueba, dame la oportunidad de demostrar mi arrepentimiento sobre ti y tus amigos, Potter y Weasley, asumo que con ellos también fui muy malo

- bueno- dijo desconcertada la castaña- creo que tienes razón, pero no será fácil olvidar todo

- oh, claro que no es fácil, pero tenemos tiempo para conocernos- dijo sonriendo de lado

- bueno Malfoy

- en qué quedamos- dijo él con cara de triste, Hermione suspiro cansada

- esta bien Draco nos vemos luego, adiós- dijo dando vuelta en sus talones

- pero espera- la detuvo Draco

- qué?- pregunto ella

- los dos vamos para allá por qué no vamos juntos?- propuso el rubio

- no veo por qué no- contesto ella pensativa

- entonces vamos- dijo él rápidamente para que no tuviera oportunidad de un segundo pensamiento

- vamos- contesto ella

- y Hermione cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- pregunto amablemente mirando para el frente

- bien, con mis padres fuimos a Italia- contesto un poco confundida frente a la nueva actitud del chico

- que bien, yo he ido para allá, es un lindo país aunque no logré verlo muy bien

- por qué?- pregunto Hermione interesada

- porque mi padre, no sé si sabes– dijo mirándola- que él era un mortifago- esto hizo que ella perdiera el paso- tranquila ya esta en Azkaban, bueno él con sus ideales- hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos- no nos dejaba salir ni a mi madre ni a mí a ningún lugar que no fuera mágico, por lo que los lugares mas lindos no lo pude conocer- dijo un poco desanimado

- oh que mal- comento la castaña- bueno Italia es un país muy lindo pero yo tampoco lo conocí completamente, solo estuve en Roma y Milán

- bueno si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de ir de nuevo te pediré algunas recomendaciones

- si, aquí me despido- dijo deteniéndose en el compartimento donde estaban sus amigos- nos vemos en el castillo

- adiós Hermione fue un agrado hablar contigo

- igual, adiós- entro al compartimento. Draco se quedó mirando un momento para luego seguir su camino, pero debía retroceder unos cuantos compartimentos ya que por acompañar a la castaña se había pasado

- y cómo estuvo el encuentro con los otros premios anuales?- pregunto Harry mirando a su amiga que recién entraba

- bien- dijo ella sentándose junto a Ginny

- oye Herms quién te vino a dejar- pregunto la pelirroja

- ah…bueno un chico- penso que no debía decirles aun sobre Draco y su propuesta de ser bueno, no todavía- nadie importante

- ah, es un premio anual?- pregunto Harry mirando seriamente a su amiga

- no…solo es un chico- sonrió nerviosa la castaña

- y Herms, quienes son los premios anuales?- pregunto Ron sonriendo

- Rose Matter y ..

- ROSE MATTER!!WAU!- exclamo feliz Ron- que increíble Rose es una de las chicas mas guapas, cierto Harry?- le pregunto a su amigo

- si, por lo que he escuchado- dijo sin mayor interés Harry- y quién más esta Hermione?

- eh…Paul Long

- ese es el jugador estrella de Hufflepuff, ese chico medio oriental- agrego Ginny

- Long….. por culpa de él perdí tres tiros- dijo Ron molesto- es un fastidio

- no creo, dentro de las chicas Long es considerado como un hombre ideal- comento Luna sin quitar su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo

- eso debe ser una mentira, ese tal Long no es mas que un fanfarrón – dijo Ron molesto

- no Ron lo que dice Luna es cierto en Griffindor hay varias chicas que suspiran por él- agrego Ginny

- tú estas dentro de esas chicas – pregunto Ron- tal vez Harry no este muy contento que sea así

- yo confio en Ginny - dijo mirando a su novia, quien miró hacia otro lado- y cuál es el cuarto?- volvió a preguntar Harry sabiendo la respuesta

- Malfoy- dijo Hermione

- y cómo fue? Te trato muy mal?- pregunto Ginny interesada

- no, creo que hay algo raro en él- comento la castaña- es mas…no sé cómo decirlo.. Malfoy … es..es… amable?…no me miren así sé que es algo escalofriante- dijo Hermione encogiendo los hombros

- tal vez tiene el mal del siete- dijo Luna colocando atención en la conversación

- qué es eso del mal del siete?- pregunto Ron sonriendo con burla

- un articulo de la revista del mes pasado hablo sobre el mal del siete- dijo misteriosamente Luna

- y qué les pasa a las personas que tienen ese mal?- pregunto incrédula Ginny

- se trata de una maldición, hace siglos tal vez milenios una gran hechicera hizo el conjuro del siete, si una persona junta siete siete en su vida sufre cambios importantes- dijo abriendo mas los ojos, como si fuera la viva imagen de la profesora Trelawney

- y cómo se supone que uno junta esos siete siente- pregunto Harry un poco más interesado

- tal vez debes juntar siete objetos, más siete libros, mas siete túnicas, mas…

- ya!! Ron entendimos- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia- pero no creo que algo suceda por juntar siete cosas ¿o si?- pregunto mirando a Luna

- no, esto no se cumple si juntan siete cosas- dijo Luna más enigmática- los siete que se juntan deben estar dentro de la propia vida

- sigo sin entender?- pregunto Ginny interesándose por el tema

- un ejemplo fácil seria que Malfoy cumpliera diecisiete, mas esta en su séptimo año, su cumpleaños caiga en un número que contenga un siete, mas otras cosas. Todos esos sietes él no los acumula de forma directa sino indirecta, todo esto produce una unión tan grande que hace que la persona cambie por completo

- entonces según tú, si Malfoy sufriera ese mal de los siete, él se volvería un Hurón bueno lleno de amor?- dijo Ron aguantado la risa- no creo que eso pueda ser – termino mientras reía a carcajadas

- Ron, no seas pesado, tal vez eso que cuenta Luna no es tan falso o extraño- dijo Hermione preocupada

- por qué dices eso Hermione, a caso tú ya has experimentado la bondad de Malfoy- pregunto Harry mirando a su amiga como si quisiera leer su mente

- no, pero creo que durante todos estos años hemos podido darnos cuentas que hay cosas que suceden, cosas que son hechas por algo mas allá de nuestros conocimientos

- Herms- dijo Ron volviendo a la compostura- te sientes bien- dijo tomándole la temperatura con la mano- tal vez sufras el mal del siete, y cambies totalmente

- no seas payaso Ron- dijo la castaña enojada

- no te enojes Herms- dijo Ginny- este- señalo a Ron- tiene un mal mucho peor que el que nos acaba de contar Luna

- qué mal?- pregunto sonriendo la castaña

- el mal de ser un idiota de nacimiento y eso ni siquiera lo cura Dumblendore – dijo Ginny haciendo que todos se rieran menos Ron, el cual se sonrojo quedando a tono con su cabello.

- Chico!- Neville había entrado al compartimento

- qué sucede Neville?- pregunto Harry preocupado

- me pidieron que le comunicara que se vistieran inmediatamente ya que hay algo importante en el castillo

- y que es?- pregunto Hermione- la profesora Mcgonagall no nos dijo nada a los premios anuales

- no sé, recién un chico de Ravenclaw me dijo que se celebraría algo sobre las siete estrellas

- QUÉ!!- dijeron todos mirando a Luna

- y qué hice yo- pregunto la chica sonriendo

- tal vez sea cierto lo que dijo Luna- dijo seriamente Ron- tal vez Malfoy junto sus siete siete

- tú crees en eso Ron- pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja

- hermanita si Herms, que es una chica de metodología y libros cree un poco en eso del mal de siete, yo que soy un simple chico puedo creer sin problemas

- quién sabe, solo debemos tener entre cejas a Malfoy por si tiene algún cambio, quizás con suerte se convierta en un hurón el resto de su vida- dijo sonriendo Harry

- o mejor aun se muera sin dejar rastro- dijo Ron sonriendo

- Ron no digas eso- dijo Hermione reprochando a su amigo- tal vez Malfoy sea Voldemort en miniatura pero aun así no hay que desearle la muerte, eso es muy fuerte

- no te preocupes Herms, que no creo que mis deseos se cumplan ni los de Ron, yo ya no creo en los milagros- dijo Harry

- bueno terminen de hablar sobre ese famoso mal, ahora hay que vestirse- dijo Ginny colocándose de pie

- de qué mal hablan – pregunto Neville confundido

- luego Luna te explica- dijo Harry- ahora Ginny tiene razón hay que cambiarse que según mi reloj ya falta poco para llegar a Hogwarts

- y Malfoy cómo te fue?- pregunto Zabini al salir del tren

- de maravillas para ser el primer encuentro, yo que tú empiezo a juntar los Galleons, no recibiré ningún Sickles y muchos menos Knut, solo Galleons

- no deberías estar tan confiado- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza- puede que tu futuro se ve más oscuro, como el cielo que nos recibe- dijo mirando el paisaje

- amigo mío, esa chica antes que me demore en decir quidditch será mía- sonriendo de lado

Todos los alumnos antiguos se dirigieron a las carrozas que los esperaban para llevarlos al castillo. Este año además de elegir cuatro premios anuales celebraban la alineación de las siete estrellas, varios cambios esperaban, cambios que haría que el destino de algunas personas tomaran cursos distintos a los esperados….

**Dejen reviews……..**


	2. El mal del siete cominenza

Capitulo 2 "El mal del siete comienza":

**Capitulo 2 "El mal del siete comienza":**

- Queridos alumnos les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año, espero que en él encuentren todo lo que necesitan para llenar sus mentes jóvenes deseosas de tener conocimientos….

- lo único que piensa mi mente joven es cuando comeremos, tengo un hambre de los mil y siete demonios – comento Ron acariciando su estomago

- Ron son los mil y un demonios- dijo Ginny

- pero Ginny no te das cuenta que ahora lo que la lleva es el número siete, por lo que ya no son los mil y un demonios sino los mil y siete demonios- dijo Ron seriamente

- shhh!!, guarden silencio no ven que Dumblendore esta dando un discurso muy importante- dijo en susurro Hermione

- Herms, sabes que siempre nos dice los mismo, lo único interesante es cuando

dice que podemos comer- comento el chico

- …..el señor Filch, me ha pedido que les informe que esta estrictamente prohibido…

- ir al bosque oscuro..bla..bla..bla, ese viejo siempre manda a decir lo mismo- dijo Ron- a qué hora comemos

- Ron, silencio aun falta que llamen a los nuevos alumnos y los distribuyan en cada casa, así que paciencia- reprendió Hermione a su amigo

- …como les habrán informado este año celebraremos las siete estrellas, sé que algunos habrán escuchado sobre el mal del siete que siempre se da durante esta celebración..

- escucharon- dijo Ron un poco asombrado- lo que dijo Luna no fue una mentira

- shh, Ron que no escucho- se quejo la castaña, pero no fue la única que hizo callar al pelirrojo

-…aun no se conoce ningún caso, pero puede que este año tengan la prueba que el mal del siete es algo mas que una leyenda- dijo el Dumblendore, Hermione sintió que el director la miraba a ella, pero se tranquilizo al pensar que debía ser su imaginación, tal vez el comportamiento de Malfoy se debió a que _estaba de buen humor, haya tenido bastante dinero, tenga un novia guapa, que sus vacaciones hayan sido fabulosas, haya molestado a bastantes alumnos de primer año, ser premio anual, y simplemente haya sido un lindo día_, Hermione se quedo pensativa y de repente comenzó a contar sus argumentos del por qué el buen comportamiento de Malfoy, y sumándolos daban siete argumentos, era simple y definitivo se estaba volviendo loca, miró para la mesa de los Slytherin, vio al rubio hablando con Zabini y para su mala suerte Draco se había percatado de su mirada por lo que el chico le sonrío, ella para no ser descortés le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa para luego ocupar su atención en un florero de enfrente

- ves Blaise lo que te dije la tengo loca- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras miraba a la castaña, quien miraba algo que tenia enfrente

- yo no vi que te haya mirado con deseo, sino más bien te miro con miedo- dijo el moreno mirando también a la chica

- tal vez sea miedo, pero miedo de enamorarse de mí- dijo seductoramente mientras miraba unas chicas de Hufflepuff que cuchicheaba mientras le sonreían al rubio- oye Blaise dentro de nuestra apuesta no incluye la prohibición de que conquistes chicas paralelas a mi gran conquista

- no Draco, si yo hiciera eso sería mucho peor que quitarte el aire, ya que tú no vives sin las mujeres

- debo hacer una corrección, las mujeres no pueden vivir sin mí- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo

- y qué te pasa ahora te volviste gay? Por qué me guiñas un ojo- dijo el moreno mientras sonreía al ver la cara que colocaba su amigo

- idiota no te guiñe el ojo de forma seductora - dijo Draco molesto

- ah, que sensible era una broma, sé que tú nuca te fijaras en mí- dijo dramáticamente Zabini- sé que me engañas con otras

- no seas payaso- dijo Draco empujando a su amigo- no molestes

- que sucede Draki- dijo Pansy con una voz melosa

- Parkinson de que hablamos en el tren?- dijo Draco siseando cada palabra

- oh- la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras miraba al rubio asustada- perdón prometo nunca mas llamarte Draki, pero no me mires así- suplico la chica

- esta bien, Pansy hoy ando de buenas por lo que no te haré nada pero a la próxima juro que te lanzare un crucio aunque este ese viejo- señalo a Dumblendore, quien ya había dado comienzo a la elección de casa para los chicos nuevos- este presente para verlo

Al día siguiente………

- ya recibieron sus horarios?- pregunto Ron a Hermione y Harry mientras desayunaban

- si- dijo Harry desanimado- y es horrible

- amigo, no te preocupes no te das cuenta que tenemos algunas ventas- dijo animado Ron señalando el horario de él que era el mismo de Harry

- es verdad- dijo Harry volviendo a animarse

- chico yo que ustedes no debería estar feliz, no saben que este año tenemos mas tiempo libre por que debemos realizar mas deberes, les recuerdo que este año debemos realizar los EXTASIS- dijo seriamente Hermione

- sabes Herms- dijo Ron decaído- eres mala muy mala, mira que decirnos eso, creo que ya se me quito el apetito- dijo corriendo su plato de avena y trayendo un plato de panecillos que comenzó a comer

- no que no tenias apetito?- pregunto Hermione

- pero si no tengo apetito de avena, sino de panecillo, ni siquiera una triple sesión con Snape me quitarían las ganas de comer

- y cuatro clases de pociones?- pregunto Harry, quien seguía viendo su horario- y las cuatro clases junto con los de Slytherin?

- eso sería un cataclismo, el fin del mundo, el reinado de Voldemort o el mal del siete- dijo Ron tomando jugo de naranja

- bueno Ron creo que el famoso mal del siete ha hecho que eso sea real- dijo Harry seriamente, Ron escupió el jugo que bebía en la cara de Neville

- QUE!!- dijo Ron con horror, luego miro a Neville- oh, perdón Neville no quise mojarte con jugo y llenarte de partes de panecillos- se disculpo Ron

- eres asqueroso Ron- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione- por qué hiciste eso?

- Ron hizo eso porque se entero que tenemos cuatro clases de pociones todas junto con Slytherin- dijo Hermione mirando con reprobación el aspecto del chico que estaba todo mojado

- eso es terrible- dijo Ginny- creo que para la otra vez que le den una mala noticia a mi hermano procuren que no este comiendo o bebiendo algo, mas que quiera que escupa de nuevo, bueno eso no es a lo que vengo- dijo Ginny mirando a la castaña- hay alguien que quiere hablarte Hermione

- quien?- pregunto Harry y Ron a la vez

- perdón- dijo Ginny mirando a los chicos- creo que eso no les importa a ustedes mas que se llamen Hermione

- Ginny no sea mala, nosotros como amigos de Herms debemos velar por su bienestar, y eso incluye chicos- dijo Ron seriamente

- eso es correcto- dijo Harry

- Hermione quieres que estos dos sepan lo que te voy a decir?- pregunto la chica a su amiga

- bueno…chicos agradezco su preocupación pero creo que ya soy grande para cuidarme sola

- ya escucharon, Herms vamos?, camino a clase te cuento- dijo Ginny tomando unas tostadas y saliendo junto con la castaña

- qué idiota es ese cabeza de zanahoria, mojo a Longbottom- rió Draco mientras miraba como Ron se disculpaba con Neville

- y cómo estuvo tu primera noche con tu nueva compañera?- pregunto Zabini

- no me quejo, pero esa tal Susan es una aguafiestas- dijo el rubio tomando unas tostadas

- no hablo de tus relaciones- dijo cansinamente el moreno- sino de tu cercanía con Granger

- ah, ella- dijo Draco volviendo a mirar a la mesa de Griffindor- bien, aunque no pude hablar con ella, ya que anoche llegue tarde y cuando entre al salón principal, no abras así los ojos Blaise que se te saldrán. Si, debes saber que es un lujo ser premio anual, además de tener cada uno su cuarto, tenemos cocina, una mini biblioteca y sala de estudio, y por lo que pude ver cada baño es gigante. Aunque en mi casa todo es mas lujoso, no puedo negar que tienen estilo para la decoración, en el salón se encuentra la insignia de Hogwarts en grande, y cada puerta tiene el signo de la casa de cada persona, personalmente encuentro que mi puerta y mi habitación es la mejor de todas, ya que tiene el signo de Slytherin y los colores verde y plateado- dijo satisfecho el rubio

- y viste las otras habitaciones?- pregunto curioso Zabini

- no por supuesto que no, eso fue algo que nos dijeron, cada uno tiene su propio cuarto y otra persona sólo puede entrar a él si previamente a sido invitado por el dueño de dicha habitación, pero no necesito entrar para saber como son las otras piezas, la de Granger debe tener los colores rojo y dorado, en su puerta aparece un odioso león, y los cuartos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw deben ser azul y dorado, mientras que el otro es plateado y azul, eso es lógico. Mira Blaise le mocosa Weasley- dijo Draco golpeando con el codo la costilla de su amigo

- y por qué me dices eso?- pregunto un poco nervioso el chico

- amigo, a mí no me engañas esa chica te gusta- dijo hablando bajito

- no inventes- se defendió el moreno

- yo no invento sino que identifico distintas señales- dijo el rubio mirando al trío dorado

el cual hablaban con la pelirroja

- y desde cuándo te crees Trelawney para ver los signos- dijo medio burlón el chico

- eso lo dejo para ti, pero nadie me quita de la mente que te mueres por esa pelirroja

- en vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías velar por tu dinero

- y por qué?

- porque vas a perder quinientos Galleons, creo que tu presa se ha ido

- si y con la mocosa de Weasley- sonrió Draco

- y Hermione qué clases tienes ahora?- pregunto Ginny mientras caminaba con su amiga

- Runas antiguas- dijo Hermione chequeando su horario

- tomaste esa asignatura?- pregunto con horror la chica

- si- dijo la castaña encogiendo los hombros- creo que es muy interesante saber más sobre signos

- si tú lo dices, bueno debemos ir a lo importante

- qué?

- Herms en qué mundo vives, qué te dije antes de salir?

- qué un chico quería conocerme- dijo avergonzada la castaña

- exacto, y eso es sobre lo que hablaremos ahora

- y quién es? De dónde es? Y..

- tranquila una cosa a la vez

- esta bien- dijo la castaña

- primero el chico es de Ravenclaw

- ya? y..

- él también esta en séptimo igual que tú- dijo Ginny sonriendo

- ya? y…

- juega quidditch

- que aburrido- dijo desanimada Hermione

- cómo que aburrido- pregunto enojada Ginny

- no entiendes?

- no- dijo Ginny con las manos en la cadera

- Harry y Ron hablan todo el día de quidditch, incluso tú, Viktor me escribe sobre quidditch, y ahora me quieres presentar un jugador de Ravenclaw de quidditch

- si, pero además de ser un jugador, es uno de los chicos mas inteligente, creo que también tomara Runas, con que casa te toca compartir ?

- deja ver- dijo Hermione sacando de nuevo su horario- con Ravenclaw

- excelente!- sonrió la chica- hoy es tú oportunidad de hablar con él

- Ginny cómo quieres que hable con un chico que no conozco?

- simple te acompaño y los presento- dijo Ginny apurando el paso, mientras que Hermione se había quedado pasmada

- Ginny, espérame- la castaña debió correr para alcanzar a su amiga – cómo que me lo presentaras ahora- dijo aterrada

- Herms es mejor- la tranquilizó sin resultado

- pero no ves que no me arregle

- creo que además de un cambio de loock, hiciste un cambio de pensamiento, me gusta, pero para que estés tranquila debes saber un secreto- dijo Ginny deteniéndose bruscamente

- cuál secreto?

- qué la belleza no es ni la ropa, ni el maquillaje, ni la figura, sino que es la actitud

- la actitud?- pregunto confundida Hermione

- claro, si tú te crees guapa, todos te verán guapa, no por eso te dejaras estar, simplemente debes sentirte que tú eres única y enormemente bella, me entiendes?

- si. - dijo un poco insegura la castaña tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por su amiga, si bien había seguido los consejos de Ginny para hacer algo por su cabello y cambiar algunas prendas de vestir por algo mucho mas juvenil, en su pensamiento la belleza era algo mas allá que un rostro bonito, aunque de apoco eso iba cambiando.

- ahora tranquila- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras le tomaba el brazo a su amiga

- por qué?- pregunto confundida Hermione

- ahí esta

- quién?

- Alex

- quién es Alex?

- el chico de Ravenclaw que quiere conocerte- dijo Ginny mirando hacia tras, ya que creyó escuchar una voz un poco familiar pero desagradable

- QUE!!

- no grites- dijo Ginny hablando bajito

- aquí viene sé natural y déjame que los presente

- Ginny, no espera- trato de irse Hermione

- Hola- saludo el chico

- hola Alex- sonrió Ginny

- ho..hola- dijo nerviosa Hermione

- Alex Turner- dijo Ginny señalo al chico- Hermione Granger- dijo esta vez presentando a su amiga

- que gusto conocerte Hermione- dijo Alex sonriendo

- igual

- estudiaras Runas?- pregunto el chico a la castaña

- si

- te gusta el quidditch- volvió a pregunto el joven, Ginny trato de hacerle gesto a Hermione para que dijera que si

- no- dijo simplemente la castaña

- oh, que lastima- Ginny se lamento mentalmente por su amiga, Alex era unos de los pocos hombres ideales que quedaban, guapo, inteligente, caballero y romántico sin dejar de ser varonil. Pero no, Hermione justo debía ser franca en esta ocasión, la pelirroja suspiro animándose a pensar que tal vez otro chico seguramente se interesaría por su amiga- bueno tendremos que hablar de otra cosa- dijo Alex interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginny

- si- dijo Ginny, Hermione y Alex la miraron sin entender su comportamiento

- creo que hay que entrar vamos?- pregunto Alex a Hermione

- si- dijo ella- nos vemos luego Ginny

- si chicos, nos vemos adiós- se despidió la pelirroja para comenzar a correr, debía llegar en menos de tres minutos a Pociones con Snape, ese Alex y su amiga les debería una si la castigan por el atraso.

Horas después…….

- hola Ginny- saludo Hermione a su amiga

- hola- respondió sin ánimos la chica

- que sucede, por qué ese animo?

- toda mi desdicha es culpa tuya y de Alex- dijo Ginny mirando su plato sin ganas de tocarlo

- qué sucedió- pregunto asustada la castaña

- no coloques esa cara que no es el fin del mundo que Snape te de triple trabajo de pociones- sonrió débilmente

- y por qué?- exclamo la castaña

- por llegar atrasada, por acompañarte quede justa con el horario, por lo que me puse a corre y ahí sucedió todo- termino diciendo dramáticamente Ginny

….: flash back:…….

- en vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías velar por tu dinero

- y por qué?

- porque vas a perder quinientos Galleons, creo que tu presa se ha ido

- si y con la mocosa de Weasley- sonrió Draco

- dónde vas Draco?- pregunto Blaise

- dónde más podré ir? A buscar mis quinientos Galleons

- qué ya te diste por perdido?- pregunto siguiendo al rubio

- no, claro que no voy acercarme a mi presa y comenzar a trabajar- sonrió el chico

- oye! pero no hay nadie, dónde se metieron – pregunto el chico mirando para ambos lados del pasillo

- Granger tiene clase de Runas por lo que sé debe de haber ido por allá- señalo el rubio

- que bien informado estas- dijo con asombro Blaise

- es natural que estudie a mi presa, por lo que debo saber las cosas que hace y las clases que tiene- dijo Draco comenzando a caminar rumbo hacia su presa, perdón hacia Granger

- tú crees que las alcanzaremos?

- por supuesto se detendrán, son chicas no soportan mucha actividad física- sonrío Draco- espera- detuvo su marcha- creo que escucho voces- asomo su rubia cabellera por la esquina donde provenían las voces y puso atención en lo que decía.

- cuál secreto?

- " de que secreto hablaran"- penso Draco colocando mas atención en lo que contestaría la pelirroja

- de qué hablan- pregunto Zabini, pero el rubio no contesto solo señalo que guardara silencio

- qué la belleza no es ni la ropa, ni el maquillaje, ni la figura, sino que es la actitud

- la actitud?- pregunto confundida Hermione

- qué estúpido- murmuro Draco a su amigo- hablan cosas de chicas

- claro, si tú te crees guapa, todos te verán guapa, no por eso te dejaras estar, simplemente debes sentirte que tú eres única y enormemente bella, me entiendes?

- no concuerdo con ese pensamiento – hablo Draco- hay mujeres que ni con el pensamiento son bellas- dijo recordando a su compañera la cual no era muy agraciada ni muy femenina

- yo creo que es cierto- opino Blaise- si uno se cree el cuento los demás también se lo creerán

- eso lo dices porque lo dijo tu pelirroja- sonrió burlo Draco, pero cambio su atención a las chicas que espiaban

- ahora tranquila- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras le tomaba el brazo a su amiga

- por qué?- pregunto confundida Hermione

- si por qué- Draco asomó más la cabeza para ver que era lo que debí observar Granger

- ahí esta

- quién?

- Alex

- Weasley habla de Turner? El estúpido de Ravenclaw?- dijo Draco mas fuerte de lo que debía

- quién es Alex?

- el chico de Ravenclaw que quiere conocerte- - dijo Ginny mirando hacia tras, ya que creyó escuchar una voz un poco familiar pero desagradable

- no hables fuerte- dijo el moreno, quien había tirado de Draco para que Ginny no lo viera- casi nos descubren

- no te preocupes, te apuesto que si ahora mismo nos paseamos por ahí ni sedarán cuanta que estamos- dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar

- no sé, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Zabini preocupado, pero Draco no hizo caso y fue hacia dónde estaban las chicas, el rubio se paro apoyando su espalda en la pared y Balise le siguió colocándose al lado de su amigo sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía

- Ahí llego Turner, qué querrán Granger y Weasley con él- pregunto Draco

- Hola- saludo el chico

- hola Alex- sonrió Ginny

- ho..hola- dijo nerviosa Hermione

- Wau!!- exclamo Draco- Granger nerviosa con un chico?

- yo que tú no sonrió- dijo Blaise- tal vez sea Turner el que me ayude a ganar los quinientos Galleons- sonrió el moreno mientras Draco cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca

- puede ser- siseo Draco observando con mas interés

- que gusto conocerte Hermione- dijo Alex sonriendo

- igual

- estudiaras Runas?- pregunto el chico a la castaña

- si

- te gusta el quidditch- volvió a pregunto el joven, Ginny trato de hacerle gesto a Hermione para que dijera que si

- no- dijo simplemente la castaña

- un punto para mí – dijo el rubio

- no te alegres, parece que a Turner no le importa- señalo Blaise

-……….bueno tendremos que hablar de otra cosa- dijo Alex

- arrastrado- dijo Draco molesto

- celoso tan pronto- sonrió Blaise

- no hables estupideces, vamos- ordeno Draco, dando vuelta para irse- deberé poner en marcha un plan rápidamente.

- si tú lo dices- contesto Zabini siguiendo al rubio

- creo que hay que entrar vamos?- pregunto Alex a Hermione

- espera Blaise perdí mi reloj – dijo Draco tocando su bolsillo- tú sabes que mamá me matara si no lo encuentro- el rubio se devolvió para ver si se había caído mientras miraba a Granger

- si chicos, nos vemos adiós- se despidió la pelirroja para comenzar a correr, debía llegar en menos de tres minutos a Pociones con Snape, ese Alex y su amiga les debería una si la castigan por el atraso. Ginny doblo la esquina sin detenerse a ver si venia alguien y debido a esto choco fuertemente con Draco quien corría para encontrar el reloj que perdió

- estúpida…- iba diciendo Draco cuando miró con quien había chocado, rápidamente su mente vio que era su oportunidad para crear un plan para cazar a su leona- Weasley!! No te vi… disculpa mi descuido- dijo Draco lo mas caballero que pudo

- te encuentras bien?- pregunto asustada Ginny, a sentir el cambio casi radical en Draco

- por supuesto, Blaise amigo ayuda a la señorita- dijo el rubio

- si- dijo Zabini mirando con extrañeza el comportamiento de su amigo, pero trato de disimular- te encuentra bien – pregunto el moreno

- si gracias- dijo Ginny un poco avergonzada- bueno… debo irme..- miro a los dos chicos y viendo que no le harían nada- adiós- se marcho. Draco y Blaise miraron hasta que la melena roja se perdió en el pasillo

- casi me partió la cabeza- se quejo Draco

- y a ti qué te pasa?- pregunto el moreno- me parece extraña tú actitud

- es parte de mi plan querido amigo, tu pelirroja será quien me ayude a conquistar a Granger

- ella? Y cómo?

- pronto lo sabrás

……:Fin flas back:….

- si no hubiera chocado con Malfoy, no hubiese llegado tan tarde y no me hubieran dado triple ración de tareas para pociones- se lamento Ginny sin ánimos de comer

- si quiere yo te ayudo? Además también fue mi culpa- dijo Hermione

- de verdad?

- claro- contesto la castaña

- que bien, hablando de otra cosa- dijo Ginny mejorando su sonrisa- sabes cuando choque con Malfoy no me insulto ni me hizo ningún hechizo, es mas me pidió disculpa por ser tan descuidado y no fijarse

- de verdad?- pregunto asombrada Hermione

- aunque no lo creas es cierto, creo que el cambio se debe a ese famoso mal- dijo Ginny con aire misterioso- tal vez a Malfoy le dio el mal del siete y el cambio se esta comenzando a notar

- tal vez- dijo la castaña asintiendo

- y cómo te fue con Alex? - pregunto la pelirroja enarcando una ceja- ya están de novios? - sonrió

- Ginny Weasley!!- reprocho Hermione a su amiga- cómo crees eso si solo hace un momentos hablamos y ya quieres que seamos novios, quién crees que soy, Parkinson?- pregunto exasperada la castaña

- no, por supuesto que no- río Ginny- compararte con Parkinson sería mi peor ofensa contra ti, y aun no haz hecho nada que merezca tanto, hasta ahora- agrego sonriente

- no sé si eso es un consuelo- dijo insegura la chica

- bueno dejemos de hablar de la suelta de la serpiente rastrera por los hombres de Parkinson, ahora dime cómo te fue con Alex?

- bien, creo?- junto los hombros- hablamos pero no mucho ya que estabamos en clase

- no hablaste con él por poner atención en clases?- pregunto incrédula

- si, y debo decirte que él también quería escuchar la clase – dijo mientras tomaba la fuente de ensaladas

- ustedes son el uno para el otro

- no exageres, solo tenemos los mismos gustos en cuanto a los libros, asistimos las mismas clases- pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Ginny agrego- pero no en los mismos horarios, creo que compatibilizamos dos o tres clases, el resto cada uno esta en otro lado. No creo que resulte Ginny, es simpático y todo, dulce y muy guapo, pero…?

- pero qué?

- pero… no sé Gin, es solo que no me gusta

- no me digas que aun te gusta mi hermano?- dijo estupefacta la chica

-NOOO!!…como piensas eso, te dije que lo del verano quedo como eso un lapsus y nada más, los dos nos gustábamos hace tiempo, pero al estar juntos nos dimos cuenta que no era verdadero y que lo nuestro era solo amistad, y así quedo- asintió Hermione- con Ron somos solos amigos

- eso es cierto- agrego un chico pelirrojo que se acercaba a la mesa

- Hola – saludaron las chicas

- hola - contesto Ron

- y Harry- pregunto Ginny

- él viene en un momento Mcgonagall quería hablar con él sobre un asunto

- y qué asunto?? – pregunto la castaña con curiosidad

- no lo sé, no pude escuchar nada, y se puede saber que hablaban? escuche mi hermoso nombre- dijo sonriendo Ron

- eh…- iba a contestar Hermione pero Ginny se le adelanto

- hablábamos de Lavender- mintió descaradamente Ginny

- y qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?

- que según Lavender, tú y Herms son algo mas que amigo- contesto la pelirroja

- ah eso…..con Herms somos muy buenos amigo- dijo rodeando con su brazo el hombro de la castaña- y eso es lo mejor

- Ron tiene razón…- dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga y tratando de seguir su mentira- pero no importa si los demás no nos creen

- hola- saludo Harry sentándose al lado de su novia

- hola- contestaron

- por qué Mcgonagall quería hablar contigo?- pregunto curiosa Ginny

- quiere que haga ayudantía, algo parecido al E.D., pero esta vez solo para aquellos que quieran mejorar sus notas en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras

- así que ahora será algo parecido a profesor- dijo Ron

- no, no tengo alma de profesor- sonrió Harry- soy un desastre

- no sea duro contigo Harry todos sabemos que eres el mejor en defensa, y más aun enseñándola- comento Hermione

- es cierto, además Neville puede dar prueba de eso- agrego Ginny sonriéndole a su novio

- yo qué??- pregunto Neville confundido

- hablábamos que tú puedes dar prueba de que Harry no es tan mal profesor como Snape – dijo o Ron- o crees que es Snape es el mejor de todos?- enarco una ceja mirando al chico

- claro…claro que Harry es mucho mejor que Snape, gracia a él aprendí a ser hechizos los cuales me ayudaron a no morir en la guerra contra Vo..Vo..Voldemort- tartamudeo nervioso- si no hubiese formado parte de ED, lo más probable es que no estaría aquí- sonrió aun nervioso

- no seas tan exagerado, yo no te ensañe nada nuevo – se avergonzó un poco Harry

- mi amigo siempre tan modesto- dijo Ron golpeando en el hombro al chico- después de haber sido el salvador del mundo mágico aun puedes tener los pies en la tierra

- Harry no es un egocéntrico- aseguro Hermione – él valora el esfuerzo de otros tantos como el propio

- es verdad, yo no estuve peleando solo contra Voldemort, si no hubiese contado con ustedes- miró a todos sus amigos y parte del ED, que estaba en la mesa- o con la Orden esta guerra no la habríamos ganado, y Voldemort no estaría vencido.

- más que vencido, debemos decir destruido, en mil pedacitos, y todos esos destruidos en otros miles de pedacitos y estos aun más destruidos en cientos de pedacitos, y esto…

- ya entendemos la idea Ron- se adelanto Ginny con cara de asco al llevar a la imaginación la narración de su hermano- creo que todos deseamos comer, y con tu descripción sobre la derrota de Voldemort quedaremos sin apetito

- Ginny tiene razón ahora comamos que aun nos quedan mas clases- suspiro Hermione viendo su horario

- que clases tienes Hems?- pregunto Ginny

- estudios muggles junto con los Slytherin- dijo sin entusiasmo- no creo que asistan

mucho a esta clase, pero sé que es necesaria para optar para ciertos trabajos

- cómo cuales? Lo de mayor importancia no te los piden o si?- pregunto Ron

- no, esta clase te sirve para aquellos que tengan que ver con la unión de nuestro mundo y el de los muggle, por ejemplo todo cargo publico en el Ministerio cercano al mundo no mágico debe tener conocimientos de este, sus costumbres o estilo de vida

- pero para ti debe ser más fácil, ya que naciste entre muggles- pregunto Neville

- no mucho, ya que si nací entre ellos y me críe hasta los once años pensando que mi vida sería más simple- sonrió tímidamente- lo que pasan en esta clase es la visión de los magos o brujas sobre la vida muggle, y cómo influye la magia en ellos, que pasa si descubren algo mágico, o saber que se hace cuando un mago o una bruja elige por esposo o esposa un muggle, los conductos que se deben llevar a cabo.

- yo pense que serías una auror- comento Harry- como nosotros

- no Harry, yo quiero algo más…mmm mas, no sé como explicarlo

- quiere buscar el equilibrio?- se aventuro Ginny

- quieres ser ministra de magia- dijo Ron- no es mala idea Herms, tú podrías hacerlo eres lo suficientemente inteligente

- no, la verdad es que no sé aun que quiero estudiar – se desanimo Hermione

- tranquila aun queda todo una año- la consoló Harry, Hermione asintió sin estar muy convencida _"Yo la perfecta aun no sé que estudiar"_, suspiro

- ya es hora de irnos- dijo la castaña colocándose de pie- nos vemos en la cena- y se marcho.

- creo que le afecta el hecho de no saber que estudiar- comento Ron preocupado

- yo siempre pensé que ella sería la primera en saber a que dedicarse- dijo Neville

- yo no veo por qué hay que preocuparse- comento un poco ausente Luna- ella es como todos nosotros, una joven con muchos ideales y sueños que quiere cumplir, con energía suficiente para hacer más de una cosa, Hermione esta solo confundía y esto le perturba más porque todos esperan mucho de ella

- Luna tiene razón, creo que deberíamos apoyar a Herms, hacer que sienta que cuenta con nosotros aunque quiera ser secretaria y no Ministro- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo

- era solo una idea- se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo- ella es muy inteligente podría serlo si quisiera

- ahí esta el punto ella es muy inteligente y todos damos fe de eso, pero no deja de ser una joven – dijo Ginny- tal vez quiera ser otra cosa, algo no necesita ser muy inteligente

- entonces ayudémosla a sentir que nosotros la apoyamos en todo- dijo el moreno

- en todo?- pregunto enarcando las dos cejas Ron

- todo, por qué no?- pregunto extrañado Harry

- y qué pasaría si viene nuestra Herms y nos dice- imitando la voz de la chica- "amigos desde hoy seré ayudante de nuestro querido profesor Snape, siento que enseñar es lo mío y quien mejor para ayudarme en este camino", no creo que debamos dejar tan abierto- extendió los brazos casi golpeando a Neville en el rostro- ese TODO

- no crees que exageras Ron, es como decir que algún día venga Herms a presentar a Draco como su novio- dijo Ginny sonriendo, todos la miraron guardando un silencio profundo, hasta que Ron estallo en carcajadas y todos le siguieron, menos Luna quien miro hacía la mesa de los Slytherin y vio a Malfoy hablando con sus compañeros, una extraño brillos ilumino sus ojos celeste

- tal vez no es una locura- comento la rubia sonriendo- todo puede suceder con la maldición del siete, incluso eso- nadie escucho el comentario de la chica ya que la risa aun estaba en el aire.

En la noche……

- creo que la cena estuvo excita, los elfos se lucieron- comento Ron acariciando su estomago

- si, pero deberían de exigirle que tomen descanso – agrego Hermione

- aun sigues con la idea de PEDDO- pregunto Ron un poco asustado por la respuesta

- si, hay algún problema?

- no- agrego rápidamente Harry, haciéndole gesto a su amigo

- claro…que no, tú sabe que nosotros te apoyamos en todo, si tú nos dices que quieres dedicar tu vida a los elfos nosotros seremos los primeros en alistarnos- dijo Ron sonriendo

- de verdad- pregunto la castaña incrédula

- de verdad, Herms como tus amigos debemos apoyarte en todo, nunca dudes de eso, incluso si quieres ser amiga de Malfoy- sonrió Harry

- gracias chico- dijo Hermione abrazando a sus dos amigos- no saben cuan importante es para mí su apoyo- miro a sus amigos con lagrimas en sus ojos, beso a cada uno en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.- y eso de Malfoy…es cierto?- Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron sin convencimiento, Hermione sonrió- creo que exageran, pero me da a entender que es muy grande su apoyo. Es tarde debo irme

- nosotros te iremos a dejar, cierto Harry?

- por supuestos, debemos cuidar de ti

- gracias

- que conmovedor- coloco una actitud dramática el rubio- creo que llorare- soltó una carcajada

- Draco no exagere- dijo Blaise riendo también- lo que viste recién es el mejor ejemplo de la amistad, cosa que tú no conoces

- pero a mí no me importa la amistad y menos de una chica- sonrió de lado- yo busca otras cosas en la mujeres

- eres un desalmado- negó el moreno

- lo sé, pero creo que hay algo que me da una gran idea- dijo misteriosamente el rubio

- qué?

- eso de que la apoyan en todo, incluso en mi amistad con ella- sonrió más

- pero si acabas de decir que no te importa la amistad…..ah ya entiendo a lo que quieres llegar- asintió Blaise

- exacto amigo, lo que acaban de hacer eso dos tontos es darme permiso para estar cerca de ella

- permiso a Draco Malfoy? – pregunto burlón Zabini

- es una manera de decir, sabe que a mí nadie me debe dar permiso para hacer algo- dijo son suficiencia- Blaise junta los Galleons, esa leona es mía- sonrío malévolamente.


	3. Cazador o presa?

Capítulo 3 "Presa o cazador":

**Capítulo 3 "Presa o cazador":**

El sol se coló por las gruesas cortinas de la habitación de la castaña haciendo que ésta comenzara abrir los ojos.

- es otro día- se estiro es su cama- pero no cualquier día hoy es sábado, hoy no hay clases- sonrío- que extraño??, yo Hermione Granger animada por que no hay clases?. Ginny diría que a mí también me ha dado ese mal del siete, aun que no creo juntar los siete siete, por lo menos en la edad eso ya no pasa, ya cumpliré dieciocho años- bostezo- creo..que no sería malo dormir un poco más- se acomodo en su amplia cama- o podría levantarme temprano tomar desayuno y caminar cerca del lago?- miro su reloj- son las siete, creo que la costumbre de despertar temprano no se quita- negó en silencio mientras se sentaba – animo Hermione hoy puede ser un gran día- se coloco de pie y fue abrir las cortinas para que el sol entrara mejor en su cuarto- buscare la ropa que usare, el día esta fresco pero aun esta el sol- se voltio rumbo a su ropero- Crookshanks perezoso, vamos levántate- movió a su gato el que descansaba en una de las esquina de su cama, el gato la miró sin entusiasmo y bufo girándose para seguir durmiendo- cuando vuelva tendrás que levantarte si o si.

- creo que el baño se aprovecha mejor los fines de semana- comento para si, mientras se vestía- se puede tener más tiempo para relajarse- sonrió, miró su pelo y su sonrisa se esfumo- debo pedir el secreto de Ginny, ya que este pelo no me obedece a mí- suspiro con resignación- luego veo eso- tomo todas sus cosas para salir- llevo todo??- miró para asegurase- creo que si- al salir se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver, Malfoy, temiendo que su actitud haya cambiado y volviera a sus antiguas costumbres de insultar le sonrío débilmente, pero para su extrañeza el chico devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días Hermione- sonrío ampliamente el chico

- "no será fácil acostumbrarme a esta nueva actitud"- penso la castaña sonriéndole- buenos días Ma..- el chico carraspeo- perdón aun no me acostumbro Draco- dijo tímida

- no te culpo, durante muchos años fui un salvaje contigo, no pretendo que de un día para otro tú venga y aceptes mi amistad, pero de apoco- ella asintió

- nos vemos luego, debo bajar para tomar desayuno con mis amigos

- si, yo igual, nos vemos

- adiós- dijo la castaña yéndose hacía su cuarto

- no tiene mal figura- penso en voz alta el rubio

- qué?- giro la castaña al escuchar algo

- qué- dijo asustado el rubio rogando que no haya oído lo que había dicho

- me hablaste?- pregunto mirándolo sin mostrar molestia en su rostro

- "no me escucho"- sonrió- eh…dije que tengas cuidado con la estructura- se golpeo mentalmente por no ser mas creativo- "debe haber miles de cosas que rimen con figura además de estructura, Draco te estas volviendo estúpido"

- estructura?- repitió confundida

- "vamos se un buen Slytherin e inventa algo ingenioso y no tonto como lo de recién"- que tengas cuidado con la estructura de este lugar – señaló el pasillo- creo que los años le han paso la cuenta.

- ah!!- dijo la castaña mirando sin entender a que se refería el rubio, ella veía que todo estaba en perfecto estado

- bueno Hermione, nos vemos luego- entro rápidamente al baño de al lado que compartía con Paul dejando a la castaña aun mirando el lugar buscando el desperfecto que señalo Draco

El rubio al estar dentro del baño suspiro aliviado- Draco debes tener mas cuidado con tus pensamientos, si no fuera por que tienes pésimo espíritu de poeta para hacer que las cosas rimen y salvarte el pellejo, no dirías tantas estupideces juntas, aunque no miento al decir que tiene una buena figura, tal vez no sea la mejor de todas las que he visto, pero mal no esta, Blaise tiene razón esto no será tan malo para mí- sonrió de medio lado- tal vez sea hoy el día de cazar- sus ojos grises brillaron mas que nunca.

--

- cómo descansaste Hermione- pregunto la pelirroja sentándose al lado de su amiga

- muy bien y tú?

- mm… no me quejo- se encogió de hombros- oye quiero hacerte una pregunta antes que lleguen mi hermano y Harry – susurró la pelirroja

- cuál?- susurro también Hermione

- quisieras ir a una fiesta?

- dónde?

- en la sala común de Hufflepuff- dijo emocionada Ginny pero sin dejar de hablar en susurro- será genial, casi todos están invitados

- por qué dices casi todos, acaso Ron y Harry no lo están?- pregunto preocupada

- ellos también están invitados

- y entonces por qué quiere hablar mientras ellos no están? No lo entiendo.

- porque primero quiero saber si tú quieres ir, y si es así luego les diré a ellos.

- ah…ya entiendo aun no saben que están invitados – asintió- pero Gin esta fiesta esta autorizada?

- mmm… - dudo un poco la chica

- no me vas a decir que es clandestina, Gin no es bueno que yo, como premio anual vaya a algo así- dijo negando esta vez

- no sé si esta permitido o si es clandestina

- Hermione- la castaña dio un pequeño salto por el susto- hola- Paul Long el premio anual de Hufflepuff venia sonriendo hacia la castaña- no sé si ya te invitaron pero no es malo que yo lo haga de nuevo, frente a la llegada de un nuevo año escolar y otras cosas, hemos pedido permiso al profesor Dumblendore para realiza una fiesta en nuestra casa y aunque suene increíble nos han dicho que si- Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga la que le sonrió- así que quisiera pedirte que invites a todos los chicos que quieran venir, aunque los de primero y segundo tienen permiso para asistir solo hasta las doce de la noche, el resto hasta que las velas no arda- sonrío el chico

- eh.. si por supuesto Paul yo les aviso a los Griffindor

- gracias, ahora iré a decirle a Rose y a Draco, aunque no creo que vayan muchos de Slytherin para celebrar la caída del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- abrió sus ojos rasgados para luego sonreír- nos vemos luego a eso de las diez en la entrada, queda cerca de la cocina, adiós- se despidió antes de alejarse.

- ahí esta tu respuesta, es una fiesta autorizada por el mismo Dumblendore, debemos celebrar varias cosas, dentro de esas esta tu cumpleaños- le guiño un ojo a su amiga, cuando Hermione iba a contestarle Ron y Harry aparecieron sentándose enfrente de las chicas

- hola- saludaron los chicos al unísono

- fue idea mía o Long estuvo hablando con ustedes? – pregunto Ron ceñudo

- no estas equivocado, Paul estuvo hace un momento aquí- asintió Ginny

- y desde cuando le llamas por el nombre?- pregunto su hermano

- desde que nos invito a una fiesta- sonrío la pelirroja

- solo a ustedes dos?

- no – se adelanto Hermione adivinando las malas intenciones de Ginny por hacer sufrir a su novio y hermano- ha venido a pedirme que invite a todos a la fiesta

- a todos?- agrando los ojos Ron – o solo los de Griffindor

- a todos los de Griffindor – dijo la castaña

- y ya le has dicho a alguien- pregunto Harry hablando por primera vez

- no, ustedes son los primero. Pero ahora iré a colocar un anuncio en la sala común de Griffindor, y si ustedes son tan amables pueden decirle a los que vean sobre la fiesta

- claro- digiero los chicos

- Hermione?- dijo Ginny- puedo hablar contigo un momento- pero al ver que su hermano y novio se animaba para escuchar agrego- a solas

- y qué secreto le dirás que no podemos escuchar?- pregunto molesto Ron

- uno que es solo para chicas- dijo Ginny- Harry nos vemos en el lago?

- claro- le sonrió el chico- ahí te espero

- nos vemos adiós- Ginny se coloco de pie, Hermione hizo lo mismo

- luego nos vemos chicos- se despidió la castaña.

Cuando estuvieron lejos Ginny comenzó hablar

- Hermione hoy es tú día

- por qué?

- no escuchaste? Paul va invitar a todos, y eso incluye a Alex- sonrió la chica

- no había pensado en eso- dijo sincera la castaña

- no importa yo estoy aquí para pensar eso por ti, las cosas superficiales déjamelas a mí, aunque el vestuario y maquillaje para esta noche deberemos dejarlo en las manos de expertas

- quienes?

- Lavender y Parvati, ellas son las mejores refiriéndose a moda – dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- Ginny es solo una fiesta no será un desfile de moda- enarco una ceja la castaña

- Hermione- toco el hombro de la chica y negó- amiga a veces debemos aventurarnos un poco más, y el colocarnos mas bellas no nos hará mal, o si?- miró a su amiga esperando respuesta

- creo que no- dijo poco convencida

- entonces manos a la obra

--

En una de las habitaciones de chicas se encontraban la mayoría de las Griffindor, todas ellas alistándose para la primera fiesta del año, la cual prometía ser muy buena. Después de la gran batalla, el mundo mágico se dedicó a diversas cosas, llorar por lo caídos, arreglar los típicos caos de revolucionarios ansioso de venganzas, restaurar el Ministerio, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero aun así la gente sentía la necesidad de celebrar la caída de aquel que quiso un día someterlos de la forma más cruel que alguien puede pensar.

Y los jóvenes de Hogwarts no son la diferencias, además de que la juventud esta muy enlazada a la palabra y acto que conlleva a lo que es "Fiesta", y es por esto que hoy se celebrara una que dará el punta pie inicial a la maldición del siete. La verdad es que ellos no lo saben pero ustedes si, ustedes lectores sabrán lo que ellos desconocen, y que gracias a esta fiesta dos chicos se miraran mas de la cuenta.

- alguien tiene aros que convine con esta blusa- señalo Lavender quien usaba una blusa de color negra la cual hacia lucir sus cabellos rubios

- creo que yo – comento Ginny pensativa – tengo que buscarlos- la pelirroja llevaba una solera de color celeste – Hermione decide luego que usaras- la apuro Ginny

- no sé cual elegir- dijo mirando sus dos opciones la primera era una falda azul con una solera blanca o unos pantalones café con una blusa negra que se amarraba en el cuello – tu que dices?- estiro las dos prendas para que su amiga las viera

-mmm… Qué dicen ustedes chicas- todas miraron la ropa que Hermione mostraba, un murmullo general se expandió, todas opinaban distintas cosas

- no sé yo creo que debería usar la blusa negra – dijo Lavender mirando a la chica- el negro adelgaza y hace que resalte la figura

- oye Lavender por que no me dijiste eso antes!!- se quejo Parvati quien llevaba una blusa parecida a la de Lavender pero en blanco- ahora debo verme horrible

- amiga- la consoló Lavender- tú crees que yo permitiría que te vieras mal, porque si es así me ofendes profundamente- dijo sentida la chica

- piensas que me veo bien?- pregunto la morena

- claro, o no chicas?

- si- respondieron todas

- que buenas son- sonrió Parvati, Hermione miró todo sin comprender, dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, para ella era un mundo nuevo, eso de juntarse para hablar de chicos o prestarse ropa, era algo que hacía por primera vez "Creo que los libros no me dejaban ver todo esto, pero aun estoy a tiempo" pensó mientras sonreía

- y al final en que quedamos?- pregunto Ginny retomando el tema del vestuario de la castaña

- creo que me quedare con la blusa negra y la falda azul- dijo Hermione, todas se sorprendieron al escuchar su elección

- no tienes mal gusto- dijo Lavender- muy buena elección, toma- le pasó una pulsera y nos aros- estos te harán juego con la ropa que elegiste, en cuanto a tu cabello

- me lo alisaran??- pregunto con preocupación, ya que sabía que eso era una tortura para ella

- no, creo que una cola de caballo te ira bien- esto hizo que la castaña sonriera aliviada eso era mas fácil

Después que todas estuvieran listas se miraron unas a otras viendo si faltaba algún pequeño detalle.

- Ginny- susurró la castaña

- qué?- sonrío la chica

- siempre hacen esto para las fiestas

- si, tú siempre estabas ocupada, aunque esa vez para la fiesta de Navidad en la que hicieron el campeonato de los tres magos todos comentaron que te habías arreglado perfectamente, incluso algunos Slytherin aseguraron que no estabas tan mal- este comentario hizo que Hermione se sonrojara

- no exageres- sonrío

- no exagero, tú eras la única que no quiere ver lo que otros ya han visto hace tiempo

- creo que ya es hora- dijo Parvati

- es cierto hemos hecho esperar demasiado a los chicos- sonrío Lavender

- ya Griffindor es hora de cazar nuestras presas- dijo alegre Ginny, todas sonrieron frente al comentario.

--

En la sala común de Hufflepuff la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, la música era buena, las bebidas (de todo tipo) y la comida era excelente. La sala debió ser agranda para que todo lograsen entrar perfectamente.

Hermione estaba sentada hablando con Lavender sobre brillos labiales, no era una conversación, más bien era un monologo de Lavender sobre todos sus conocimientos. La castaña asentía cada cierto momento, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban "_Por Dios he cambiado de apariencia pero no puedo soportar tanto, quién en su sano juicio puede saber tanto de brillo labial??…que motivo puedo dar para irme sin ser descortés?….Dónde esta Ginny cuando la necesito"_ Hermione asintió y miro en buscada de su amiga, pero no la encontró, aunque si se encontró con otros ojos, los de un chico el cual la miraba con interés y una sonrisa en los labios. Alto, contextura firme (debido al juego que practica), sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos del color del cielo iguales a los de Ron a excepción de que su cabello es poco más largo de un color negro. De verdad un chico guapo. Alex Turner. Hermione le sonrió como saludo y él le devolvió la sonrisa. _"Me estoy volviendo estúpida, todo por culpa de Ginny…oh! Viene hacia acá, qué hago?…además de hablar y sonreír tal vez"_.

- hola Hermione- saludo el chico al llegar al frente de la castaña

- hola Alex- respondió Hermione sonriendo pero al ver que Lavender miraba a Alex como si quisiera comérselo se vio en la obligación de realizar la presentación – te presento a Lavender Brown, Lavender te presento a Alex

- hola Lavender

- hola- contesto coqueta la chica. Hermione miró con preocupación a su compañera, _"será que habré puesto la misma cara, porque si fue así que me lancen un hechizo imperdonable"_

- Lavender- Alex se encargo de romper el silencio que se había apoderado del momento, aunque no fue un silencio profundo ya que la música no dejaba de sonar- me permites que me lleve a Hermione?- la castaña quedo igual o más sorprendida que la misma Lavender.

- eh…claro- contesto un poco molesta la rubia

- Hermione- Alex extendió su mano hacia la castaña, Hermione parpadeo unos segundos cuando automáticamente tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Alex la llevo a otro extremo de la fiesta.

- nunca pensé que vendría tanta gente- comento el chico

- yo tampoco, y menos pensé que vendrían tantos de Slytherin- dijo Hermione mirando el lugar viendo como muchos Slytherin hablaban animadamente con distintas personas. Tal vez el mal del siete afectaba a mas de una persona

- y cómo ha sido tu primera semana en Hogwarts?

- bien, creo que mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba- contesto Hermione sonriendo- pensé que después de la caída de Vol..perdón del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado las cosas serían mucho mas tensas.

- no te preocupes, mis padres también lo llama por el nombre, creo que decir Voldemort ayuda que no sea algo tan grande porque temer

- tiene razón, eres unos de los pocos que piensas lo mismo, entre ellos esta Harry

- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- claro- contesto la castaña encogiendo los hombros- pregunta

- tú sales con Potter o Weasley?- Hermione se atraganto con la bebida que justo había comenzado a beber.- lo siento- se apresuro a decir el chico- creo que fui muy directo, si no quieres no debes responder.

- no te preocupes- trato de responder Hermione mientras paraba su tos- solo me sorprendiste, aunque no eres el primero que me pregunta eso. No debe ser normal ver a una chica en compañía de dos chico sin que no salga con uno de ellos

- no quise decir eso..es ….solo …que

- no salgo ni con Harry ni con Ron, solo somos amigos, buenos amigos. Harry sale con Ginny- dijo tranquila Hermione

- ah! Que bueno- dijo suspirando Alex

- qué? – pregunto confundida Hermione

- que es bueno….eh…. hace linda pareja, además para ser sincero, y espero que no te moleste, tu me gustas- dijo el chico sin anestesia. Hermione adquirió el mismo color que el cabello de los Weasley

- yo….eh…bueno- no lograba formular una oración coherente sin tartamudear

- sé que fui muy directo pero creo que es mejor que tratar de mentir, le pedí a Ginny que nos presentaran. Aunque eso lo pedí el año anterior, pero después de los distintos hechos no se pudo.- sonrió Alex para tratar de lograr que la castaña perdiera el shock del principio.

- no sé que decir….gracias- se golpeo mentalmente, que estaba agradeciendo?- la verdad es qué me quede sin respuesta- se afligió la castaña ante su propia confesión

- creo que eso es un punto a mi favor, Hermione Granger sin palabras? Tú nunca dejas de ser dulce_- "Es definitivo este chico podía ser el mejor seductor del mundo, con esa sonrisa tan tierna, no me explico cómo hay chicas que se caen rendidas por Draco sin notar que Alex es igual de guapo pero mucho mas tierno, atento y caballero. ALTO!! Acabo de reconocer que Malfoy es guapo, creo que deberé ir a la enfermería"_

- gracias?- dudo en contestar la castaña tratando de deshacer su pensamiento de comparación entre Malfoy y Alex

- bailamos?- pregunto Alex

- claro- sonrió la castaña- aunque debo advertirte que no soy la mejor bailarina- rió la castaña

- no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy el mejor bailarín- contesto el chico tomándole la mano a Hermione.

--

- que asco, ese Turner no puede ser más empalagoso- comento Draco a su amigo

- no sabes lo que le ha dicho, desde aquí solo vemos que mueven los labios y sonríen mutuamente, y hay que destacar que ella se sonrojo sobre algo, tal vez un elogio o algo por ese estilo- sonrió abiertamente el moreno.- Creo que puedo comenzar a gastar los Galleons

- no cantes victoria aun, sabes que yo gano siempre y esta vez no será la excepción- dijo Draco mirando con odio las dos figuras de enfrente que bailaban con mucho animo.

--

- creo que mentiste al decir que no sabias bailar bien – comento sonriendo Alex

- puedo decir lo mismo de ti- respondió Hermione. Justo en ese instante la música paró y se escucho la voz de Paul.

- querido compañero me alegro de que hayan venido a celebrar junto a nosotros en esta fiesta. Ahora les presento a un grupo formado por alumnos de Hogwarts - extendió su brazo señalando a un chico rubio muy guapo que sonreía a un grupo de chica que se acercaron al escenario- el vocalista y guitarrista, Adam- el chico saludo a todos. Ahora Paul presentaba a otro chico alto moreno de cabellos oscuro- el bajista Arnol- el chico se limito en sonreír tímidamente. Paul siguió con su presentación- Filiph en la guitarra también- el chico que llevaba una coleta la que afirmaba su cabello castaño sonrió y lanzo un beso a su novia la que casi se desarmaba en aplaudir- y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante. Robert en la batería- el chico se levanto haciendo girar las baquetas en sus manos, mientras varias chicas suspiraban por el chico que llevaba una remera sin mangas la que permitía ver que además de tocar la batería realizaba mucho ejercicio. – sin más que decirles les dejo con ustedes a este nuevo grupo, démosles un fuerte aplauso.

El grupo comenzó a tocar sin esperar más. El rock and roll inundo toda la sala.

- vamos por algo para beber?- pregunto Alex

- si- casi grito la castaña para hacerse oír en el ruido. Todos se movían al son de la música, Hermione apenas podía avanzar siguiendo la figura de Alex que iba caminando más adelante.

--

- esta es mi oportunidad Blaise- dijo Draco sonriendo

- en qué estas pensando?- pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja

- ves a mi presa?- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a la castaña, el moreno asintió- va hacía los refrescos, por lo que el plan es el siguiente, tú iras y te cruzaras por delante con alguna excusa tonta, lo que se te ocurra, haciendo que ella pierda de vista al estúpido de Turner en ese momento yo aparezco y hago que se olvide de ese papanatas- comenzó a reír

- y no crees que Turne puede devolverse a buscarla?

- en ese punto entra Pansy, la desafíe a que no sería capaz de llevarse a Turner, y qué crees? cayo redondita y ahora mismo debe estar esperándolo con sus garras- sonrío malevolamento el chico

- otra pregunta

- cuál?

- y por qué crees que yo te ayudaría, a mí no me conviene que te acerque a Granger

- no seas así amigo mío debes darme un poco de oportunidad no todo puede ser fácil, o si?- el moreno lo miró y luego bufo

- lo haré, pero no creas que lo volveré hacer. Además me gusta dar un poco de ventaja – lucio su diente blanco en una enorme sonrisa- manos a la obra- comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la castaña, para él era más fácil ya que su metro ochenta hacía que la gente se moviera mas fácilmente a diferencia de la castaña. Cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo procuro ser más suave – Hermione!! Disculpa has visto a Long?- pregunto el moreno- la castaña quedo un poco perturbada _"me ha llamado por mi nombre?? Y a éste que bicho le picó? Creo que Malfoy no es el único raro…..que mas da, la guerra terminó, Voldemort desapareció….tal vez los chicos malos no son tan malos"_

- Creo que lo vi cerca de escenario hablando con una chica, aunque eso fue hace diez minutos- se encogió de hombros la castaña

- igual iré, gracias- dicho esto el moreno se fue dejando a la castaña sola en medio de la multitud que volvía a tomar vida, y lo peor era que el ronck los transformaba a todos y de una manera no muy grata. Miró para ambos lados_ "Es mi idea o esta sala es gigante no sé dónde están los refrescos y no veo por ni un solo lado la cabeza de Alex….uff!! qué hago?_ La castaña se afligió e hizo lo de siempre morder su labio buscando sus alternativas, estaba en eso cuando una voz la hizo reaccionar.

- Hermione!!- la castaña voltio y vio que era Malfoy_ "Otra serpiente?? Cuál es mi suerte?"_

- ah…hola- dijo tímidamente siempre esperando que la actitud de Malfoy cambiara

- qué haces tan sola?

- eh…nada, creo que me desoriente un poco- trato de sonreír, había sido idea de ella o los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaban más de lo normal y no era que ella se fijara muy a menudo en sus ojos, pero igual había algo que le hacía sentir incomoda.

- que mal, pero puedo ayudarte, ahora mismo iba por ponche, si quieres vamos juntos?- sonrió el chico. Hermione lo observo "_No puede pasar nada hay mucha gente, no puede cometer un crimen tratando de matar a una sangre sucia, o si? Noooo vamos Hermione tú puedes con una serpiente"_

- bueno- acepto la chica. Draco comenzó a caminar mientras Hermione le seguí con un poco de dificultad, él lograba que la gente se separara para que él pasar pero cuando ella iba hacer lo mismo la gente su juntaba, y era ahí donde su camino se dificultaba.

Hermione trataba de hacerse paso entre dos chico macizo cuando una mano la agarro fuerte y tiró de ella hacía adelante._ "Quién es él que tira de su mano?"……Malfoy?_

- casi te pierdes de nuevo – sonrió el rubio- ya estamos por llegar, es increíble que la sala sea tan enorme aunque no llega ser igual que la de Slytherin- dijo con orgullo el chico, la castaña suspiró _"Malfoy nunca va a cambiar del todo" _Pudo notar que la cercanía con el rubio más de lo que debería ser, lograba oler su loción, no podría decir cual era pero olía muy bien, la mano del chico afirmaba fuerte de la suya. _"Vamos Hermione no es para tanto, tal vez no sea la chica con más experiencia…ALTO!! Experiencia? Para qué!! Si solo iba a tomar ponche o jugo no era una cita…..que horror ahora en qué estaba pensando, primero decir que era tan guapo como Alex, aunque eso podía ser porque todas las chicas tanto de Griffindor como de las otras casas lo decían por lo que ese concepto puede ser inducido por el pensamiento de las otras feminas…uff!! Luego su loción…por Dios…solo es un estúpido olor. No puedo llegar más bajo, o sí?"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco contra algo duro pero suave a la vez, miró hacia arriba y vio un par de ojos grises que la miraban con curiosidad.

- ya hemos llegado- dijo sin más el rubio- qué quieres? Ponche de frutas, Whiski de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza o…

- jugo- contesto rápidamente Hermione

- jugo??- el rubio enarco las dos cejas _"Que santurrona era esa Granger, JUGO!! quien toma jugo en una fiesta?? Que aguafiestas…no hay remedio tendré que intervenir con el encanto Malfoy"_ – no sé si el jugo sea lo mejor, creo que esta un poco tibio- dijo el rubio mirando el jugo mientras arrugaba su nariz – quizás debas beber cerveza de mantequilla o ponche, esta dulce -_"su punto débil es…"_- creo que lo hicieron los elfos, hay que agregar que colocaron mucho esmero en eso, puedo ver sus caritas haciendo lo posible para que este ponche quedara delicioso con los toques justo de esencias para que nosotros lo disfrutáramos_ " en el clavo"- _sonrió Draco al ver la cara de duda de la castaña, ella era de las personas que se preocupaban de los elfos, sería muy inocente si llegara a tomar un dulce ponche, que de dulce solo tenía el sabor pero de alcohol tenía mucho más, su sonrisa se ancho más

- creo que un poco de ponche no me hará mal- dijo con resignación la castaña

- yo te sirvo- ofreció el chico, sirvió dos vasos uno para él y otro para la chica. No era su costumbre llegar a su objetivo utilizando recursos bajos pero sabía que ella no sería un hueso fácil de roer, debía tomar medidas sino quería pagar esa enorme suma a su camarada, y por qué no tomar el camino fácil.

- gracias- dijo Hermione al recibir un vaso grande de ponche- pero creo que te has pasado con el tamaño del vaso- miro preocupado la castaña – no sé si seré capaz de beber todo

- si no quiere más lo dejas, luego los elfos vendrán y lo recogerán- dijo colocando cara de tristeza- ellos entenderán que no lograste beber lo que prepararon con tanto esfuerzo

-_"ALTO!! Desde cuándo Malfoy se preocupa de los elfos, si apenas soportaba a Dobby. Hermione no te fíes de él"_ y como si Draco estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos habló.

- creo que estos últimos mese me percate de la importante tarea que tiene esos pequeños seres, miles de veces pensé hablar con Dobby pedirle disculpas _"yo he dicho eso, por Dios que gane esos Galleons" _pero no puedo, fui demasiado injusto con él, nunca le di el respeto que merecía_ " si no cae con esto deberé decir que esta mujer es de piedra, ninguna mujer se resiste a un hombre sensible"_- Hermione lo miró y pensó _"es idea mía o Draco esta abriendo su corazón"_

- no te preocupes- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir a Hermione al chico-sensibilidad-fingida que tenía enfrente- Dobby te va a disculpar, si quieres algún día te puedo acompañar?

- gracias- dijo Draco con su mejor sonrisa_" Sálvame de ésta Dios, no seas malo no me hagas pedir disculpas a un elfo…aunque si logro cumplir la apuesta esta noche no deberé hacer eso jijijjijijijij!!"- _un brindis- dijo Draco levantando su vaso

- un brindis- contesto Hermione sonriendo mucho mas relajada – y por qué es el brindis? - pregunto

- eh…._"piensa Draco…vamos eres un chico listo…..lo tengo"_…por el ponche que hicieron los elfos…_"eres un idiota"- _Hermione miró con curiosidad al rubio hasta que sonrió

- entonces un brindis por el ponche mas dulce- dijo la castaña llevándose el ponche a la boca, sintió el sabor dulce del ponche _"es cierto esto es muy dulce…mmm!! Que rico"_ sin darse cuenta se había bebido todo el licor, entre la sed que tenía y el dulce de la bebida había consumido todo el contenido. Al terminar miro al rubio y sonrió, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa pero con el brillo espacial que le daba ser sabedor de un secreto, un secreto peligroso para la chica.

Hermione no sintió los efectos de inmediato, aunque no debió pasar mucho tiempo para que se comenzara a sentir extrañamente feliz y con ganas de hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

- creo que beberé un poco más- dijo la castaña- esta verdaderamente delicioso

- eso es muy cierto- dijo Draco sin haber probado su bebida

- y tú no te servirás más?- pregunto la castaña entrecerrando los ojos

- si, termino esto y comienzo con otro- sonrió

- esta bien- se encogió de hombro mientras se servia más- que boba moje la mesa- y comenzó a reír sin motivo- ajjaj moje la mesa…que boba jajjaja

- te siente bien- pregunto Draco viendo que estaba más borracha de lo que esperaba, los signos eran mas que evidente, estaba apoyada en la mesa y gracias a esto no caía, además reía sin motivo, comenzaba hablar un poco aguado…._"esta ebria…es toda mía" _

- que hace …hip…… calorrr aquí no crees…hip- dijo la castaña tomando su tercer vaso de ponche y abanicándose con la mano

- tal vez quieras salir?- dijo con tono malicioso que la castaña no fue capaz de distinguir

- mmm…si no estarruia…hip.. mal – se tambaleo un poco- además a mi no me gufta esta mufica, vamos- comenzó a caminar con dificultad, Draco debió seguirla y sujetarla por la cintura para que no cayera – Gruacias …..hip creow que el piso….hip se esta muviendo…hip- en un dos por tres ya estaban fuera del pasillo.

--

- vamos Ginny no estés enojada, esa chica no se lanzó encima de mi solo se tropezó – hablaba Harry un poco cansado al notar los celos de su novia que según él eran sin motivos

- TROPEZÓ!! Harry no puedes ser tan ingenuo, eres el chico más guapo, además de ser popular, atento e inteligente de todo Hogwarts……y aun crees que todas las chicas te miran como el niño que derroto a Voldemort…..pues NO!! ellas te miran como un hombre que ya eres- esto ultimo hizo que el chico se sonrojara- y esa chica que cayo en tu brazos no se tropezó lo hizo a propósito- dijo Ginny suspirando con cansancio mientras se apoyaba en una ventana, los dos jóvenes estaba apartados de la fiesta aunque aun escuchaban la música- Harry por qué no ves lo que yo y muchas otras personas hemos visto- dijo con tristeza la chica- ya no eres un niño Harry, eres un hombre, y con tus dulces actitudes haces que todas las mujeres quieran tenerte….y no veo que te molestes en evitarlo…. Yo..

- Ginny- Harry la interrumpió - por favor no hagas esto, tú sabes cuanto te quiero…no me he fijado en nadie mas que no seas tú- Harry se acerco a Ginny quien estaba de espalda a él- no dejes que termine esto así- la abrazo por la espalda – no te enojes conmigo.- Ginny suspiro y giro para verle a la cara, cuando lo hizo noto los ojos de Harry, sus verdes ojos la miraban con ternura

- Harry, yo también te quiero…pero es mejor que no estemos juntos- cuando el chico iba interrumpir puso su mano en la boca de él- por un tiempo…debes tener tu espacio para ver lo que yo he visto….y yo para saber si esto vale la pena- lo miró y quito su mano para saber cual era su respuesta. Harry la miró y la abrazo con más fuerza

- si tú quieres eso lo entenderé- Ginny lo abrazó por un momento y luego se separo de Harry

- nos vemos- y se fue de ahí. Harry se quedo parado frente a la venta contemplando el lago_ "debo ver lo que ella ha visto…pero que es eso….. que se supone que debo hacer….. necesito un consejo…apoyo su frente en el vidrio frío de la ventana"_

- HARRY!!- Ron tomo el hombro de su amigo con desesperación como si el mismo Voldemort hubiese vuelto

- qué sucede??- pregunto asustado, no tenía animo de hacer nada después de haber hablado con Ginny, pero tal vez había sucedido algo grave de verdad.

- Hermione!!

- que le ha pasado- esto se estaba transformando en algo preocupante

- se fue…

- tal vez estaba cansada- dijo Harry

- NO!! se fue con Malfoy

-QUE!!

- se fue con Malfoy y lo peor no es eso…

- qué más sucede

- estaba….ebria – dijo con terror Ron, Harry sintió desorientado que pasó. "_Hermione se fue ebria con un chico y con el peor de todos con Malfoy…. Esto es grave" _

- deberemos dividirnos- trato de pensar- tú ….ve….a …no sé que hacer Ron que dices?

- pero si tú eres de las ideas- dijo con horror el pelirrojo

- no, esa es Hermione

- mmm…puede ser pero entonces tú eres el segundo de las ideas

- pero yo ahora no tengo ninguna entonces te pregunto, TIENES UNA IDEA!!

- no me grites….deja pensar- Ron se agarró la cabeza- …ya sé no dividimos tú hacia las mazmorras y todo lo que este cerca y yo por torre de astronomía y todo lo que este cerca….y Ginny…dónde esta mi hermana?? No estaba contigo

- "_recién se percata de que no esta…uff ese es Ron"_ se fue hace un momento- dijo volviendo a los recuerdos- debemos preguntar si alguien los ha visto

-si, vamos- dicho esto los dos chicos salieron los mas rápido que pudieron

--

- por qué deseas estar aquí??- pregunto el rubio mientras acompañaba a la castaña a las mazmorras, específicamente en la sala donde tenia las pócimas Snape.

- shh!!- se llevo un dedo a la boca mientras reía- siemprue he quegrido…hip… saber que cosas tiene….hip…… por favor Draco veamos que hay- lo abrazó y miró con cara de niñita buena- yaaaa??- Draco la miró pensando de que forma le favorecería todo esto, además se percato que la castaña se veía mucho mas guapa con las mejillas sonrosadas _"no pienses en eso….bueno si pero no tan profundo… es una apuesta no lo olvides"- _respiró hondo

- ya pero sin tocar nada- dijo en susurro- y luego vendrás donde yo te diga, ya?

- si, seré una….hip… niña buena- Draco sonrió más _"eso es lo que quiero"_

No fue fácil entrar en la sala, para su suerte Draco sabia que hacer. Cuando consiguieron estar dentro Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, miró todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

La sala estaba cubierta de estantes largos que llegaban hasta el techo, y en cada lugar habían miles de botellas, algunas tenían etiqueta, otras solo contenían algunas cosas de dudosa procedencia.

- esto es maravilloso- dijo Hermione saliendo un poco de su borrachera

- mmm- fue el único comentario que hizo el rubio, todo para él era conocido ya que varias veces había entrado ahí para hablar con su padrino.

- mira ….hip …..esto – tomo un frasco- esencia de hadas…hip….wuooo que fabuloso – miro hacía arriba y dio un saltito que hizo que Draco se asustara- mira- señalo hacia arriba- no pensé …hip…que alguien lo tendría- miró para ambos lado buscando algo Draco la observaba sentado desde el escritorio de Snape "_que busca??….una escalera? Para qué?"_ Hermione comenzó a subir la escalera mientras se tambaleaba debido que no tenia muy buen equilibrio. Draco comenzó a notar que desde donde él estaba podía ver perfectamente las piernas de la castaña, la falda azul que ella llevaba le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y al subir daba cada vez más una mejor perspectiva de lo que había más allá de su falda. El rubio sonrió como una fiera observando a su presa

"_debo hacer que salgamos pronto de aquí o saltare encima de ella aquí mismo"_

- mira Draco…..hip….. Snape tiene uñas de un druagón ya extinto- comento Hermione desde la mitad de la escalera

- si subes más verás otras cosas- dijo Draco _"no es mala idea observar mas allá de sus muslos"_

- y qué hay?- lo miró confundida, su borrachera se estaba yendo de apoco.

- no lo sé nunca he llegado hasta arriba- dijo con indiferencia

-mmm.. no sé nunca me ha gustado las alturas….oh! una formula para la …. hip…que dice? No entiendo la Paón…que es Paón?

- no sé- dijo con hastió el chico _"no piensa subir más?? Que aburrido"- _olorosa la poción tal vez te de una mejor idea y luego ve a ver que hay más arriba- ordeno. Hermione se afirmo con un brazo de la escalera mientras con el otro destapaba la poción, introdujo su nariz

- tiene olor a rosas, será algo para el amor, las rosas siempre tienen que ver con el amor….hip…que rraro- cuando intento acomodar sus piernas uno de sus pies resbalo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Draco vio todo en cámara lenta y con sus mejores reflejo corrió para tratar de que no quedara un desastre en la sala de las pociones de Snape. Hermione cayo en los brazos del rubio y el frasco que sostenía se vació en su boca. La castaña perdió el conocimiento Draco la llevo hacía la mesa para recostarla, para luego mirar que cosa fue la que bebió.

- como puede ser tan estúpida para caer y beber a la misma vez- el rubio tomo la pequeña botella y movió el papel y leyó- formula para la Pa…no dice nada más además de las dos ultimas letras ón…que ebria debe estar para leerlo todo junto y que habrá tenido escrito, si no fuera por que se salió la otra parte del nombre- giró la botella y comenzó a leer las recomendaciones que tenía detrás de la botella- veamos que dice…si quiere que su pareja tome de nuevo al iniciativa en la relación, y sea alguien mas fogoso y cariñoso, volviéndose el amante perfecto. Haga que tome dos cucharadas de la formula de la pasión- Draco se quedo pensando _"formula de la pasión…formula de la pa…ón …pasión"_ abrió lo ojos y miró hacía donde estaba Hermione quien estaba despertando, trago saliva y volvió a mirar la botella- esta botella contiene para cinco tratamiento…cinco!!- dijo con horror trago saliva y volvió a ver hacía la castaña quien estaba sentada observándole atentamente

- hola- dijo la castaña mientras se bajaba de la mesa- estas más guapo

- yo…bueno ….yo- Draco retrocedió se sentía amenazado por esa chica que lo miraba como si fuera una leona atrapando a su presa "_alto!! Yo soy el cazador no la presa"_ en ese instante Hermione llegó a él

- creo que esto estorba- señalo la camisa negra que llevaba el rubio- y esto también- dijo esta vez mirando hacía el pantalón con una sonrisa digna de la mejor seductora

- no, me siento bien con ellas- trato de hablar Draco, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran como si lo quisieran violar. Hermione sonrió.

- te ayudare a que te relajes- y sin decir más comenzó a besarle el cuello, Draco se quedo quieto hasta que las caricias de la chica hicieron que se relajara, con manos hábiles comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa haciendo que ésta se abriera mostrando todos los músculos del chico- veo que haces ejercicio- paso un dedo desde el cuellos hasta donde estaban el pantalón – esto lo veremos luego- señalo el pantalón.

- por qué?? – dijo casi agónico el chico. Hermione sonrió.

- por que hay otras cosas- dijo colocándose en puntitas de pie y dándole un beso en la boca. Draco no respondió debido al impacto le produjo esto._"Hermione Granger me esta besando?? A mí, quien le hizo la vida imposible durante seis años??"_ haciendo su mayor esfuerzo trato de hablar, estaba confundido con este extraño arrebato gracias a la formula, tomo de los hombros a la chica

- Hermione- hablo un poco agitado- esto no esta bien _"yo dije esto?? Que me sucede, si la dejo ganare la apuesta…gracias a una formula" _debemos detenernos y encontrar la formula que te ayude a que no hagan nada que te arrepientas_ "por Dios que me hicieron …yo estoy diciendo esto!!"_ entre el alcohol y la formula no se que fue lo peor- comenzó abrocharse los botones aprovechando que la castaña estaba distraída – tú no eres así, y yo…bueno yo no soy el mas fuerte _"Draco esta es tu oportunidad la chica se te entrega…haciendo que la apuesta se cumpla con mayor facilidad…por qué no la dejas??_ No sé si algún día me lo agradezcas _"esta claro que yo no" _pero no debes hacerlo, esto esta mal- la regaño igual que a una niña pequeña. Hermione comenzó hacer puchero

- pero por qué? A caso eres gay- dijo con horror. Draco se quedó quieto ya se había arreglado la camisa por completo

- qué has dicho??- dijo estupefacto

- que eres gay….no lo puedo creer eres GAY

- quién es gay- la voz de Harry hizo que Hermione girara para verlo

- hola Harry, no sabes lo ultimo que supe….hip….. Draco Malfoy es gay- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada debido a la impresión

- dices que Malfoy es gay- pregunto el chico y Hermione solo asintió

- pero creo que él….hip…. aun no lo reconoce- dijo en susurro- tú sabes aun no sale del closet

- y cómo sabes eso Hermione- pregunto Harry al notar que la castaña estaba un poco ebria

- porque me acaba de rechazar- dijo con puchero- a mí

- para rechazarte debiste de haberle….

- besado…hip?- agregó la chica

- si- dijo Harry temiendo la respuesta

- si, lo bese ….hip……. como toda una mujer y vino él…..hip….. y me rechazó- Harry miró al rubio que seguía parado sin hacer nada mas que mirar con horror

- ella te beso?- esta vez Harry le pregunto al rubio quien solo asintió- y tú la rechazaste porque eres gay?- el rubio volvió asentir sin estar consciente de lo que afirmaba.- wuau…Malfoy es gay…que puedo decir?- dijo Harry- nada, Hermione vamos?- la castaña miró al rubio pero Draco seguía ido sin entender cuando empezó la confusión.

-si vamos…hip…nos vemos muñeca- la castaña le mando un beso en aire, mientras salía de la sala junto a Harry.

"_si soy gay….yo un Malfoy gay…no…cómo podría ser gay si nunca me han gustado los hombre….por el contrario amo a toda mujeres que pisen esta tierra…bueno tal vez hay excepciones….pero gay…GAY!!…Dios que pasó"_

- no soy gay- dijo al fin Draco pero ya la castaña junto con Harry se había ido hace unas horas- NO SOY GAY!! Por Dios todos van a creer que soy gay…pero no lo soy ella casi me viola!! Y la detuve y tuve todas esas consideraciones para que venga y me acusa de ser GAY!! Yo soy el que ataco…yo soy el cazador…si la rechace fue por eso, porque no soporte que me digan que hacer o peor aun sentirme como la presa…..no soy gay y no la rechace- Draco miró con horror la posibilidad de que todo Hogwarts sospechase que el era gay, y lo peor era que no lo había negado- no le negué a Potter, y éste va ir con el chisme, pero que quería que dijera si estaba en estado de shock, es primera vez que un mujer me acusa de ser gay- el rubio se paseo por toda la sala tomándose el pelo con desesperación- que haré?…tranquilo Draco…..un Malfoy siempre sabe que hacer.

--

Iban entrando Harry con Hermione por el retrato de la señora gorda, cuando apareció Ron.

- cómo estas Herms, te hizo algo?

- no, porque es gay- dijo la castaña

- de qué hablas…quién es gay- miro esta vez a Harry

- creo que Malfoy es gay, aunque cuando lo reconoció no se veía muy bien, se veía pálido y en estado de shock

- pero el dijo que era gay- pregunto Lavender que estaba ahí también junto con otros chicos de Griffindor

- si- dijo la castaña

- no- dijo Harry

- entonces es si o no?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- no, él nunca dijo "yo soy gay" solo que no lo negó- dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros

- eso es lo mismo – dijo Lavender- esto debe saberlo las chicas


	4. Malfoy gay? otro signo del mal del siete

Capítulo 4 "¿Malfoy Gay

**hola aqui entrego el cuarto capitulo...ya cominezan los primeros efectos del mal del siete...**

**dejan reviews por fa!!**

**Capítulo 4 "¿Malfoy Gay?..otro signo del mal del siete?!":**

- siento que se libra una batalla horrible en mi cabeza- comento Hermione mientras se servia una taza de café muy cargado- además tuve sueños extraños

- que clases de sueños?- pregunto Ginny intrigada- algo así como sueños eróticos

- GINNY!!- Grito Hermione sonrojada- oh! No debí gritar me dolió mucho mas la cabeza

- eso se debe a que bebiste mas alcohol de lo que tú soportas, ahora dime que sueños fueron esos que tuviste anoche

- debo aclarar que no fueron eróticos, creo?- dijo dudosa- y los chicos?- Ginny se puso seria y cabizbaja

- ellos salieron a jugar quidditch

- qué paso? Las cosas entre tu y Harry no están bien, cierto?

- si, y creo que anoche fue lo ultimo que pude soportar- dijo desanimada la pelirroja

- y qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

- nada fuera de lo común, solo que mientras estabamos en la mesa de los tragos vimos a Parkinson conversando de lo mas animada con Alex. Sobre eso- Ginny miró con enojo a su amiga – por qué Parkinson estaba coqueteando con Alex, y tú donde estabas??

- entre un mar de gente. Pero luego te cuento. Qué te parece si vamos al lago para hablar mejor

- si, será mejor, pronto llegaran todos los caído en las fiesta- dijo Ginny sonriendo a medias

Ginny tenía razón a esa hora de la mañana solo algunos valientes se levantaban después de una larga fiesta, o aquellos que debieron retirarse mas temprano por diversas causas como: ser de primero o segundo y devolverse a las doce para dormir, o ser de los que rompen con su novio en plena fiesta; o irse muy alcohólica con un chico, besarlo y descubrir que es Gay; o buscara a tu mejor amiga que paso de ser una sabelotodo a una me-borracho-fácilmente y me voy con un casi mortifago, entre otros casos.

Se preguntaran, y en que caso esta el chico rubio que es considerado Gay hasta este momento. Bueno él es algo que no se puede clasificar, como muchos otros casos. Draco luego de tener una conversación con su yo interno y repetirse hasta el cansancio de que él no era Gay, se fue a eliminar su odio nuevamente nacido hacia la castaña, si antes la odiaba por ser una sangre sucia (aunque esto era idea de sus padres no de él), ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, su odio iba mas allá de lo imaginado. Destrozar el ego Malfoy no era tarea para cobardes, ya que aquel que lo hiciera no viviría para contarlo.

Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo.

En el lago

- …así que esa chica, cómo se llamaba?- pregunto confundida la castaña mientras se sostenía la cabeza

- Clayborne, Elizabeth Clayborne es de Hufflepuff asiste a casi las mismas clases que yo

- bueno con voy recapitulando para ver si entendí, Clayborne tropezó- ante esto Ginny carraspeo- perdón se lanzó encima de Harry

--

- y tú qué hiciste?- pregunto Ron

- lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho preguntar si le había pasado algo- dijo Harry

--

- y que hizo ella?

- qué crees? Lo abrazo más y le dijo que había tropezado con "alguien". ALGUIEN!!

- no grites

- lo siento, pero quien puede creer algo tan absurdo, mas que tropezar con su estupidez sea valido- dijo exasperada Ginny

- y tú qué hiciste?

--

- bueno se altero un poco

- mi hermana comenzó a gritar?

- claro que no, solo bufo, cruzo sus brazos y me miro peor de cómo me miraba Voldemort

- vaya eso debe ser algo terrorífico, y que hizo la chica frente a esto, cómo se llama?

- no tengo la mas mínima idea, era primera vez que la veo

--

- sé que Harry no me miente cuando dice que no las conoces, pero es que él no entiende que hay mas de una chica loca por él, se niega entender que puede ser muy guapo, con esos ojos verdes y su sonrisa- Ginny suspiro- qué debo hacer?

--

- difícil compadre, mi hermana te dijo que comenzaras a ver lo que ella y otros han visto- concluyo Ron – creo saber a lo que se refiere

- de verdad- pregunto esperanzado Harry

- no soy Gay pero debo reconocer que no eres feo

-Ron!!- dijo asqueado el chico

- qué quieres Harry pero si es la verdad, yo también he escuchado- comenzó hablar con tono chillo "oh has visto al guapo de Harry" "oh has visto que es encantador Harry" "oh has visto que sexy e irresistible es Ron"

- oye!!- rió Harry

- qué te puedo decir, yo también me hice todo un hombre- sonrió Ron- es simple

- de verdad dime entonces

- habla con Herms ella te traducirá lo que te dijo Ginny

--

- habla con él Herms, no quiero perderlo pero tampoco quiero ahogarlo.

- esta bien todo a su tiempo- dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga

- ahora dime por qué Parkinson estaba coqueteando con Alex y tú qué hacías entre un mar de gente?

- una cosa a la vez. Todo comenzó cuando nací

- Hermione Jane Granger sin rodeo

- lo siento creo que el humor extraño de Ron es contagioso. Alex me sacó a bailar y estabamos en eso y decidimos ir por jugo, creo?. La verdad es que tango algunas imágenes

- y luego- exigió la chica

- fuimos y es ahí donde entra el mar de gente, la fiesta estaba tan animada que la gente comenzó a moverse al ritmo del grupo nuevo que tocaba, lo recuerdas? Ese que presento Long

- si pero no viene al caso, sigue con la historia aun no entiendo

- bueno seguimos caminando cuando un chico se cruzo

- qué chico?- se enojo Ginny

- Blaise!!

- Blaise?? Y quién es

- oh! Quiero decir Zabini- dijo avergonzada Hermione

- y desde cuando tratas por el nombre a Zabini- pregunto con curiosidad Ginny

- bueno…desde que el me llama por mi nombre

-NO!! no lo puedo creer tal vez él también tenga el mal del siete

- eso creo yo. Aun no termino con la historia

- sigue

- Zabini me pregunto por Long y después de decirle donde estaba se fue. Y fue ahí donde sentí que estaba perdida en un mar de gente, cuando pense que me quedaría ahí eternamente apareció Draco, perdón quiero decir Malfoy

- él también te llama por tu nombre?

- si, bueno en fin como te estaba contando el se ofreció amablemente, cosas que me extraño, a que lo acompañara a la mesa de los tragos, me dije: "que mas da, total tú eres toda una Griffindor y no hay nada que temer así que lo acompañe" – _y no te diré que lo encontré guapo o que su aroma casi me vuelve una loca mas_

- sigue con la historia- la animo Ginny al ver que la castaña solo sonreía como boba_- esta ya cayo en la garras Malfoy_

- verdad... llegamos y bebimos ponche que hicieron los elfos

- que ponche fue ese?- pregunto Ginny

- el que estaba en la mesa- dijo Hermione temiendo lo que diría su amiga

- ah! Ese ponche- Hermione se alivio- no lo hicieron los elfos- la preocupación se volvió apoderar de la castaña- lo hicieron los Slytherin, no me digas que bebiste eso?

- _es mi fin que habré hecho hasta ese momento recuerdo…_- Si- dijo desanimada- creo que bebí eso mas de la cuenta

- y qué paso?- pregunto preocupada Ginny

- no lo recuerdo- dijo en susurro la castaña

- qué?? no te escucho

- CHICAS!!- llegó corriendo Parvati- deben venir

- que sucede?- pregunto Ginny ya que la castaña seguía esforzada por recordar

- Malfoy esta a grito buscando a Hermione- miró a la castaña

- a Herms?? Y para qué?

- para demostrarle que él no es Gay

- Gay- pregunto Hermione

- claro, no recuerdas

- no- dijo la castaña confundida

- anoche a Lavender se rompió una de sus uñas, una fatalidad

- PARVATI!!- las chicas gritaron juntas

- no se alteren- dijo ella animada al ver la curiosidad de sus compañeras- la cosa fue que nos devolvimos a la torre de Griffindor cuando estabamos en eso llegaste tú- señalo a Hermione- un poco ebria junto a Harry y diciendo al que estuvieras ahí que Draco Malfoy era Gay, y Harry lo afirmo. Y Sabrán el resto

-NO

- esta bien pero no griten. Esa pequeña historia se esparció, pero creo que hubieron cosas que se agregaron, porque la ultima vez que escuche la historia se decía que Draco trato de besar a Harry y que tú- volvió a señalar a la castaña- lo salvaste. Y Que Draco grito desesperado que era Gay y que amaba a Harry

- qué fue lo que hice?- dijo Hermione

- que tú …- comenzó a decir Parvatil

- es una pregunta retórica- dijo exasperada Hermione, pero al ver que Parvatil la miraba demostrando no entender - es una pregunta que no busca respuesta

- que estúpido- comento Parvatil

- eso no es lo importante, ahora debemos ver que paso de verdad – dijo Ginny colocándose de pie

- donde esta Harry- dijo Hermione imitando a su amiga

- creo que ya estaba en el campo de quidditch cuando llego Draco- Hermione miro a Ginny con preocupación y sin decir más se fueron corriendo rumbo al campo de quidditch

- y a estas que les pico……a verdad la pelea- dijo alegre Parvatil yendo también al mismo lugar

- DONDE ESTA LA SANGRE SUCIA!!- rugió Draco

- deja de gritar Malfoy que para una nena no se ve bien- dijo burlón Ron

- TU- se lanzó contra el pelirrojo

- no te atrevas – lo amenazó Harry apuntándolo con la varita

- que haces Potter- siseo Malfoy

- miren, no le hace nada a su amado- grito un chico que estaba sentado desde la galería

- yo también encuentro a Harry guapo- grito una chica de otro lado. Draco miro para todos lado y la ira comenzó a invadirlo igual o mas como lo hizo antes de llegar a ese momento

Flash back

- la destrozare silenciosamente, Blaise- siseo Draco mientras iba al comedor- como se atreve a solo pensar que puedo ser gay

- tranquilo Granger no es de las que cuenta los secretos

- NO ES UN SECRETO!!- estallo Draco golpeando el muro

- esta bien- trato de tranquilizarlo Blaise

Al llegar al comedor donde los caídos por la fiesta ya había ido a desayunar un tazón de café. Draco y Blaise se sentaron. Cuando el rubio comenzó a tomar una taza de café un papel llego a él en forma de mariposa

- y esto- tomo la mariposa con asco

- creo que es un mensaje, tal vez sea de una chica- sonrió el moreno

- tal vez- sonrió con suficiencia el rubio, pero al ver lo que decía su sonrisa se esfumo

- que pasa- Draco no respondió solo arrugo el papel con mas odio de lo normal y se paro para mirar el comedor que estaba en silencio.

- QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO- boto el papel en la meza donde Zabini lo tomo y leyo "_cómo besa Zabini? Cambiaste a Potter por él o por Grabbe y Goyle"_ el moreno no lograba caer en si mismo _"que pasa con el mundo que ahora pensaban que él también era gay"-_ YA ME OYERON QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO!!- justo en esos momentos apareció Pansy

- que le pasa a Draco- pregunto en susurro al moreno que aun tenia la boca abierta

- qué?

- qué le pasa a Draco, por qué esta gritando

- por esto- Blaise le paso el papel- pero te juro que yo nunca lo he besado

- de que hablas?- Pansy leyó – o por Dios, no es una broma del día de los inocentes- miro a Blaise

- claro que no, eso es en noviembre- dijo negando con la cabeza _" ésta no es mas estúpida porque no nació antes"_

- ah! Yo lo había escuchado peor pense que me agarraban el pelo- "_cuando no lo hacen Pansy" _pensó el chico

- TU- señalo a la chica- QUE SABES!!

- lo mismo que todos, pero no me dañes yo no fui la que dijo eso, fue Granger- dijo la chica con temor

- que dijo ella

- que tú quisiste besar a Harry y ella lo impidió

- QUE!!- golpeo la mesa amenazando quebrarla- Donde esta- siseo

- no lo sé- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- te lo juro

- no me mires- dijo Blaise. En eso llego Nott

- Potter esta en el campo de quidditch

- si él esta ahí esa sangre sucia también debe estar ahí- y sin decir mas se fue hecho un torbellino. Todos lo miraron, y después de un momento lo siguieron

Fin flash back

- CUANDO ENTENDERAN QUE NO SOY GAY!!

- cuando te dejen de gustar los hombres- grito otro chico

- oye!! Grabbe y Goyle también son pareja o son un trío- todas las galerías estaban llenas de estudiantes de todo Hogwarts los cuales reían frente a cada comentario

- allí esta Granger- grito alguien. En eso apareció Hermione con Ginny a lado

- TU!!- señalo Draco

--

- oh por Dios esta mas enojado de lo que pense- dijo Ginny

- que sexy- comento Hermione con un suspiro- gay pero sexy, no entiendo por qué Harry no le da esperanza- Ginny la miraba con la mandíbula abierta

- que te pasa?

- a mi nada, pero de verdad se ve mas sexy enojado, siento un poco de calor, tú no?- dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras miraba a Draco el cual ahora hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba con Harry y Ron

--

- no te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Harry con varita en mano

- o que?- amenazó Draco

- o le dirá a todos que eres Gay y que de verdad lo trataste de besar- dijo en susurro Ron pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio lo escuchara

-QUE!- dijeron Harry y Draco a la misma vez mientras miraba a Ron

- lo que escuchaste, a quién le van a creer mas? a ti o a Harry?. Olvida tu odio por Hermione y le diremos a todos que es mentira, pero si sigues con el mismo plan de lanzarle un hechizo imperdonable, tu reputación morirá aquí y ahora

--

- qué haces Hermione- pregunto Ginny mientras su amiga caminaba hacia donde estaba Draco, Harry y Ron.

- lo siento pero no soporto mas esta pasión

- pasión??

--

- vaya Ron nunca pense que tuvieras una mente tan fría- susurro Harry a su amigo

- se debe hacer eso en un caso tan difíciles como este- comento con solemnidad Ron- que me dices- le dijo esta vez a Draco con el volumen adecuado para que solo él escuchara

- Que...- pero en ese instante no pudo contestar ya que alguien tocaba con insistencia su hombro- Qué quieres…- giró para ver quien era y su sorpresa fue doble.

Una exclamación se escucho en toda la galería. La amiga de Potter estaba besando al príncipe de las serpientes.

- sea ha vuelto loca- fue lo único que murmuro Ginny quien se quedo quieta mirando algo que ni en sus peores sueño concibió.

- Harry…. Dime… que…. Esto… es… una… pesadilla- murmuro Ron pálido

- creo que no lo es- negó el chico

Draco por su parte se sorprendió ante el hecho de que la castaña que hace un momento deseaba matar ahora lo estuviese besando, y de una manera que hacia que él deseara hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Ella lo afirmaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él la sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza _"Desde cuando besa tan bien...Creo que aun le hace efecto la formula de la pasión...sino no me estaría besando….o si?_

- Jóvenes- la voz de Dumblendore hizo que todos olvidaran su atención en la pareja tan extraña que se besaba en medio del campo de quidditch- alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí- dijo divertido al ver que era el centro de tanta sorpresa. Junto a él llego la profesora Mcgonagall

- SEÑORITA GRANGER- y esto fue suficiente para romper el hechizo, Hermione se retiro tan bruscamente como si un gancho hubiese tirado de ella

- Profesora!!- exclamo ella con terror. Mientras en la galería reclamaban la intromisión de la profesora

- Jóvenes no tiene nada que ver aquí- dijo Snape fríamente, y gracias a esto las galerías se vieron desocupada en un dos por tres

- Señorita Granger a mi oficina- dijo seriamente la profesora- junto con los señores Potter y Weasley. Ahora mismo!!.

- si profesora Mcgonagall- contestaron los tres. Draco miró extrañado, todo lo que ocurría era sorprendente, _"Hace un momento yo estaba enojado con todos y quería matar a Granger; Luego estaba siendo besado y me sentía muy bien, y no quería que terminara; y ahora todo termino de una forma brusca, y Snape me mira sin mucho cariño. Alto!! Él siempre mira así……Será el mal del siete todo esto?? ….lo único que estoy seguro que este día aun no termina"_

En el despacho de Mcgonagall…

- señores y señorita Granger solo quiero saber que sucedió allá afuera

- bueno- dijo Ron confundido- creo que lo tenía claro hasta que Hermione beso a ….Malfoy- dijo con asco- por qué lo hiciste?

-yo…bueno …..no lo sé?- fue lo único que dijo ella

- los asuntos personales de la señorita Granger no es lo que nos reúne aquí, sino el escándalo que se produjo hoy en la mañana. Desde mi oficina logre escuchar los gritos del señor Malfoy, y es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar

- creo que todo ocurrió por un rumor- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione quien se sonrojo al comenzar a recordar pero no a entender.

- que clase de rumor- pregunto enojada la profesora

- lo que sucede que ayer Her…- iba diciendo Ron

- Hermione y yo estabamos hablando de la homosexualidad- continuo Harry temiendo que él hablara de lo ebria que se puso su amiga y lo boca suelta que termino siendo- y dentro de nuestra conversación salió sin mayor asunto Malfoy

- continúe- dijo Mcgonagall viendo que Harry guardaba silencio

- creo que alguien mal interpreto nuestra conversación, el rumor se fue agrandando y deformando, y ahora dicen que Malfoy trató de……besarme y que Hermione lo impidió. Pero nada de eso es verdad- aseguro Harry

- le creo, espero que de hoy en adelante no se vuelvan a repetir y que traten de que las conversaciones no se deformen hasta llegar a lo de hoy. Esta vez no habrá castigo

- si profesora- dijeron los tres comenzando a levantarse

- y señorita Granger espero que para la otra sus cosas intimas no se vuelven centro de atención de todo el colegio

- si profesora- dijo sonrojada la castaña

El trío dorado salió de la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall sin decir ni una sola palabra. Harry y Ron aun no digerían lo que había sucedido en el campo de quidditch. Y Hermione no entendía que le sucedió a ella con Malfoy por qué sintió que si no lo besaba moriría.

Al llegar enfrente del retrato la señora Gorda los miro.

- es verdad que besaste a un Slytherin- le pregunto a Hermione

- ese no es su asunto- contesto Ron - ahora abra _esencia de freza - _dijo la contraseña, por lo que la señora gorda se vio en la obligación de permitirles pasar. Al entrar todos los Griffindor esperaban para interrogar a la castaña, quien se vio invadida por miles de pregunta como: ¿desde cuando…..por qué él…..que hechizo usaste….se casaran….. han tenido sex…

-ALTO!!- grito Hermione- ESTO NO ES ASUNTO DE USTEDES, VAMOS- le dijo a sus dos amigo quienes la siguieron rumbo hacia la habitación de los chicos, donde podría estar un poco mas tranquila y hablaría con ellos, ya que es sabido que los chico no puede subir a los dormitorios de las chicas.

- eso ha sido horrible- exclamo Harry cerrando la puerta

- lo sé- contesto Ron mirando a Hermione quien se sentó en la cama de Harry colocando la cabeza entre las manos

- toc!toc!- sonó la puerta

- quien es?- pregunto Ron

- yo, Ginny

- cómo podemos saber si eres tú

- oh por Dios Ronald Weasley si no abres diré que te dio la tía para la ultima Navidad…

- te creo- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta- pasa rápido antes que entren

- no te preocupes amenace a todos con mi hechizo secreto- sonrió Ginny, pero al ver que su amiga tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro su sonrisa se esfumo- qué paso Herms?

- no lo sé Ginny- negó abatida- no entiendo por qué lo hice

- cómo no lo vas a saber- pregunto molesto Ron

- no lo sé, tengo una laguna en la cabeza, hay escenas que no recuerdo y creo que ellas pueden tener algunas respuestas. Harry que paso?- miró con desesperación a su amigo

- no lo sé Hermione, solo sé que cuando te encontré me dijiste que Malfoy era Gay, él no lo negó y tú lo habías besado

-QUE!!- exclamaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione

- no fue la primera vez allá a fuera- dijo la castaña. Y Harry solo negó con la cabeza- oh por Dios!! Qué me paso?

- será que a ti te dio el mal del siete- se aventuro Ron

- no- dijo Hermione más seria de lo normal- aquí hay serpiente encerrada y Draco es el único que me puede decir que paso antes que de que Harry llegara

- y si es peor de lo que ya sabes- pregunto Ron

- nada puede ser peor que hacer supuestos de lo que paso y de lo que no paso. Necesito hablar con Malfoy, y es necesario que ustedes me ayuden- miro a sus amigos con la seriedad de quien construye un plan para volver a destruir a Voldemort

- yo estoy contigo- dijo Ginny sonriéndole

- si crees que esto servirá, te apoyo- dijo Harry

- y tú Ron qué me dices?- miró a su amigo que miraba por la ventana

- haré todo lo que te ayude alejarte de él y si esto es necesario iré por Malfoy y lo traeré aquí

- no saben cuan feliz soy de que ustedes me apoyen en todo- abrazo a los tres

- pero olvida eso de hacerte su novia – dijo Ron

- qué te dijo Snape?- pregunto el moreno

- qué fue lo que paso en el campo de quidditch- dijo Draco tirando una piedra en el lago, donde uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante salió buscando comida

- y qué fue lo que pasó?

- la dije a él y ahora te lo digo a ti- miro a su amigo- no lo sé, y espero que sea la última vez que lo preguntes

- y eso también se lo dijiste a él?- pregunto extrañado Blaise

- claro que no, no sufro de estupidez

- y tienes alguna idea de porque Granger te beso?

- porque soy irresistible y no soy gay- sonrió el rubio- yo que tú en vez de hacer preguntas junto los Galleons

- iré a averiguar que pasó con Granger

- ve donde quieras- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar el lago

- Draco- el rubio voltio a mirar a su amigo- no cantes victoria- sonrió el moreno para luego comenzar a caminar

- aun no lo haré, tal vez otro día- dijo el chico para si mismo

- oye Malfoy!- Draco volvió a girar y se encontró con Ron Weasley

- que quieres comadreja

- insultando tan luego

- di rápido lo que quieres- _sé que me tienes un mensaje muy importante…_

flash back

- y por qué yo?- pregunto por undécima vez

- de nuevo- suspiro Hermione- por qué Harry y Ginny se encargaran de entretener a los otros premios anuales, tal vez traten de intervenir o ayudar a Malfoy

- tan terrible va ser lo que le espera- pregunto Ron mas animado

- si, si quiero que hable deberé ser firme- dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos en el pecho

- entonces si, y donde será?

- en la torre de los premios anuales, Hermione ya lo ha mencionado varia veces- contesto Ginny

- Harry y Ginny se encargaran de Long y Rose- agrego la castaña

- yo también puedo hacer eso, por qué no lo hace Harry o Ginny- pregunto testarudo el pelirrojo

- porque Harry es buscador igual que Paul- dijo Ginny agotando su paciencia

- porque le llamas por el nombre?

- y tú porque llamas a Matter por su nombre y no su apellido- contesto Ginny colocando sus manos en su cadera

- no nos desviemos del tema- dijo Harry- Ginny tiene razón, además Matter hablara mas con una chica que no conozca que con un chico que no conozca

- puede ser- dudo Ron

- vamos Ron entre más rápido mejor. Por favor- suplico Hermione

- ya Herms, pero esto es solo por ti- dijo aun sin convencerse- manos a la obra antes que me arrepienta

fin flash back

- esto han enviado para ti- dijo Ron mientras le entregaba un pergamino al rubio

- y esto quien lo envió?- pregunto Draco

- Hermione, y si no fuera porque estaba desesperada no haría esto- y sin decir más se fue. Draco lo miro con desconfianza y luego miro el pergamino sin saber si abrirlo o no. _"Qué mas da total es un tonto papel…que puede decir"_- abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

"_Draco: _

_No entiendo que es lo que ocurre conmigo, pero siento muchas cosas por ti, cosas que me hacen sentir…..En fin, sé que eres Gay y que tú lo dijiste, pero aun así me gustaría hablar contigo._

_Nadie mas debe saberlo, le pedí a Ron que te entregara este pergamino pero tiene un hechizo para que lo abras solo tú._

_Por favor ven a la sala común de la torre de premios anuales para que hablemos sobre mis sentimientos y de tus nuevos sentimientos a los hombres. Tal vez logremos ser buenas amigas._

_Un beso Hermione Granger_

- quien cree que es, aun no se percata de que no soy Gay- dijo Draco cerrando el puño alrededor del pergamino hasta que sus nudillos se colocaron blancos- ahora veremos si soy Gay- boto el papel y comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia la torre de premio anuales

Ron salió de su escondite y cogió el papel para ver que decía, ya que no era mentira lo del hechizo que la castaña realizó en aquel pergamino. Al terminar de leerlo miró hacia el castillo

- espero que sepas lo que vas hacer Herms- dijo un poco preocupado, volvió a ver el pergamino- ahora entiendo porque se enoja tanto. A ningún hombre le gusta que lo traten de gay.

Hermione se encontraba mirando por la ventana esperando nerviosa, sabia que jugaba con fuego. Debía sacar esa actriz que nunca tuvo, debía ser tan creíble, sino no lograría su objetivo, costase lo que costase sabría la verdad.

- AQUÍ ESTAS- dijo l a voz de Draco a su espalda, la castaña cerro los ojos y voltio

- Draco!- dijo con su voz mas dulce- no sabe cuan desesperada estoy- corrió a él y lo abrazo, sabía que él no le respondería rápidamente- sé que yo no te gusto, pero es que esto es mas fuerte- oculto su rostro en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que este reaccionara extrañado, tanto que olvidara a lo que venia _"es tu oportunidad Hermione" _La castaña levanto su rostro y el rubio pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- Draco yo…yo- y sin decir mas lo beso. El rubio acepto el beso de apoco hasta que comenzó a marearse, se separo de la castaña confundido

- que me pasa veo todo borroso- dijo el alejándose un poco

- debes estar tan cansado, siéntate - dijo la castaña acercándolo a uno de los sillones

- todo esta oscuro…- y no pudo decir más ya que se desmayo

- has caído- sonrió Hermione- dije que estaba dispuesta a todo- y haciendo un movimiento con la varita hizo que el cuerpo de Draco fuera detrás de ella como si hilos invisibles lo llevaran. Llego a su cuarto y abrió la puerta - Pasa Draco Malfoy- gracias a esto la pieza permitió que el rubio entrara sin sufrir ningún daño. Acomodó a Draco en su cama y le coloco las cadenas que lo afirmaban de las muñecas y los tobillos- ahora esperar que despiertes para que confieses.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el rubio abrió los ojos

- dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que pregunto

- tranquilo, bebe esto- dijo alguien que no lograba ver debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Draco bebió el liquido amargo _"¿habré sufrido un accidente? ¿ estoy en la enfermería?, que amarga es esta cosa_ "- Pero lo que Draco no sabía era que lo que bebía era un liquido que lo obligaría a decir la verdad- eres un buen chico- volvió hablar la voz- ahora encenderé la luz- y eso ocurrió

- Granger!!- dijo Draco tratando de colocarse de pie, pero se vio impedido debido a las cadenas que lo detenía- que haces loca!!

- tengo pregunta y tú me darás las respuestas- dijo ella tomando asiento en una silla cerca del rubio

- y quién te asegura que te las daré

- el liquido me lo asegura- sonrió satisfecha la castaña

- qué me diste de beber- pregunto horrorizado

- poción de la verdad, el cual es muy efectivo

- no te resultara, gritare- amenazo el rubio tratando en vano de soltarse de sus ataduras

- no exageres te lastimaras, además no servirá de nada gritar, hay un hechizo en esta habitación para que los de afuera no escuchen nada de lo que suceda aquí dentro

- que vas hacerme?

- nada, ahora responde ¿por que te bese anoche?- pregunto seria la castaña

- porque bebiste una poción- dijo Draco y se sorprendió al descubrir que no tuvo intención de decir eso

- y cómo llegue a beberla?

- porque fuimos a la sala de Snape

- y porque fuimos allá?

- porque tú querías ir

- me encuentras bella?

- si, y eso que tiene que ver

- simple curiosidad- sonrió la chica satisfecha

- el ponche lo hicieron los elfos?

- no lo sé

- sabes quien lo hace?

- no

- te gusta besarme?

- si

- que sincero

- termina esto y saca estas cosas- Draco tiró de las cadenas

- una cosa más- dijo mirando el reloj y viendo que terminaba el tiempo

- eres Gay?

-NO

- y que poción bebí?

- pa…..termino tu tiempo- sonrió el chico al percatarse libre de la poción- ahora sácame de aquí

- pero dime que poción bebí y te suelto

- cómo sabré que lo harás?

- soy una Griffindor, además estas en mi cama, tarde o temprano deberé acostarme – dijo la castaña

- a mi no me importa compartir tu cama, pero primero sácame estas cadenas- sonrió con suficiencia

- eres insoportable- dijo molesta la chica- además de ser un pervertido

- pero te gusto

- quien dijo eso?

- cuando me besas se nota

- claro que no

- si

- dime en nombre de la poción

- esta bien- bufo él- se llama pasión, es por eso que me besaste en el campo de quiddtch y casi me desnudas en la sala de Snape

-QUE!!…mentira- dijo sonrojada la castaña colocándose de pie

- es verdad, aunque el beso de recién no fue por la poción- sonrió mas

- ya fue suficiente- Hermione se acerco a una mesa y tomo una cucharada de un extraño polvo que tenía encima de su mueble. Gracias a su gran conocimiento de la biblioteca encontró un tipo de yerba muy poco conocido, el cual permite transmitir mucho sueño, pero este debe ser vía oral al sexo masculino. Esta poción tan extraña viene de las antiguas mujeres del Amazona que conquistaban a diversos hombres con el conocido "Beso del sueño" y de esta forma lograban dormirlos y volverlos esclavos.

Pero después de este momento de explicaciones sigamos con la historia, Hermione tomo esta cucharada de polvo que son inofensiva para las mujeres.

- tal vez tengas razón mi querido Draco, sé que el beso de hace un momento fue sin la poción – se acerco la castaña - y el de ahora también lo será- se sentó al lado del rubio

- suéltame, sino no habrá beso- corrió el rostro

- _maldición!! Que hago ahora……lo tengo -_ de verdad?- se coloco arriba del chico a horcajadas y comenzó a besar su cuello, luego la mandíbula ._ "debes besarme.. si no hay beso, no hay sueño y si no hay sueño no te puedo soltar"_ paso su lengua en los labios de él, y al ver que Draco cerraba los ojos, ella hablo- y ahora me besaras?

- si- fue lo único que dijo él. Después del beso apasionado la castaña comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico _"¿que haces Hermione?"_

- por qué te detienes?- pregunto molesto el rubio- creo que me he vuelto a marear, todo esta borroso - miro el rostro de la castaña hasta que este fue solo una mancha y lo envolvió un profundo sueño

- porque esto es peligroso- contesto la castaña bajándose encima de él

Siguió el mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez lo dejo tendido en uno de los sofás, le arreglo la camisa y salió para encontrarse con sus amigos y contarle lo que sucedió, omitiendo ciertas cosas claro estaba.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!! para saber su opinion y si hay alguien que lea esta historia o.O**


	5. Los gatos no hablan

Capitulo 5: Los gatos no hablan

**Capitulo 5: Los gatos no hablan**

- Desde cuando usas la lengua, que sucio juegas… quién diría que llegases ha ronronear….ronronear??- Draco seguía tendido en el sofá, medio dormido. Sobre su pecho se encontraba Crookshanks quien lo lamía

- _Vamos humano despierta no te estaré lavando por toda la vida…. Vamos blanquito abre los ojos y dame comida- _Extraño?? Pues no, los gatos también tienen pensamiento y estos son los de Crookshanks. – _Piensas dormir por siempre…vamos levanta tu cuerpo y sírveme Atún, ya que mi dueña no esta._

- Ashuuu!!

- _Que falta de educación!! Escupir en mi hermoso rostro…Qué te crees?? No es fácil limpiarse!!…ah!! de nuevo eso de escupir!! Ah…que asco!!….. creo que blanquito es alérgico….pero a qué??…debe ser algo que este cerca._- miró hacia ambos lados.

- oh …tengo alergia…- se lamento Draco mientras trataba de despertar

-_ qué genio…creo que esta mente brillante se esta perdiendo aquí…blanquito!!-_el gato miró al rubio_- noticia de última hora ¡¡Eso yo ya lo descubrí!! Aunque aun no sé a que eres alérgico. Debes hacerte ver, no tienes buen aspecto. Así mi dueña no te querrá_

- un gato me esta mirando??- Draco abrió un ojo el cual ya estaba volviéndose rojo debido a su alergia

- _Es fijo este tipo es Merlín, cómo no lo vi antes, que cerebro debe tener. ¡¡Claro que soy un gato!! Pero no te miró- _bufo el gato mostrándole la cola con indiferencia

- un gato…UN GATO!!- Draco se levanto lo más rápido que pudo haciendo con esto que Crookshanks saliera volando

- _Sabia que eras estúpido…- _miró molesto el gato mientras Draco desesperadamente se sacudía la camisa que estaba llena de pelo- _pero que seas histérico es mucho peor…acaso nunca has visto un gato?? Y debo decirte que soy el más guapo de todo el castillo. No es por presumir pero ese gato de Ravenclaw no me llega ni a las patas- _El gato se sentó y miró a Draco –_ ahora que ya despertaste, me escupiste y chillaste. DAME DE COMER!! _

- dónde está el gato?- pregunto Draco mirando por la sala- ahí está, y esta aullando…que infeliz, te haré papilla!! Mira como dejaste mi camisa!! ES DE SEDA!!

- _y a mí qué!! Yo soy un gato de raza y no chillo porque me hayas escupido!! Además de bobo, chillón y asqueroso debo agregar que eres inconsciente. _

- VEN ACA QUE TE MATO- grito Draco para luego correr detrás del gato- CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE MORIRAS!! POR TU CULPA MI ALERGIA ESTALLO!!- siguió al gato el cual subió las escaleras y se metió rápidamente en la habitación de la castaña. Draco sin percatarse donde volvía a entrar siguió al gato hasta que logro cogerlo- ahora veremos que haces asqueroso gato!!- siseo el rubio

-_ mira blaquito cuando quieres dar miedo lo logras, pero ahora que ya note eso, puedes dejarme!!_

- cómo te elimino, lenta y dolorosamente; o rápida y limpiamente??

_- elijo la opción de suelto y alimento al gatito!!_

- mmmm…gracias a ti mis ojos me pican y eeelll…ashuu!! Estornudo no me deja en paz.

- _mira que soy generoso no me molestare porque esta vez me hayas escupido nuevamente. Pero suéltame me estas apretando… sabía que mi dueña es la mejor bruja!! Muchos lo dicen y si se entera de que me has hecho algo no vivirás para presumirlo_

- Dónde estamos?- Draco recién se percató que se encontraba dentro de una habitación y que precisamente no era la suya ya que un gran león estaba bordado en la pared

-_ah! Ya te fijaste en el león…sabías que somos parientes? Pues te lo comunico y si no me sueltas me veré en la obligación de sacar el león que tengo oculto!!_

- COOKSHANKS!! DÓNDE ESTAS!!

- _mi dueña – _pensó el gato esperanzado

- Hermione!!- dijo Draco horrorizado- una cosa es estar pensando en matar a un gato y la otra es hacerlo estando en su cuarto- miró asustado- pero alto ella hace unos momentos me tenía encadenado en su cama- miró la cama- mmm… tiene una buena cama

- miauuuu!!- _Ahora veremos quien muere, deja que llegue aquí- _MIAUUU!!

- deja de llamarla- susurro Draco tapándole el hocico del gato con la mano

- _SUELTAME!!- _pensó el gato forcejeando

- Crookshanks estas en la habitación – dijo Hermione acercándose a su dormitorio. Draco pensó que seria su fin en la habitación de la castaña y queriendo matar a su gato.- ven aquí- la castaña llamo a su felino amigo, pero al entrar en su habitación no encontró nada – que extraño??- la chica miró para todos lados- si hace un momento lo escuche maullar, habrá sido mi imaginación??….tal vez no este aquí…- dijo saliendo

- vamos sal del dormitorio- suplico en susurro Draco mientras miraba los zapatos de la castaña acercarse a la puerta

-_ vamos Hermione no te vayas no me deje con este loco- _suplico el gato

- lo olvidaba- dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación- debo colocar nuevamente el hechizo para que nadie entre, especialmente las serpientes- sonrió la castaña ante su propio chiste. Murmuro unas cuantas palabras y salió cerrando la puerta

- es pésima para los chiste, cero humor- dijo molesto el rubio al entender a que se refería con serpientes – vamos a ver que dirá cuando se entere de que ya hay una dentro- sonrió- aush!!… que salvaje- dijo soltando el gato, el cual le mordió en uno de los dedos

- _Esto es por tratar de matarme, por secuestrarme y por decir que mi dueña es poco graciosa. Tal vez el humor no sea su fuerte, pero de igual forma no tienes derecho a decirlo._

- asquerosa bestia, tal vez que infecciones me has contagiado- se lamento el rubio

- _ahora saliste ser una nena!!_

- mis intenciones contigo no han cambiado, morirás- siseo

- _que considerado!! Pero quién te dice que esta vez me atraparas. Además mi dueña aun no se ha marchado del todo- _miró de una forma amenazadora al rubio- _blanquito que pasaría si maúllo muy fuerte? Veamos- _MIA…- miró nuevamente al rubio el cual se estaba acercando para atraparlo, pero al notar que quería hacer el gato se detuvo

- entiendo, no eres ningún tonto- dijo Draco mirando al gato

-_bingo_

- prometo que no te haré nada si no llamas a Hermione- dijo el rubio colocando una mano en el corazón

- _no sé si creerte- _dijo con recelo Cookshanks-_ esta bien confiare en ti- _se sentó el gato mirando a Draco

- eres un lindo gatito

- _me estas agradando, puedes repetirlo al gato que recién te mencione. Sé que no me llega ni a las patas pero no me molesta que se lo recalquen_

- sé que gracias a ti mi alergiaaaa… ashuuu!! Esta activada pero creo que podemos ser buenos socios

-_ si dejas de escupirme tal vez lo piense_

- ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí- dijo Draco mirando para todos lados- mira una llave!- se alegro al ver el objeto que posiblemente lo ayudaría salir de ahí. Y cuando se encamino no se fijo que había una esfera en el suelo

- _oye blanquito cuidado con pisar mi jugue….que mas da, ya lo hiciste, y no te fue muy bien. Te has caído…y baya que caída- _el gato se acerco a Draco el cual quedo inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe que se dio en una de las patas de la cama de la castaña – _vamos se macho y levántate… te ves mal, parece que fue un gran golpe-_ luego de varios minutos Draco comenzó a reaccionar mientras Cookshanks volvía a mojarlo con su pequeña lengua a través del rostro del rubio.

- _vamos despierta, no estaré siempre aquí para ayudarte….OYE!! volviste a escupirme…que asco!!- _se alejo el gato – _NO TE FIJAS DONDE ESTORNUDAS _

- no puedo, que dolor de cabeza- se quejo el rubio mientras se sentaba y tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

- _claro que te duele, si pisaste mi hermoso juguete y caíste golpeándote en la parte occipital de tu cabezota- _el gato, quien aun esta molesto, se lavaba con esmero. Pero cuando se fijo que el rubio lo miraba con horror y con la boca abierta- _y tú que vez…parece que el mismo Voldemort hubiese vuelto a la vida_

- ha..blas…- murmuro el rubio

- _claro…bueno no hablo maúllo y pienso_

- ha…blas – repitió Draco

- _te quedaste estúpido, no sabes decir otra cosa además de ha..blas_

- oye no me ofendas, claro que sé decir mas palabras, pero tú hablas?- señalo al gato con el dedo- esto no es normal….debo estar soñando…mejor dicho debo tener una pesadilla

- _soy yo el de la pesadilla_

- cómo te escucho??

- _y que se yo. Solo sé que tú te caíste y te golpeaste en la parte occipital de tu cabeza_

- hablas….y que es eso de occipital?

-_ no te enteras?? Así se le llama al la parte del cráneo que esta en tu nuca_

- y desde cuando un gato sabe las parte del cuerpo humano?

- _no soy solo un rostro bonito, además soy inteligente y muy culto_

- que bien- dijo mirando al gato "me estoy volviendo loco"

-_ te escuche, no estas loco solo logras escuchar mis pensamientos, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí solamente que nadie más lo escuchaba. Ahora deberías estar dando gracias a Dios porque escuchas algo tan refinado como mis pensamientos_

- te han dicho que eres un egocéntrico?

- _y tú?. Una cosa es que ustedes no nos escuchen pero otra es que nosotros escuchemos. Y baya que estas orejas han escuchado- _el gato movió la cabeza – _y sé muchas cosas de ti –_dijo pero al ver la sonrisa del rubio agrego-_ y de muchos otros mas importantes_

- que lindo- dijo molesto Draco al entender las intenciones del gato – y cómo te llamas

- _Cookshanks_

- tú nombre es igual de raro que el nombre de tu dueña- dijo con burla el rubio

- _no sientas envidia. Tener nombre sofisticado no es para todos. El que a ti te hayan colocado como un ser de mal aliento, mal humor, que escupe fuego y con escama. No hace que todos tenga mal gusto para colocar nombres pésimamente malos ….Draco- _el gato lo miró y comenzó a caminar moviendo la cola de una forma muy pomposa- _debe ser bastante humillante llamarse Draco._

- TE HAS GANADO MI ODIO- dijo Draco, quien había adquirido en color muy parecido al cabello de los Weasley- UN GATO OFENDIENDOME ES EL COLMO

- _y tú?…me ofendes también. Cosecha lo que siembra- _Dijo el gato metiéndose rápidamente bajo la cama antes que el rubio pudiese tomarlo

- ven acá lindo gatito- siseo el rubio

- _no lo haré, no soy ningún tonto, sé lo que planeas no olvides que escucho tus pensamientos. Y el convertirme en puré no me atrae_

- esta bien PAZ!! Sal de ahí y prometo no hacerte puré con tal que me ayudes a salir de este dormitorio

- _y eso del abrigo para tu madre?_

- tampoco lo haré

- _y las cuerdas para el violín que ni si quieras tocas?_

- tampoco. Ahora sal- dijo con tono cansado- tengo hambre no tendría la suficiente fuerza para matarte. No tome desayuno y por lo visto me perdí el almuerzo. Este ha sido mi peor domingo

- _esta bien, solo porque sin mi no saldrías – _dijo orgulloso el gato mientras caminaba moviendo pomposamente su cola – _ahora para salir deberás caer por mi salida es la única forma que tienes_

- y tú crees que un hombre de un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros logrará pasar por el mismo agujero que pasa un gato que ni alcanza para el medio metro?

_- ves que tú comienzas a ofender? Y para tu información mido unos ochenta y dos centímetros – _miró a Draco- _con cola incluida- _agrego en susurro que no alcanzo a oír Draco

- qué?

- _nada. Lo intentaras? Es eso o nada- _esta vez el gato se acerco hasta la pared y toco un pequeño dibujo y gracias a esto se abrió un espacio en la pared que mostraba el pasillo que estaba fuera de la habitación.

- pero eso es muy pequeño- se quejo Draco- no lograré pasar por ahí

- _ya te dije eso o nada. Además éste cuadrado es de treinta por cuarenta_

- y crees que por ese tamaño paso- dijo exasperado el rubio extendiendo los brazos

- _eres mas tonto de lo que pensé_

- y dice que yo empiezo?

- _esta bien, tal vez sea el golpe. Lo tengo, por qué no usas ese palo que llevas en tu pantalón_

- OYE!!

- _ahora entiendo cuando mi dueña señala que eres pervertido- _dijo el gato colocando los ojos en blanco- _hablo de tu varita_

- ya lo sabía- dijo un poco sonrojado el rubio- de verdad Hermione dice eso de mí?

_- si, pero eso no viene al caso. Ahora usa tu varita para agrandar este espacio para que tú caigas._

- ya, sal de ahí- le dijo al gato. Y con un movimiento de su varita el espacio de abrió hacia los lados dejando un espacio tan grande que un elefante pasaría por él

- _no crees que has exagerado?_

- un Malfoy merece lo mejor- dijo con orgullo Draco

_- ah! Y eso del ego Malfoy es verdad también_

- creo que tú y yo debemos tener una charla muy importante sobre lo que sabes- dijo Draco acariciándose el mentón de manera pensativa

-_ y que te dice que hablare_

- una porción extra de Atún y un tazón de leche

_- el último es de Hufflepuff- _dijo Cookshanks saliendo rumbo a la cocina

- creo que con este gato ganaré los Galleons- dijo Draco mientras salía y cerraba el espacio.

--

- Y alimentaste a esa cosa peluda que tienes por mascota?- pregunto Ron

- no logre encontrarlo, debe estar rondando por el castillo- contesto la castaña cogiendo un plato de patatas- pero cuando vuelva va exigir una doble ración de Atún y un tazón de leche fresca

- creo que deberías colocar a tu gato a dieta, no es normal que un gato consuma tan comida- señalo el pelirrojo con falsa preocupación- por su salud

- no seas falso Ronald Weasley, tu preocupación por Cookshanks es la misma que yo tengo por la salud de Snape- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano

- creo que exageras, yo me preocupo. Tú me crees Hermione- pregunto el chico

- podría algún día llegar a creerte- sonrió la castaña

- oye chicos y que paso al final con el rumor de Malfoy sobre que es gay- pregunto preocupado Harry- no es que me importe pero…

- pero esto también te concierne de cierta forma. Mas que mal el rumor señala que Malfoy esta loco por ti- dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo

- no sería novedad, todas las chicas lo hacen, Malfoy solo necesita colocarse a la fila- contesto secamente Ginny- bueno luego nos vemos quede de juntarme con Luna- dijo la chica antes de irse

- creo que aun no van bien las cosas entre ustedes dos- comento Ron mirando como su hermana menor salía molesta del comedor- pero no entiendo que la hizo enojar ahora?- pregunto a sus amigos

- no me mires aun debo entender lo primero para después entender esto- se excuso Harry

- creo que los dos necesitan anteojos- contesto Hermione pero al ver que Harry la miraba- es una forma de decir, una metáfora, ya saben.- la castaña miro a sus amigo esperando respuesta pero al ver que no tenían la intención de hacerlo habló nuevamente- Ginny solo quieres que tomes esto que esta sucediendo en tu manos, y no creas que todo es por casualidad- miro a Harry quien seguía sin entender- no es que de hoy en adelante te creas el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, pero tampoco que digas que cada cosas como los regalos o los pequeños "encuentros" son casualidades. Debes entender que eres un chico guapo y popular para muchas chicas

- pero yo quiero a Ginny- contesto Harry un poco sonrojado

- y ella te quiere a ti. Pero quiere que teniendo en cuenta eso, tú te muestres mas seguro de lo que sientes por ella

- pero si estoy seguro de lo que siento- comenzó a molestarse el chico

- pero ella no esta segura de eso, piensa que en cualquier momento vendrá alguien y le quitara tu cariño

- pero eso no va a ocurrir

- eso ella no lo sabrá hasta que te percates de lo que sucede a tu alrededor y tomes cartas en el asunto- contesto la chica un poco exasperada

- y quiere que Harry espante a todas las chicas que se le acercan?- pregunto Ron

- no sé si espantarlas, pero hacerle sentir al resto que tú quieres alguien más y que estas ocupado. No mostrarte tan tierno o dispuesto frente a cada chica que te pide ayuda como si fuera una damisela en peligro de muerte

- entonces por lo que tú dices- trato de sintetizar Ron- es que Harry sea un bruto

- no, solo que vea que no todas las chicas son las ovejitas que dicen ser, hay muchas que son los peores lobos que hay.

- creo entender- dijo pensativo Harry- gracias Herms- dijo esto se levanto – nos vemos luego creo que debo digerir un poco mas lo que me acabas de decir. Adiós

- que extraño- comento Ron mirando esta vez por donde se iba el chico- chicas/lobos con piel de oveja…beeee- imito el sonido de una oveja- debo tener cuidado de ella??

- mmm…deberías no vayan a comerte- sonrió la castaña

- cambiando de tema y que haremos sobre el tema Malfoy/Gay. Ya solucionaste tú problema. Pero que dirás sobre el beso, y si Malfoy aun es Gay y sigue detrás de Harry, o contaras que bebiste más de la cuenta y entraste en el despacho de Snape para beber una poción para despertar una pasión extraña por el hurón- dijo casi sin alineto mirando a su amiga

- no lo sé. Tú que opinas?- pregunto asustada la castaña

- me preguntas a mí? Hermione yo soy el que dice cosas extrañas y hasta a veces estúpidas, hay otras veces que doy ideas, y no es por ser egocéntrico pero no son malas del todo. Pero consejos amorosos, de esos no soy- negó el chico

- pero si no es un consejo amoroso lo que quiero- se quejo la chica- es una idea de lo que puedo hacer sobre mi problema

- mm…. Deja pensar- dijo Ron mirando el techo- no tengo la mas mínima idea- se encogió de hombros- ya sabrás que hacer. Di que tú y Draco fueron novio y como te corto en despecho dijiste eso

- lo dices en serio??- pregunto preocupada Hermione

- la verdad es que no, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió – contesto Ron mirándola- que mas da vamos. Con esa mente privilegiada encontraras que hacer- la consoló.

--

- Crookshans todo esta patas para arriba, creo que medio castillo tiene el mal del siete, y entre ellos estoy yo- le dijo a su gato mientras sacaba su pijama del armario.

_- que bueno que hayas cambiado de pijama porque usar los de tu abuelita no trae mucha fama. Bueno y con referente a ese mal no debes preocuparte por lo que mis conocimientos se refieren se que se trata...-_ pero el gato no pudo continuar ya que la misma esfera que hizo que Draco se golpeara se había cruzado en su camino.

-AHAAAA!!- grito la castaña

_- Ups! Creo que se me ha hecho costumbre dejar todo tirado, estas bien?...mmm creo que no, vamos debes ser una chica fuerte. Si el golpe no fue tan duro, o si?-_ dijo el gatuno amigo mirando a la castaña inconciente en el suelo

- m… que dolor- se quejo la chica tocándose la cabeza- qué fue lo que sucedió?

_- todo fue porque deje tirado mi hermoso juguete, el que tú me regalaste, en el suelo_

- ah, entiendo- dijo aun aturdida- debes aprender aguardar tus juguetes

- _prometo que para la próxima lo haré-_ prometió el gato sacando pecho orgulloso

- bueno Crookshans ahora a dormir- dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo para ir a su cama- que golpe aun estoy mareada

_- ya verá como pasa para mañana- _contesto el gato subiendo a la cama y acomodándose

- eso espero, buenas noche Crookshans

-_ buenas noche Hermione_

- ……….ESTAS HABLANDO!!


	6. Todo sale al revés

Capítulo 5: Todo sale al revés (mal del siete otra vez) Hola

**Lamento el atraso, yo sé lo que es esperar y por eso trate de hacerlo mejor dentro de lo posible. La verdad es que estaba un poco depre por cosas que han pasado, y el capitulo no salía como yo lo quería, pero leer sus reviews me ayudo a subir los ánimos. Dejo de dar la lata así que aquí viene el nuevo capi… antes de que termine este mes subirme el otro.**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Jessyca Black: gracias por tus comentarios, y trate de no demorarme, pero he fallado y lo lamento. Prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer (…. saludos

**tete14****: he tratado de que en este capi haya más interacción, pero debido al hilo de la historia no podía ser tan así ya que las cosas entre estos dos no puede darse tan a buenas a ligeras… pero en el próximo habrá más y así sucesivamente.**

**Saludos**

**Chibik-Lady****: gracias por leer la historia y por dejar un review**

No olviden dejar sus comentarios o un simple hola, ya que sé que sirve para seguir con la inspiracion """""""""""""" Capítulo 6: Todo sale al revés (mal del siete otra vez)

El mes de octubre llegaba a su fin, y el invierno comenzaba a mostrarse de apoco. El bosque prohibido se presentaba más oscuro que nunca, el viento hacía ver a los árboles como seres demoniacos, pero aun así los estudiantes salían a recorrer los jardines del castillo. Todos aprovechaban los fines de semanas para hacer lo que antes no podían o simplemente a conversar.

- ya se viene Halloween. Hagrid esta armando caras horrorosas con las calabazas- comento Ginny

- hace lo mismo todo los años, pero las caras siempre terminan siendo muy graciosa- rió Hermione

- tienes razón- sonrió la pelirroja

- creo que este año el invierno será mucho más frío – se abrazo Luna- no lo creen?

- Claro- afirmó la castaña colocando sus manos en los bolsillos

- creo que este año tendremos mucha nieve- aseguro Ginny- podremos realizar guerras de bolas de nieves – dijo mientras juntaba los dedo en postura de los típicos grandes malvados

- no creo que juegues- negó la castaña

- lo dices por los exámenes?- preguntó Ginny ahora mostrándose triste

- no, lo digo porque contigo nadie querrá jugar, eres muy tramposa, además de ser demasiado malvada – aseguro Hermione

- eso es cierto- agrego Luna- el año anterior el comentario fue que le habías tirado nieve a Ron y que casi lo sepultaste

- esas son habladurías- dijo en postura de haber sido ofendida gravemente – además mi hermano no es una santa paloma, cambiemos de tema, siguiendo la línea de los comentarios, ya no se habla sobre lo sucedido entre tú y Draco

- y eso es muy bueno, ya estaba cansada de que niñas de tercero y cuarto me realizaran preguntas de todo tipo, como: qué tal besa? Fue el primer beso o hubieron más? Es algo serio? Cuando se casan? Y lo peor era que las preguntas la hacían en cualquier lugar, en la biblioteca, en el pasillo, en las escaleras, en el comedor e incluso en el baño- entorno los ojos- no puede ser que Malfoy tenga tanta popularidad- además no faltaba la loca de patio que me lanzaba maldiciones

- debes comprender que el sex symbol de Hogwarts tiene sus fans- comento en risas la pelirroja

- si- aseguro Luna haciendo que sus dos amigas casi se cayeran de la impresión

- lo encuentras sexy?- pregunto la pelirroja

- eh.. si por qué no- dijo Luna calmadamente- aunque los albinos no son de mi tipo. Creo que él sufrió alguna enfermedad, es demasiado pálido, guapo, pero pálido

- no sufrió ninguna enfermedad- dijo Ginny- sus padres son igual que él, debe ser de familia. Pero aun así no se puede negar que es guapo. Cierto Herms- miró a su amiga de una forma picara

- por que me preguntas a mí- dijo incomoda la chica

- bueno, no sé…tal vez porque LO BESASTE- grito la pelirroja produciendo por unos segundo un silencio en todo el lugar y dejando a la castaña como estatua de la impresión

- no debes de gritar- dijo en susurro Hermione- estoy al lado tuyo, además los árboles tiene oído- miró hacía ambos lados esperando que alguien saliera.

- pero Herms, si todo Hogwarts lo sabe- dijo practica Luna

- pero porque debemos recordarlo, además no creo que sea un muy agradable recuerdo para Malfoy, ya que con eso vino todo eso de que era gay

- pero a ti te gusta- susurro la rubia tan bajo que la tres chicas se acercaron más para oírla

- claro que no- dijo en el mismo susurro la castaña

- pero te gusto besarlo?- pregunto esta vez Ginny

- eh… tal vez- dijo la chica

- oye por qué hablamos bajito?- pregunto Luna

- pero si tú comenzaste hablar así- dijo exasperada la pelirroja

- ah- fue el único comentario que hizo la chica

- vamos a ver al calamar gigante- propuso Ginny- dicen que si le das comida él te saluda

- no lo creo- dijo Hermione- cómo puede saludar

- vamos Herms, tiene ocho tentáculos uno para saludar y con el otro come, y con el resto logra nadar. Sino para que tantos tentáculos- dijo Ginny como si fuese lo más lógico.

- debe ser- dijo incrédula la castaña sin entender del todo la reflexión de su amiga

- que rápido se pasó septiembre y octubre ya esta en su fin- comento Luna, mientras recogía algunas hojas

- tienes razón- dijo suspirando la pelirroja

- vamos Ginny no te desanimes, ya verás que todo se soluciona- dijo Hermione abrazando su amiga

- hablaste con él?- pregunto esperanzada la chica

- eh…

- hablan de la ruptura que tuviste tú con Harry?- pregunto Luna integrándose nuevamente al grupo

- si- contesto Herms- y si- dijo esta vez mirando a Ginny- ya verás como todo se soluciona, solo deja todo en las manos de Harry - comento Hermione

Flash back

- qué fue lo que pasó Harry?- pregunto Hermione al sentarse a conversar con su amigo

- no lo sé, Ron me dijo que tal vez tú me lo aclararías- sonrió Harry

- creo que todo esta muy claro Harry

- pero para mí no, pensé que todo estaba muy bien hasta que Ginny explota porque una chica tropezó conmigo

- veamos Harry esa chica, la habías visto antes- pregunto Hermione usando su análisis agudo

- no- dijo molesto el chico

- haz memoria, seguro que no la habías visto- Harry miró el techo para traer consigo sus recuerdos

- creo que sí, pertenece al grupo que le daré clases

- bien, ahora recuerda si la has visto antes de ese momento. Recuerda cabellos rizados y rubios, ojos verdes.

- si sé como es… Lo recuerdo el año pasado me pidió un autógrafo cuando íbamos en el expreso a fines del curso

- qué más?

- mmm… y creo que este año me saludo el primer día y muchas veces la encuentro por casualidad en los pasillos- afirmó con la cabeza Harry

- ahora podrías entender que a esa chica tú le gustas- pregunto lentamente Hermione como si hablara con un niño pequeño

- claro que no, es solo casualidad- encogió los hombros el chico

- ahí esta lo que decía Ginny, debes ver lo que ella vio, y tal vez todos hemos visto- miro Hermione a Harry tomándole la mano- Harry tú le gustas a esa chica, no me interrumpas, y esos encuentros no son casualidad. En los baños de chica he escuchado como niñas de cuarto años hablan emocionadas porque juran mirando al cielo que tú las has mirado

- pero yo no hago nada…

- ahí esta el asunto- lo interrumpió Hermione – tú no haces nada para demostrarle a las chicas que a ti no te interesa otra que no sea Ginny, o me equivoco- enarco una ceja

- claro que no- se colocó de pie el chico un poco impaciente- ya, tal vez tú tienes razón, que se supone que debo hacer??

- hacerle entender a las chicas que la única en tú corazón es Ginny

- y cómo? Se los digo?- pregunto confundido

- uf!- suspiró cansada la castaña al ver que no sería fácil- no, claro que no. Deberemos trabajar poco a poco. Primero realizarás tus clases siendo todo un Snape

- qué!!- colocó cara de asco

- no mal interpretes mis palabras- levanto las manos – digo que no muestres tu debilidad, sabes enseñar, y todos los del ED podemos ser testigos, pero a veces eras un poco blando

- blando- coloco cara de pensativo

- y para que esto no sea una falsa señal para alguna chica debes ser como Snape

- como Snape- repitió Harry acariciando su barbilla

- no es su mal carácter o en su ironía extremadamente cruel, sino en su firmeza como profesor

- firmeza como profesor

- no repetirás siempre mis últimas frases- dijo molesta Hermione mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho

- no, solo las reflexiono

- esta bien- dijo convencida- ya entiendes lo que quiero decir

- si, cuida que Ginny me espere y le demostraré que seré un profesor inflexible y que merezco su corazón y confianza- dijo alegre Harry antes de despedirse de la castaña e irse

- espero que haya entendido bien- dijo un poco preocupada Hermione

fin flash back

- tienes razón- sonrió la chica- ahora es hora de comer- dijo mirando al lago

- trajeron algún trozo de pan?- pregunto la castaña

- yo no- contesto Ginny

- yo tampoco- dijo Luna- pero ando con una manzana

- no le irás a dar una manzana, no creo que le guste- opino Hermione- además las manzana no flota por lo que se hundirá.

- y eso que tiene que ver- pregunto la pelirroja

- que no se la podrá comer- dijo la castaña

- entonces?- pregunto Luna- no le damos nada?

- démosela para ver qué pasa- propuso Ginny- qué dicen?- miró a sus amigas, y vio que las dos asistieron

- dámela- estiro la mano la castaña- yo la lanzó

- si es mejor tienes un gran poder- comento Ginny al recordar el relato de tercer año- Hermione tomo impulso estirando su brazo hacía tras para tirar la manzana y así llegase donde estaba el calamar. Pero su lanzada no fue hacía el objetivo ya que algo la distrajo haciendo que la manzana cayese en la cabeza de un rubio que trataba de desmentir, aun, el rumor de su sexualidad, y no hallaba nada mejor que besar a las dudosas.

- auch- se quejo el chico dejando de besar a la afortunada

- que hiciste- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga

- no lo sé?- dijo extraña frente a su propio acto- pero mejor vámonos, antes que mire hacía acá- y se fue detrás de un arbusto, mientras las dos chicas la miraban si entender

- QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO HIJO DE…(se quito esta parte debido a su alto contenido en grosería, por su comprensión gracias) grito Draco al notar que la manzana al chocar con su cabeza se había reventado y esparcido manchando su ropa y su pelo.

- santo cielos- dijo Ginny tomando el brazo de Luna y jalándola para que se escondieran detrás del arbusto al igual que la castaña- por Merlín Hermione mira lo que haz hecho

- se ha vuelto un energúmeno- comento fascinada Luna - aunque gracias a eso agarro un poco más de color

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin entender como Luna podía estar tan tranquila.

- Herms, hiciste eso por celos- susurro Ginny

- claro que no- dijo molesta la castaña- solo…. Falle

- ha tu objetivo era la chica?

- claro que no

- tal vez sufras de celos en tu subconsciente, y es por esto que lanzaste la manzana sin saber por qué lo hiciste- dijo Luna con aires de intelectual

-USTEDES!!- dijo Draco apareciendo frente a las chicas las cuales quedaron sin habla al verlo

--

- señor Potter, pase y tome asiento- dijo Mcgonagall- me han llegado varios comentario sobre sus clases

- usted dirá- dijo Harry

- para mis lamentos todos son reclamos sobre lo mal profesor que es- suspiro la profesora- y no es lo que enseña, sino, el cómo enseña. Cuando le propuse esto pensé que sería algo mucho mejor, debido a los grandes beneficio que logro usted en el grupo de jóvenes que participaron en el ED, pero ahora los comentarios señalan que el profesor Snape es mucho más… cómo decirlo

- sea sincera- pidió Harry sin mostrar ninguna señal de molestia o alegría

- dicen que es más dulce que usted- coloco cara de asco- muchas personas lo acusan de ser una persona autoritaria sin corazón.- tomo aire- dígame usted qué opina

- tal vez la educación no es lo mío, y las circunstancia que permitieron que yo ayudara algunos alumnos, el año que se formo el ED, fueron otras. No sé si usted entiende, además Hermione y Ron fueron de gran ayuda, entre todo fuimos profesores de todo.

- debe ser eso, bueno lamento informarle que las clase serán entregadas a otro alumno, pero de igual forma agradecemos su voluntad- se levanto la profesora Mcgonagall en señal de que ya se había terminado la charla

- no se preocupe fue un gran experiencia mientras duro- dijo Harry colocándose de pie también Mcgonagall y dándole la espalda su sonrisa creció increíblemente

--

-USTEDES!!- dijo Draco apareciendo frente a las chicas las cuales quedaron sin habla al verlo

- hola- fue la voz de Luna la primera en oírse- cómo estas?

- COMO ESTOY, PUES MIRA, MANCHADO Y PEGAJOSO- dijo furioso el rubio- Y PREGUNTAS COMO ESTOY

- por qué eres tan violento- dijo Hermione colocándose de pie y enfrentándolo

- DEBO REPETIRLO!!

- primero no me grites- dijo la castaña señalándolo- y segundo no veo que tanto alboroto. Todo se puede arreglar con un poco de magia

- y dejar que el estúpido que me lanzo esto esté por ahí tranquilo, debe ser un tarado, sin vida propia, tal vez un sicópata- mientras Draco buscaba más palabras Hermione iba colocándose más roja de la rabia al sentir todas aquellas palabras.

- sabes, tu debes ser más tarado al cruzar tu cabezota frete el trayecto de una manzana, además eres tan infantil que no tienes la capacidad de seguir con tu vida, debes publicar por todo los jardines que "alguien" ensucio tu cabello y tus finas ropas- dijo la castaña quedando casi sin aliento- y si supiera quien fue él o ella quien hizo este acto- señalo la mancha de manzana en la capa del chico- lo felicitaría por ser tan ingenioso de tirar una manzana yo hubiese lanzado una roca- lo miro- y muy grande- dijo sisando perfectamente como una slytherin.

Draco la miró perplejo.

- fuiste tú- pregunto el chico y en sus labios se asomo una sonrisa

- no- dijo nerviosa la chica

- segura?- se acerco más el rubio

- pues claro- se alejo ella

- cof cof- tosió Ginny- lamento interrumpir todo este dialogo. Pero Herms debemos de ir almorzar, no olvides que los chicos nos esperan- la pelirroja miró a su amiga

- claro, vamos- dando media vuelta se coloco en marcha. Luna y Ginny miraron a Draco quien no quito los ojos de la castaña, y se apresuraron para alcanzar a su amiga.

- chicas… menos mal … que las … encuentro – dijo Ron tomando aire

- que sucede Ron?- pregunto la castaña sin detener el paso

- recuerdan el grupo de estudio de Harry?

- si – dijeron Luna y la castaña

- bueno, ahora el grupo lo dirigirá Neville

- de verdad?- pregunto Luna feliz

- si, por lo que supe, del mismo Harry, sus clase se volvieron un suplicio, fue casi la copia de Voldemort

- vaya que extraño- comento Hermione-"que nada salga como lo planee"

- y dónde esta Harry ahora- pregunto Ginny sonrojada

- ah verdad a eso venía me pidió que te digiera que te espera en la torre oeste – le guiño un ojo a su hermana

- creo que es hora de que vaya a ver que quiere- dijo avergonzada la chica

- claro- dijo la castaña- date prisa

- gracias

- suerte- grito Luna con ánimo de porrista

- "vaya que es rara"- pensaron Hermione y Ron- "será el mal del siete?"

--

Ginny llego corriendo al inicio de la escalera que llevaba a la torre donde encontraría a Harry.

- y si es para decirme que ya no me quiere- se detuvo la chica mirando hacia arriba- vamos respira y ánimo, todo saldrá bien- subió escalón por escalón con el corazón galopante- aquí vamos dijo cuando llego al último, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que le esperaba…

--

- Luna tiene razón, este invierno será muy frío- dijo Hermione para sí misma mientras trotaba para llegar a la lechucería para enviar una carta a sus padres. Cuando llego encontró el lugar vacío - que frío hace, rápido, una lechuza linda que me ayude- vio a una marrón que se encontraba en la cima y la miraba expectante, y al notar que eran necesarios sus servicio, ululó y voló hacía la chica- que buena eres en ayudarme, procura de que esto llegue a mis padres lo más rápido posible, espero que la fiesta de Halloween sea un éxito- le habló a la lechuza- y sean ellos los que me puedan ayudar a tener todo lo que necesito- sonrió mirando al ave- suerte- y la dejo ir. Dando media vuelta tomo rumbo hacía el castillo cuando iba en la mitad del puente…

- hola Hermione- saludo Alex, quien hace muchos días no hablaba con la chica. Y la teoría de Ginny era que su dolor no le permitía perdonar a la castaña por el beso que le dio a Draco.

- hola Alex, cómo has estado?

- bien, gracias- el chico la miró con tristeza la que Hermione no entendió

- bueno, debes querer ir a dejar tu carta, no te distraigo- dijo la castaña- nos vemos- se despidió la chica siguiendo su camino hasta que un brazo la detuvo y Alex la miró intensamente

- por qué lo elegiste a él?- pregunto dolido

- yo no he elegido a nadie- contesto la chica

- no puedes negarlo, te gusta Malfoy- dijo ahora molesto

- ese no es tu asunto- contesto la voz del susodicho

- Malfoy, qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica asustada pensando en lo que pudiese ocurrir

- vengo a dejar una carta- dijo con naturalidad

El ambiente en el puente era frío debido al viento que soplaba a esa hora, pero la tensión era mucho más fuerte, los chicos se miraban como si desearan que el otro se lanzara desde la torre más alta.

- que frío hace- comento la chica para ver si dejaban de mirarse, pero ni uno de los dos escucho lo que dijo- creo que este año habrá mucha nieve- Hermione al ver que nadie prestaba atención a sus comentarios climáticos decidió intentar salir de ese embrollo sin que nadie lo notase. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la entrada del castillo giro para ver si ya se estaban destrozando pero su sorpresa fue ver que aun seguían de pie mirándose, encogió los hombros y siguió su rumbo- hombres.

- Luna- dijo la castaña al ver a la rubia caminado por el pasillo

- hola Herms- saludo la chica- en qué andas?

- en nada solo fui a dejar una carta a mis padres, y tú?

- ayudo a buscar la rana de Neville

- se ha escapado nuevamente de su cuarto?

- no, se la sacaron- dijo triste la chica

- cómo lo sabes?

- porque él me dijo que Simón nunca se iría sola

- no se llamaba Trevoll

- murió hace años, no lo sabías?- pregunto Luna mirándola, Hermione se golpeo mentalmente como había olvidado eso, si ella misma había dado palabras de consuelo a su amigo- "que mala amiga"- pensó

- mmm… oye pero las ranas normalmente salen saltando para escaparse- dijo la castaña como si fuera lo más lógico, y miró por una ventana y vio que los dos chicos aun seguían parados donde ella los había dejado

- pero Hermione que te sucede?- pregunto la rubia

- solo miraba- pero al ver que Luna no preguntaba eso se callo

- Simón es una rana de solo tres patas, no salta- dijo extrañada la chica de la actitud de la castaña

- oh- se maldijo ahora la chica- "te has vuelto estúpida"- la chica busco que decir para arreglarlo todo

- la encontré- dijo Neville sonriendo con la rana en la mano

- que bien – dijo Luna- te dije que la hallarías

- que bueno que la hayas encontrado- comento aliviada Hermione a verse librada de la incomoda situación – nos vemos, debo alimentar a Crookshanks- se despidió y se marcho rumbo a su torre.

- Crookshanks, me estoy volviendo loca, estúpida de todo- dijo con horror la castaña tirándose en su cama enterrando su cara en la almohada.

_- tranquila, cuéntame que sucedió _– dijo el felino mientras se acomodaba en la cama para escuchar a la chica

- me agrada mucho que hables- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama – no sé si es lo del mal del siete pero…- Hermione se quedo pensativa evaluando si debía o no decir lo que quería escupir

- _pero?_- incentivo el gato

- pero hay algo que me afecta

- _y eso es?_

- es…

- _vamos Herms no lo contaré, lo juro por Merlín-_ dijo de forma solemne –_ y que es eso que te deja un poco trastornada_

- Malfoy

-_ el chico albino- _dijo colocando cara de aburrimiento-_ no sé si es para ti_

- por qué? Sabes algo?- pregunto ansiosa

- _no, pero tú mereces un intelectual como nosotros_

- Malfoy no es tonto – se coloco de pie para caminar por la habitación- solo es superficial

_- pero no crees que es muy egocéntrico?_

- claro, pero es tan guapo- dijo Hermione suspirando colocando sus manos en su pecho

_- estas enamorada_

-NO

- _claro que sí, suspiras, lo defiendes, lo miras y andas pendiente de verlo, sueñas con él_– enumero con las patas-_ quieres que siga_

- no- dijo cabizbaja- qué haré Crookshanks, no puedo enamorarme de él- se arrodillo hasta que quedo frente a frente al gato- dime qué hago?- Crookshanks la miró y vio realmente preocupación en sus ojos, decidió que por su gran cariño hacía ella más de alguna idea se le ocurriría para que su chica no sufriera más por culpa de un amor indebido

_- te ayudare, tú no quieres estar enamorada de él-_ pregunto paseándose él por la cama mientras que la castaña lo miraba- _pero antes, por qué no quieres que eso ocurra_

- porque sé como es, sé que jugará conmigo mientras yo lo quierre más- ocultó su cara en los brazos por un momento para luego mirar a su gato- he visto a muchas chicas llorando días completos porque él las dejó con un simple adiós, y sé que conmigo no será distinto.

_- bueno si es así, debes número uno-_ miró a la castaña- _auto convencerte que no sientes nada por él. Número dos- _detuvo su caminar para mirarla de nuevo_- sé cortes, pero sin dar tanto, y por último metete esto bien en la cabeza "yo soy la mejor"_

- yo soy la mejor- repitió sin entender a que venia todo eso

_- con convicción –_dijo como instructor del ejercito.

- yo soy la mejor- dijo con ánimo

- _bien y espero que nunca más piense que un albino como ese te hará sufrir, tú eres la mejor- _dijo el gato quedando nariz con nariz y bigotes

- entiendo gracias- dijo feliz la chica abrazando al gato, haciendo que este entornara los ojos.

_- baja debes distraerte_

- eso haré- dijo antes de salir de su cuarto

- _qué crece rápido mi nena- _dijo con su lado sensible- _que nadie diga que dije eso- _tomo nuevamente su actitud de felino frío ocultando su corazón.- _deberé investigar a blanquito, lo tendré entre bigote y bigote._

**No olviden dejar un reviews****(uh la mina obsesiva ¬¬)**


	7. Cinco estrellas bajadas del cielo

Capítulo 7: Cinco estrellas bajadas del cielo (y las dos que faltan

**Hola**

**Esta vez no tarde tanto, aquí se viene un nuevo capitulo, con mas enredos y más personajes que nos traerá más de una sorpresa, que no siempre es la que esperemos. **

**Saludos **

**Y no olviden dejar un review señalando lo que piensan , las criticas en buena onda son buenas. Y aquellas que dicen solo cosas buenas son mucho mejores (o.Ò)**

**Capítulo 7: Cinco estrellas bajadas del cielo (y las dos que faltan?)**

- cómo te ha ido con tu chica- pregunto Blaise mientras tomaba apunte sobre la clase de Mcgonagall – ya quieres pagar?

- claro que no- contesto Draco escribiendo también- estoy tan bien encaminado que deberías de pagarme ahora

- que interesante- dijo sin mirarlo- pero hay algo que me molesta, y esto es que aun no te vea con ella en una actitud más intima - amigo- dijo el rubio mirando al moreno- yo no te pido estar presente mientras estas con una chica, o sí? - no seas tonto- dijo el chico mirando al rubio- solo te digo que no se ven conversando, o mirándose, no se ve nada

- ah eso, bueno sabes que ella es muy discreta, y no quiere hacer público lo nuestro- sonrío Draco- "en qué líos te mente, si Hermione no te da más que un hola y un adiós. Menos lograré lo que necesito. Pero un Malfoy nunca se muestra perdedor"

- no es que me meta en tu vida pero el otro día, si mal no vi, creo que estabas besando a Samantha- enarco una ceja

- nunca me dijiste que debía solo besarla a ella

- claro que no- saco otro pergamino para seguir escribiendo- pero tienes suerte, Granger se ha vuelto mucho más guapa, y creo que hay más de algún buitre acechándola

- no serás tú uno de eso? – miró a su amigo- "celoso Draco?"- negó mentalmente

- por supuesto que no – dijo Blaise volviendo a escribir. Draco miró hacía donde estaba Hermione junto a sus amigos, en ese momento vio como la chica le susurraba algo al oído de Neville mientras señalaba las anotaciones que había hecho la profesora

-"no sientes celos, y menos de un perdedor"- volvió a escribir. Cuando miró nuevamente para asegurarse que ya se había alejado su enemigo, vio esta vez a Harry acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja- "demonios"- de tanto apretar la mano rompió la pluma con la que escribía

- que te sucede- pregunto Blaise- al ver la pluma de su amigo partida en dos

- nada- siseo el chico- "deberé hablar con Grabbe y Goyle, necesito que hagan algo por mí"- sonrió con amargura

- para la próxima clase deberán traer un rollo sobre una síntesis de lo que hemos trabajado en el día de hoy – dijo Mcgonagall antes de retirarse- y recuerden que hoy llegan nuestros invitados- en la sala se escucho un cuchicheo de parte de todas las chicas

- qué sucede?- pregunto Hermione mirando a sus amigos- quienes vienen al castillo?

- no lo sé, pero yo no tengo visita- dijo molesto Ron

- qué te sucede?- pregunto la castaña

- no te preocupes- contesto Harry – solo es falta de alimento, en la mañana nos quedamos sin desayuno

- y por culpa de quién?- miró enarcando las dos cejas a su amigo

- es la décima vez que digo "lo siento Ron"- dijo sonriendo el chico

- que te sucedió Harry?

- yo te cuento – dijo Ron- pero mientras vamos al comedor

- bueno, vamos

- Hermione- dijo la voz de Draco- necesito hablar contigo

- hola Draco- contesto educada la chica, siguiendo los consejo de su felino- lo siento ahora no podré, luego hablamos, bueno?- sonrío diplomática- adiós- y se fue con sus amigos

- maldición, es que nunca esta sola- pateo una mesa, pero para su suerte golpeo mal y su dedo sufrió la consecuencia- demonios, quién fue el maldito hijo de la gran…( como antes se hizo se omitirá estas palabras de alto calibre, por su comprensión gracias)

- … por despedirse de la damisela resfriada YO me quede sin desayunar- colocó cara de cachorro abandonado

- y por qué se refrió?- pregunto preocupada la castaña mientras se sentaban en la mesa para almorzar

- recuerdas que ayer llegue corriendo para decir…- dijo Ron mientras sacaba de todo para llenar hasta el techo su plato con comida

- si lo recuerdo

- bueno la cosas resultaron bien y mi hermana con mi amigo estuvieron todo el día hablando en la torre...- Ron se interrumpió al notar que su amigo estaba tosiendo muy fuerte – que te paso?- pregunto inocente el chico

- cof na..da- contesto sonrojado Harry y no precisamente debido a su ahogo

- y ella ahora esta resfriada – termino Ron antes de echarse un pedazo de carne a la boca. Hermione lo miró sin entender por que su amigo creía que aun Harry y Ginny se daban solo besitos castos

Cuando terminaron de comer, y ya debían preparase para otra clase, Hermione se alisto para ir a la sala que le correspondía en la que no estaban junto a sus amigos

- después de clase iré a ver a Ginny- dijo la chica levantándose

- no vendrás a la cena, donde vendrán nuestros invitados- dijo esto haciendo comilla con los dedos

- no, le pediré a Dobby un poco de comida. Pero quienes son los que nos visitan?

- tú como premio anual deberías saber- dijo Ron enarcando una ceja

- vienen unos chicos que pertenecen a una banda de rock- contesto Harry

- pero vienen a tocar para la celebración de Halloween?

- no, por lo que sé viene a terminar sus estudios

- bueno, entonces no me perderé de nada- dijo la chica tomando su bolso

- cómo que no te perderás de nada?- pregunto Lavender con una voz chillona

- no conoces a los "Black Angel"?- pregunto Parvatil agregándose a la conversación

- no- contesto sin entender tanto alboroto

- cuando les veas verás que son los chicos más guapos- miro a Harry y Ron colocar los ojos blancos- viene una chica también

- aunque a Harry no debemos decirle nada ya que sabemos que esta muy bien con Ginny- dijo Lavender giñándole un ojo al chico antes de irse con su amiga

- Harry- dijo Ron un poco perturbado- tú y mi hermanita pequeña solo se besan. Cierto?

- no vemos chicos- dijo la castaña antes de irse lo más rápido que pudo- "creo que este ya cayo, pobre Harry que Dios lo proteja y aun faltan cinco Weasley más"- pensó Hermione voltio y vio como Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Cuando ya iba doblando por uno de los pasillos choco con un chico- lo siento- dijo la castaña, y al ver quien era, trato de seguir su camino

- detente- dijo Draco tomándole la mano- quiero hablar contigo

- voy a clases- dijo tratando de librar su mano

- aun falta- y la miró dejando claro que hablarían si o si

- esta bien- dijo la castaña – sobre que quieres hablar

- sobre algo - dijo deteniéndose frente a una sala- entremos aquí no quiero que nadie nos escuche- Hermione lo miró extrañada pero accedo con un poco de desconfianza

- y qué me estabas diciendo?- restableció la conversación la chica

- Hermione estoy enamorado de ti- soltó todo de una, dejando a la chica sin habla- "situaciones extremas necesitan medidas extremas, pero no es lo que siento"- trato de convencerse el chico, se acerco y le tomo el mentón para darle un beso, que comenzó suave y dulce y a medida fue aumentado la pasión hasta que olvido su plan y se guío por algo que ni él controla, sus emociones. Y comenzó a mover las manos en la espalda de la castaña, quien no se quejaba hasta que él llegó muy lejos, fue esa la señal.

Hermione trato de empujarlo pero al ver que no se movió ni dejó de besarla, y debió recurrir a una arma natural, golpeo donde más duele haciendo que el rubio se doblara del dolor

- pero que haces- dijo con profundo dolor

- crees que voy a tragarme toda esa falsa- dijo histérica la castaña

- si - dijo sin pensar el chico pero ni tardo en maldecir- no, no entiendes

- claro que si, quieres burlarte de mí como lo haces con todas. Pero escucha Malfoy yo no soy igual que el resto- y sin decir más salió corriendo de la sala

- demonios, estúpida boca, estúpidas manos. Estaba tan cerca- se lamento sin aun poder estirarse por completo debido al dolor

- qué sucedió Hermione- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja al ver a su amiga hecha un mar de lagrima

- Ginny- dijo Hermione antes de abrazar a su amiga que se encontraba acostada leyendo- que tengo yo Ginny que nadie puede simplemente quererme

- pero que fue lo que sucedió?- dijo con desesperación- háblame- pero debió esperar que el llanto pasase para recién escuchar de boca de la chica lo hechos

- pero no te dijo nada más?- pregunto

- y qué debía decirme?- contesto hipando la chica- ya lo había dicho todo con ese "si"

- Hermione, no quiero ser el abogado del diablo, y sabes que te quiero como una hermana- miró a su amiga hasta ver que ella asintiera – pero debo decir que debido a los antecedentes que tenemos podríamos señalar que Malfoy es un cerdo, cierto

- si

- pero, si dejásemos eso fuera, no podría ser que esta vez fuese sincero- pregunto colocando postura de mamá- ese "si" que dijo puede ser porque fue lo que se le ocurrió, y con un golpe como el que le diste tú no debe de haber ni quedado un espacio para pensar.

- pero…

- Herms, tú como bien dijiste allá abajo no eres como las demás y por eso puedes tener más posibilidades de que logres llegar al corazón de Malfoy, lo tiene oculto bajo mil capas de rencores contra su padre, sabía que los rumores que hay en el Ministerio señalan que el padre de Malfoy golpeaba a su madre- la castaña negó- pueden ser miles de cosas las que hagan que él sea como es. No quiero que vayas y lo consueles, pero si que estés abierta al dialogo, cuando estés segura de dar un paso, pero antes no. Claro?

- si, gracias Ginny- abrazo a su amiga- lamento haber llegado así toda llorona

- no te preocupes, además no estaba haciendo nada productivo. No deberías acercarte tanto- dijo la chica estornudando- te contagiare este resfrió

- referente a eso, cuéntame todo. Ayer no llegaste nunca, casi nos volvemos viejos esperando- dijo la castaña tomando asiento en la cama de su amiga

FLASH BACK

Ginny llego corriendo al inicio de la escalera que llevaba a la torre donde encontraría a Harry.

- y si es para decirme que ya no me quiere- se detuvo la chica mirando hacia arriba- vamos respira y ánimo, todo saldrá bien- subió escalón por escalón con el corazón galopante- aquí vamos dijo cuando llego al último, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que le esperaba…

- Oh- fue la única exclamación que salió de los labios de Ginny

- espero que aceptes ser mi novia- dijo Harry mirándola expectante. Pero Ginny solo asintió- te ha gustado?

- claro que si- dijo esta vez la chica corriendo para abrazarlo- es muy lindo- dijo un poco emocionada

- por un momento pense que no volvería a estar junto a ti- dijo el chico mientras más la abrazaba- sabes que te amo

- si, como espero que tú sepas que yo también te amo- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry

- nunca más nos separaremos

- claro que no- se abrazo más al chico

Los besos fueron los que formaron parte, esta vez, del dialogo. El amor en ese lugar era lo único que se podía respirar. Dos almas unidad por un fuerte lazo, y fueron las tormentas las que ayudaron a que no se desatara para perderse el uno del otro.

+ Fin flash back+

- y sospecharas por que me refríe?- pregunto sonrojada la chica

- claro, aunque sabes creo que Ron no esta muy contento al saber la verdad de tu resfrió- sonrió la castaña

- pobre de él que le haga algo a Harry, debe entender que ya no soy una niña, ya soy una mujer- dijo exasperada la chica

- es cierto pero sabes como es Ron de exagerado. Oye pasado mañana será la fiesta de Halloween, sabes que disfraz te colocarás

- la verdad es que no creo que vaya, ya que con este resfrió nadie querrá acercarse- dijo mientras estornudaba

- pero y Harry?

- solo lo contagiare. Y tú ya tienes tu disfraz?

- si, mis padres me lo enviaron- estornudo

- no te iras a enfermar?- pregunto preocupada

- no descuida- sonrió la chica- Y qué leías antes e que llegara?

- la revista Corazón de Brujas- dijo mientras tomaba la revista- sale un reportaje de "Black Angel", pero no hay fotos. Ya que Lavender pego todas en su diario, escribió más de una hora en él narrando la emoción de que sean alumnos de Hogwarts.

- yo no se quienes son- encogió los hombros y tomo lo que quedaba de revista

- Herms- sonrío la chica- tú estas al tanto del mundo mágico a nivel intelectual pero en cuanto a cosas triviales como una banda de rock, es mucho pedir. Así que tranquila

- pero son famosos? Algo parecido a Coldplay?

- quienes son ellos?

- oh, no nada una banda muggle, pero son famosos?- pregunto curiosa la chica

- claro que sí, son cinco jóvenes los que la integran. La vocalista es una chica guapa, pero ni tanto, en cambio los chicos son muy, muy guapo. Que no escuche Harry- rió la pelirroja- no es que sean un adonis pero tienen ese que sé yo que tiene muchos músicos, además de fama.

- aquí dice que Sara tiene 16 años, por lo que estará en tus clases – miró a Ginny quien se limpiaba la nariz que ya estaba tomando un color rojo- es de signo leo, le gusta los helados de fresa y limón; ¿Qué mezcla más extraña?- comento la castaña

- sigue leyendo- la animo la chica

- Joseph, considerado como el líder de la banda toca la guitarra de una manera fabulosa, sus colores son el negro, y el café; es de signo escorpión. Tiene 17 años. – sonrió Hermione- estará en las misma clases que nosotros. Robert, también guitarrista de excelencia, cumplió hace un mes la mayoría de edad, ósea 17 años. Sus hobbies son: componer canciones, la mayoría de ellas las toca su banda; le fascina leer libro que él denomina como poco convencionales.- Hermione le señalo la revista a su amiga- cómo es él?- le pregunto

- no lo sé, bueno sí, pero ahora no lo recuerdo- volvió a estornudar

- mmm… sigo leyendo, Samuel (hermano mellizo de Robert) es conocido por su gran humor y por ser el que siempre realiza bromas a los periodistas, además de tocar la bateria. Edward (el hermano mayor de Sara) se encarga del bajo, además de sonreírle siempre a todas la chica, reconocido como el señor sonrisa y apodado como todo un Don Juan- Hermione cerro como pudo la revista- vaya que chicos, le harán escoger casa?

- quién sabe?- tosió la chica limpiándose la nariz

- qué horrible tu resfrió- miró preocupada a la pelirroja- mira la hora, ya deben de estar todos en la cena- dijo abriendo los ojos como plato

- ve antes de que te atrases – dijo un poco gangosa

- no iré a comer allá, no me mires así, le había dichos a los chicos que quería venir a ver como estabas, y estar contigo. Iré a ver a Dobby y le pediré algo para que comamos- dijo colocándose de pie- espérame un momento

- bien, aquí estaré- dijo Ginny estornudando

Al bajar las escaleras encontró todos los pasillos desierto, además de oscuros.

- vamos Herms, no debes temer ya que aquí si hay fantasmas y vives a diario con ellos- comenzó hablar la chica para darse valor- la oscuridad no es tan profunda- miró por las ventanas que daban al jardín y veía como los árboles se movían debido al viento. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a la cocina una mano toco su hombro

- disculpa puedo…- pero la voz no termino ya que Hermione grito por el susto, pero unos brazos la rodearon y una mano tapo su boca callando su grito.

Una varita iluminó la cara de una joven de bellas facciones.

- hola- saludo- no queremos asustarte, solo necesitamos que nos ayudes. No vas a gritar?- y espero que la castaña negara – bien, suéltala- cuando Hermione estuvo libre se fijo que eran cinco jóvenes los que la observaban- soy Sara- estiró la mano para saludar a la castaña- lamentamos el susto, le dije a los chicos que debimos ser más bullicioso

- hola soy Robert- interrumpió un chico, dándole la mano para saludar- lamento haber provocado tu grito

- fuiste tú el que me toco?

- si, no sabía cómo hacerlo para no llamar la atención?

- y de qué casa son?- pregunto confundida la castaña al notar que no los conocía, pero al ver sus caras noto que debían tener la misma edad que ella

- casas?- pregunto otro chico. Pero al ver a Hermione, sonrío y saludo- Hola soy Joseph

- ella habla de las casas que nos menciono la profesora Mcgonagall- dijo un chico de cabello negro- yo soy Edwar, mucho gusto- y le guiño un ojo

- ah! ustedes son el grupo de jóvenes nuevos?- dijo Hermione aliviada

- si, y yo soy el mejor, Samuel, para servirle señorita

- pero no deberían de estar en el salón?

- igual que tú- dijo sonriente Robert

- nos perdimos, le dijimos a la profesora que llegaríamos luego, para la elección de casa- comento Joseph quien se veía más serio del grupo

- dijeron que era necesario- agrego Sara

- y qué es lo que debemos hacer? Alguna prueba?- pregunto Samuel- no soy bueno para historia de magia, pero si sé realizar grandes hechizos- sonrío el chico travieso

- solo deben sentarse en un taburete y le colocaran un sombrero, y él será quien diga donde deben estar- contesto Hermione- deben irse luego antes de que cenen sin ustedes. Yo debo irme.

- te seguimos ya que no sabemos hacía donde ir- dijo Robert mirando fijamente a la castaña haciendo que los nervios de ella salieron a flote

- yo no voy al comedor, pero sigan el pasillo y más allá verán luces y sabrán que han llegado

- que lastima que no vengas con nosotros, pero si quieres te acompaño- se ofreció Robert

- no puedes, debes venir con nosotros- dijo Joseph- gracias… cual es tu nombre

- oh, que falta de educación- se lamento la castaña- Hermione Granger

- bien Hermione, nos estaremos viendo, a que casa perteneces tú- pregunto Robert

- a Griffindor- contesto avergonzada la chica, y agradeció que no se notase tanto

- bueno ahí será donde estaré- dijo convencido el chico

- tú estarás donde estén los estúpidos- rió Samuel junto con Edward

- gracioso- dijo molesto el aludido

- vamos, nos vemos- se despidió Sara

Hermione se marcho rumbo a la cocina

- Ginny!! No creerás a quienes encontré cuando iba rumbo a la cocina – dijo la castaña entrando feliz al dormitorio de chicas donde esto su amiga

- mmm… a Malfoy?- aventuro la pelirroja

- claro que no- se molesto Hermione

- entonces no sé- se encogió de hombros

- piensas que Malfoy es el único que puede hacer que yo cambie de humor tan rápido- pregunto un poco molesta mientras le entregaba un emparedado a su amiga

- entonces es otro rubio- agrego Ginny. Provocando que su amiga se atorara con el pan

-"que le di que se volvió adivina?"- penso mientras tomaba cerveza de raíz – eh.. no claro que no

- veo que mientes- sonrío la chica- ya Herms suéltala y dime quien es el chico

- y por qué debería ser un chico?

- más que te hayas encontrado a Dobby y eso te haya puesto muy feliz o te hayas encontrado a la banda "Black Angel" en vivo y directo- agrego mascando su emparedado

- pues en eso último acertaste, eso fue lo que me paso- dijo enarcando una ceja

- no lo puedo creer!! Y qué tal, son guapos?- pregunto ansiosa la chica

- eh, claro. Tienen eso que dijiste, además de una personalidad que asusta, son graciosos y amables, además de modestos. Por un momento pense que todos serían arrogantes

- que bien y cual es el rubio

- Robert- dijo sin pensarlo la chica hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido fácilmente interrogada y que ella no opuso resistencia, comenzó a sonrojarse

- lo sabía- dijo triunfante Ginny- creo que tu debilidad son los rubios. Y es igual que Malfoy

- claro que no, es muy distinto, es más sincero, abierto y sobre todo directo.

- y te gusto tanto como te gusta Malfoy

- no- suspiro la chica – pero no puedo decir mucho si solo lo vi unos minutos

- y creo que no será muchos minutos que lo puedas ver sin ser aplastada por una masa de enloquecidas chicas.

- tienes razón, ahora mismo deben de estar rodeados por miles de chicas tirándose los cabellos, desmayadas, y más de alguna llorando por la emoción

- creo que es lo más probable.

--

- por Merlín casi quedo sin ropa- comento Edward mirándose al espejo- esas chicas son unas salvajes, pero había algunas muy guapas

- oye me quitaron la corbata- sonrío Samuel- ahora deberé buscar otra. Nosotros los Hufflepuff debemos estar bien vestidos, cierto Edward – se miró también al espejo

- creo que ese no era el espíritu de esa casa hermanito- dijo Robert mientras le lanzaba un cojín – yo estoy bien, con alguno cabellos menos pero feliz de ser de Griffindor

- y qué harás? acosar a esa pobre chica?- pregunto Edward

- claro que no

- hermana que sucede?- pregunto Edward- aun estas desanimada por que has quedado en Ravenclaw y Joseph en Griffindor

- si, estoy sola en esa casa- suspiró la chica

**- **oye no estés triste chiquita- dijo Joseph abrazándola y dándole un beso

- oye no hagan eso, no ven que dañan mi mente inocente- dijo Samuel

- él!!- dijeron juntos Eward y Robert lanzándoles cojines al chico- si tú eres inocente nosotros somos árboles- agrego Eward

- lo dices por lo plantados- se burlo el chico

- Gracioso

- ya verás que nos veremos siempre, todo esto es para acomodarnos en las mesas y para asistir a clases – dijo Joseph sin dejar de abrazar a su novia

- y deberé almorzar sola?

- no Sara- dijo su hermano- deberás comer con todos esos chicos que quedaron sin manos de tanto aplaudirte

- no almorzaras con ellos- contesto serio su novio- nos turnaremos para sentarnos en la mesa de tu casa y en la mesa de la mía

- celoso Joseph- pregunto Samuel

- no preguntes tonteras – dijo Robert- claro que esta celoso

- ya es hora de descansar- propuso el líder de la banda, Joseph

- oye y porque no compartimos torre con los de nuestras casas?- pregunto Robert

- porque no hay espacio para nosotros y además muchas veces debemos ensayar- contesto Joseph – ahora sin discutir a dormir

- si mamá, hoy me leerás un cuento- dijo Samuel imitando la voz de un niño

- si, ya verá que cuento te narro- dijo Joseph sacando su varita

-ya- contesto el chico levantando las manos- paz, era solo una broma- dijo mientras entraba al baño- pero me dará el besito de buenas noche, cierto?- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y reí

- tarde o temprano saldrá de ahí- lo amenazó el chico

Todos rieron.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


	8. Resfrios al por mayor

Hola Hola!!

**Un nuevo capitulo… espero que se diviertan y aclaren dudas.**

**Creo que de aquí en adelante no será tan malas con ustedes (y no piensen que lo hago apropósito) subiré los capítulos más seguido, no a diarios, pero seguidos.**

**Saludos **

**Dejen un reviews señalando si le ha gustado o encuentran un asco la historia.**

**Y prepárense para las sorpresas!!**

Capitulo 8: "Resfrío al por mayor"

- oye serán "Black Angel" los que toquen en la fiesta de Halloween- comento Luna feliz

- te gusta ese grupo?- pregunto Neville sorprendido

- si, tengo todos sus discos – señalo con un suspiro

- yo solo los he escuchado en la radio- comento Ron tomando un pedazo de pan

- Ron me das un trozo de pan- pidió Harry, pero el pelirrojo hizo como si no lo oyese

- toma Harry- dijo Neville, al ver que el chico no se movería

- no me hablaras nunca?

- cómo te ha ido con tus clases Neville?- pregunto Ron esquivando olímpicamente la pregunta del chico

- eh bien- contesto nervioso el chico al sentir la tensión entre sus dos amigos- pero aun no comienzo

- hola- saludo Robert acercándose a grupo – me dijeron que ustedes conocen a Hermione Granger

- si, y tú quien eres- pregunto molesto Ron

- eres su novio?- pregunto el rubio

- no, es solo su amigo- sonrió Luna

- tú eres de Ravenclaw al igual que Sara- comento Robert sonriéndole a Luna

- si, incluso vamos en el mismo año, pero creo que ella ahora esta sentada en la mesa de Griffindor junto con Joseph

- si, esos dos no se separan- sonrío el chico- cómo te llamas- le pregunto a la rubia

- Luna, él es Neville, Ron y Harry

- Harry Potter?

- si- contesto un poco apenado el moreno

- un gusto conocerte- tendió la mano al chico- igual a ustedes. Luna puedes decirme donde puedo encontrar a Hermione Granger

- buscas a HERMIONE- pregunto Lavender

- si- contesto un poco asustado el chico

- yo sé donde esta- dijo Parvatil apareciendo detrás de su amiga

- dónde?- pregunto viendo que todos lo observaban

- esta en la biblioteca, donde más- se encogió de hombros la chica

- no esta ahí – negó Luna- esta donde Madame Pomfrey

- le sucedió algo- dijeron Harry y Ron mientras se levantaban

- no lo sé – contesto Luna- Ginny me dijo que estaba allá porque no se sentía bien

- que?- y sin decir más ambos chicos salieron rumbo a la enfermería, dejando a todos sorprendido

- quien es Madame Pomfrey?- pregunto perdido Robert

- la enfermera- contesto coqueta Lavender

- se encontrará grave. Luna donde se encuentra la enfermería?

- sigue el pasillo norte y doblas a la izquierda luego frente a la armadura doblas a la derecha y…

- mejor nosotras te llevamos- propusieron Lavender señalándose a ella y Parvatil, más otras cinco chicas de Griffindor

- son muy amable contesto el chico siguiendolas y despidiéndose de Luna y Neville

--

- HERMIONE!!- gritaron Ron y Harry entrando a la enfermería hombro con hombro

- tú ve por allá y yo por acá- propuso Ron, sin recordar su enojo con el chico. Comenzaron su búsqueda camilla por camilla hasta que Madame Pomfrey apareció

- que sucede aquí- pregunto molesta

- dónde esta…- dijo Ron

- Hermione- completo Harry

- se acaba de ir con el señor Malfoy a ver a Hagrid

-QUE!!

- no griten- dijo molesta la enfermera – perturban a los demás enfermos

- pero por qué fue para allá, con Hagrid- pregunto Harry

- y con él- agrego Ron

- primero- miró al moreno- debía pedirle algunas cosas al profesor Hagrid- y segundo miró esta vez a Ron- la señorita Granger no se sentía muy bien, pero como es testaruda dijo que debía ser ella la que fuese ver al profesor Hagrid, y el señor Malfoy muy amable se ofreció a acompañarla- Harry y Ron se miraron sin entender y salieron corriendo

- gracias- grito Harry. Cuando corrían por el pasillo se toparon con el grupo de chicas y Robert quienes iban a la enfermería

- pero…- pregunto Robert al ver a los chicos correr hacía el lado contrario

- que mal educados – comento la enfermera mientras negaba con una sonrisa en sus labios

- qué fue lo que sucedió Madame Pomfrey para que esos dos salieran así – pregunto Lavender

- si, parecían locos- comento una chica

- fueron a ver al profesor Hagrid, para salvar a la damisela de las garras del dragón- comento entre risas la enfermera antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta

- a qué se refiere con eso de salvar a una damisela de las garras del dragón- pregunto aturdido Robert

- no lo sé- contesto Parvatil

- yo lo sé- dijo una chica que acompañaba al grupo- la damisela es Hermione

- y el dragón- pregunto otra

- mm- todas pensaron, mientras Robert las miraba sorprendido

-"esto sucederá siempre?"- pensó el chico

- YA SÉ- dijo Lavender - Draco

- verdad – dijo Parvatil feliz- dragón es igual que Draco

- y quién es ese Draco o dragón?- pregunto el chico

- es el chico más guapo- comento Lavender- pero no más que tú

Todas las chicas rieron como tontas

- y él es el novio de Hermione?

- nooo- dijo Parvatil negando

- aunque ella quisiera que fuese así- comento otra

- por qué- pregunto molesto el chico

- nosotras te contamos mientras volvemos al comedor- dijo Lavender- vamos chicas

--

- HERMIONE- gritaron ambos chicos al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hagrid

- Hagrid- dijo Harry al ver a su amigo aparecer detrás de la casa- donde esta Herms?

- acaba de irse, no la vieron entrar al castillo?- pregunto el hombre

- no- contesto el moreno

- iba con Malfoy?- pregunto Ron

- si, eso fue muy raro- contesto Hagrid extrañado- pero para mayor sorpresa Malfoy estaba muy…amable

- y hacía donde fueron?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- no me digas que fueron a la enfermería?- pregunto cansado Harry

- no, creo que iban hacía la torre de Griffindor y luego Herms iba acostarse

- CON MALFOY- grito Ron asustado

- claro que no- contesto Hagrid- no se siente bien, creo que Ginny le contagio el resfrío, e iba hacer reposo en su cama- dijo y agrego mirando a Ron- sola

- qué hacemos- pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo, y esperando que no recordara su enojo

- no lo sé, si vamos a la torre y no esta, o llegamos a la torre de los premios anuales, no tenemos la contraseña.

- Busquemos a Long para que nos ayude – propuso Harry- él nos dejará entrar y así veremos a nuestra amiga

--

- espérame aquí- dijo Hermione frente al retrato de la dama gorda

- ni lo pienses- contesto Draco- estas débil y además tú no me mandas- cruzo lo brazo sobre el pecho. Hermione lo miró, pero su malestar físico era mucho más grande por lo que no discutió

- _suspiro de chocolate- _dijo la chica como contraseña

- dejará que él entre- dijo la dama gorda horrorizada mientras abría la entrada

- vamos- dijo la chica respirando con dificultad

- cállese vieja… - dijo molesto el rubio al escuchar los reclamos de la señora

- Draco- dijo la castaña al adivinar que cosas le iba a decir a la dama gorda

-"me llamo por mi nombre"- sonrió el rubio guardando silencio

- ahora deberás esperarme aquí- señalo la castaña- los hombres no pueden subir a los dormitorios de las chicas

- aquí estaré- dijo serio el chico colocando postura de guardia de seguridad

La castaña subió apenas las escaleras, había pedido unas yerbas que Hagrid tenía y que Madame Pomfrey le había enseñado a usar, éstas iban ayudar que ella se sintiera mejor junto con Ginny. El resfrío había hecho efecto mucho más rápido en Hermione que en la pelirroja, y la enfermera señaló que ella debía alimentarse mucho mejor y dejar de estudiar tanto, ya que no tenía los suficientes anti-cuerpos para combatir un resfrío y que lo más probable era que su refrío durase más que el de su amiga.

- Ginny- dijo la castaña un poco gangosa

- Herms, por que has venido, mira tu cara estas afiebrada

- tranquila, toma esto- le entrego la yerba, debes remojarlo con agua hirviendo, lo haría yo pero no me siento muy bien

- claro, yo lo haré- coloco su mano en la frente de su amiga quien tenía la vista perdida- estas ardiendo Herms, como te vas a ir así?

- tranquila, vine con Draco. Ahora me voy. Cuídate y no olvides tomar eso cada ocho horas- se despidió la castaña saliendo del cuarto de las chicas

- esta con Draco?- comento para sí la chica- vaya que sorpresas dan las enfermedades.

-listo- dijo la castaña bajando las escaleras, cuando faltaban siete escalones sus energías les fallaron haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Draco se apresuro y la afirmo antes de que cayera, pero lo malo fue que piso los escalones y estos se volvieron un tobogán produciendo que ambos cayeran por él.

- lo siento- se disculpo la castaña tratando de levantarse, sin lograrlo

- quédate quieta- ordeno el chico- ya no puedes estar de pie- apoyo sus labios en la frente de la chica y comprobó que tenía mucha fiebre- estas ardiendo, yo te llevo- se coloco de pie para salir de ahí

- puedes bajarme- dijo por tercera vez la chica mirando el techo

- y qué harás quedarte acostada en el suelo- contesto el rubio

- no, quiero mirar de cerca el tren- señalo la pared

- estas divagando- se asusto Draco- eso significa que la fiebre ha subido más- comenzó a caminar más deprisa – que se supone que debo hacer? Qué hacía mi madre en casos como este? – pensó a toda maquina mientras llegaba a la entrada y daba la contraseña – agua fría- dijo sin previo aviso

- vamos a la playa- dijo la castaña sonriendo

- si- contesto el chico yendo al baño- a cuál?- miró el de hombres y el de mujeres- da lo mismo estúpido.- Se sentó en la orilla de la bañera, con Hermione encima y abrió el agua helada al máximo para que el agua llegara lo más arriba posible- con esto te bajara la fiebre- dijo colándose de pie para depositar a la chica en el agua fría

- no- dijo abrazando débilmente al chico- tiburones- miró a Draco con los ojos llorosos

- no hay nada- dijo él- mira- tocó el agua con una mano mientras que con la otra la afirmaba

- noo- negó nuevamente abrazándolo más. El chico trago saliva

- entremos juntos- tomo nuevamente en brazo a la chica y entro a la bañera con ropa y zapatos puesto- que fría- se quejo y comenzó a sumergirse hasta que los dos quedaron bajo el agua. La castaña dejo de abrazarlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, su rostro mostró alivio- ahora cuanto tiempo debe estar aquí, pescare un resfriado por tu culpa- miro a la chica y vio que tenía cara de sentirse mejor- eres muy linda- la observo por unos minutos

- Hermione- las voces de Ron y Harry se escucharon desde abajo

- y estos dos que querrán?- pregunto el rubio, colocó nuevamente los labios en la frente de Hermione- ya estas lista, ahora salgamos

- tú- dijo Ron al ver al rubio con la castaña

- por qué están mojados- pregunto Harry

- tu amiga estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y lo mejor es un baño de agua fría – contesto Draco

- mira tú, que eres bueno, mentiroso- replico el pelirrojo

- es verdad Ron, para bajar la fiebre se mete a la gente en una bañera con agua fría, pero normalmente se meten solos- miro al rubio

- creo que Hermione tuvo alucinaciones con tiburones en la bañera, por lo que no quiso entrar así que entre con ella. Y si no nos secamos rápido ahora tendrá algo peor que un resfrío

- tiene razón- acepto el moreno- vamos a la habitación de Herms

- pero..- iba a decir el chico, cuando se percato que Harry como Ron pudieron abrir la puerta de la habitación de la castaña

- qué sucede?- pregunto Harry

- ustedes pueden entrar?

- claro y por lo que veo tú también – señalo el chico al ver que el rubio entraba

- "pero pense que Hermione había hecho un hechizo que prohibiría que yo entrara"- penso el chico

- _pero lo hizo contigo dentro, por lo que no funciono-_ le respondió Crookshanks-_ qué le sucedió?- _se acerco el felino

-"se resfrío, y creo que estaba muy débil, porque acabo de mojarla con agua fría para que bajara un poco la fiebre"- habló el rubio en sus pensamientos para que no creyesen que se había vuelto loco.

- Malfoy estarás mirando a Crookshanks, con Hermione y tú mojados, porque si es así dámela y sigue ahí parado- dijo Ron

- tranquilo Weasley, aplica un hechizo para secarnos- dijo el rubio, haciendo que Ron colocará cara de preocupación

- yo lo hago- dijo Harry al ver que su amigo no sabía hacerlo. Al dejarlos secos, Draco deposito a la castaña en su cama

- no podemos dejarla vestida – comento el chico

- claro que no, pero no serás tú quien le cambie de ropa- dijo Ron

- no- respondió- y ustedes tampoco

- apliquemos un hechizo para colocarle su pijama- propuso Harry al ver que Ron tenía las intenciones, junto con Draco, de matarse mutuamente

- tienes razón- acepto el rubio

- de acuerdo – contesto Ron

Harry tomo nuevamente su varita para realizar al hechizo

- oye deberás taparte los ojos, ya que igual abran segundo que Hermione estará sin nada puesto- dijo sonrojándose un poco Draco

- tienes razón- dijo Harry mirándolo extrañado "éste si cambio"

_- muy bien dicho blanquito -_ lo felicito el gato - _me alegra ver que cuidas la integridad de mi dueña_

Draco miró el gato sin decir nada

- _igual oigo tus pensamientos-_ dijo el gato- _y creo que tiene razón ella vale todo estos cuidados_ – Draco se sonrojo más al sentirse atrapado

- creo que tiene fiebre- comento Ron mirando al rubio

- no – fue lo único que dijo el chico- date prisa- apuro al moreno

- ya lo recuerdo- dijo Harry feliz al recordar el hechizo- ya cierren los ojos

- fija bien la varita o vestirás un mueble con el pijama de Hermione – dijo Draco

_- oclumancia, muy astuto-_ comento el gato, al no poder leer los pensamientos del rubio

- tienes razón- dijo el moreno- ya listo- apunto la varita al cuerpo de la castaña, quien en un dos por tres quedo lista con el pijama. Harry fue el que se acerco para tapar a la chica con las sábanas.- listo

- y ahora quién cuidara de ella?- pregunto Ron

- no lo sé?- contesto Harry- debemos asistir a clases, no podemos estar todo el día aquí

_- Dobby. Que deba ser la cabeza pensante del grupo- _comento el gato subiendo a la cama de la castaña

- pídele a Dobby- dijo Draco- él podrá cuidar bien de ella

- tienes razón Malfoy- dijo Ron sonriéndole por un momento al rubio

- lo haré- acepto Harry

--

- Crookshanks? Qué sucedió- pregunto Hermione con una voz de ultra tumba

- _tranquila chiquita, solo enfermaste y mucho-_ contesto el gato-_ cómo te siente?_

- bien, si se puede decir bien a estar merada, hambrienta y sentir que la garganta arde de una manera horrorosa.

- _no te preocupes, creo que el virus de tu amiga se ha esparcido por todo el castillo. Incluso el señor que cuida el castillo, el del gato horrible, más feo que el pecado mortal-_ comento el felino arrugando la nariz - _esta resfriado y lo peor para el pobre diablo es que nadie lo va a visitar, aunque podría contar que Madme Pince le hace visitas nocturna, antes iban y venían las visita-_ comento pensativo- asqueado

- sin detalle por favor- suplico asqueada la castaña al sospechar a que se refería

_- tienes razón ni yo tengo estomago para esto_

- han venido a verme?- pregunto la chica mientras se acomodaba en su cama

_- claro, partimos por Dobby quien se esmero al extremo por ti, Harry y Ron vinieron hasta hace unos tres días, sino fuera porque también cayeron enfermos.._

- espera, cuantos días he estado enferma?- pregunto extrañada la chica. Crookshanks miró a la chica y suspiro

_- disculpare el hecho de que me hayas interrumpido. Si contamos el día de hoy- _miró a la castaña_- prometes no gritar?_- observo la respuesta muda de Hermione, que fue afirmativa - _no te creo-_ bajo de la cama-_ desde aquí es más seguro-_ la castaña no dijo nada solo abría más los ojos esperando la noticia que por lo visto sería horrible_- dos semanas-_ dijo el gato sin anestesia. El efecto fue paulatino, peso la respuesta, la proceso, la archivo, cálculo los pro y los contras, y luego soltó el grito

-PERO, QUE HARE??- realizo la imitación perfecta de la pintura El Grito

_- arriba el animo – _subió nuevamente el gato a la cama de la castaña - _sigamos viendo quienes visitaron tu cuarto, y te adelanto que durante estas dos semanas, lamento recordarlo pero no gimas así, sufro contigo-_ se paseo el gato para mirar a Hermione de otro ángulo –_como te contaba, varias figuras pasaran por este lugar_, _desde Dobby/enfermero, hasta estrellas de rock. Vamos no te lamentes si te ves muy bella mientras duermes_

- dime los nombres para luego agradecerles su visita y preocupación- dijo aceptando su realidad- alto! Quien permitió que entraran?- miro a su gato quien se fijo en la mancha de la pared

_- debemos hacer algo con esa mancha-_ comento

- Crookshanks- dijo la castaña con un pequeño tic en el ojo- dame la lista completa de quienes pisaron mi habitación mientras yo estaba enferma, y sin ocultar detalles

-_ esta bien, pero antes dime que me quieres y que por nada de este mundo me dañarías?_

- esta bien- suspiro la castaña – te quiero y por nada del mundo te dañaria

-_ aquí vamos, nombre a Dobby?. Creo que si, no gruñas no te queda. Sigamos, Harry y Ron, esta bien, tranquila. Ginny, Luna, dos chicas de Griffindor sin cerebro y muchas hormonas…_

- comentaron mi aspecto?- sabiendo quienes eran esas dos chicas, pregunto temiendo el rumor que se regaría por todo el castillo

_- algunos pequeños detalles-_ dijo poco convincente el felino

- vamos dime la verdad, si no puede ser nada peor

_- no estés tan tranquila, pero eso no viene al caso. La verdad es que esas dos chicas te descueraron, por Dios dijeron de todo, de la punta de tus cabellos hasta tus sábanas y pijama_

- y cómo es que estoy aquí y con pijama, recuerdo haber estado en la habitación de Ginny, Malfoy me esperaba en la sala común de Griffindor y desde ahí no recuerd…

_- Poco a poco para que el shock no sea tan fuerte_- trato de serenarla el gato

- tan preocupado- dijo con ironía

-_ ellas no fueron las únicas, tu profesora, algunos chicos, entre ellos un tal Alex que dejo ese canasto de flores-_ miró con poco agrado-_ estrellas de rock, toda una banda. Me alegra saber que tienes amigos famosos, Black Angel, no es algo pequeño_

- los conoces? Que dijo Alex?, y vino TODA la banda?

_- Si. Pocas fueron sus palabras, como: que lastimas que te hayas enfermado, eres linda, y cursilerías como esas. Y por último, si, vino TODA la banda, Sara, Joseph, Samuel, Edward y Robert. Tienes algo con él?_

- primero no, y no te burles de Alex, él es un chico muy dulce

- _pero él no compitió con Dobby por el record de "quien ve más a Hermione" _

- qué record es ese?

_- uno que fue presenciado por estos dos bellos ojos-_ abrió sus ojos amarillos

- y quién fue el que participo de ese dichoso record- sonrío divertida la chica

_- blanquito_

- y quién es blanquito?- enarco una ceja

-_blanquito, es tu vecino, tu seudo-enemigo, tu amor prohibido, una serpiente, un rubio oxigenado. Nada más ni nada menos que Malfoy_

-…..

_- no me mires así, yo no fui él que permitió que entrara, pero eso es otra cosa, cierre la boca que le entraran moscas niña_- negó el gato al ver la cara de la chica

- y ahora?

- _agradecer podría ser una opción?_

- tienes razón, él fue quién me trajo?

- _si_

_-_ él me coloco el pijama?- dijo con su rostro de color rojo intenso

- _no, fue Harry_

- mejor, y me vino a ver durante las dos semanas?

- _casi_

- por qué "casi"- pregunto molesta

_- por que él también cayo enfermo_

-ah… y cómo esta?

_- no muy bien-_ dijo en tono melodramático el felino, solo faltaban los violines- _él no tiene tu suerte, Dobby va a verle, y un chico moreno, además de dos seudo humanos que participan más por gorilas, y una chica chillona, casi me deja sordo_

_- _oh… y sigue enfermo?

_- si_

- iré a ver cómo está- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación del chico

-_ no quieres visitar primero el baño?_

- por qué?- pregunto la castaña deteniéndose en seco frente a la puerta

- _mira tú misma- _señalo el espejo

- AH!!

_- tranquila, mientras estabas acostada no se notaba tu cabello como una aureola alrededor de tu cara_

- gracias por el consuelo

-_ de nada, además la onda Afro no fue tan mala. Ahora no te aproveches de tu recuperación y ve rápido a bañarte, secarte y vestirte muy abrigada, luego comes y después realizas visitas_

- bien- dijo dirigiéndose al baño

_- esa es mi niña-_ dijo orgulloso el felino

--

-_ ya blanquito mejoremos tu aspecto-_ dijo el gato mientras subía a la cama de rubio

- déjame - murmuro el chico sin sacar la cabeza bajo la almohada

_- que flojo, vamos arriba, una ducha no seria malo. Huele muy mal por esto lados- _arrugo la nariz el felino –_seguro que Dobby no esta muerto por ahí_

- déjame en paz- se molesto el chico y le lanzo la almohada a Crookshanks

- _que mala educación_

- me paso la educación por la…

- _viene Hermione- _dijo rápido el gato dejando momentáneamente al chico sin palabras

- qué!- dijo con horror- cuándo?, a qué hora?

_- dentro de poco-_ y sin decir mas el felino salió pomposo de la habitación del chico, y si ustedes pueden creer que los gatos sonríen solo en la historia de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, deben saber que este gato fue elegido el felino con la mejor sonrisa.

- lista- dijo Hermione entrando como toda una princesa

_- _hermosa- comento Robert

- no sabías que estabas aquí – dijo avergonzada la chica

- esperabas a otro?

- si.. o sea no, no importa. Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras con pequeños hechizos arreglaba un poco su cuarto

- vine a saber de ti, estuve muy preocupado- comento el chico sonriendo- pero vi que no fui el único, eres una chica muy popular

- exageras- contesto nerviosa. Justo en ese momento se escucho un Plop! Señal de que Dobby había llegado

- lamento molestarla señorita Hermione pero debe comer- dijo el elfo

- no debiste molestarte Dobby, y te agradezco tu preocupación

- fue un placer señorita

- quisiera darte un presente, si me lo permites?

- eh.. no sé que decir- contesto emocionado. La castaña sacó del velador un par de guantes.

- no es mucho, pero los hice pensando en ti, iban a ser tu regalo de navidad, pero creo que este es el momento perfecto- Hermione se acerco a Dobby para entregárselos, el elfo apenas fue capaz de tomarlos ya que sus manos temblaban por causa de la emoción

- muchas gracias- dijo el elfo mientras lagrimas caían de sus enormes ojos. Robert miraba la escena entre curioso y divertido

- de nada- sonrío la chica

- debo retirarme señorita, si usted me lo permite- realizo una reverencia

- claro, y muchas gracias Dobby. Y un Plop! Dio aviso que el elfo se había marchado

- siempre eres así con los elfos?- pregunto el chico

- claro- contesto a la defensiva la chica

- eres la primera bruja que veo tratar de forma tan cariñosa a un elfo

- puede ser porque soy una sangre sucia- contesto un poco dolida

- te refieres a que vienes de una familia de muggles – pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja

- si

- aquí los denominan así?

- algunos- dijo un poco cabizbaja recordando los malos momento de años anteriores

- que retrograda, mi madre es muggle, mi padre es mago. Por lo que vivo entre este y el otro mundo – sonrío el chico- come mientras hablamos

- de acuerdo- sonrío la chica

- te perdiste nuestro concierto de Halloween- sonrió el chico- a decir verdad fueron algunos, bastantes pocos ya que el refrió hizo que todo se enfermaran

- y yo que tenía el disfraz y todo

- para otra vez lo usara, ya verás- le consolo mientras observo cada uno de sus movimientos- puedo realizarte una pregunta?

- claro- dijo Hermione mientras veía lo que Dobby le había llevado de comer

- bueno son más de una pregunta, pero con ésta vendrán las otras. Tienes novio?- la castaña quedo con la cuchara a camino de llegar a su boca

- no – contesto para luego comer, al recibir la primera cucharada se percato del hambre que sentía, pero no podía mostrar salvajismo frente a un invitado por lo que reprimió las ganas de tomar el plato y beber la sopa de una sola vez.

- bien, tienes muchos pretendientes- comento el chico pensativo- algunos de ellos te gusta?.

- qué pretendientes- pregunto la chica tratando de seguir la conversación sin dejar de comer ¬¬

- cuando yo vine junto a mis amigos, vinieron otros chicos también

flash back

- cómo amaneció hoy?- pregunto Draco al felino

_- se podría decir que un poco mejor - _respondió mirando a la castaña que aun dormía –_ yo también la encuentro linda, aunque no es de mi tipo_

- te pediré que no lees mis pensamientos- dijo molesto y avergonzado el chico

- _lo intentaré. Tal vez debería de colocarles esos paños fríos- _comento el gato

- cierto – dijo el chico sacando el paño y colocándolo con sumo cuidado en la frente de Hermione

-_ rápido, no se va a quebrar con un paño-_ se burlo Crookshanks

- cállate- siseo el chico colocando al fin el paño

_- eres muy lento_

- hazlo tú entonces

-_ lo haría señor ingenio pero no tengo manos –_ contesto mirándose una pata. Draco solo bufo_- silencio, no me hables, solo piensa vienen personas_

- qué

_- shit!_

- hola Malfoy- saludo Harry, mientras que Ron solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo- cómo ha estado?

- bien- contesto el chico mientras sacaba el paño para volver a mojarlo – aun tiene un poco de fiebre

-_ blaquito vienen más- _dijo el gato mientras se estiro a los pies de la castaña

- hola- saludo Robert, entrando junto a todos sus amigos

_- Black Angel, pídele un autógrafo y di que te llamas Crookshanks_

- "olvídalo"- habló el chico en sus pensamientos- "primero no me gusta el grupo y segundo, no pienso decir que me llamo como tú

_- oye, es un excelente nombre_

-"para ti"

- Robert- dijo el chico estirándole la mano al rubio

- Draco- siseo el chico, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano

- Robert nosotros te esperamos abajo- dijo Joseph yéndose con todo el grupo

- oh- dijo Alex al ver tanta personas en la habitación de la castaña- hola- saludo a todo, pero al llegar frente a Draco, que se encontraba al lado de la cabecera de Hermione, se quedo quieto y realizo el mismo movimiento de cabeza que hizo Ron antes

- y cómo han llegado ustedes?- pregunto molesto Ron

- un chico, creo que de apellido Long, nos permitió entrar- dijo Robert encogiendo los hombros

- a mí me dejo Rose- contesto Alex

- ah- fue la única respuesta del chico. Por minutos nadie dijo nada cada uno se miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, el único sonido era la respiración de Hermione

-_ cambia el paño de Hermione-_ dijo el gato mirando al rubio, quien en silencio lo hizo mientras todos lo miraban

- no sabías que eras enfermera- comento Alex

- _golpe bajo-_ comento el felino

- cállete- siseo Draco tanto para el chico como para el gato- tal vez ya te haz vuelto estúpido, pero esto lo hago para que la fiebre no suba más

_- vamos blanquito_

- estas aquí con el fin de solo cambiar los paños de Hermione- pregunto Alex nuevamente

- creo que no te debes meter Torner- dijo Ron molesto- gracias a Malfoy nuestra amiga esta bien, y tú que has hecho?

_- vaya blanquito, no estas solo_

- chicos creo que la habitación de Hermione no es un lugar de disputas ni peleas. Además ni uno de nosotros puede hablar con ella

- Harry tiene razón- dijo Alex- todos- resalto el chico mirando al rubio- debemos salir

- será- respondió Robert rascándose la cabeza despreocupado

- creo que Draco puede quedarse- dijo Ron saliendo- él esta haciendo algo útil- Harry quedo mirando a su amigo como si éste estuviese poseído. Pero antes que Ron saliera de la habitación miro al rubio y señalo que lo estaría observando, colocando sus dos dedos señalando sus ojos y luego apuntándolo a él.

_- eso habrá sido algún tipo de milagro- _ se pregunto el felino-_ vaya que tienes suerte, enfermera- _dijo antes de salir de la habitación

- ni yo lo sé- respondió Draco mirando impresionado la habitación vacía

- Draco…- la voz de una chica lo llamo a lo lejos. El chico enarco una ceja y miró hacía la ventana- Draco- y fue ahí donde encontró de donde provenía el susurro, la castaña lo llamaba en sus sueño. Sonrió

- aquí estaré

fin flash back

- hablas de mis amigos, Harry y Ron?- pregunto la castaña

- si, aunque también vinieron otros, uno de nombre Draco y otro llamado Alex

- ah

- aun no respondes

- y debo hacerlo- enarco una ceja la chica

- claro que no , lamento ser tan curioso- se disculpo el chico- mis amigos siempre me reclaman por ese defecto que tengo

- no te preocupes, ese chico llamado Samuel es algo tuyo?- pregunto la chica ahora comiendo algo más sólido

- si, es mi hermano mellizo- sonrió el chico- él quedo junto con Edward, el hermano de Sara, en Hufflepuff.

- y tú en que casa quedaste?

- en Griffindor- dijo feliz el chico- lo prometido lo he cumplido, también Joseph, él es novio de Sara, pero ella quedo en Ravenclaw

- oh, yo casi quedo en esa casa, pero el sombrero decidió que fuera a Griffindor

- ese sombrero es muy gracioso- rió Robert- dijo muchas cosas sobre una maldición, y me susurro que yo ayudaría a unir dos almas y crear armonía

- él siempre es así, es un poco metafórico

- un poco?

- bueno, la verdad es que es bastante metafórico- rió Hermione también

--

- _oye, pensé que Hermione estaría aquí-_ comento el gato al ver a Draco un poco molesto mientras esperaba a la chica-_ veo que te has arreglado, no crees que exageraste en echarte tanta loción? –_ comento Crookshanks

- me dijiste que pronto vendría y llevo tres horas esperando- siseo

_- debe estar comiendo pescado- _comento el gato-_ iré a ver, tú te quedas- _dijo al ver que el chico se colocaba de pie

--

- y qué color te gusta?- pregunto Robert

- el verde

_- así que aquí estabas-_ dijo el gato entrando_- pensé que irías a ver a blanquito_

-Draco- susurro la chica

- me dijiste algo?- pregunto el chico confundido

- no, pero creo que debo irme

- si, a dónde?

- a ver a alguien que esta muy enfermo. Además tú debes hacer otras cosas

- no creo, quede de juntarme a las siete con los chicos

-_ son las ocho-_ comento el gato

- las ocho – repitió la castaña

- las ocho- se lamento el chico- me van asesinar

- siento haber hecho que llegaras tarde

- no te preocupes, me gusto mucho hablar contigo- sonrío- nos vemos – le guiñó un ojo antes de salir

_- Hermione no le pediste mi autógrafo-_ se quejo el gato

- lo lamento- se disculpo la chica- ahora iré a ver a Draco, vuelvo en un momento

_- bueno, pero no muy tarde-_ dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de la chica

- Draco?- pregunto la chica antes de entrar

- pasa- dijo el rubio desde a dentro

- hola, cómo estas – pregunto quedándose cerca de la puerta

- mucho mejor- contesto él – y tú?

- ya estoy recuperada- sonrió

- ya comiste?

- si, hace un momento

- debes alimentarte mucho mejor

- si, todos me dicen lo mismo- camino hacía una silla y se sentó- incluso Robert comento que estaba muy delgada

- el rubiecito de la banda?

- si

- y cuándo hablaste con él?

- hace un momento, él me acompaño mientras comía

- y por eso demoraste- dijo molesto el chico

- sabías que vendría?

- no, pero… es tarde- se defendió

- no veo porque te comportas así, vengo con la mejor intensión a visitarte y tú te molestas

- no estoy molesto- casi grito el chico

- no esta molesto?, escucha el tono que usas- se coloco de pie la chica- mejor me retiro, viene en vano

- no- dijo lanzando un hechizo a la puerta y quitándole la varita a la castaña

- pero… qué haces- se quejo molesta- como te atreves a hacer esto, devuelve inmediatamente mi varita- tendió la mano Hermione

- no, siéntate- ordeno el chico

- no soy ningún sirviente tuyo para hacer lo que me ordenas- dijo histérica la chica – y ahora devuélveme la varita

- no, y sientate- ordeno pero agrego con mas dulzura- por favor, quiero tu compañía

- solo debería haber dicho eso, no realizar todo este escándalo- dijo aun molesta la chica tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos

- lo siento- se disculpo el chico mirando sus manos. Hermione lo miró extrañada, no era común que Draco pidiera disculpas

- no te preocupes- dijo la castaña

- desde cuando conoces a ese chico?- trato de preguntar el rubio sin que se notase su molestia.

- qué chico- pregunto sin entender

- el rubiecito- dijo molesto cruzando los brazos en su pecho como niño malcriado- no te rías- se quejo el chico al ver como la castaña se reía

- pero es que le dices rubiecito, si tú eres igual de rubio que él – sonrió la chica

- no somos iguales- se quejo

- si sé- susurro, pero se apuro en agregar- no importa, lo conocí cuando llegaron

- y ya es tu amigo? O es algo mas?- enarco una ceja

- no es mi amigo, aun, menos puede ser algo más

- y Alex

- que tiene él?

- es algo tuyo?

- estas celoso?

- responde tú primero

- tú lo harás luego?

- claro

- bien, no es nada más que un amigo. Y?

- y qué- contesto molesto el chico

- estas celoso?

- no te lo diré- dijo arrogante

- lo estas, tu silencio lo dice

- mentira

- estas celoso- sonrió la chica y se coloco de pie- Draco esta celoso- aplaudió mientras cantaba- estas celoso, Draco esta celoso

- tal vez- dijo tirando de la chica haciendo que ella cayera en su cama

- que haces?- se asusto

- esto- dijo besándola mientras sostenía los brazos de la chica, quien peleaba por soltarse, hasta que se rindió y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Draco la afirmaba del cuello y la cintura, mientras que la chica desordenaba todo los rubios cabellos y tocaba la espalda del chico. Todo seguía su curso, Hermione comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pijama del chico, mientras éste le ayudaba la tarea.

-"qué haces?"- pregunto la conciencia de él – "el amor"- se contesto a sí mismo, quedando helado y deteniéndose

- qué sucede'?- pregunto la castaña confundida

- debes irte- dijo Draco con la voz ronca- toma- le entrego la varita- sal ahora mismo

- pero…

- SAL AHORA!!- grito molesto el chico

- ERES UNA BESTÍA- dijo antes de dar un portazo a la puerta


	9. Del amor al odio hay solo una serpiente

**hola aqui un nuevo capitulo, en èste encontraran màs sorpresa algo que cambien un poco la historia, pero no su escencia...**

**saludos para todas aquellas que han realizado un reviews, ya que son estos los que mas me animan**

**tengo la costumbre (hace poco adquirida) de responder los reviews antes de subir un capi nuevo, asi que aquellas que no tiene cuenta o me dejan el mail, dejenlo bien escrito y de esta forma les respondo**

**chau**

Capitulo 9: Del amor al odio hay solo una serpiente Capitulo 9: Del amor al odio hay solo una serpiente

- y eso fue todo lo que paso ayer?- pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la biblioteca junto a Hermione y Luna

- si- suspiró la chica- ustedes que opinan?

- yo pienso que él se asusto- comento Luna

- pero de qué, de mí?

- no Herms, lo que Luna dice es que se asusto con lo que estaba haciendo

- no entiendo?- negó la castaña

- creo- tomo la palabra la rubia- que Draco se asusto al sentir cosas por ti

- pero como sabes eso?- sonrió sin humor- a él no le importa nada ni nadie, debería de haber dicho " qué bien la sabelotodos se entrega en bandeja", pero no, viene y se detiene- termino lanzando un suspiro- además me echa de esa forma

- y tú prefieres que él haya seguido sin sentir nada?- pregunto Ginny – yo creo que no, tal vez sintió que no era bueno hacerlo así, se sintió tan confundido que te echo a gritos

- tal vez- suspiró la chica- pero no tenía derecho de hacerlo de esa forma

- puede ser que tú le hagas sentir cosas que otras chicas no pudieron- comento Luna

--

- qué me estas diciendo?- pregunto Blaise

- qué esto se acaba, toma- le lanzó los cien Galleons – ahí esta, no puedo hacerlo

- la amas – dijo abriendo lo ojos como plato el moreno

- qué- pregunto confundido el chico

- la amas, amigo no lo ves- se coloco de pie dejando la bolsa en su asiento

- no

- te enamoraste de ella, logre lo que quería- sonrió

- tu dinero- dijo arrogante y frío

- no, hermano. Somos amigos y por lo tanto te quiero como tal, y con esto busque algo que te detuviese y no lograras tu destrucción

- estás loco- sonrió mirando al moreno

- no, tú nunca viste que al estar con las mujeres no solo las dañabas a ellas si no a ti, tu corazón, hermano. Tú también puedes amar, pero no lo sabía hasta ahora- estiro los brazos, justo dos alumnos de Slytherin entraban y se quedaron quietos al escuchar y ver la escena

- lamentamos interrumpir- se retiraron por donde habían entrado

- estas diciendo estupideces, solo no quiero jugar más, me aburrí. Eso es todo

- sabes como yo, que terminas esto porque no quieres dañarla. Estoy más que seguro que si tú quieres puedes haber ganado, no porque ella valga menos, pero sabes como conquistar. Pero ahora tienes alguien que te hace sentir querer ser mejor- Blaise lo miró esperando que digiera algo pero Draco negó y se marcho sin decir más.

--

- y qué debo hacer?- pregunto la castaña- ir hablar con él? O golpearle en todo el rostro

- no- respondió Ginny- nada de eso

- tú quieres a Draco- pregunto a Luna

- eh… si- susurro sonrojándose

- bueno, si tienes claro eso espera que sé de cuenta y acepte lo que siente- comento la rubia

- y cuanto deberé esperar?- pregunto angustiada- tal vez espere demasiado, tal vez yo no le gusto

- no creo- negó Luna y Ginny le apoyo- cuando enfermaste fue él quien más cuido de ti

- si lo sé, Cro….- casi nombra su gato con el que habla, pero eso no era muy normal para divulgarlo- Robert me comento sobre eso.

- y él?- pregunto la pelirroja- por qué no sales con él

- con una súper estrella de rock- pregunto dudosa la chica- una: él no se fijaría en mí y dos: creo que tendría más de una competencia y tres: creo que él no me gusta lo suficiente

- no querrás decir que no te gusta tanto como Draco- le corrigió su amiga

- …..

- volvamos al tema anterior – pidió Ginny- sobre si golpear o esperar a tu serpiente. Creo que en cuanto a esperar puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras, si tú dices ahora, "saben no quiero esperar a ese baboso". Será valido como si dijeras, "quiero esperar hasta que mi corazón me diga lo contrario"

- o puedes decir "le romperé la nariz perfecta a ese cretino" – sonrió Luna- será tan valido como si dijeras " lo haré sufrir de una forma discreta y dolorosa, como son los celos"

- tomaré la segunda opción de las dos propuestas- sonrió sin ánimo- Draco me debe una, y yo le debo esto a mi corazón. Gracias por todo, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

- tal vez mucho más- dijo la pelirroja riendo- ahora vamos a ver a Hagrid que casi murió del susto al saber de tu enfermedad, fue el único que no caía en tu habitación.

- vamos- contestaron ambas chicas sonriendo con dulzura

Las tres chicas tomaron el pasillo para salir a ver a su gran amigo, pero cuando ya estaban llegando a la puerta Hermione fue la primera en ver la cabellera rubia de Draco quien estaba a espalda de ellas, mientras hablaba con Pansy.

- deténganse- estiro el brazo para impedir que sus amigas siguieran avanzando – shit!- le señalo que se callaran e hizo que se ocultaran detrás de una gran armadura

- qué pasa?- susurro Ginny

- quiero ver- contesto la castaña, señalo hacía donde estaba el chico. Ginny y Luna se miraron sin entender.

--

- vamos Draco- dijo la morena tirando del brazo del rubio

- ya te dije que me dejarás- contesto fastidiado quitando su brazo de las manos de la chica

--

- vamos babosa déjalo- susurro la castaña

- vaya Herms- sonrió Luna al ver la actitud de su amiga

--

- y por qué ahora te niegas a estar conmigo?- pregunto colocando cara de niña buena

--

- estar con ella, con Parkinson?

- Herms creo que te ha dado un tic en el ojo- dijo preocupada la pelirroja mirando a su amiga

--

- tendré que decirlo nuevamente?- pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja- no quiero, lo entiendes

- pero- hizo puchero

- no te colocarás a llorar o si?- sonrió burlesco el chico

--

- golpe bajo- sonrió Ginny mirando la cara de Pansy, quien se había puesto a llorar

--

- estas enamorado de otra- contesto hipando la chica

- claro que no- dijo el rubio molesto- solo no quiero estar contigo

- tienes a alguien y por eso no me besas. ESTAS ENAMORADO- grito para llorar más como una chiquilla mañosa

- santo cielos- se lamento el chico- deja de gritar y no estoy enamorado, qué quieres para que me dejes en paz

- bésame una sola vez y te juro que no te molesto más.

--

- no lo hagas- suplico Hermione

--

- no lo haré- se negó el chico

- tengo razón estas enamorado, sino lo harías

--

- no creo que lo haga- dijo Ginny tratando de animar a la chica- pero ahora vamos a ver a Hagrid

- Ginny tiene razón, vamos, ya verás que él no caerá en eso- dijo Luna

- no esperaremos, quiero verlo- contesto firme la chica mirando a los jóvenes que aun hablaban en el pasillo.

--

- ves que estas enamorado- sonrió la chica

- no lo estoy- contesto el rubio tomándola para besarla

--

- no lo esta- dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza

- Herms…- trato de decir Ginny pero la chica se dirigió hacía la puerta y salió de ahí dando un portazo el cual hizo que Draco dejara de besar a la chica y mirar hacía la puerta, no quitó su vista de ahí hasta que una cabellera pelirroja salió de una armadura le llamó la atención, caminó hacía ella deseando que fuera solo casualidad

- Malfoy- se sorprendió Ginny, pero al recordar lo que había pasado su actitud cambio- qué haces aquí- pregunto molesta- y con ella- señalo Pansy Parkinson que aun cazaba pajaritos de lo aturdida que había quedado

- yo solo…. Están ustedes solas? – pregunto mirando a ella y Luna

- eh- dudo la chica

- no- contesto la rubia- Herms se fue hace un momento- la cara de Draco cambio mostrando miedo y arrepentimiento en su rostro

- ella?- suspiro cansado- vio- señaló a la morena con la cabeza

- no- contesto Ginny

- si - respondió Luna

- pero Luna?- pregunto molesta- a él no le importa

- debes saberlo, para que no la dañes más- dijo la chica sin mirar a su amiga- tal vez

debería de dejarla en paz

Hermione corrió lo más que pudo, y el cielo comenzó a llorar junto a ella, llego hasta la orilla del lago, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Había salido del castillo solo con la intención de huir lo más lejos que pudieron sus pies.

- por qué?… por qué?- era lo único que repetía

- no lo sé- respondió la voz de un chico, por un momento penso que era Draco ya que al verlo entre lagrimas lo confundió con Robert- tal vez junto logremos averiguarlo

- qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- te vi correr y pensé que un poco de deporte no sería malo, pero debajo de la lluvia es un poco extraño?- hizo aparecer un paraguas

- gracias- dijo sin dejar de mirar el lago

- vamos entremos, volverás a enfermarte, y no creo que quieras caer en cama nuevamente- sonrío mientras le tendiéndole una mano, la castaña la acepto pero se percato que un dolor no permitió que se colocara de pie correctamente- vaya, que golpe, deberás ir a la enfermería

- no me percate que me había roto la rodilla- miró su herida

- pero caíste?

- si, mientras corría hacía acá

- pero por lo visto seguiste sangrando y todo- la miró de lado- tú te pareces a una chica que conocí – la miró melancólico

--

- no debería de haber visto esto, no es lo que piensa- dijo molesto el chico

- vaya y que es?- dijo irónica la pelirroja- te besabas con esa- señalo a la chica que ahora sonreía como boba – cualquiera lo sabe, hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta

- pero, demonios- se molesto aun más golpeando la pared – iré a verla

--

- quién?- pregunto la castaña mirándolo. Mientras la lluvia comenzó a convertirse en pequeñas gotas que luego fueron desapareciendo.

- entremos y te cuento- sonrío el chico

- de acuerdo- acepto la chica, pero al tratar de caminar se doblaron sus rodillas- demonios

- no digas palabrotas, esas las diré yo por ti. Que estúpida piedra hizo que tal dulce damisela perdiera su huida del amor

- por qué dices eso? – pregunto mirando con extrañeza al chico

- es la letra de una canción que compuse hace un tiempo atrás

- vaya pensé que hablabas de mí

- yo te llevo- se ofreció el chico

- no, camino

- no seas testaruda, vamos- tomando a la chica- sabía que eras muy delgada

- no exageres- rió ella – ahora dime a quién te recuerdo

- bueno, la historia es larga y su final no es alegre, aun quieres oírlo?

- eh, si- contesto dudosa

- esta bien. Hace un tiempo atrás tuve una amiga, su nombre era Sue, ella era la chica más dulce del mundo- dijo mirando el cielo- su sonrisa era transparente y dulce, sus ojos eran sinceros y de un color miel

- ella…

- si, ella murió, esta allá arriba- señalo con la nariz el cielo y sonrió- pero aun no termino. Sue era muggle, asistíamos a la misma escuela, a los once años debí asistir a una escuela de magos, por lo que nos veíamos solo los veranos, siempre recuerdo que el otoño para mí era verla a ella, esos eran sus colores miel y café, y fue ese el mes que decidió partir

- pero por qué?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta Hermione

- fue lo mismo que me pregunte yo, grite mirando el cielo una y otra vez, por qué, por qué?- suspiro y sonrió- otro de mis amigos me contó que Sue había conocido un chico y de él se enamoro. Creemos que él también le correspondió, pero prefirió otras cosas. Durante todo el año ella estuvo triste, y yo no cumplí con ir a verla ya que habíamos formado la banda y las giras nos exigían estar constantemente de viaje. Fue durante ese verano donde ella descendió al abismo y no quiso salir de ahí y la muerte fue a su encuentro.

- pero… y su familia

- Sue era huérfana, vivía con unos tíos que solo tenían ese nombre, sus amigos eran pocos. Y él chico que se enamoro de ella tenía suficiente dinero para vivir sin tener que trabajar, sus padres no aceptaron tal relación y él prefirió el dinero antes de arriesgarse al amor.- dijo esta vez mostrando rabia

- y tú estabas enamorado de ella?- pregunto dudosa

- si- y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos – pero nunca se lo dije, quería ser famoso y tener dinero, sacarla de ahí y llevármela a un castillo. Pero lo hice mal, preferí esperar y la perdí – sonrió con amargura

--

- no irás – dijo Ginny interponiéndose entre él y la gran puerta

- tú no me dices que hacer- contesto el rubio

- claro que sí

- qué hacen- pregunto Pansy que había despertado de su dormir/despierta

- claro que no- dijo Draco sin percatarse de la chica que lo miraba

- mejor no te metas- le aconsejo Luna a la morena que miraba confundida la pelea de Draco con la pelirroja.

- pues, yo te digo que no irás- dijo Ginny colocando sus manos en la cintura, tomando una actitud parecida a la de su madre.

- PERO QUE HACEN??- grito la chica para hacerse oír

- CÁLLATE- contestaron Draco y Ginny, la chica los miró y se marcho molesta. Luna solo miró la situación en la que estaba envuelta

--

- y le creaste esa canción? – pregunto Hermione olvidando su tristeza para comprender la que sentía el chico

- si, la compuse a la semana de su muerte, pero nunca la he cantado en los conciertos

- por qué?

- porque aun no puedo hacerlo sin llorar, y ella no se merece eso- suspiro- ya llegamos al castillo

--

- qué sucede?- pregunto Ron al ver a su hermana y al rubio discutiendo. El pelirrojo venía junto con Harry y todo el equipo de quidditch

- nada- contesto mal humorada la chica- cierto Malfoy?- enarco una ceja para mirar al chico

- cierto- contesto sin sonreír el chico- ahora déjame pasar- siseo.

- Ginny, estas bien- pregunto Harry acercándose a su novia

- claro- contesto seca la chica sin dejar de fulminar al rubio

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Robert con Hermione en los brazos

- Hermione- dijeron todos, incluido Draco

- chicos- contesto confundida la verlos ahí, pero recordó todo al ver los ojos grises que no se separaban de su rostro, decidida a mirar hacía cualquier lado menos a él.

- hola- saludo Robert sonriendo- saldrán con este tiempo a jugar? Tal vez vuelva a llover

- si- contesto Ron aun confundido- es mejor, así practicamos con adversidad, como lo es la lluvia

- que bien- sonrío más el chico- si alguna vez necesitan a un buscador puedo servirles de mucho

- lo tendremos presente- respondió cortes Harry- Ginny te estuve buscando para que vinieras a la practica, hace un momento nos dieron el permiso

- voy con ustedes – contesto la chica- estas bien Herms?

- claro- trato de sonreír la chica, pero su sonrisa termino al estornudar

- estas toda mojada- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio- volverás a enfermar- esto hizo que la castaña lo mirara molesta

- él tiene razón- dijo Ron

- tranquilos la llevo rápido a la enfermería, su herida debe ser curada también

- PERO…- dijo con horror el rubio fijándose en la herida de la castaña

- por qué creen que la cargo- rió Robert- aunque podría decir que me agrada hacerlo- esto ultimo hizo que el tic apareciera en el rostro de Draco, quien solo apretó los puños

- nosotros la llevamos- dijo el pelirrojo dándole la escoba a Harry- dámela

- no Ron- lo detuvo Hermione- ve a entrenar. Y si no es molestia para Robert- miro al chico colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste y acercando mas su cuerpo al del joven, haciendo que Draco ardiera del coraje

- claro que no es molestia- sonrió el chico- ahora vámonos, nos vemos- se despidió de todos caminando hacía la enfermería retomando su conversación con la castaña, quien miró de reojo a Draco

- yo iré con ellos- dijo con los dientes apretado el rubio

- no, no irás- respondió molesta Ginny

- por qué no puede ir?- pregunto celoso Harry

- no es lo que piensas- contesto la chica a su novio. Pero al percatarse que el slytherin ya había tomado rápidamente camino hacía la enfermería, tomo la actitud de seguirlo para detenerlo.

- tranquila yo iré a verlos- hablo tranquila Luna y camino también hacía allá

- que sucedió- pregunto el moreno

- nada- dijo rápidamente la chica- es solo que no me cae bien Malfoy

- a mí tampoco- asintió Ron- pero ya no es tan… Malfoy

--

- lamento hacer que me cargues – dijo avergonzada la castaña

- no es una molestia- sonrió Robert- pero sé sincera conmigo, te gusta ese chico rubio que por poco se lanza sobre mí para eliminarme

-eh… si- bajo la cabeza

- y lo que hiciste… eso de abrazarme más fuerte? Fue para sacarle celos?.

- oh! Lo lamento. Soy lo peor- se disculpo la chica- bájame, tú no mereces esto. Lo lamento- se disculpo avergonzada al ver que había utilizado a su nuevo amigo con fines muy egoístas.

- eso lo decido yo- sonrió chico – y no lo lamentes

- pero…

- pero nada, tú tranquila- le sonrió abiertamente - y era por él por quien llorabas?

- si

- entonces no vale la pena- contesto tajante el chico- por qué le sacas celos?

- no es eso…bueno, no lo sé – se confundió la castaña

- cuéntame - la miró tiernamente el chico

- no es mi novio, por lo que no me debe nada. Así que es, pero no, a la vez responsable de mi llanto- Hermione miro al chico- entiendes?- Robert se detuvo y enarco una ceja

--

Draco los seguía pasos más atrás y se detuvo mirando para ver porque el rubio que llevaba a Hermione se detenía y la miraba de cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. No lograba escuchar desde donde estaba lo que decían.

--

- si entiendo bien, tú llorabas por él, pero como él no es nada tuyo, él no tiene la culpa?

- si

- no, no lo entiendo

--

- qué haces- le pregunto Luna a Draco, haciendo que este se asustara

- shit- la hizo callar- qué hace aquí- susurro

- vengo a ver…

- shit, más bajo

- vengo- susurro la chica- a ver a Hermione, concretamente la vengo a cuidar de ti- lo señalo con el dedo

--

- eh…? nunca he conversado con un chico sobre esto, pero..

- imagina que soy una guapa chica que te carga hacía la enfermería- dijo moviendo rápidamente sus pestañas haciendo reír a la castaña

--

- por qué ríe- dijo le rubio mirando nuevamente a los chicos

- Robert debe de haber contado algún chiste- respondió Luna mientras sonreía

- veremos si le quedan ganas de contar chistes- dijo apretando sus nudillos

- pero que te importa a ti si él lleva a Herms o la hace reír, si no bien recuerdo acabas de besar a Parkinson, y agregando que es conocida como lo más cercano a novia que has tenido

- esos es una mentira- dijo fastidiado- y claro que me importa, por qué…

- por qué?

--

- es difícil imaginarte como chica, pero esta bien confiaré en ti- sonrió la castaña

- vamos cuéntame, mientras vamos a la enfermería

- con Malfoy nos conocemos desde el primer año, pero fue desde ese tiempo que nuestra relación fue horrenda, constantemente insultaba a Harry, Ron y a mí

- él te llamaba sangre sucia?- enarco una ceja el chico

- si, ya que él y todos sus amigos son sangre pura. Nuestra relación fue eso, peleas verbales… hasta que a inicios de este año él apareció con una amabilidad extraña

- cambio algo así como del cielo a la tierra?- achico sus ojos verdes

- si, todos mis amigos dicen que es debido al mal del siete- sonrió Hermione apenada al confesarle su creencia en esa historia tan extraña

- ah, eso de las siete estrellas que una bruja hechizo para que la persona que estaba mal cambiara radicalmente?

- creo que si, aunque no sabía eso, donde lo sacaste?

- de un libro, me gusta leer leyendas extrañas- sonrió el chico

- ya llegamos a la enfermería

- pero aun no terminas – se lamento Robert

- hola chicos- saludo la enfermera- qué le sucedió en la rodilla señorita Granger

- tropecé

- vaya y que tropezón, puede dejarla en la camilla- le pidió a Robert- debo ir a ver un asunto y vuelvo

- si - contesto el chico – vamos- y se dirigió a la camilla señalada por la enfermera

--

- ya los perdí- cambio de tema Draco y dirigiéndose a la enfermería

- espera- Luna afirmó al chico del brazo- estas enamorado de ella?

- no- se sonrojo el chico

- si lo niegas saldrás más lastimado que si lo aceptas

- pero… y de que sirve?, ella y nadie me lo creerá, ni siquiera yo me creo- sonrío sin humor el chico

- yo te creo- sonrió Luna

- de verdad?- se sorprendió el chico

- si, y si le abres tu corazón a Herms ella también te creerá

--

- ahora cuéntame- se sentó en la esquina de la camilla

- bien, él cambió del cielo a la tierra, como dijiste tú, y eso hizo que de apoco comenzáramos hablar. Pasaron muchas cosas, entre las cuales está que compartimos torre, por lo que nos vemos siempre. Pasó también un incidente- la castaña se calló y se sonrojo

- eso de que lo besaste en pleno campo de quidditch?- sonrió Robert

- cómo lo supiste?- abrió los ojos como plato

- debes saber que aquí las noticias vuelan- rió el chico – y también dijeron que él era gay?

- si, y creo que fue culpa mía, con unos tragos demás dije eso a personas que lo divulgaron rápidamente por el castillo

- esas personas deben haber sido Lavender y Parvatil?

- si- se sorprendió Hermione

- creo que lo toman como profesión- comento el chico haciendo reír a la castaña

- y otras cosas ocurrieron- dejo de sonreír- y hace unos momentos lo vi besarse con otra

- y te sentiste traicionada?

- si- calló una lagrima por su mejilla

- ánimos chiquita- dijo Robert acercándose y secando con su pulgar la lagrima de la chica, y tomándole la mandíbula para que lo mirase

- qué haces- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta y viendo a Robert con actitud de lanzarse encima de Hermione. Y sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó encima del chico para agarrarlo a golpes

- detente- gritaba la castaña desde la camilla - Draco déjalo, Luna- miró a su amiga - deténlos

- qué hago- pregunto asustada viendo como los rubios se golpeaban, era difícil decir cual era cual, ya que ambos eran iguales en tamaño y de rubio, solo que Robert mantenía su cabello más corto y sus ojos eran verdes.

- santos cielos- dijo molesta la enfermera sacando su varita y separando a los chico- líos aquí no- colocando sus manos en su cadera- señor Malfoy hacía allá- señaló la camilla al final de la enfermería, el rubio camino con orgullo sin importarle que bastante sangre saliera por su nariz- y usted- miró a Robert quien tenía el labio y la ceja rota- allí- señaló la camilla al lado de la castaña.- y si alguno de ustedes vuelve a golpearse se irán de castigo. Ahora usted- miró esta vez a Hermione- veamos esa rodilla- realizando unos movimientos curo la herida y arreglo el pantalón de la castaña, quedó como si no hubiese pasado nada - retírese tranquila y ponga cuidado donde pisa- miró severa a la chica para luego sonreírle- ahora veré al señor Malfoy, para que se despida

- te espero afuera- dijo Luna caminando hacía la puerta

- gracias por todo- dijo apenada la chica- y lamento…

- no lamentes nada- sonrió el chico con un poco de dificultad – creo que pelear con Malfoy sirvió para eliminar malas vibras- tomo la mano de la castaña- cuídate mucho y no te preocupes, ese chico- movió la cabeza señalando a Draco, quien estaba siendo curado por la enfermera, quien tenía algunas complicaciones debido a que el rubio no dejaba de mirar a Hermione- esta baboso por ti- sonrió- tu amiga esta libre- miró a Luna

- si- sonrió la chica- si quieres te la presento

- no es necesario ya la conozco hable con ella el otro día, pero el dato es para un amigo mío- sonrió Robert- lastima que no todas las chicas guapas estén libres- y la miró guiñándole un ojo

- me debo ir, una vez más gracias- sonrió la chica

- y una vez más de nada- y tirando de la mano le dio un beso en la mejilla

- pero…- dijo un poco avergonzada la chica

- llámame masoquista- miro a Draco enojado y sonrió

Hermione sonrió y negó sin entender la actitud del chico, se acerco a Luna quien miraba las publicaciones que estaban en la enfermería

- vamos?- le pregunto a su amiga

- claro, Herms mira- señalo un papel- piden ayudante en la enfermería para quienes quieren y sienten vocación en la medicina

- vaya no había visto este anunció

- por qué no postulas?

- yo?

- Si, no te gusta?

- claro, pero

- lo harás fabuloso, ahora vamos

--

- hola Crookshanks, qué haces mirándote en el espejo- pregunto la chica entrando a su cuarto y dejando su chaqueta colgada en la silla

- _crees que estoy viejo?_- pregunto mientras giraba su peludo rostro y se miraba el perfil

- claro que no- se acerco al gato- eres muy joven y guapo- lo tomo en brazos

_- sabías que me agradas mucho?_- la miró el felino

- si- sonrió la castaña- ahora iré a tomar un baño caliente

_- pero no abuses, no te vaya a recaer en esa enfermedad horrorosa_- dijo Crookshanks mirándola muy serio

- si- contesto tomando una toalla y saliendo

- "todos es muy confuso- pensaba la chica mientras descansaba en el agua caliente- "ahora menos que nunca entiendo a Draco, besa a Parkinson y aun así se coloca celoso, me besa a mí y luego me rechaza"

- Hermione- golpearon la puerta del baño, pero la castaña no escucho ya que se había colocado el invento muggle donde escuchaba la música por audífonos- abres ahora o derribo la puerta- dijo molesto Draco- contaré solo hasta tres: uno…..dos….tres- y abrió la puerta. El vapor fue lo primero que vio, luego sintió un olor muy dulce, y por último vio a la chica con la cabeza apoyada en la bañera y con mucha espuma rodeándola, solo supo respirar profundo, Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrado y tarareaba una melodía rítmica- creo que te espero en tu habitación- dijo un poco tartamudo el rubio sin ser escuchado ni visto – aunque una ducha no es mala, pero de agua fría- cerro la puerta y se fue

- ayuda mucho un baño de agua caliente- comento para sí la chica abriendo los ojos minutos después- mis dedos ya están como pasas- se miró las manos- vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo- se colocó de pie y se envolvió en una toalla- no traje ropa limpia, ni varita. Y aun así dicen que soy una bruja lista?- se lamento, y luego miró el reloj- pero a esta hora todos deben estar en el comedor- salió rápido por el pasillo y se metió a su cuarto respirando profundo- lista- pero su mandíbula se calló al ver a Draco mirando una de sus fotos- qué haces aquí?- trato de taparse más, aunque la pequeña toalla dejará nada para la imaginación.

Draco por su parte sintió como su alma se caía y volvía de forma vertiginosa -"demonios no consiguió una toalla más pequeña? Si puedo ver todo lo que no veo siempre"- sonrió

- quita esa cara de pervertido- dijo molesta la chica mientras movía su brazo para alcanzar el cobertor

- lamento ser humano- dijo levantando sus manos al techo- que quieres que sea de roca

- no, quiero que te largues, si quieres puedes ir a besar o hacer cualquier cosa con otra

- celosa?

- claro que no, solo quiero mi privacidad. Sino te percataste estas en MI cuarto

- solo quiero hablar contigo- se defendió el chico

- otro día, necesito vestirme- dijo molesta justo un estornudo vino y por cubriese el rostro soltó la toalla la cual se cayo. Hermione abrió los ojos y se cubrió como pudo con las manos mientras que Draco le faltaron ojos para recordarlo todo- CIERRA LOS OJOS- demando la chica con cara color bermellón

- eh- dijo embobado el chico

- CIERRA LOS OJOS

- ah, si- dijo colocando sus manos en sus ojos dejando una pequeña abertura. Hermione rápidamente tomo la toalla y se cubrió

- vete- dijo alterada

- me estas echando- pregunto indignado el chico

- si, igual que tú lo hiciste ayer

- pero no es lo mismo- se quejó molesto

- si lo es, y ahora vete- señaló la puerta con la mano y tomando bien firme la toalla

- pero volveré- dijo él- tienes muy buenas curvas- sonrió antes de irse. La castaña no supo si sentir ganas de gritar o de asesinar el rubio.

- cómo se atreve- dijo aun molesta Hermione esta vez acostada en su cama mirando con el ceño fruncido al techo.

_- deja de mirar el techo así, y ya llevas gran parte de la noche diciendo lo mismo - _comento el gato mirándola a través de la oscuridad

- es tan … Debería de haberle golpeado- pegó con los puños la cama aplastando la cola de felino

_- auch-_ se lamento Crookshanks- _porque no lo haces, así todos descansamos y entre esos corremos tú y yo_

- tienes razón- dijo colocándose de pie y botando al gato al piso- no me quedaré con las ganas

-_ bueno- _dijo mal humorado el felino subiendo en la cama para dormir

- ya verá cuando le diga todo lo que tengo guardado- salió de su cuarto para llegar frente a la habitación del rubio y pasar sin pedir permiso cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- tú- dijo pero vio la habitación oscura- pero es que no se ve nada aquí, que estúpida no traje la varita- se palpo la bata- demonios. Y la puerta- palpo esta vez la pared- si estaba detrás de mí, no puede perderse así de simple – miró hacía el frente y vio solo oscuridad- qué hago? tal vez no haya nadie aquí- dijo un poco asustada pero se quedo quieta al sentir algo helado tocando su tobillo- "una serpiente"- pensó guardando silencio y la respiración- Malfoy- chillo en silencio- vamos despierta- y aquello que fue una sospecha comprobó que era ni más ni menos que una "gran" serpiente, la que se comenzó a enroscar alrededor de ella – Draco!! DRACO!!- grito asustada y una luz iluminó el rostro del rubio medio dormido

- Hermione, que haces con Pequeña?

- tiene nombre?- hablo asustada la chica- y es Pequeña

- si

- entonces llámala, por favor- los colores en su rostro se habían ido

- Pequeña suelta a esa presa que es mía – dijo esta vez colocándose de pie. Hermione vio que solo usaba su ropa interior para dormir

- no sabes que estamos en invierno- pregunto la chica la verse liberada

- si, pero aquí no hace frío- dijo encogiendo los hombros- y por qué estas aquí?- sonrió el chico

- yo?- dijo confundida- ah si, para esto- y le dio un golpe en la mejilla- esto es por entrar a mi cuarto y verme desnuda - otro golpe- esto es por golpear a Robert- otro- y este es por besar a Parkinson- respiro hondo- listo- se relajo, mientras que Draco enarco una ceja y se tocó una de las mejillas golpeadas

- has venido para golpearme?

- si- contesto orgullosa la chica sonriendo

- me has despertado, para esto?- señalo su mejilla que tomaba un color rosa

- si- coloco sus manos en su cintura firme, desafiando al chico

- vaya- miro confundido- y me has golpeado por culpa del rubio de la banda? – se molesto

- si- lo miró asustada al ver el enojo del chico

- por él?!- extendió los brazos

- eh.. .si? – contesto dudosa

- Pequeña toda tuya- le hablo a la serpiente y se fue hacía su cama

- pero… que haces me va a matar- chillo nuevamente la chica- y no hay puerta

- es un truco por seguridad. Y cómo defiendes a ese cretino golpeándome, no veo porque debo cuidarte, que cuide él de ti

- pero él no esta aquí- dijo asustada el ver a la, Pequeña, cosa gigantesca acercándose- y no tengo varita

- ese no es mi problema- y apago la luz

- Ah!!- fue lo único que se escucho de la chica. Draco encendió la luz y no la vio parada y miró a la serpiente

- Pequeña- la miró asustado cuando sintió que su cama se movía

- no sube aquí- pregunto la castaña sentada en la cama del chico

- no- sonrió el rubio

- que bien- suspiró la chica- ahora abre la puerta para que me vaya

- no lo haré, así que duermes ahí o vas con Pequeña- apago la luz

- vamos abre, por favor- dijo en voz de suplica la chica

- no

- que debo hacer para que abras?

- mmm… se me ocurren varias cosas interesantes- dijo con una voz profunda

- olvídalo, dormiré aquí

- como tu quieras- se dio vuelta dándole la espalda sonriendo mientras sentía como la castaña se tapaba con las sábanas y colocaba una de las almohadas entre ellos dos- "como si eso sirviera de algo"

- "entre serpientes"- se lamento la chica

- Hermione?- pregunto el chico en la oscuridad

- qué?- contesto molesta

- fue idea mía o me golpeaste también por besar a Parkinson?

- "rayos"- se lamento mentalmente- fue idea tuya- dijo rogando que no se notase su nerviosismo, y sonrojándose en la oscuridad

- ah- dijo sin haberse convencido ni un poco pero en su rostro no se borro su gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente los pajaritos, esos que superan el frío, cantaban alegres de que la lluvia había acabado. Un viento de nieve golpeó a las pobres aves anunciando la llegada de la Navidad. Todo era felicidad y más para una persona que soñaba solo cosas lindas. Hablamos de Draco Malfoy, sentía que su vida no era mala. Tenía todo, incluso a la chica de sus sueños junto a él, no como quisiera, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Abrió los ojos y se percato de la cabellera abundante que cubría el rostro de la chica, quien tenía cara de dormir muy tranquila.

- "es muy guapa"- miró con detalle el perfil de la chica. Se había acercado lo suficiente para quedar abrazado a ella, y que la almohada quedase en el suelo junto a Pequeña- "algún día estaremos así para siempre"- sonrió para sí, Hermione comenzó a moverse para acomodarse en la cama del chico- "quien me escuche diría que soy un romántico empalagoso…. Pero que más da"

- Crookshanks sal de encima de mí- se quejo al sentir el brazo de Draco encima suyo. Se acostó quedando cara a cara con el chico

- "despierta"- la miró el chico intensamente y al ver que comenzó a mover los ojos cerro los suyos para hacerle creer que él dormía

- vamos Crookshanks- dijo nuevamente la chica abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la cara de Draco dormido- santo cielos- susurro y recordó lo de la serpiente llamada Pequeña- "qué hago?"- miró el brazo del rubio, el que rodeaba su cintura- "sacas el brazo y te vas"- planeo tratando de mover el brazo el cual se quedó pesado y quieto, además apretó a la castaña y la acerco más hacía él- "oh no"- intento no respirar, giró su cabeza para ver si había algo que la ayudase y se encontró los ojos de Pequeña mirándola y sacando la lengua –"te quedas con esa cosa que te quiere comer o te quedas con esta"- miró a Draco- "que es más tibia"- trago saliva- "puedes verlo a tu regalada gana"- sonrió como una niña pequeña la cual descubre un secreto muy preciado. Se fijo en todo los detalles del rostro del chico, y se quedo más tiempo mirando los labios de él

- Susan- murmuro Draco dormido, mientras que la chica abría los ojos como plato

- despierta- dijo empujando al chico enojada- deja de soñar- Draco sonrió y la abrazo esta vez riendo

- has caído- abrió los ojos

- qué?

- estaba despierto- rió- oye no tienes cara para decirme pervertido, vi como te mordías el labio mientras mirabas mi boca

- no es cierto- dijo Hermione seria tratando de alejar al rubio

- si lo es – se colocó encima de ella

- ahora sal de encima de mí y déjame salir de aquí

- no- y le dio un beso

- cómo te atreves- hizo intento de golpearle nuevamente

- no lo harás- y la beso de nuevo mientras afirmaba las manos de la chica con las suyas

- pero…- trato de hablar Hermione, la beso nuevamente pero más largo

- auch- se quejó- me has mordido

- si, y te quedaras sin labios si no me sueltas

- corro el riesgo- y la beso con más energía haciendo que la chica se rindiera, Draco comenzó a tomar el ritmo de la situación para llegar más lejos y si su conciencia le preguntaba que hacía él feliz diría el amor, por que era eso lo que él quería hacer.

- qué hora es- dijo entre gemidos la castaña

- no lo sé- respondió él, besando la mandíbula de la chica- y no me importa

- pero es lunes- se quejo riendo al sentir cosquillas

- y qué?- contesto sin detenerse. Hermione miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y vio que eran la siete con treinta de la mañana

- por Merlín, qué hora es!!- se alarmo empujando a Draco y levantándose de la cama – ya he faltado dos semanas y días, y no pienso faltar más- dijo mientras abrochaba los botones que el rubio había logrado sacar

- ni por mí- hizo un puchero Draco

- no, y esto esta mal. Nosotros no somos nada

- nada- repitió confundido

- nada- y se fue del cuarto del chico

- nada, nada, nada. Por qué nada?- le pregunto a Pequeña que lo miró y sacó su lengua- se refiere a ser novios? Estamos hablando de palabras mayores, nunca he tenido novia. Y Parkinson no cuenta- arrugo la nariz y se levanto también- agua fría- suspiró el chico.

**¿Què opinan?**

**es mala herms, dejar asi al pobre chico**

**o es lo que debia hacer, y es màs ya que deberia de haber hecho algo peor**

**¿y Robert representa una verdadera amenaza para esta serpiente??**

**dejen su opinion**


	10. El bueno, el malo y el rockero

**Hola aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste a todos, un saludo especial aquellos que han leído y me hecho saber sus comentarios y espero que los otros se animen y asi saber su parecer en cuanto a la historia.**

**Hay diversos cambios y algunas confusiones asi que lean y me cuanta que les pareció.**

**Saludos**

**Capitulo 10: "El bueno, el malo y el rockero"**

- Animo Harry- dijo por quinta vez Hermione mirando como su amigo seguía inmóvil en el sofá de la sala común

- creo que lo han petrificado- comento Ron en susurro a su amiga

- no lo creo- suspiró con cansancio la chica – y Ginny?

- la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de donde se encuentra- negó el pelirrojo

- vaya- la castaña miró nuevamente a su amigo y recordó el porque había llegado a ocurrir todo eso

Flash back

- Hermione- la voz familiar hizo que la chica se detuviera en seco y se girara lentamente

- si?- fue lo único que dijo al chico que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- hola- saludo feliz el joven- quería hablar contigo sobre eso que dijiste la otra vez… tú sabes

- lo dice por lo de hoy en la mañana?- enarco una ceja la castaña

- si- sonrió más el chico

- te escucho

- bueno, tú sabes que lo que has dicho no es tan así como lo señalas, la verdad es que…

- Hermione- la llamo otra voz. La chica miró al rubio de enfrente y giro para encontrarse con otro rubio- "vaya"- pensó Hermione- "esto solo me sucede a mí"

- hola- saludo la castaña

- hola, interrumpo?- pregunto el chico

-esta demás la pregunta- siseo el interrumpido

- lo lamento- fue la respuesta pero con una sonrisa señalo lo contrario

- Hermione- fue la voz de una chica la que escucho esta vez la castaña, quien suspiro inconscientemente aliviada – estas ocupada?

- Claro- iban contestando los dos chicos pero no terminaron ya que Hermione se adelanto para terminar la frase

- claro que no- y sin más pregunta salió de enfrente de esos dos rubios, uno estaba que estallaba por la rabia y el otro por el contrario solo quería reír, debido a lo gracioso que encontraba lo que sucedía.

- Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ginny al doblar por uno de los pasillo

- no lo sé- respondió la chica

- tal vez te he salvado de la tercera guerra mundial

- puede ser- asintió la chica- aunque Robert no es tan violento

- a no?- enarco una ceja la pelirroja

- claro que no, y no me mires así

- cómo te miró? – pregunto inocente

- como si fuera culpable. Porque la verdad es que no he hecho nada

- tal vez tienes razón. De cierta forma no eres culpable. El ser una conquistadora innata he inocente no es fácil de ver

- a qué te refieres?- se detuvo la castaña mirando a su amiga

- que has flechado a más de un chico y sin proponértelo. Tienes a tus pies al bueno al malo y al rockero – sonrío entretenida la chica

- no se supone que son el bueno, el malo y el feo?- sonrió sin humor Hermione- y te diré que yo no tengo a nadie a mis pies

- amiga tal humilde, esos tres son los que te han hablado, pero creo que hay más de tres- extendió los brazos-La cosa es, que el bueno, el malo y el rockero disputan por tu corazón, tengo la suficiente información para creer eso. Luna ya me contó lo de la enfermería

- y ella? Dónde está?

- últimamente ha estado ocupada con la investigación sobre el mal del siete. Tú sabes ella es la que más cree en eso- se encogió de hombros Ginny- y que me dices sobre el bueno, el malo y el rockero?

- juguemos a que eso es cierto, quien es el bueno?

- Alex

- Alex?- abrió los ojos la chica

- vamos Hermione él mismo te dijo que le gustabas, y por que crees que se lleva tan mal con Draco, o por qué te envió flores cuando caíste enferma. No es por que quiera tu amistad. Además te quito el saludo cuando besaste a Malfoy, esos se llaman celos

- no importa- comenzó caminar la chica- no me dirás que el malo es…

- Malfoy, todos saben en este castillo- toco con una mano la muralla- que él es el malo, por lo que a él debemos descartarlo, eliminarlo. Y así no sufras más

- pero si hace unos días eras oficialmente su abogada- exclamo confundida la chica

- si, pero últimamente he visto las cosas claramente y concluí que él solo te hará sufrir por lo que no debes elegirlo.

- con respecto a elegir- se sonrojo la chica- creo que no te conté todo

- no vas a decirme- se detuvo la pelirroja abriendo los ojos en forma de plato- que has caído en sus garras?

- mmm… qué quieres decir con eso, qué si yo me … si bueno nosotros estuvimos… o que él ya …

- si tuvisteis sexo con él- casi grito la chica, justo pasaron dos chicas de Hufflepuff y miraron especialmente a Hermione para luego caminar deprisa mientras hablaban

- puedes no gritar- siseo la castaña sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello- Y NO

- que bien- suspiro la chica

- pero falto poco- dijo la chica haciendo que Ginny volviera abrir lo ojos

- pero POR QUÉ!!

- luego te cuento, aquí no es seguro- dijo mirando asustada por el pasillo- no quiero que alguien nos escuche

- bien- contesto fastidiada la chica

- y dime- reanudo su caminata la castaña- el rockero es Robert?

- claro, quien más- contesto sin animo la chica

- estas así por lo de Malfoy?

--

Fue esta la frase que escucho el oído curioso de una reportera sin profesión pero con mucho espíritu investigador, y por sobre todo divulgador.

- has escuchado lo mismo que yo, Parvatil?

- claro amiga, lo escuche todo (haciendo referencia a la ultima frase dicha por Hermione)

- sabes que significa esto?- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

- que Ginny tiene algo con Malfoy?- dudo la chica

- exacto, y que lo que escuchamos de la boca de Parkinson es cierto

- pero sus palabras fueron- tosió y coloco la vos chillona imitando a la slytherin- "esa pelirroja comadreja tiene algo con mi Drakito"

- eso en traducción es- colocando la misma voz de su amiga imitó a la chica- "Ginny Weasley tiene una relación amorosa, que rompe toda barrera, con Draco Malfoy"

- tienes talento para esto- la alabo Parvatil haciendo que Lavender sonriera

- gracias. Pero ahora debemos averiguar más, tú sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez- las dos chicas temblaron al recordar la cara de Draco cuando pregunto quienes eran las o los culpables del rumor de que él era gay- y tuvimos una gran suerte de que no descubriera que fuimos nosotras las que divulgamos eso

- tienes razón- asintió la chica mirando a su amiga- pero por un momento pensé que Draco tenía algo con Hermione

- Parvatil, Draco ya rompe una barrera con meterse con una griffindor, pero meterse con una hija de muggle? Tú sabes que eso es un pensamiento ya pasado de moda, pero él, y toda su familia lo mantienen. Además- arrugo la boca colocando cara de enojo- ella tiene a Alex Turner y a Robert detrás de ella, que más quiere?- se quejo molesta

- tienes razón- se lamento Parvatil

- ahora vamos- dijo feliz la chica- necesitamos orejas que nos ayuden a tener esta gran noticia, ya que debemos agregar que Ginny supuestamente es novia de Harry.- corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin perder, claro, la compostura.

--

- entiendo- fue lo que contesto Hermione tomando asiento en una de las últimas mesas de la biblioteca – pero no le has dicho nada a Harry

- claro que no, ni él ni Ron están listo para saberlo. Aunque creo que Ron se esta ablandando.

- de verdad?- pregunto asombrada la chica- que bien – miró a su amiga- Ginny no te sientas mal, si Draco me hace daño yo seré la única responsable, sé que fuiste tú la que me dijiste que debía darle alguna oportunidad, pero no lo hice porque tú me lo decías. Él que me apoyes era para darme más impulso. Así que seré la única responsable, y si él se ha ganado parte de mi corazón es porque yo lo quise así

- y por qué no dejas que Robert o Alex ganen. Tengo el presentimiento de que él te va a dañar

- deja equivocarme, siento que debo decidir y ver que sucede con él, no por eso me cegare a sus encantos- sonrió la chica – además aun me debe una

- lo dice porque te echo la otra vez

- claro- asintió la chica- una mujer nunca olvida

- pero lo de anoche o mejor dicho lo de hoy en la mañana?

- fue un lapsus

-ah- asintió la pelirroja- y me vas a decir si tiene un gran encanto- sonrió picara la chica

- Ginny Weasley?

- Hermione Granger, qué quieres que me quede con la duda de los tiempos. Sabes como yo las leyendas que se divulga por estas paredes y si tengo a una amiga masoquista 

suicida que quiere ver si el basilisco es bueno, quiero saber si el príncipe de las serpientes tiene aquel gran encanto que todas dicen que tiene.

- bueno- se sonrojo nuevamente- no lo vi en actividad, lo sentí- tomo aire- y creo que hay algo de cierto

- vaya amiga nunca pense que eras tan rápida

- Ginny- le reprendió la chica

- vamos, si quiere te puedo ayudar

- quien te entiende hace unos momentos morías de miedo pensando que serías tú la culpable de mi sufrir nuevamente por él y ahora ofreces tus conocimientos. Además, piensa, me dirás cosas que has hecho con mi amigo, casi mi hermano. La verdad es que paso.

- no seas exagerada- se quejo la pelirroja- si no es para tanto- sonrió

- a qué te refieres- abrió lo ojos como plato- quieres decir que lo tiene- mostró su mano gratificando con sus dedos, colocando el pulgar y su dedo separado por un pequeño espacio.

- NOO!!- rió la pelirroja- Harry hace honor en todo ámbito- movió las cejas

- ya entiendo, sin detalle

- me refería a que no exageres, es tu amigo, tal vez tu hermano pero no te diré nada malo- se encogió de hombros la chica

- imagina que viene algún día una chica y te quiera contar las cosas que ha hecho con Ron, y sabes a lo que me refiero- Hermione miró a su amiga- y con detalle. Lo querrías oír?

- claro que no- coloco cara de asqueada su amiga

- ahora me entiendes?

- si, gracias por colocar imágenes extrañas en mi mente, ahora tendré pesadillas- se quejo molesta

- era para que entendieras, pero si necesito saber algo. Aunque no lo creo. Te lo pediré

- y cómo sabes que no lo harás?- la miró suspicaz

- por qué me convencí que necesito ser algo más serio en su vida. Y ya te dije, esa serpiente aun me debe una

- pero sé franca, es por que te echo o porque beso a Parkinson

- por ambas, más por una que por la otra. Pero la verdad es que estoy cansada que yo sufra como una condenada y él libre sin penas- golpeo con el puño la mesa- pues no, él primero debe saber que conmigo no se juega, por lo que no tendrá nada de mí así de simple

- te refieres con eso a que antes debes ser como una novia para él?

- claro, antes de salir de su cuarto le dije que no éramos nada para hacer lo que estuvimos apunto de hacer- se sonrojo nuevamente, pero tomo compostura para agregar- y además no seré como todas que se conforman con estar en su cama y con su gran encanto

- y crees que te lo pida?

- tal vez si, tal vez no. Hoy iba a decirme algo cuando llego Robert y luego tú, por lo que no sé si era sobre eso su conversación, además no sé cual sería mi respuesta.

--

- bien Blaise qué me dice me ayudaras?- le pregunto Draco a su amigo

- deja recopilar los datos- levanto las manos en señal de tiempo- tú quieres que te ayude a pedirle a Hermione Granger, tu enemiga por seis años, qué sea tu novia?

- si- siseo el rubio- cómo puedes ser tan duro de cabeza para no entenderlo

- y aun lo preguntas? te has demorado una hora en decirme lo que querías, una hora para soltar tus propósitos, vaya nunca pense que te costara abrir tu corazón

- deja de decir estupideces.

- si quieres conquistar a una chica no puedes decir que abrir el corazón es una estupidez, que crees que te dirá Hermione si ella toda dulce- coloco la voz parecida a la de una chica -"oh Draco! Me has abierto tu corazón" y vienes y le dice- imito el siseo típico del rubio -"no digas estupideces"

- pero no es lo mismo escucharlo de ti que escucharlo de ella- coloco los ojos blanco- ahora me ayudaras- pregunto perdiendo la paciencia

- esta bien, te diré el secreto para que esa griffindor te diga que si- sonrió el moreno mientras doblaba por el pasillo- ahora tengo hambre, por tu culpa tengo un agujero en el estomago

- amigo tu naciste con él- contesto Draco

--

- escuchaste lo mismo que yo- dijo casi sin aliento Lavender

- vaya Zabini tiene un gran apetito, y es tan guapo y tiene un cuerpo- alucino la chica

- alo!, Parvatil- le golpeo la cabeza como si fuera una puerta- estas conmigo o no?- pregunto molesta la chica

- claro- contesto apenada

- que bien. No escuchaste?- se exaspero la rubia- Merlin nos favorece haciendo que estemos caminando milagrosamente por las mazmorras a la hora justa cuando todos se dirigen conversando al gran comedor y además tener este gran recurso- mostró las orejas extensibles que Lisa, una chica de tercer año, le había prestado- para escuchar que Draco le pedirá a Ginny ser su novia

- bueno la verdad es que Zabini dijo griffindor no Ginny

- pero juntando la información anterior- una frase- y esta- otra frase- podríamos decir que en Hogwarts cupido se adelanto- sonrió de oreja a oreja- y nosotras tenemos la exclusiva

--

Al día siguiente:

- Todos deben saber que …- Snape iba señalando gran información en pocos minutos, por lo que todos los alumnos, de Griffindor y de Slytherin, escribían sin parar.

- qué quiere? que nos quedemos sin mano para no ganarle a sus serpientes en el juego del fin de semana- se quejo Ron mientras tomaba apuntes- recién comienza el día y éste no tiene piedad

- Ron todos toman tantos apuntes como tú- le respondió Hermione sin mirarlo

- además ese juego lo tenemos casi ganado- sonrió Harry- confió que con el plan y el entrenamiento lograremos tener la copa nuevamente

- eso es cierto- asintió Ron

--

- pobre Harry- susurro Lavender a Robert, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de ella y en la mesa que estaba atrás de donde se sentaba el trío dorado

- por qué lo dices- pregunto el chico obligado, ya que la rubia había dicho lo mismo unas cinco veces, por lo que supuso que deseaba que él le preguntara

- no sabías que la novia de Harry le a puesto cuernos

--

- "que"- fue lo primero que pensó Harry al escuchar su nombre y lo demás de los labios de su compañera detrás de él

--

- a qué te refieres?

- que le engañan

--

- " no es cierto"- se convenció el chico -" Ginny nunca haría eso"

--

- de verdad?- pregunto extrañado Robert

- si, y ni más ni menos que con el príncipe de las serpientes

- y quien es ese príncipe

--

- "QUE… CON MALFOY"- dejo de escribir para tomar más atención

--

- Draco Malfoy

- qué- miró el chico a su interlocutora- quieres decir que la novias de Harry sale a escondida con Malfoy

- si

--

- "que estupideces dice, Ginny nunca haría con eso, y menos con Malfoy"

--

- tal vez te has equivocado- contesto el rubio extrañado

- no- susurro la chica viendo que Snape dejaba de hablar y miraba a los alumnos- yo lo escuche con Parvatil, escuchamos como Ginny le decía a Hermione que se encontraba mal por culpa de Draco, tú sabes, estaba confundida

--

- "estaba, será eso lo que sucedió cuando la vi pelear con él"- miró al slytherin, quien hablaba con su amigo y sonreía, justo miró hacía él y le sonrió en señal de saludo

--

- pero, no habrás escuchado mal?

- nosotras con Parvatil pensamos lo mismo, por lo que decidimos averiguar, y le escuchamos a Draco que le pediría a Ginny ser su novia

- de verdad escuchaste eso?

--

-"…….."

--

- si, por lo que creemos que esos dos tiene algo- asintió Lavender

- vaya que sorpresa- fue lo único que comento Robert antes de seguir escribiendo

--

- "esto no es cierto"- se repitió Harry, miró nuevamente a Draco, quien ahora escribía, y luego miró a Hermione –"ella es amiga de Ginny, me puede decir que es mentira"- tomo aire para no gritar – Hermione?

- dime - respondió la chica sin dejar de escribir y perder la concentración

- qué sabes sobre Malfoy y una chica de griffindor- Harry no quería preguntar directamente. Pero al ver la reacción de su amiga, quien se quedo con la pluma en el aire sin escribir, supo que algo había

- no sé a qué te refieres- dijo en susurro la chica mientras le temblaban las manos

- eso de que Malfoy tiene una relación- apretó los puños- amorosa con una chica de griffindor

- cómo lo supiste- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione

- ósea que es verdad?- pregunto horrorizado el chico

- qué sucede- pregunto Ron mirando a sus amigos

- no es lo que tú piensas Harry- trato de calmar Hermione a su amigo

- que quieres decir?- apretó los dientes el moreno

- Dra… quiero decir Malfoy no es tan malo como antes- trato de excusarse

- no querrás decir que ahora es bueno y que por eso tiene derecho de …

- tranquilízate, yo no te lo puedo explicar sola, me colocó muy nerviosa luego hablamos con Ginny, ella me ayudara a que ustedes entiendan

- QUE!!- grito Harry colocándose de pie- esto no se queda así- y en tres tiempo se fue hacía la mesa de Draco y le golpeo en la cara sin hacer preguntas, y el rubio ni pregunto ya que comenzó a golpear también

- pero- Hermione y Ron se quedaron quietos viendo todo en cámara lenta. Snape fue el primero en reaccionar y separo a los dos chicos.

- Señor Malfoy a la enfermería, y usted – miro a Harry- a mi oficina, el resto salga de aquí ahora- rugió

--

- pero que ocurrió Hermione- fue lo primero que pregunto Ginny al llegar corriendo a la enfermería- me han dicho que Harry golpeo a Malfoy

- si- contesto Ron asombrado- pero no sé por qué

- señores tranquilos- dijo Madame Pomfrey- el señor Potter esta bien

- podemos verlo- pregunto Ginny acercándose

- esta bien pasen ustedes tres- señalo a Hermione, Ron y Ginny- el resto espere aquí- le dijó a Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus y el resto del alumnado. Los tres entraron- yo vengo enseguida- señalo la enfermera.

Casi todo Hogwarts estaba fuera de la enfermería esperando saber por qué Harry le había partido la nariz a Draco.

- Harry- dijo Ginny al verlo sentado en una de las camilla

- no me toques- escupió furioso el chico

- pero que te pasa?- pregunto Hermione mientras que la pelirroja se detuvo en seco antes de alcanzar a abrazar al chico

- no sé como te atreves a venir Weasley- miró a Ginny- después de lo que me haz hecho

- pero que te he hecho?- pregunto afligida la chica

- no sé como lo haces, eres una actriz de primera, pensé que me quería pero me entero que no. Me engañas

- estas divagando- le reclamo Ginny

- claro que no, estoy más lucido que nunca- Hermione y Ron se encontraba en estado de shock, pocas veces habían visto tan enojado a Harry- cuantos chicos fueron?- la cachetada que le dio Ginny a Harry produjo un silencio total. Hermione abrió la boca, mientras Ron abría los ojos. La chica miró a Harry y negó en silencio

- yo no merezco esto- y salió corriendo de ahí

- Pero Harry que has dicho- dijo la castaña espantada

- tú no hables- le dijo molesto el chico- tú supiste todo esto, pensé que eras mi amiga, pero no. Cubriste el romance de Ginny con Malfoy

- Malfoy??- dijeron Hermione y Ron

- si, lo sé todo- se levanto de la camilla

- no Harry te equivocas, la griffindor que sale con Malfoy soy yo- dijo Hermione

- QUE- dijo Ron acompañado con Harry

- si, pensé que te referías a eso en la sala

- pero y por qué no nos dijiste?- pregunto Ron mientras que Harry lo digería

- porque sentía miedo de que ustedes me dieran la espalda si se enteraban, por eso te dije que habláramos luego con Ginny, ella es quien lo sabe todo, Luna igual, pero es Ginny la que esta al tanto de todo. Quería que ella me ayudara a explicarles

- pero le escuche a Lavender- trato de armar el rompecabezas el moreno

- Harry todos sabemos que Lavender mezcla mentiras con supuestas verdades

- que haré ahora…

fin flash back

Ya habían pasado tres días y Ginny evitaba olímpicamente a Harry, el chico por su parte se sentía peor que basura, como fue capaz de decir tales barbaridades, y a la persona que él más ama en esta vida.

- vamos Harry- insistió la castaña

- vamos compadre, todos sabemos que las has cagado, pero no te sirve llorar. Debes hacer algo

- tiene razón- respondió la estatua de Harry- pero qué?

- entrenar, Harry tenemos un partido mañana

- Ron- le llamo la atención la castaña- como puedes ser tan frío, tu hermana esta mal y tu mejor amigo también y tu piensas en quidditch

- luego soluciona todo con mi hermana, lo que importa ahora es el honor eso esta en juego. Además no he olvidado eso de tus salidas con Malfoy- enarco una ceja el pelirrojo

- no hables de eso ahora- dijo tajante la chica- Harry- miró a su amigo- que planeas hacer?

- no tengo la más mínima idea. Después de todo me he ganado su odio, y con merito- suspiro el chico- y Ron, sobre lo del partido de mañana, no podré jugar

- QUE!!

- lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero no tenía cabezas más que para pensar en lo sucedido…estoy castigado

- Snape te ha castigado?- bufo el chico- comprendes lo que acabas de hacer, nos dejas sin buscador, a un día del partido. Que se supones que haremos, mañana jugaremos con Slytherin, nos harán polvo, y TODO GRACIAS A TI- sin decir más se fue hecho un tornado atropellando a dos chicas que entraban.

- esto no puede ir mejor- comento el moreno sin ánimos- mi relación con los Weasley quedo en cero

- tal vez solo debes esperar que Ginny se tranquilice

- sabes algo – se enderezo el chico mirando expectante a su amiga

- prometí no comentar nada contigo- se disculpo la chica

- no me lo digas- dijo con más energía- solo afirma o niega. No romperás tu promesa, por favor Hermione- dijo Harry hincándose frente a su amiga

--

- WAU!!

- shit!- dijo Lavender tapando la boca de su amiga que soltó la expresión al ver una escena tan extraña en la sala común de Griffindor- Merlín es muy bueno, permitirnos ver esto?, los líos amorosos están a la orden del día- susurro la chica mientras sonreía

- oye Lavender de aquí no oímos nada

- pero quien dijo que eso es necesario, si con esto nos basta y nos sobra. Ahora Harry con el corazón dolido encontró el consuelo en su amiga y amor secreto. Vaya Hermione si tiene talento para esto. Hacer de mosquita muerta sirve de mucho

--

- Pero…

- por favor Herms, solo asiente o niega

- esta bien- acepto dudosa

- tengo oportunidad para volver con Ginny

--

- algo le dijo, Hermione esta asintiendo- comento Lavender mirando sin perder detalle, Parvatil hacia lo mismo cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro y al girarse encontró dos ojos castaños mirándola con furia. Cuando abría la boca para habla una varita le obligo para hacer lo contrario.

--

- has hablado con ella- pregunto nuevamente el chico- le has dicho que escuche algo incorrecto y que lo lamento

--

- ha vuelto a asentir. Creo que le pide ser su novia y ella acepta – sonrió la chica- esto lo debe saber todo Hogwarts " el niño que vivió" tiene nueva novia, ya que la anterior le coloco cuernos con una serpiente

- no dirás más estupideces- susurro una voz en su oído, haciendo que el miedo se reflejara en los ojos celeste de la chica y que su sonrisa se esfumara- haz sido una chica muy lengua suelta, y esto te costara caro- Lavender giro y vio los ojos castaño que llameaban de la furia

--

- ahora debo encontrar la solución para disculparme – sonrió el chico – y encontrar un buscador

- Robert- dijo la castaña- él comento que jugaba como buscador

- mm… tal vez- justo en ese momento un grito se escucho en la habitación de las chicas, Harry como Hermione miraron con los ojos abierto – y eso?

- iré a ver- dijo sin demora la chica mientras corría hacía las escaleras – pero que sucedió aquí- dijo al ver a Lavender y Parvatil acurrucada en un rincón, Ginny estaba de pie enfrente a ellas con varita en mano – Ginny?

- qué sucede Hermione- miró a su amiga con una sonrisa

- qué has hecho?

- nada que ellas- señaló a las chicas- no merecieran en su justa medida

- le has…- se acerco a las chicas y se fijo que la cara de Lavender habían unos feos granos púrpuras – y esto

- solo dice la verdad, ella es la deslenguada que divulga que le he colocado cuernos a Harry y la otra la apoyo- señaló a Parvatil

- y ella que tiene?

- algo menos feo, ya que sus granos no tiene color púrpura

- ah, que bien. Sabes que esto esta mal, aunque se lo merecían chicas no debieron decir esas cosas, han causado mucho daño. Pero Ginny- miró a su amiga y susurro- no se te habrá pasado la mano, te castigaran

- que lo hagan no tengo miedo, además estoy mucho mejor

- eso quiere decir que perdonaras a Harry?

- tal vez- dijo colocando sus brazos en sus caderas- la verdad es que si- sonrió- sigue abajo?

- si- contesto confundida la chica

- iré a verlo, pero no se lo daré tan fácil, dudar de mí- negó y se fue sin preocuparse por las chicas que seguían ocultando sus granos mientras lloraban

- que hago- comento para si la chica- Lavender, Parvatil – las llamo para que le colocarán atención- sé como llevarlas a la enfermería sin que les vean con esos horribles granos, pero deben prometer que no dirán una sola palabra a Madame Pomfrey sobre Ginny, le dirán que fue un hechizo de belleza mal hecho. De acuerdo?- Parvatil acepto de inmediato, mientras que Lavender la miraba con odio- eso o nada

- esta bien- dijo apretando los dientes la rubia con granos púrpura

- Buenas tardes enfermera- saludo la chica entrando a la oficina de la señora

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger no pensé que vendría hoy

- oh no, vengo porque mis compañeras han hecho un hechizo de belleza y se han llenado de granos – comento la chica arrugando la nariz, y agrego en susurro- son horribles

- entiendo iré a verlas. Antes de eso, usted puede ayudarme en el próximo partido donde juega su casa con la de Slytherin todos saben lo violentos que son esos chicos y hay varios accidentes que deben ser solucionado y no siempre doy abasto

- por supuesto- sonrió la castaña- encantada le ayudo

- que bien, solo necesito que este lista frente a cualquier cosa, no es necesario que estés conmigo, pero si atenta

- muy bien- acepto la chica- hasta pronto- se despidió

- pero santos cielos…- fue lo último que escucho Hermione al cerrar la puerta, conteniendo la risa, ocultar a Lavender y Parvatil bajo la capa de Harry fue fácil, pero hacerlas caminar sin que se pisara fue algo muy, pero muy difícil. Y esos granos horribles "Lavender con una D y una L en toda la cara, debe ser duro ser deslenguada y además que te llenen de granos por eso, Parvatil ni se notaban tanto" – pensaba la castaña

- Hermione- la saludo Alex – al fin te veo sola

- hola- saludo la chica- me buscabas para decirme algo

- nada importante solo quería hablar contigo

- sobre qué?

- eh- dudo el chico- nada en particular, solo hablar

- "ya veo porque es el bueno, si hubiese sido Draco me habría dicho cualquier mentira o si hubiese sido Robert me hablaría de cualquier tema, a él le sobran temas"- sonrió la chica- hablemos sobre … no sé nada de quidditch, por lo que ese tema queda descartado

- sobre ti, hablemos de ti – propuso el chico

- de mi- se sorprendió la castaña

- claro, tienes novio?

- "ah, de eso quiere hablar. Debería de decirle algo para que no tenga ilusiones falsas"- negó Hermione sin decir palabras

- pero te gusta algún chico cierto?

- "digo la verdad?"- asintió

- y él es Malfoy? – pregunto colocando cara de sufrir un dolor enorme

- "qué hago"

- Herms- saludo feliz Robert- al fin te encuentro

- Robert- respondió la chica- me necesitabas? – pidió en silenció que así fuera ya que no era tan fácil hablar con Alex como lo era con Robert

- si, recuerdas que te comente sobre mis intenciones de llevarte a un ensayo de la banda

- si

- hoy es el día- respondió feliz el chico

- pero- miró a Alex

- tranquila- respondió serio el chico- debo ir a estudiar, nos vemos luego Hermione- se alejo por el pasillo

- pobre hombre como sufre, eres muy mala pequeña- le comento Robert sin dejar de sonreír

- no le he hecho nada- se quejo la chica- trato de ser buena, pero no me resulta

- los chicos buenos siempre sufren por amor

- y tú no eres bueno?

- si pero yo ya sufría por amor

- oh! Lo siento, no quise…

- tranquila, espero que no se vuelva costumbre eso de pedirme perdón siempre

- lo si.. vamos?- sonrió la chica

- esa es mi chica- dijo tomándole la mano- vamos rápido estamos atrasados- comenzó a correr feliz

- no tan rápido, sabes que soy mala para correr- se quejo casi sin aliento la castaña

- no te pasara nada- respondió subiendo las escaleras

- tiempo- pidió la chica- no puedo más- hablo sin aliento

- esta bien- se detuvo parando en seco, haciendo que la castaña se tropezara y se fuera directo al suelo. Hermione solo reacciono para cerrar los ojos- te tengo- dijo él afirmándola de la cintura- te he salvado

- si- suspiro aliviada la chica – para mi suerte siempre lo haces

- de verdad?- dijo sorprendido

- si, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo haces inconsciente. Gracias- sonrió- ahora caminemos por favor, mi corazón no da más- se toco el pecho- no soy muy deportista

- bien, pero si quieres te cargo?

- no- dijo rotundamente- vamos caminado

- como quieras

- cuánto falta?

- un piso más- señalo el chico

- le dijiste a los otros que iría?

- no, debía hacerlo?

- claro, se molestaran al verme

- no- respondió feliz el chico- mi hermano siempre lleva a diversas chica. Con tal que no hablen e interrumpan el ensayo

- debo estar en silencio siempre?

- si, salvo que quieras hablar conmigo, nada de hablar con Edward o Samuel, especialmente mi hermano, él es un poco…

- difícil?- agrego Hermione

- con una chica guapa como tú? no, por lo contrario se muestra muy dispuesto a ayudarte

- ah

- llegamos- se detuvo frente a una puerta- _Musa Bella- _dio por señal- esa clave la dio Samuel, vaya no tiene más ingenio- se lamento el chico – hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero no fue fácil encontrar a Hermione, y además no quiso seguir corriendo- la castaña se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza

- lo.. la..mento

- tranquila- dijo Joseph- la llegada tarde es culpa solo de Robert

- si, además traer una chica guapa no te disculpa hermano- dijo Samuel colocándose de pie para saludar a la castaña

- detente- dijo Robert colocándose entre él y Hermione

- tan posesivo- comento Edward

- así es, y eso es para ti también

- tranquilo – respondió el chico

- si hermano- comento Samuel- sabes que ahora solo la luna brilla para Edward

- verdad- sonrío el rubio

- ya chico a ensayar- dijo Sara entrando a la habitación- Hola Hermione

- hola- respondió la chica extrañada al ver todos esos chicos tan tranquilos sin mostrar su ego por ser grande estrellas de rock

- toma asiento- dijo Robert señalando una silla mientras se colocaba la guitarra y comenzaba a afinarla

- qué canción practicamos?- pregunto Samuel haciendo sonar la bateria

- Angel- propuso Robert

- por algo en especial- pregunto Edwar con el bajo en mano

- si- dijo el chico

- todos están de acuerdo?- pregunto Josphe

- si, no tengo problema de que Robert aúlle- rió su hermano

- gracioso

- vamos- dio la partida el baterista golpeando las baquetas- uno, dos y tres- y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar haciendo que el corazón de la castaña se calmara

- " Si mi angel necesitara un sol para ser feliz, que no dude porque yo haría que hasta el cielo estuviese aquí"- la voz grave de Robert sonaba suave mientras que Sara realizaba la segunda voz- "… mis latidos van a tu ritmo ya que te has llevado mi corazón… no debías huir así … Que estúpida piedra hizo que tal dulce damisela perdiera su huida del amor… convirtiéndose así en mi Angel de amor - La batería dio la señal de al aumento del ritmo- "solo debías decir que necesitabas para ser feliz… solo necesitabas decir que quieres tú de mi… solo … Angel permíteme estar junto a ti- la canción duro unos tres minutos Hermione no se percato que Robert no le quito lo ojos mientras cantaba – " solo necesitabas decir que quieres para ser feliz, mi Angel solo quiero que seas feliz"

- excelente- felicito Joseph

- estoy de acuerdo- respondió Sara

- y qué te pareció Hermione?- pregunto Robert acercándose a la castaña

- hermosa- respondió sincera la chica- esa es la canción de Sue?

- si- sonrió melancólicamente

Todos guardaron silencio y notaron el por qué Robert tenía tanta fijación en aquella chica, su parecido con Sue era muy grande. Cabello castaño rizado los ojos color miel, el contorno de la cara era un poco distinto.

- tomemos un tiempo- propuso Samuel

- acepto- dijo Joseph- cerveza de raíz Hermione

- si, gracias- sonrió la chica

- hermano ven un momento- le pidió Samuel a Robert

- vengo enseguida- le prometió el chico a la castaña

- tranquilo, yo la cuido- dijo Sara tomando asiento a lado de la chica

- gracias Sara- dijo feliz el chico al irse

- y te ha gustado la canción?- pregunto la morena

- claro, es hermosa. No sabía que Robert canta tan bien

- creo que eso es una de sus tanta cualidades, además de la falta de ego- sonrió- él te ha hablado de Sue?

- si, la otra vez me contó como la conoció y lo que le paso- bajo la voz- también me había comentado sobre la canción que le hizo

- veo- dijo Sara más para sí- pero te ha dicho que te pareces a ella?

- si, bueno la verdad me dijo que le recordaba a ella, más que me parecía

- debes saber que Sue y tú son casi iguales, solo que ella tenía la cara más alargada, pero en lo demás son iguales

- de verdad- pregunto extrañada- y eso es malo?

- no lo sé- negó la chica- nosotros no nos percatamos de esto antes, pensábamos que era un capricho más. No quiero que piense que Robert va por ahí conquistando a chica, sino que él tiende a confundirse mucho sobre lo que siente.

- a qué te refieres?

- creo que siente tanta necesidad de olvidar su dolor por la partida de Sue, que a la primera mujer que encuentra y siente algo por ella jura que ya es amor

- vaya- fue la respuesta de Hermione- y piensan que eso mismo le ha sucedido conmigo?

- no sabemos, pero creo que es algo más, tu parecido con Sue debe influir- Sara miró a la castaña y sonrió- pero no pienses que él te dañara, por favor

- claro que no, pero tal vez yo lo haga sin querer hacerlo

- a qué te refieres?

- yo le he dicho, más bien he hablado mucho con él sobre el chico que a mí me gusta. No quiero hacerle sentir mal, si él ve en mí la figura de su amiga tal vez eso le dañe. No sé si me explico

- si, entiendo- sonrió con ternura la chica- pero tranquila. Nosotros como una familia que somos lo ayudaremos, pero no sientas la necesidad de dejarlo, y nosotros no te pediremos que no le hables, Robert no nos perdonaría nunca

- entiendo- sonrió un poco más aliviada

- cómo esta tu amiga?

- hablas de Ginny?

- no, la chica rubia, Luna

- ah, bien. Por qué lo preguntas?

- ya he vuelto- dijo Robert sentándose al otro lado de la castaña – creo que Joseph te busca

- ah?- dijo Sara- oh si, gracias- se coloco de pie

- no ensayaran más?- pregunto confundida Hermione y un poco nerviosa ahora que volvía a estar con Robert, no sabía como actuar

- no, dijeron que descansáramos por hoy- sonrió el chico- además necesito hablar contigo, vamos- se coloco de pie haciendo que la castaña lo imitara

Caminaron juntos varios pasillos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, Hermione sentía que eso era algo extraño y horrible, las veces que estaba con Robert siempre hablaba más de la cuenta, pero ahora las palabras faltaban. Llegaron hasta el balcón de una de las torres, las ventanas estaban cerradas y la luz de la luna entraba por ella.

- Hermione- habló el chico casi en susurro- no me odias, cierto?

- no, por qué lo haría?- pregunto asustada

- por lo que te ha dicho Sara, sé que te habló sobre Sue. No quiero que sientas que te uso debido a tu gran parecido a ella

- claro que no siento eso- la castaña sentía angustia al ver a Robert tan cabizbajo, no era normal en él- creo que ahora entiendo más tú actitud

- no Hermione- negó el chico- no quiero que pienses que veo en ti a Sue. Tal vez eso fue lo que sentí cuando te vi en el pasillo el primer día, que se presentaba una nueva oportunidad, y debido a eso insistí tanto en conocerte. Pero al hacerlo descubrí que tú y Sue son distinta como iguales

- y eso es malo o bueno?- le miró

- no lo sé – se acerco a ella- a las dos las quiero por igual

- entonces?- insistió la chica

-shit- le coloco un dedo en los labios, y se acerco lentamente dando aviso que la besaría, el corazón de Hermione golpeaba fuerte en su pecho, no sabía si era correcto o no dejar que la besara, Robert era agradable y muy bueno pero… Cerro los ojos esperando descubrir que sentía, pero el beso nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró los ojos verdes del rubio mirándola divertido.

- porque eres tan dulcemente inocente, bella y sensual a la vez- fue lo único que dijo sonriendo

- qué? - murmuro la chica

- no pienses que no me muero por besarte, pero quiero que para cuando lo haga tú no cierres los ojos como si esperaras tu condena, al igual que un cordero manso, sino ver tus ojos llameantes por mí- y rió

- ah?

- luego tendrás para reflexionar, ahora a tu torre, es tarde y hace frío- dijo tomándole la mano para volver a caminar. Hermione iba detrás de él casi como una muñeca mecánica que avanzaba por inercia. Aun se preguntaba ¿por qué estuvo apunto de besarla?, ¿qué fue eso lo que dijo?, ¿y por qué se sentía extraña?

- "es mi idea, o estas molesta?"- pregunto su inconsciente

- "no, te equivocas"- se excuso ella

- "asume, querías que te besara"

- "no, pero si que me diera una mejor explicación"

- estas bien?- le pregunto Robert divertido al ver que Hermione estaba arrugando las cejas pensativa y se mordía al labio inferior

- por qué- se detuvo la chica, haciendo que él también se detuviera

- porque tienes la cara de estar enojada- le contesto el chico

- no, por qué haces esto? – negó la chica- no te entiendo

- qué no entiendes – ladeo la cabeza el rubio

- por qué casi me besas allá- señala hacía atrás- y eso de cordero manso, qué es?

- por qué no te negaste a mi supuesto beso, pero tampoco te mostraste con ganas de dármelo, así que no insisto

- quieres decir que…

- no te quise obligar, más que tú me quieras besar- enarco una ceja el chico expectante

- yo??- dudo la chica "quieres hacerlo?"

- ella no te quiere besar cretino- siseo la voz de alguien entre la oscuridad. Hermione vio como la imagen de Draco salía de la oscuridad lentamente

- y cómo lo sabes tú?- pregunto Robert

- eso no te incumbe- dijo tajante el chico, Hermione giraba la cabeza mirando a uno luego al otro- vamos- le dijo Draco a Hermione. No sintió la mano de Robert ni apretar la suya ni soltarla.

- qué dices Herms, vas con él?- pregunto Robert, Hermione miró a Draco, quien la miraba con cierta suplica – o te vas sola?- la castaña por un momento pensó que la otra alternativa sería quedarse con él, pero la mente de Robert no era como todas las demás

- creo que me iré sola- soltó la mano de Robert- nos vemos- se despidió sin mirar a uno ni al otro, pasó al lado de Draco quien no hizo el menor intento de detenerla.

**Hay un de los galanes que ya se ha retirado, no del todo, de esta disputa por el corazón de la castaña.**

**Draco ya siente la presencia de Robert y como este puede modificar todo lo que èl cree tener**

**¿Será Robert un obstáculo simplemente?**

**¿Hermione se decidirá pronto? ¿Y por cuál de los rubios?**


	11. Mi snitch dorada

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos!!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien… bueno ahora viene este capitulo y como siempre espero que les guste**

**Prometo a todas las que quiere una cercanía mucho mayor entre Herms y Draco en los próximos capítulos que venga**

**Saludos y no olviden decirme que les pareció este capitulo todo cometario me sirve para animarme aun más**

**chau**

**Capitulo 11: "Mi snitch dorada"**

"Todo es confuso en mi mente, las cosas han cambiado de un segundo hacía otro. ¿Es posible que sientas algo por dos chicos a la vez? ¿O seré yo una trastornada sin remedio?

Mi vida había sido "normal", si a mi vida se le puede dar ese nombre. Pero las cosas cambian, el mundo cambia (eso es lo que dice mi abuela). Y yo aquí en un mar de confusión.

Quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero ser la buena de la historia y estoy terminando siendo la peor de las villanas. Aquella que no tiene sentimientos que hacen daño, y mucho, a diversas personas, las que son buenas y tienen la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino.

Ginny esta equivocada, no es Draco el malo o el que puede hacerme daño, soy yo la que se encarga de eso. Si ella hubiese visto su rostro ayer cuando me encontró con Robert, no estábamos haciendo nada extraño o malo, ¿O si? No somos novios y eso me queda claro cuando lo veo con otra, y peor aun cunado besa a otra.

Quisiera hablar con él saber que siente. Hoy me levante con ese pensamiento, aclararle que como no somos nada, él no debe hacer que yo me sienta culpable. Pero no logré encontrarlo, sé que hoy juega su casa contra la mía ¿Pero a las seis de la mañana no estar en su cuarto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"

- Hermione- la llamo por segunda vez la voz de una chica

- mm- fue la contesta ausente de la castaña

- que te sucede -pregunto Sara mirándola con preocupación- te he saludado y no me contestaba, y eso que estaba aquí- señalo el suelo- junto a ti

- nada, tranquila- fue la respuesta sin mayor expresión

- pensé que estarías ansiosa por el partido- miro la chica a las otras gradas las que se encontraban completamente llenas. Las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban a favor de Griffindor, por lo que los chicos y chicas de Slytherin ocupaban solo una grada la que destacaban los colores verde y plateado.- espero que Robert pueda jugar bien, ayer volvió un poco desganado- miro esta vez a Hermione quien la miraba preocupada

- pero se encuentra bien?

- claro, solo debe de haber estado cansado- la aseguro la morena lamentando haber dicho aquello- sabes como es él, nunca se da por vencido hasta las ultimas

- ah- la castaña volvió a tomar la actitud de hace unos momento, una actitud de total tristeza "cualquier cosa que haga haré daño a alguien"

- segura que estas bien?

- si- suspiro- "Si solo pudiese hablar con Ginny o Luna, sé que Sara es buena, pero ella no sería objetiva, además no la conozco tanto como para contarle lo que siento. Tengo tan mala suerte, que mis dos mejores amigas estan ocupadas, una jugaba como cazadora, una de las mejores de todo Hogwarts; y la otra narradora del partido, y Luna si que sabe narrar un partido"- sonrió ausente la chica. Justo en esos momentos llegaron Edward, Joseph y Samuel. Los tres venían felices con algunas golosinas para disfrutar el partido.

- hola Hermione- saludo a la castaña y luego miró a la morena- cómo estas Sara?- saludo Samuel- sabes? le aposté a tu hermano que el mío se rompería una pierna- y rió feliz

- pero yo te dije que caería de la escoba antes de coger la snitch- respondió Edward sonriendo- cómo se compromete a jugar si la ultima vez que lo hizo creo que… tenía diez años?- miró a Joseph que se gano junto a Sara

- creo que tenía ocho- dijo pensativo Samuel- en esa época era bueno pero han pasado diez años. Ambos chicos hacia recordarle a Hermione los gemelos Weasley, siempre con bromas y unidos hasta las últimas.

- tú que dices Hermione, Robert sale o no entero?- pregunto Samuel- auch- se quejo cuando Sara le golpeo una costilla

- por qué lo dices?- pregunto la castaña colocándole atención a los chicos que se encontraban junto a ella, o mejor dicho uno en cada lado

- por que Robert no juega hace unos diez años- sonrío Edward mirando hacía las gradas donde estaban los profesores- no te lo dijo?

- no- abrió los ojos como plato- pero por qué lo dejaron jugar?- pregunto asustada- lo van a matar

- no exageres- la animo Samuel mientras Sara negaba

- ustedes no saben, Slytherin juega sucio, pero muy sucio. Merlín- exclamo tapando su boca- debemos detenerlo- miró a los chicos los cuales no entendían cuan peligroso era eso para su amigo

- él no nos escuchará- le respondió Joseph, hablando por primera vez

- mi hermano es el cabezotas más grande del mundo

- bueno tendrá que escucharme, no puede hacer esta estupidez- dijo la castaña caminando hacía la salida

- detente- dijo Edward

- pero- se quejo molesta

- ya es tarde- señalo el cielo- ya comenzó el juego- Hermione vio con horror que los siete jugadores de los dos equipos estaban montados en su escoba y volaban tomando sus lugares en el cielo- oh Dios!

- tranquila, ya verá que todo sale bien. Robert es una gato por lo que tiene siete vidas, ya verás que sale de esta como lo ha hecho de muchas otras más- sonrió el chico tratando de animar a la castaña- vamos debo ver como lo hace- fue lo que dijo antes de tirar del brazo de la chica para que tomase nuevamente su lugar.

-…._los jugadores ya han tomado sus puesto, se puede ver a la perfección como Griffindor lo hace como un equipo profesional, mostrando que sus jugadores han sido entrenado por el mejor capitán, el cual no pudo asistir debido a las injusticia que se ha hecho presente…_- La voz Luna resonó por todo el campo, pero se vio interrumpida por el llamado de atención de la profesora Mcgonagall

- señorita Lovegood, espero que sea la primera y ultima vez que le llame la atención

- si profesora- asintió Luna sin mirarla…_La señora Hooch acaba de dar inicio al partido haciendo sonar la bocina… y allí va la espectacular Ginny Weasley con la quaffle dispuesta a todo, mientras que los jugadores de Slyhterin la siguen con cara de pocos amigos… Oh! Que cerdos son estas serpientes han lanzado la bludger contra Robert, todos sabemos que es el guitarrista de la mundialmente conocida banda de rock Black Angel… Pero este chico tiene nervios de acero… Ahí observa junto a Draco la snitch dorada la pequeña bola que traviesa como es, se oculta con facilidad… _

- que hace mi hermano?- miró Samuel – esta hablando con el otro buscador?

- oye ese chico es igual de rubio que tu hermano- sonrió Edward

- eso es cierto- afirmo Sara – él es Malfoy?- le pregunto a Hermione

- si- dijo sin dejar de mirar como los dos chicos no se preocupaban de nada más que de ellos mismo y su conversación. La castaña estaba quedando sin dedos de tanto apretarlos en el fierro, observaba como la bludger pasa cerca de las cabezas rubias, presentía que pronto chocaría en cualquiera de ellas

- …_esto es increíble los buscadores de ambos equipos se están dando la mano, aunque se puede apreciar que cada uno se la aprieta con mayor fuerza. Será que estos chicos habrán llegado a un acuerdo, será que pelearan persiguiendo la snitch dorada, y aquel que la coja se quedará con algo más que el triunfo, tal vez una chica_

- Luna- siseo Hermione

- señorita Lovegood- susurro Mcgonagall a su vez

- entiendo- contesto sonriendo Luna- _recordemos que Griffindor tienen 30 puntos mientras Slytherin va con 50 punto, debo señalar que esto es gracias a las sucias trampas que han hecho… _

- deberé seguir yo?- pregunto la profesora

- _ vean como los cazadores de Griffindor liderados por Ginny, de una forma maravillosa, se han pasado la quaffle evadiendo los ataque de las bestias verdes que atacan con toda su artillería_

- señorita Lovegood- chillo la profesora alarmada a lo que la chica solo encogió los hombros- que no vuelva a escuchar eso

- esa es una buena narración- comento sonriente Edward

- chico no babees – rió Samuel

- déjalo en paz- dijo seriamente Joseph

- si mami- contesto con cara de ángel el castaño. A lo que Sara le miro con reproche

- _OH!!- _la voz de Luna llamó la atención de todos- _Griffindor y Slytherin están empatados a 60 puntos podría ser que los buscadores definan este partido…PERO!! SANTO CIELOS QUE FUE ESO-_ Luna se coloco de pie para mirar mientras la profesora Mcgonagall se tapo la boca. El campo se quedó en un silencio siniestro y Hermione sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza, los colores la habían abandonado. Cuando vio a Madame Pomfrey reacciono y se movió lo más rápido para prestar ayuda

_- que sucedió!! En segundos a quedado un caos en el campo de quidditch y muy pocas personas saben que fue lo que exactamente ocurrió. Pero tenemos la grabación la que muestra como una bludger golpeo el hombro de Robert y este choco con Draco el que volaba cerca de él y a su vez arrastraron en un remolino de escobas a Ginny y tres jugadores más… que horrible nadie pudo detener la caída de siete metros de estos seis chicos por lo que todos deben ser atendido por Madame Pomfrey y su ayudante Hermione Granger._ – Luna no dejo de comentar mientras miraba, al igual que todos como los chico se encontraban tendido en el suelo y la enfermera con la castaña se encargaban de anestesiar y colocarlos en camilla- _Se le pide a todos que se queden en las gradas. A continuación nuestro director nos dará algunas indicaciones-_ Luna dio paso al Dumblendore que se coloco la varita para que todos lo oyesen

- jóvenes les pido que se mantengan en su lugar, los jugadores serán bien atendidos, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos. Cuando sean retirados del campo podrán cada uno de ustedes retirarse a sus salas comunes.

- señorita Granger vaya rápido a la enfermería a preparar las camas, los profesores me ayudaran a trasladarlos- la castaña solo asintió y corrió rumbo a la enfermería. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de todos esos jóvenes tirados en el campo. Ginny se veía un poco mejor debido a que cayo arriba de Robert, pero este tenía el hombro con una muy grave fractura, de solo recordarlo venía unos escalofríos. Y Draco, él estaba inconciente y con una herida profunda en su abdomen, al parecer la escoba de alguien se partió y se incrusto en él.

- _"Dios no lo alejes de mí"_- murmuraba mientras llegaba a la enfermería y preparaba todo para que cada alumno fuera atendido, lo más probable que algunos se quedarían unos días allí. – qué falta- miró el lugar, había sacado toda poción útil para este caso. Miró sus manos las que temblaban – tranquila debes ayudar no estorbar

- rápido por aquí- sonó la voz de madame Pomfrey

Todos fueron colocados en las distintas camas, la enfermera se movió los más rápido que pudo atendiendo a los que se encontraba más graves (Draco y Robert) mientras ella se preocupaba de los otros chicos, los que para su suerte y desgracia de los rubios habían caído en algo más suave que el suelo.

Llego la noche y Hermione seguía colocando vendajes y untando cremas, y de vez en cuando pronunciando algún hechizo para sanara uno que otro hueso dañado de forma superficial.

- Hermione- sonó la voz de Ginny

- cómo te sientes?

- como si me hubiese pisado una manada de elefantes- sonrió la chica

- te acercas- sonrió por primera vez la castaña y fue ahí donde sintió lo cansada que estaba. No se había detenido en ni un solo momento- solo que te cayeron encima algunos chicos

- vaya nada fuera de lo normal- rió la pelirroja con su propio chiste pero se quejo de inmediato- auch!

- vamos Ginny tranquila que te has roto una costilla, aunque no te fue tan mal ya que tú misma caíste encima de alguien

- de quién, no recuerdo mucho. Solo sé que iba hacía mi hermano ya que tenía algunos problemas con los de Slytherin, que sucios son- se quejo- en eso siento un gran choque, al mirar me fijo que dos manchas, verde y burdeo, las vienen hacía mí ni alcance a reaccionar, cuando luego sentí un vértigo y todo se volvió oscuro.

- creo que fue algo parecido, yo no logre ver nada con detalle- negó la castaña- vi la masa y el ruido seco del choque, pero creo que Dumblendore algo debe haber hecho ya que desde la altura ustedes deberían de haber muerto

- wau!!- exclamo asustada la chica- tan fuerte fue

- si, lo malo fue la rapidez. Si no fuese por Dumblendore…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y trato de no llorar-"se una ayuda no un estorbo"

- vamos Herms- Ginny tomó la mano de su amiga- no te comas tus sentimientos. Sé cuan preocupada estas y no es para menos

- oh! Fue tan horribles verlos ahí tirados- dijo en susurro mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- pero ahora todo esta bien- trato de sonreír mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Harry y Ron, están bien? Y los demás chicos?

- todos están enteros, pero deben estar con el corazón en la mano- comento la castaña mientras le daba un vaso de agua a su amiga- bebe algo

- gracias. Y Hermione- la detuvo al ver que se iba a verificar que todos estuviesen bien

- dime- se voltio

- descansa un poco- le recomendó

- la señorita Weasley tiene razón- sonó la voz profunda de Dumblendore- yo ayudaré aquí- sonrió mirándola con dulzura

- gracias profesor- sonrió al mago- mañana te veré Ginny- dijo antes despedirse- descansa y duerme, iré a ver a los chicos para tranquilizarlos

- te lo agradezco- sonrió la pelirroja

Hermione dejo el delantal en el colgador y miró hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Draco y Robert, por un momento pensó en ir a ver si se encontraban bien, pero sintió sus pies enterrados en el piso. "Es temor lo que siento, no quisiera ver… si esta … Pero no dormiré sino me aseguro que siguen respirando.

- usted sigue aquí- sonó la voz de la enfermera

- si, pero ya me iba

- no quiere ver a sus amigos- señalo las camillas de los rubios, las cuales estaban una frente a la otra pero ambos estaban tapado con una mampara (o biombo).

- eh…- murmuro con temor

- ellos ya están bien, solo deben descansar mucho – aseguro con una sonrisa

- que alivio- se toco el pecho automáticamente, la castaña sintió como su cuerpo se volvió más liviano- puedo verlos?

- claro, vaya rápido y luego se va a descansar- la miró severa para luego sonreírle

- mañana vendré temprano- afirmo la chica

- prefiero que venga al medio día, si puede claro. Dos chicas se han inscrito como ayudantes también, así que ellas harán el trabajo por la mañana.

- como usted diga – asintió mientras la enfermera comenzaba a irse hacía los otros enfermeros

- algo más- se detuvo la enfermera- tome esto- le tendió un fresco, cuando la castaña lo tomó se dio cuenta que se trataba del liquido que ayudaba a dormir sin soñar

- gracias- dijo Hermione emocionada por la preocupación de la mujer.

En pocos días había conocido el humor distinto de la enfermera, sus comentarios sutiles pero irónicos, su gran sabiduría. Su discreción, y su pasión por su labor. Todo en ella proyectaba respeto, responsabilidad y ternura disimulada.

Después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos se vio delante de las dos camas miró hacía un lado y su corazón se acelero, de forma mecánica se dirigió hacía él y le toco la frente con sus manos temblorosas

- debes descansar y reponerte- miró como su rostro demostraba una paz que hacía sus facciones más atractivas- y no te metas en más líos- sonrió mientras una lagrima traicionera caía por su mejilla – oh- suspiro- cada vez más sentimental. Tú no me haces bien- se asomo una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios del rubio

- eso lo sé- murmuro abriendo los ojos

- estabas despierto- murmuro su reproche sacando la mano rápidamente de la cara del rubio, el cual se la tomo con rápidos reflejos

- no atrape la snitch, pero tú no tienes la misma suerte- sonrió débilmente con suficiencia

- ni estando moribundo se te quita esa cara- se quejo tratando de sacar su mano

- claro que no- la miró con preocupación- eres de verdad cierto- sus ojos la recorrían entera

- a qué te refieres?- pregunto con precaución

- estas aquí, y no es una ilusión?

- puede que yo sea un sueño- se encogió de hombros

- si es así dame un beso- la desafió

- no

- entonces eres real, esa es la leona. Porque la gatita de mis sueños siempre hace lo que yo quiero- Hermione pensó por unos momentos, caía la posibilidad de que él estuviese jugando con ella. Pero debía ser sincera, ella lo quería besar, solo una vez y rápido. Miró para ver si alguien la vería, vio a Robert con una venda cubriendo parte de su pecho y el brazo derecho, su respiración le dio a entender que él dormía.

- te daré un beso corto, de acuerdo?

- así que andamos colocando condiciones- enarco una ceja

- eso o nada

- eso- tiró de su brazo suavemente y la acerco lo suficientemente cerca, tanto que rozo su nariz con la de ella- me lo darás?

- si- susurro cerrando los ojos, pero el beso no llegó. Al mirar vio que Draco se había vuelto a dormir- rayos- se quejo- el muy cretino se durmió- suspiró y lo miró- que puedo hacer contigo- rozo su labios con los de él. Cuando decidió marcharse se percato del brazo de Draco, el que rodeaba su cintura- oh! – trato de colocarse de pie, ya que estar casi recostada en el cuerpo del rubio no era algo que quisiera que otros viesen, una medimaga nunca debería de hacer eso. Debió casi reptar como una serpiente para deslizarse a través del brazo, de esta forma logró librarse- ahora si- se felicito mientras estiraba su ropa. Vio como Draco sonreía – sueña conmigo?- se pregunto dudosa- o con otra

- esa es mi gatita- susurro

- ah- se sonrojo- es hora de irme, ya sé que estas bien- dio vuelta y se fue hacía la cama de Robert, no quiso acercarse, prefirió mirarlo desde la esquina de su cama- mi dulce Robert- lo miró melancólica- qué deberé hacer contigo? Buenas noche rockero- y se marcho.

Al salir de la enfermería se encontró con Harry y Ron, los que no estaban solos, con ellos estaban los chicos de la banda de Robert y Blaise

- como esta- sonaron las voces

- bien- miró a todos- les diré el estado de cada uno, pero deben estar tranquilos todos están bien, fuera de peligro y recuperándose rápidamente- sonrió

- que alivió- comento Sara- ya esta despierto

- oh no, Robert esta aun con anestesia, su golpe fue muy fuerte pero Madame Pomfrey señaló que todos sus huesos están donde debe estar y curados, ahora debemos esperar, sólo el descanso le ayudará

- entendemos- fue la respuesta de Joseph sonriéndole con agradecimiento a Hermione

- y Draco- escucho la voz de Blaise, la que mostraba cuan preocupado estaba

- Draco esta bien- suplico que no se sonrojara- él tiene la lesión en su abdomen que ya fue curada, además de tener otras contusiones, pero ningún órgano de importancia fue dañado, por lo que él también deberá descansar

- gracias- fue la respuesta del moreno- nos vemos- dijo marchándose de ahí

- y Ginny- dijeron Harry y Ron

- ella, junto con los otros, son los que están mejor, aunque nuestra amiga tiene una costilla rota y algunas otras lesiones de menos consideración. Yo diría que pronto va estar como nueva, tal vez entre mañana o el lunes le darán de alta

- eso me deja más tranquilo- sonrió Harry

- y Luna?- pregunto la castaña, como si su pregunta hubiese tenido algún poder vio como la cabellera rubia se asomaba en la esquina, la mirada de Luna era igual que siempre solo que sus ojos brillaban más, además no venía sola estaba acompañada por Edward. Fue ahí donde se percato Hermione de varías cosas y unió varios cabos suelto. Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios, Luna siempre fue considerada como una loca sin remedio, y varias de sus compañeras se mostraban indiferente frente a su presencia. Luna era más cercana con las chicas de Griffindor que a las de Ravenclaw. Los comentarios sobre ella no eran muy disimulados, pero como siempre Luna no captaba la intensión o no mostraba su malestar.

Edward era uno de los chicos más guapos de la banda, su cabellera negra y ojos pardos le daban un aire romántico, además sus ojos no se abrían lo suficiente, normalmente tenía una miradora soñadora. Las chicas al pasar frente a él no perdían oportunidad de hablarle, aunque fuese un poco, pero a medida que pasaron los mese su actitud era fuera de lo normal. Más de una vez Robert le menciono a Hermione lo enamorado que estaba el moreno, a pesar de su larga lista de conquista (algo parecido a la de cierto rubio) el número no se vio aumentado por ninguna chica de Hogwarts.

- hola Herms- saludo la rubia- cómo esta Ginny?

- muy bien, solo debe descansar un poco- contesto la castaña

- y Robert?- pregunto Edward sin separase del lado de Luna

- él necesita un poco más de descanso, que los otros jugadores, sus lesiones fueron más graves. Pero ahora todo está bien- agrego esto una sonrisa mirando significativamente a Luna.

- me alegra que no tuviera un final horrendo este accidente - comento Luna – ahora debo irme- suspiro- creo que ha sido un día un poco tenso- sonrió de lado- fue…- iba diciendo la chica para despedirse de su nuevo "amigo", cuando el chico le interrumpió.

- te acompaño hasta tu torre- dijo ansioso el moreno

- no quisiera ser una molesta, además puedo ir sola – Luna carecía de ese sentido para percibir las emociones de los otros hacía ella. Todos los que estaban presentes sintieron como el aura de Edward bajaba- Además ya has hecho mucho por mí acompañándome a mi caminata por el lago. Gracias

- no debes agradecer nada fue algo muy entretenido- trato de que su voz sonase un poco normal

- Pero Luna- dijo la castaña queriendo ayudar a la causa, pero al ver que la atención de la rubia y de los demás estaba en ella olvido todo plan mal formulado –"yo como estratagema, soy buena bailarina"- pero como si su cara expresase más del nerviosismo que sentía, Harry y Ron fueron en su ayuda

- Luna no crees que deberías aceptar que alguien te acompañe- comento Harry, golpeando al Ron como dando un pase

- …eh eso es cierto, es bastante tarde… y nosotros iremos a dejar a Hermione, por lo que no podemos acompañarte- sonrió tratando de ser convincente

- no sería abusador de mi parte?- comentó ella

- no- contesto deprisa el chico- no te molestes en abusar de mí- al escuchar esto Samuel, que se había limitado solo a escuchar, soltó una carcajada. Ver a su compañero de conquistas, de maldades y de grandes bromas; nervioso por una chica.. tan.. tan distinta, era algo muy gracioso. El amor no era algo que viniese con él, y por mucho tiempo pensó que su amigo era igual, pero verlo así se dio cuenta que cupido lo había flechado. La chica, era bastante guapa, no era de las que se saca todo el partido utilizando al máximo su belleza. Pero algo en ella irradiaba lo espacial que era y lo valiosa.

- bueno todo esta dicho- dijo Joseph, mirando a Samuel enarcando una ceja, haciendo que el castaño se callara rápidamente

- eso es cierto- asintió Sara

- verdad que vamos a la misma casa- sonrió radiante Luna mirando a la morena

Todos sonrieron, y Edward la miro como si bebiera cada centímetro de su sonrisa.

- si- respondió Sara- pero ahora con Joseph y Samuel iremos a…

- la cocina- agrego seguro Samuel mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo- por ver como estaba el cabezotas de mi hermano quedamos sin comer, así que vamos y los alcanzamos luego

- y tú no quieres comer?- miró extrañada a Edward

- no, vamos?- dijo antes de que Luna saliera con cualquier otra objeción

- vamos- sonrió ella, feliz- Herms nos vemos mañana en el desayuno?

- claro- asintió la castaña

- hasta luego chicos- se despidió de todos caminado hacía su torre con Edward a su lado, el chico giró para devolver una enorme sonrisa.

- uf!- suspiro Ron- esa chica si que es dura – Harry enarco una ceja y lo miró divertido

- creo que solo quiere estar segura- comento la castaña

- crees que mi amigo tenga posibilidades?- pregunto Samuel

- si, solo debe darle un poco de tiempo

Después de su breve conversación con parte de la banda Black ángel, el trío dorado se dirigió hacía la torre de los premios anuales.

- Luna tiene razón hoy fue un día tenso- dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza para relajarse

- eso es cierto, fue horrible la espera- comento Ron- tú debería de habernos dado un consuelo antes- miro con reproche a la castaña

- debía primero cuidar de los heridos, no de los estresados por la preocupación

- eso es cierto- comento asintiendo pensativo el pelirrojo- serás una buena medimaga

- gracias- sonrió agradecida la castaña

- es verdad lo que dice Ron- convino Harry mirando a su amiga- será la mejor

- ahora deberás de hablar jovencita- dijo serio Ron tomando una actitud de anciano- que fue eso de tu seuda-relación con Malfoy, no creas que lo he olvidado- Hermione había logrado evadir todas las preguntas de sus amigos, pero en ese momento tan lejos de su torre se sintió acorralada

- eh…

- y sin excusas- agrego Harry- que pasa entre ustedes, salen?

- chicos- suspiro la castaña- no sé por donde comenzar… no es fácil de explicar

- comienza desde el principio?- sugirió el moreno

- desde el beso que le di en la oficina de Snape?

- desde ahí!!- dijo con horror Ron

- no… uf! Solo les puedo decir es que…

- que!- la incentivo Harry

- escuchen y no interrumpan- miró a sus amigos que se habían detenido- de acuerdo?- los dos asintieron

- siento algo por él… y no es precisamente odio- soltó como un balde de agua fría

- PERO!!

- lo prometieron- señalo la chica- me van a escuchar primero- los dos chicos de manera casi sincronizada bufaron molestos – así como lo escucharon, no lo odio… tal vez no podría decir que lo ame, pero se ha mostrado tan distinto- suspiro_ "no les puedo decir que estoy enamorada de él, no me entenderian"-_ Tal vez me dirán pero Herms él te dañó por más de seis años- los chicos asintieron en silencio _"esto debe ser de a poco"_- eso es cierto, pero quién dice que no pueda haber cambiado? Tal vez digan que soy inocente por confiar en la gente.- Hermione suspiro con cansancio _"si, yo la reina de las inocentes, si supieran las cosas que pienso"_- chicos, yo confío en él, y solo espero que no me den la espalda… y respetan mis decisiones- miró a sus amigos con los ojos vidriosos. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron helado, se miraron tratando de saber que debían hacer

- Herms- la voz de Harry salió casi en susurro- siempre estaremos contigo- y la abrazo

- eso es verdad- asintió Ron sumándose al abrazo. Cuando los amigos se miraron sus caras cambiaron pensaron de manera sincronizada.

- gracias- dijo emocionada la castaña _"eso se llama tener buenos amigos"_- no saben el alivio que siento

- tranquila, eres nuestra amiga- contesto Ron- ahora debemos irnos

- es verdad, mañana nos veremos en el desayuno

- ahí estaré, cuídense- les miró aprensiva con una sonrisa _"esos son mis chicos"_

Los chicos se despidieron y marcharon rumbo a la torre de Griffindor. Cuando sintieron que se había alejado lo suficiente expresaron sus verdaderos pensamientos.

- debemos vigilarlo- dijo paternalmente Ron- hay que saber cuales son sus propósitos, y si estas son serias

- si, no podemos permitir que se burle de nuestra amiga- dijo firme Harry- tal vez ha cambiado, eso se debe aceptar

- deberemos tomar medidas, armar un plan que nos permita sacarle información de sus planes

- si, tal vez debamos sacar nuestro Sherlock Holmes interno

- hablas del detective?

- sí, debemos tener pruebas que avalen la buena actitud del hurón, o…- sonrieron ambos chicos

- eliminarlo- termino la frase Ron

- que día Crookshanks- se lanzó en la cama la castaña

_- así supe, en todo el castillo se narra el horrendo accidente_ – comento el gato sin dejar de limpiarse la pata-_ pero todo esta bien_

- si, y eso fue una suerte y en gran parte la ayuda de Dumblendore tuvo que ver

_- ese mago además de ser más loco que una cabra, tiene talento_

- Crookshanks- le reprendió la chica

_- Hermione- _la miró sin mucha expresión-_ debes aceptar que además de ser un fabuloso mago es un poco (bastante) excéntrico. Y no mientas _– la miró esperando su respuesta

- tienes razón- suspiro- pero no digas que está más loco que una cabra. Gracias a él…

_- blanquito sigue vivo?_

- si, y los otros chicos también

_- claro- _asintió_- pero te importa más blanquito, cierto?_

- eh…

_- vamos, hace cuanto nos conocemos?_

- bien, si me importo más su bienestar, pero a los otros no los olvide

-_ eso no lo dudo, tienes un gran corazón y no debes ser tan dura contigo misma. Y el chico que puede competir con blanquito, cómo está?_

- quién, Robert?

- _Robert, claro que habló de él, el guitarrista de la fabulosa banda Black ángel, banda de la que aun no tengo autógrafo -_ miró con reproche a Hermione

- lo lamento- sonrió por un momento- Él esta bien, tiene una lesión en su hombro derecho, pero la enfermera asegura que se sanara pronto.

_- y creo que para ti no te es tan indiferente?_

- no, pero es mi amigo, creo? – agrego en susurro que el gato escucho

_- nadie puede asegura que eso no puede cambiar_

_-_ no siento lo mismo por lo dos, Draco y Robert son muy distintos, Robert es más sincero, abierto, expresivo, cálido, espontaneo. En cambio Draco

_- él que tiene?_

- él es todo eso pero no siempre, siempre oculta sus sentimientos, lo mezcla con miradas llenas de cinismo, de burla, de lujuria, pero pocas veces veo en sus ojos amor

_- y que harás. Me refiero a quien elegirás _

- aun no tengo todo tan claro. Hay veces que todo esta bien y claro y otras que no sé ni quien soy

_- lo que tú digas… pero ya encontraras una respuesta o solución_

- ahora quiero dormir- oculto un bostezo detrás de sus manos

-_ eso es bueno , debes recuperar fuerzas para que seas la mejor enfermera, ahora todas desean serlo, ya que supieron que los chicos guapos necesitan cuidados extras- _comento el felino sin dejar de lamerse las patas

- Y como sabes eso?- pregunto preocupa y recordando que la enfermera habló de dos chicas nueva que le ayudaría en la mañana_- "ni que se atreva a tocar a Draco"_

_- ya te he dicho soy un gato excepcional_- sonrió con suficiencia algo que hizo recordar a la castaña al rubio de sus sueños- _en mis caminatas diarias escuchó varias cosa, y entre ellas escuche como todo un grupo de chicas sin neuronas habla sobre como sería ser enfermera de unos adonis- _coloco cara de asco- _yo no se que encuentran en ellos, yo soy el gato mas guapo y fino que hay en este castillo_

- como tú digas- señalo Hermione después de haberse colocado el pijama

_- Hermione Jane Granger, debes apoyarme siempre- _bufo molesto Crookshanks

_- _nunca dudes de tu belleza- bostezo antes de dormirse profundamente y gran parte fue gracias al líquido que le había dado madame Pomfrey.

-_ eso esta mucho mejor_

--

- Buenos días Herms- saludo Luna tomando asiento en la mesa frente a la castaña

- buenos días, cómo estas? – le sonrió a su amiga

- estupendo

- y eso es por que?

- porque no estoy mal- sonrió la chica

- ah entiendo. Y cómo llegaste ayer a tu torre?

- bien, Edward me acompaño todo el camino, él es muy entretenido, además le interesa mis estudios- asintió la chica mientras colocaba leche en sus cereales

- eso es fabuloso, hacen una linda pareja

- si, pero de amigos. Yo no me imagino a él como otra cosa- miró lo cereales nadando en su plato

- estas segura de eso?- pregunto Hermione mirándola

- si- asintió sonriendo- además nadie estaría contento

- yo si estaría contenta, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Sara, Samuel, Joseph, Robert y Edward también

- vamos Herms, no mientas. Sé que las otras chicas me encuentras rara, y que para lo chicos no soy más que la amiga de Ginny o la tuya, pero ninguno de ellos se voltearía para mirarme dos veces, Edward, es un chico muy guapo, y él debe estar con una chica guapa y normal

- Luna- dijo sería Hermione tomándole la mano- otros no han visto lo especial que eres, tal vez él si lo vio

- tal vez- suspiro

- cómo están chica – saludo Ron sentándose al lado de Luna y tomando una tostada

- bien- contesto la castaña – y Harry?

- fue a ver a Ginny- respondió colocando mermelada en otra tostada

- ah…

- Lovegood- sonó la voz chillona de una chica, Los tres amigos miraron a la dueña de dichosa voz

- dime Somerset

- es cierto lo que he oído- dijo cruzando los brazos y moviendo su cabellera castaña

- y qué has oído si se puede saber?- pregunto dudosa la chica

- que tú y Edward estuvieron juntos anoche

- creo que eso no es de tú incumbencia- respondió la rubia fríamente, algo que sorprendió a Hermione, Ron y Neville, además de los otros Griffindor que llegaban al desayuno

- claro que me importa, ya que tú eres un Ravenclaw por lo que es mi deber decirte que no tienes posibilidades con él, y que no hagas un papelón más grande de el que ya has hecho – sonrió con arrogancia- aunque tal vez ya estés acostumbrada

- creo que ya es suficiente Somertset- dijo Luna colocándose de pie – si quieres estar tranquila, a mi no me interesan las super estrellas, ahora si me permites- paso al lado de ella y salió lo más rápido que pudo

- sabes Somertset- siseo al modo Slytherin Hermione- No vuelvas amenazar a mi amiga de una forma tan baja, tal vez deberías de usar otras armar para conquistar a un chico, a menos que te creas tan inferior que debas sacar a tus rivales para recién poder avanzar. Si es así mejor desiste ya que en la vida no lograras nada- la mirada fría hizo que la chica se alejara de la castaña- ahora sal de mi camino- paso a lado de ella

- quien se cree- susurro la chica mirando con odió a la castaña que ya había llegado a la entrada del comedor, luego miró a los chicos de Griffindor que la miraba con burla, con paso apurado se alejo lo más que pudo hasta que alguien tiro de su muñeca

- veo que quieres venganza, la humillación debe ser pagada por humillación- susurro la voz de una rubia de ojos celeste

- Luna- Hermione se acerco a la chica que miraba un árbol

- ves a que me refería – suspiró – nadie permitirá que yo me acerque a él

- no estés así – la abrazo- tú vales mucho

- no lo suficiente

- mírame- le sostuvo el rostro- es hora de que tú te valores y sé que Ginny me ayudara, se viene el baile de navidad, ahí le demostraras a todos que tú eres la chica más guapa, pero antes

- naceré de nuevo primero

- no digas tonterías, primero te aceptaras y te querrás.

- eso lo haré, ustedes me ayudaran en todo?

- claro, ahora quiero saber algo

- qué- dijo limpiándose las lagrima

- te gusta Edward?

- si

- muy bien, ahora vamos a ver a Ginny- tomó la mano de su amiga

- Cómo esta la momia- saludo Hermione a Ginny

- que mala- se quejo la chica sonriendo- si solo me vendaron el abdomen y la cabeza

- verdad que lo soy?- sonrió la castaña- muajajaa

- cómo estas Luna, estas ausente? – la miró preocupada la pelirroja

- le cuento yo o lo harás tú – Luna miró a la castaña quien enarcaba la ceja

- prefiero que lo hagas tú- respondió la rubia

- como tú quieras. Bueno Ginny, nuestra amiga esta enamorada de un chico

- en hora buena- alabo la pelirroja

- y ese chico le corresponde

- eso no es así- se quejo la rubia

- quien esta narrando?- pregunto la castaña

- tú, pero hazlo con la verdad – junto la ceja Luna en señala de enojo

- y eso es justo lo que hago- asintió la chica- como te contaba, este chico le corresponde

- eso es fabuloso- sonrió la chica- y ese chico es Edward?

- bingo- respondió la castaña

- cómo lo sabes- pregunto Luna abriendo los ojos como plato

- soy observadora, aunque nunca pensé que tú estuvieses enamorada de él

- lo malo es que hay algunas víboras, y no me refiero a los Slytherin, que quieren hacerle creer a nuestra amiga que esta super estrella es inalcanzable

- de verdad?- enarco una ceja la pelirroja- pero si él babea por ti

- vamos Ginny – dijo con cansancio la rubia

- que hablamos Luna, te querrás más, lo has prometido- la miró con reproche la castaña

- eso es cierto Luna, además tú eres una chica muy guapa, solo falta que arreglemos algo y quedarás hecha una Veela- sonrió Ginny

- para el baile de navidad? – pregunto Hermione estirando la mano

- claro que si, todos quedarán babeando por estas tres chicas guapas- Ginny coloco la mano encima de la de la castaña y miró a Luna

- y demostraremos de que estamos hechas- cerro el pacto la rubia

- perfecto

--

- para el baile de navidad?

- claro, ese es el momento donde todos estarán, ese es el momento para que esas tres recuerden cual es su lugar

- hablas de Lovegood y Granger

- además de Weasley, esa me debe una. Aunque deberemos hacerlo de tal forma que parezca una accidente

- y seremos solo tú y yo?

- si, Parvatil no quiere saber sobre ningún plan

- lo dices por los granos

- si- contesto una furiosa Lavender

--

- oye Ginny

- dime

- te han venido a visitar?- pregunto la castaña una poco ausente mirando hacía la ventana

- claro, mi querido Harry estuvo aquí antes de ir a desayunar después fue a visitar a Robert- le guiño un ojo a su amiga- luego vinieron otros amigos a preguntar por mi estado

- que bien, pero por que fue a ver a Robert, no son amigos o si?

- no lo sé, pero fue a verlo, dijo que es en parte su culpa que él estuviese así todo vendado

-ah…

- porque tantas preguntas, algún interés en especial?

- solo curiosidad, qué haces Luna? – pregunto Hermione al ver a su amiga mirando un pergamino

- estoy realizando un boceto de un vestido- le mostró el pergamino donde estaba dibujado un vestido hermoso

- wau!!- exclamo la pelirroja- es realmente bello, de que color sería.

- Verde ese es el color que más viene contigo – contesto Luna

- este vestido es para mí- pregunto asombrada la chica

- claro, y este es para ti- le entrego a la castaña un pergamino

- que hermoso- admiro el dibujo la chica

- y tú – pregunto Ginny

- aquí esta- mostró otro pergamino – no es necesario que sea ese el que usen pero quise realizar el dibujo de sus vestidos

- creo que para la próxima salida deberemos de ir directo a ver una tienda que haga estos vestido- sonrió Hermione- yo no pienso ir con otro que no sea este

- yo digo lo mismo – asintió la pelirroja- y el tuyo de que color será?

- celeste- dijo Luna- y el de Herms rosa

- perfecto, todo esta listo, solo falta tener los vestidos

- aun nos queda tiempo. Que hora es?

- son casi las once del día, por que?

- es que …

- qué? – pregunto Hermione

- quede de juntarme con Edward en la biblioteca

- irás? – pregunto Ginny

- claro, somos amigos- la castaña con la pelirroja enarcaron la ceja- por mientras- rieron las tres

- esta comida es exquisita – dijo Draco mirando con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

- gracias por decírmelo- le respondió Robert

- oh- se lamento falsamente el chico- verdad que no puede mover aun el brazo

- solo un detalle, pero ya has oído a la enfermera vendrá alguien para ayudarme

- ni sueñes que será mi Hermione

- no es tuya, y además quien sabe, tal vez no tenga tan mala suerte- sonrió radiante Robert

- hay dos chicas además de Hermione, la has visto en la mañana

- la que te ha quemado- rió el rubio

- no es gracioso- siseo Draco- esa era torpe, y solo porque ayer se inscribió para ayudar a la enfermería junto con la otra

- debería de estar feliz deben ser tus admiradoras

- tal vez, pero no me importa- Tomo jugo- has probado este jugo?

- tal vez

- es delicioso

- gracias por tu comentario, me ayuda a tener una idea de cual es el alimento que aun no pruebo – bufo el chico

- lo importante es que tal vez venga la otra chica a alimentarte, ayer Hermione estuvo todo el día curando a los otros chicos

- aun no pierdo las esperanzas - sonrió

- Buenas tarde- saludo Hermione colocándose el delantal – me retrase un poco

- no te preocupes, soy paciente- sonrió ampliamente Robert mirando a Draco quien hervía de la rabia

- como han estado?- pregunto mirando a los dos rubios

- estupendo- contesto Robert

- no muy bien- contesto Draco colocando cara de dolor

- por qué?- pregunto asustada

- la enfermera no me acomodo bien las almohadas y tengo un dolor en la espalda

- te ayudo- dijo la castaña acercándose a la cama del Draco para acomodar sus almohadas- como están ahora

- excelente- sonrió mirando a Robert

- que bueno, ahora tu comida- miro al otro rubio quien le sonrió y le guiño un ojo con burla a Draco

- cómo te has sentido?- le pregunto mientras le daba comida

- bien, gracias. Creo que ya estoy mejorando

- oh- la voz de Draco llegó- que torpe soy- Hermione miró y vio que la cuchara del rubio se había caído al suelo- lamento molestarte, pero se me ha caído la cuchara

- no te preocupes- dijo la castaña - te daré una limpia- se levanto para ir por otro cubierto

- muy astuto- susurro Robert

- se hace lo que se puede, no dejaré que te acerques a ella

- no puede evitar siempre lo inevitable y eso va por todo- miró al rubio enarcando una ceja

- aquí esta- le tendió la cuchara- hablaban sobre el partido – volvió a sentarse para ayudar a comer a Robert

- claro- asintió Draco

- tuvieron suerte de no salir más lastimados

- tienes razón- la mirada Robert hizo que la castaña se sonrojara – estas guapa, y con ese delantal te ves adorable

- eh… gracias

- de nada – miró a su compañero y vio como apretaba el vaso, que para suerte de Draco era de plástico – y cómo has estado?

- bien- sonrió la castaña – ahora más tranquila, la verdad es que pase un susto horrible con el accidente, pero lo bueno es que todo esta bien. Ustedes estarán como nuevos antes del baile de navidad

- iras al baile?

- claro, todos asistirán y como premio anual debo estar presente, y para mi suerte no nos ha tocado estar a cargo de los preparativos, El director ha querido prepararlo todo. Todo eso sobre el mal del siete- enarco las cejas

- ah, verdad que el cree bastante en eso- asintió Robert

- con quién irás?- pregunto Draco desde atrás

- aun no lo sé- encogió los hombros al rubio de su espalda

- pero te deberán de llover invitaciones?- pregunto Robert

- no – negó sonriendo la chica colocándole el vaso de jugo para que el chico lo bebiera- para este baile es la chica la que debe invitar al chico

- es extraño que las chicas deban pedir que un chico vaya al baile con ella, siempre ha sido al revés- comento Robert

- si, pero creo que es entretenido salir de las reglas- asintió la castaña "_yo dije eso, Harry y Ron no lo crearían nunca"_ – además la profesora Mcgonagall ha prometido mucha más sorpresas, se rumorea que todos es por el mismo motivo

- el mal del siete- dijo Draco con ironía

- tendrás de donde elegir? – pregunto Robert

- si, como todas, hay varios chicos. Se puede elegir de cualquier casa- Draco tosió- o de cualquier año

- no irá a escoger a un chico de primer año?- pregunto el rubio Slytherin

- bueno si quieres un guitarrista sabes donde encontrarme- sonrió el rubio Griffindor

- ustedes tocaran ese día?- pregunto la chica para cambiar de tema

- si, será igual que la vez anterior, estará primero la banda del colegio y luego vendremos nosotros, luego colocaran solo música. Todos tenemos derecho a bailar

- eso es cierto. Ahora si los escucharé y los veré en acción arriba de un escenario- recogió todos los platos- ya te has comido todo

- gracias por ayudarme, era imposible hacerlo yo solo, aun no recupero la fuerza de mi brazo derecho- miró su hombro con tristeza- pero la enfermera me dijo que estaré listo para tocar nuevamente – volvió a sonreír- vino tu amigo, Harry, me ofreció disculpas por el accidente, dijo que era en gran parte su culpa el hecho de que yo este así

- tal vez en parte, pero tú tienes la culpa mucho más grande

- por qué lo dices?

- porque me enteré que no jugabas desde los diez años- después de dejar la bandeja coloco sus manos en su cadera- Robert!! Desde los diez que no cogías una escoba para jugar quidditch, que tenías en la cabeza? pudiste morir

- y eso a ti te asusta?

- claro eres mi amigo, tú sentirías lo mismo por mí, estarías igual de preocupado

- si, tienes razón, pero vez- levanto la mano que tenía sana- estoy bien

- y espero que no te metas en más líos- le señaló con el dedo

- como tú digas – trato de tocar el lado de su corazón, con un poco de dificultad- y gracias por todo

- no debes agradecer nada. – suspiró la chica- Ahora descansa- ayudo a que se acomodara en la cama

- eso haré aunque Malfoy ya se adelanto- Hermione voltio y vio como Draco se había quedado dormido con la bandeja en las piernas

- ayudaré acomodarte primero luego lo veré a él

- Gracias- se estiro mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos- es extraño, creo que entre ayer y hoy sólo he comido y dormido

- es para que le des tiempo a tu cuerpo de recuperarse

- ni siquiera me he lavado los dientes- sonrió antes de dormirse

- tranquilo- susurro colocándose de pie y yendo hacía Draco- pareces un ángel

- lo soy- la miró con los ojos apenas abiertos- ayer me dormí antes de mi beso- Hermione sonrió negando al ver la rebeldía del rubio por no dejarse vencer por el sueño

- eso es tu culpa – encogió los hombros la chica mientras quitaba la bandeja del rubio

- pero ahora estoy despierto dame un beso- estiro lo labios

- no acostumbro a besar a mis pacientes- dijo sería con la sonrisa oculta

- solo una excepción- colocó una cara más angelical

- tendré que hacer excepciones a todo el que lo pida? – pregunto inocente

- claro que no- junto las ceja- solo a mí – dijo dominante

- ya duerme – le acomodo las almohadas

- tendré que tomarlo yo- tiro de la muñeca de la chica para acercarla a sus labios- sin espera- y la beso lentamente pero sin dejar de demostrarle su pasión - tú eres mi mejor medicina Hermione- murmuro si alejar muchos sus labios de los de ella, luego cayo en un sueño profundo

- y tú eres la mía Draco- susurro la chica apoyando su frente en la él.

**Que sorpresas traerá la fiesta de navidad?**

**Con qué chico ira a ir Hermione? Draco, Robert u otro?**

**Luna y Edward estarán juntos? Resultara?**

**Cual será el plan malévolo que tienen contra Luna, Ginny y Hermione?**

**Etc??**


	12. Quien eres tú?

**Hola**

**Se que demore, bastante, pero aquí entrego un nuevo capitulo… pido disculpas por que esta vez no responderé los reviews ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me he hecho el tiempo de darle un termino a este capitulo. Pero para la proxima vez prometo comentar y responder sus review**

**Saludos y mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que leen esta historia**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 12: " ¿Quién eres tú?"**

_Que hace ama?… no ve que eso es malo y peligroso para usted._

_Oh! Por favor no se haga eso- la chillona voz de la elfa temblaba- no lo haga por un muggle que no la merece- lagrimas caían por sus grandes ojos- él no la merece, no se dañe así_

… _quiero que todos sepan el dolor del desamor- murmuro con voz áspera- todos sabrán quien fue Aurora_

"_Vengan aquí plagas de miseria y dolor… angustia…llanto…rencor…frustración…ODIO_

_Hallen un lugar en esta tierra, que todos sufran junto a mí…- la elfa huyo llena de temor_

_- DENTENTE!!!- grito la voz de un hombre- que haces Aurora!!!_

_- sal, sal de aquí- dijo esto antes de clavar el puñal que sostenía en su pecho- déjame aquí…_

_- no te hagas esto…_

_- debo- se coloco de pie y siguió su conjuro_

…_que todo cambie, que el cielo cambie, el infierno cambie. Todo lo establecido desaparezca… siete estrellas se unirán y el mundo entero vuelta se dará, todo lo establecido un vuelco dará, y mi corazón libre estará de este tortuoso amor_

_- y me olvidaras- pregunto el hombre sin acercarse a la poderosa bruja_

_- ya no estaré aquí ni para olvidarte ni para recordarte, pero los que vengan tendrán que enfrentar grandes consecuencia…- la tos la interrumpió, tapo su boca con la mano, la cual fue manchada de sangre- ya es hora_

_- te amo_

_- qué?- murmuro ella apoyada de la pared_

_- te amo, y no miento. No vuelques tu odio, que tus palabras no estén llenas de él_

_- Arturo- cayo de rodilla- por qué no hablaste, por qué callaste tanto tiempo_

- _tus ojos y corazón solo fueron para él, no había otra cosa que hacer, pero mi amor por ti deseaba más tu felicidad que la mía. Si él no te ama, no mueras con odio. Por favor no mueras así - se acerco a ella al ver que el aura que la envolvía se disolvía_

_- ya no puedo cambiar, no tengo fuerzas Arturo, lamento no aprender a ver más allá, lamento haber perdido todo por odio- cerro sus ojos al dar sus ultimo suspiro_

- _no es tarde- dijo el mago- que la victima del mal amor no termine en una condena infernal, que lo malo tenga una nueva oportunidad y que la siete estrella le ayuden a cambiar, que lo que era y no debe ser cambien para mejor, lleno de esperanza vendrá para una futura generación…- una luz potente cubrió el lugar_

- que demonios fue ese sueño- dijo Draco al despertarse - debo dejar de seguir los consejos de Blaise, leer esto- tomo un libro de tapa celeste que estaba en su velador- hace que tenga estas estúpidas pesadilla- leyó nuevamente la tapa- "La sexualidad oculta de una bruja" será cierto todo esto?- se sentó en su cama, mientras Pequeña se arrastraba a sus pies- según esto las chica no son tan difíciles.

"_Nosotras las brujas no somos algo tan ajeno, solo necesitamos que nos mimen y nos den espacio a la misma vez"_

- eso no es tan difícil

"_No siempre pensamos con el corazón, de fierro no somos. Muchas veces nos dejamos guiar por nuestros apetitos carnales, solo que podemos detenernos cuando queramos. No poseemos una varita que nos señale que hemos llegado al máximo"_

- no es justo, nosotros nos delatamos solos- se quejo el rubio

"_Sabemos manejar grandes situaciones, tenemos muchas armas para ellos… si quisiéramos tendríamos el mundo a nuestros pies"_

- esto da miedo- dejo nuevamente el libro- un libro escrito por brujas nunca dirá todo sobre brujas- tomo nuevamente el libro para abrirlo en otra página

"_Cuando decimos: por Merlín, qué hora es!!!-y se van sin decir mucho más, eso quiere decir en palabra simples_ _…vamos sal baboso que tengo otro mejor"_

- QUE!!!- abrió sus ojos grises como plato y siguió leyendo líneas más abajo

"_Cuando decimos: _

_no, es solo un amigo-, queremos decir- lo deseo en secreto"_

_es solo un compañero- queremos decir- tuve sexo con él"_

_es un conocido- queremos decir – es mi amante y lo paso bien con él"_

- todo esto es basura- tiro el libro- deberé colocar más atención en lo que diga Hermione- enarco una ceja- pronto vendrá el baile de navidad y ella aun no me invita- cruzo los brazo en el pecho- cuanto debo esperar? No creo que haya invitado al rubio de la banda o si?

_- no, aun no-_ contesto una voz perezosa

- tú que hace bola de pelos- miro con cara de pocos amigos al gato

-_ no me llames así, o es la envidia de no poseer un cuerpo como este-_ se paseo por la pieza del rubio

- ah, no sueñes- rió- y Hermione?

_- no lo sé, no soy su niñera. Pero puedo decirte que salio muy temprano_

- pero si son las siete- miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared

- _se ver la hora, solo dijo que un compañero estaba en aprieto y debía socorrerle_

- compañero?

_- si, creo que debía hacer un ensayo para Snape, ese hombre grasiento y sin sentido de la belleza_- arrugo su nariz

- hablas de Neville?

-_ no Neville es su amigos, como Harry y Ron_

- amigos?

- _si- _el felino enarco una ceja

- y tiene algún conocido?- pregunto con temor

- _claro debe tener cientos de ellos- _bufo el gato al ver la cara de estupefacto del rubio-_ vamos no es para tanto, bueno me iré, adiós_ – salió del cuarto sin decir más palabras

Draco camino hacia el libro y lo tomo nuevamente y lo abrió para leer esta vez todo el libro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acercaba el mes de diciembre y consigo se venía el baile de navidad, poco a poco las cosas avanzaban dando paso a un aire más festivos.

Y hoy la salida del sábado daba la oportunidad perfecta para que los chicos como las chicas realizaran las compras para las fiestas que se acercaba.

- todo el colegio saldrá para ver su traje, menos los de primero, segundo y tercer año, pero quedan los otros cuatro años. Esto es un caos- dijo Ginny con horror al verse parada detrás de una fila larga, para su suerte estaban en la mitad.

- si miró hacía atrás, digo- Ron coloco el pulgar hacía arriba- que bien estamos cerca, pero luego miró hacía adelante- bajo el pulgar- oh que falta para salir. Como Flich es tan lento para revisar los permisos?, creo que lo hace adrede

- a qué te refieres- le pregunto Samuel que también estaba junto a ellos con el resto de la banda

- no sabes que Filch nos odia – enarco una ceja pelirroja

- no le hagas caso- dijo Hermione mirando por encima de las cabezas de los chicos con disimulo

- yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron- asintió Harry, quien abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda- Filch no es mago- susurro

- de verdad?- pregunto Edward

- si- asintió con entusiasmo Ginny- vez que se comete una falta murmura los castigos arcaicos que debería volver

- como coger a los chicos de los dedos chicos de los pies- pregunto Joseph sonriendo mientras rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de Sara la que tenía la atención puesta en la conversación a diferencia de otros como la castaña

- y cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Ron- ya te ha amenazado?

- no, su abuela es terrorífica- comento Edward- más de una vez hemos ido a su casa, por eso de su noviazgo eterno con mi hermana, y su abuela siempre nos dice lo mismo- agudizo la voz- si no se comportan como deben los haré colgar de sus dedos, y no de la mano sino de los pies

- esos es cierto- tirito Sara- pero es broma, cierto- miró a su novio

- claro- miró hacía otro lado

- Joseph- le reprocho la chica- siempre me has dicho que son las típicas bromas

- hermana, todos al ver la cara de su abuela, discúlpame Joseph, pueden saber que no bromea- abrió los ojos de par en par Edward. Luego le dedico una sonrisa especial a la chica rubia que no lo miraba ya que se encontraba buscando huellas de duendecillos navidellos, lo que se encargaba de esconder rocas entre la nieve para hacer caer a la gente despistada

- cómo se conocieron tú y Joseph- pregunto Ginny

- de verdad lo quieres saber?- pregunto Sara. Ron, Edward, Robert con Samuel se miraron preocupados al presentir que se venía, los comentarios de parejas donde se compartirían sus historias románticas, algunas escuchadas más de una vez.

- iremos a ver que ocurre allá- dijo Ron señalando hacía el embotellamiento de la gran fila

- vienes Hermione- le pregunto Robert

- mmm?- le miró la castaña, quien hace un momento había quedado con más de un centímetro extra de cuello al buscar a cierta cabeza rubia

- que si vienes con nosotros

- bueno- encogió los hombros- creo que estaremos mucho más tiempo acá

- vas Luna- se acerco Edward

- claro – se coloco de pie con la ayuda del moreno

La fila larga de chicos y chicas, ansioso por salir a realizar sus compras era una diversidad de personas, las cuales iban de chicas top- huecas, hasta chicos tímidos que hablaban en susurro.

Pero al pasar Robert, Samuel y Edward los murmullos, suspiros, sonrisas y alguna que otra mueca aparecía. Hermione se dedico a busca a Draco, desde hace días que no le veía, a excepciones de las clases y las horas de almuerzo, pero aun no cruzaba palabra con él, vez que sus miradas coincidía Draco la miraba de forma examinadora para luego girar su rostro en una actitud pensativa.

- hola Hermione – saludo una voz juvenil

- eh- fue lo que dijo la castaña al ser sacada de sus cavilaciones- oh! Hola Mark, como te fue en tu ultimo examen con Snape?

- excelente y gracias a ti- sacó de su bolso una bolsa de papal azul- toma, en forma de agradecimiento por tu ayuda- se sonrojo el chico de quito año de Griffindor

- no debiste molestarte, me agradó ayudarte el otro día- _aunque madrugue para ello_

- de todas forma deseo entregarte esto para agradecer tu amabilidad conmigo, si no me hubieses ayudado sería hombre muerto- exclamo el chico abriendo sus ojos celestes

- bueno entonces lo aceptare, además hace un frío horrible, no veremos- se despidió la castaña y siguió caminado detrás de sus amigos.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- y eso es todo- suspiro Draco cerrando el libro- creo que estoy espantado con todo esto. Como pueden las mujeres ser tan insensibles? Tan frías, tan…. Uf!!!- se quedo quieto mirando el fuego. Sus pensamientos iban desde lo que leyó en el libro hasta lo que había observando en Hermione, la chica hacía cosas que no salían en el libro y otras que si- _que se supone que debo pensar…debo tomar todo esto al pie de la letra y creer que la chica que quiero es una cualquiera como Pansy?_

- hola Draco- saludo Paul, el otro premio anual- que haces?- se sentó tomando el libro que el rubio había dejado hace unos momento- Oye yo también leí este libros, no todo lo que sale aquí es verdad. Aun que no pensé eso cuando lo leí por primera vez, incluso por culpa de esto- levanto el libro y lo apoyo en su dedo- mi novia terminó conmigo, creo que me coloque un celoso compulsivo, siempre tenía dudas de ella.

- entonces no es cierto?- habló el rubio interesándose por la conversación

- claro que no, todo es una gran mentira- sonrió el chico haciendo que sus ojos quedarán como dos líneas negras- creo que la bruja que escribió es la verdad es un mago operado

- y eso se puede- pregunto asombrado el chico enarcando las cejas- no es que me interese- se defendió

- la verdad? No lo sé, pero mi amigo dijo que si, y que ésta bruja-mago tiene como fin que los hombre duden de las mujeres, estas los dejen y todos sean gay. Creo que es algo así- mira el techo- aunque escuche que era simplemente una bruja despechada y quería demostrar que ellas también pueden ser malas por lo que tomo historias y perfiles de algunos tipos de chicas. No creerás que todas caigan en ese saco.

- no, claro que no- contesto Draco –_ eres un estúpido Draco Malfoy, dudar de la dulce Hermione, y perder días valiosos para conquistarla_

- pero no venía a hablar sobre el libro sino a realizarte una consulta- miró Paul a Draco esperando que este le colocase atención

- cual?

- a ti te molestaría que yo realizará una fiesta aquí- miró al rubio esperando ver su reacción

_- _claro, hazla- dijo colocándose de pie- ahora te dejo debo buscar a alguien

- no iras de compras

- pero si la salida Hogsmeade es…

- hoy- completo el chico

- lo olvide

- bueno, aun no es tarde, hay una fila enorme de estudiantes. Y sobre la fiestas estas invitado, celebrare mi mayoría de edad- movió las cejas de manera cómplice a lo que Draco solo correspondió moviendo su cabeza

- debo comprar bastantes cosas así que me iré de inmediato, tú iras también?

- claro, pero luego. Aun me falta hablar con Hermione- sonrió dulce

- te gusta- enarco una ceja mientras borraba la sonrisa de cortesía que había tenido hace unos momentos

- no, pero me agrada, es una chica dulce, sensible, valiente y de gran personalidad- sonrió aun más- pero he escuchado que sale con Robert el chico de la banda

- quien te dijo eso?- apretó los puño haciendo esfuerzo para no grita y zamarrear al chico

- lo escuche a unos chico, pero yo dudo eso. Ella se fijo en un hueso duro de roer- golpeo el hombro del rubio- bueno Draco te dejo aun debo ver algunos preparativos y otras cosas más. Ah! La fiesta es el próximo fin de semana- y dejó al rubio

_- quien es ese hueso duro de roer!!!!!?- _miró hacia el patio y amenzó al aire con el puño alzo y apretado- debo ir de compras, ese tipo no me la quitara y Robert tampoco.

_____________________________________________________________________

- esto es un milagro navideño – sonrió Ginny al verse fuera del castillo- por un momento pensé que nos quedaríamos todo el día allí parados congelándonos

- yo igual hermanita – dijo Ron cogiendo una bola de nieves y amoldándola en sus manos – pero ya vez estamos a pocos pasos de llegar al pueblo donde abra muchos chicos y chicas deseoso de realizar sus compras navideñas- miró de reojo Harry quien hablaba con Joseph sobre quidditch. Colocó el máximo de cálculo para golpear a su amigo, él que sin previo aviso se agacho atar los cordones de sus zapatos, haciendo que el proyectil siguiera su curso y chocase con la cara de Joseph- ups!- abrió los ojos celeste Ron al ver el fallo de su tiro- lamento que la bola cayera o chocara con tu cara, iba para Harry

- tranquilo- lo calmo el castaño mientras sacudía la nieve

- esto no se queda así si te metes con él- señalo Samuel- te metes conmigo- sonrió de una manera melvota mostrando la gran bola de nieves que sostenía en sus manos, ésta la lanzó con la mayor fuerza que pudo y Ron se lanzó al suelo evitando el golpe certero, y el choque produjo que su victima cayese de espalda al suelo

- Luna!!- exclamó Edwards quien no había tomado en cuenta la pelea- qué has hecho- miró a Samuel- la has tirado

- tranquilo Edwards- rió Luna colocándose de pie con ayuda de Hermione y sacudiendo su ropa- uf! está verdaderamente fría -tembló al sentir el contacto de la nieve que se escabullo por sus ropas- Ashuu!! Vaya si que hace frío- el moreno la miró para luego mirar al culpable

- esto la deberás de pagar- cogió una bola para lanzársela al chico

- eso crees- rió Samuel- te espero -estiro los brazos

- yo te apoyo Edwards- dijo Ron – éste quiso lanzarme esa bola a mí- tomo una bola de nieves

- chicos podemos ir tranquilos- solicito Joseph

- no!!!- dijeron en coro

- pues bien, se atendrán a las consecuencias- dijo el castaño tomando una gran bola de nieves

- vamos hermano! No crees que exageras?- pregunto Robert quien se había mantenido al margen

- esto es así, estas con ellos- señaló a los chicos – o conmigo, sangre de tu sangre- toco su pecho

- uf- negó el rubio al ver que no tenía más salida, además todo estaban en parejas de duelo: Harry y Joseph, Ron y Edwards, su hermano era el único que estaba solo- estoy contigo- aceptó

- ese es mi hermano- dijo feliz el chico- listos perdedores?

- así que con esa estamos

- Luna vamos- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de la rubia- esto será un campo de batalla, Ginny, Sara!! Vamos!!

- te seguimos- dijo la pelirroja corriendo junto con Sara. Detrás de ellas quedaba el grupo de chicos lanzándose gigantescas bolas de nieves

- no puedo cree lo infantiles que pueden ser- comentó Sara- limpiándose restos de nieve

- tienes razón- asintió Ginny- esto es el colmo- nos demoramos una eternidad para cruzar y ellos- miró hacía atrás –juegan como nenes con nieve

- mejor- dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír

- a qué te refieres Luna?- pregunto la castaña

- hoy veremos los trajes para la fiesta de navidad, y los chicos no serán muy pacientes con nosotras, no los veo esperando mientras estamos horas y horas en la tienda de ropa

- eso es cierto- sonrió la pelirroja- bendita nieve que nos salvó

- es cierto, y ya tiene pareja?- pregunto Sara

- si- contesto Ginny- me asegure que Harry vaya conmigo, aunque si hubiese aceptado la invitación de otra ya no hablaría como macho- dijo haciendo que su mano imitase una tijera

- que salvaje- exclamaron las otras al ver la actitud de la pelirroja

- así hay que ser de vez en cuando- contesto la chica encogiendo los hombros

- y ustedes?- miró a Hermione y Luna

- yo ya invite a un chico- contesto la rubia sonrojada

- y qué dijo?

- que si- contesto sin perder su radiante sonrisa

- cuándo?- pregunto Hermione deteniendo su caminar

- cómo?- sonrió la pelirroja

- es Edwards?- pregunto Sara enarcando sus cejas negras

- tranquilas- se asusto la chica al verse rodeada por sus amigas.

****************Flash Back**********************

- hola Edwards- saludo Luna al encontrar al chico en la biblioteca- has llegado hace mucho?

- no- mintió el chico que se adelanto una hora al encuentro con la rubia

- antes de comenzar la investigación- dijo seria la chica- sé que debes estar ansioso por empezar a leer los libros que nos hablen sobre lo que buscamos, pero bueno, la verdad es que quiero decir esto… mejor dicho quiero invitarte para que tú y yo asistamos al baile de navidad- Luna miró al chico que la miraba con la mandíbula suelta- si ya te han invitado y haz aceptado no te preocupes, o si no quieres aceptar mi invitación lo entiendo- comenzó a tomar sus cosas- pero creo que es mejor dejar esto para otro día

- no espera- la detuvo el chico- me has invitado a la fiesta de navidad?- pregunto asombrado

- si

- excelente- sonrió el chico acercándose a ella- pensé que no lo harías, estuve a punto de romper las normas e invitarte yo

- de verdad, o sea quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- claro- casi grito el chico abrazando a la rubia por la cintura

- silencio jóvenes insolentes- dijo Madame Pince con reproche- esto es una biblioteca decente- los chicos la miraron con asombro, Edwards soltó a la rubia y comenzó a tomar sus cosas junto con las de Luna

- lo sentimos Madame Pince- se disculpo el chico tomando la mano de la rubia- ya nos vamos, prometo no volver a molestar en la biblioteca

- eso espero- se quejo la mujer

Los chicos caminaron sin soltarse ni un momento y salieron de la biblioteca avanzaron unos cuantos pasos para luego detenerse y reír frenéticamente. El descubrir que ambos deseaban ir con el otro al baile era lo mejor y el susto solo hizo este hecho más concreto.

- de verdad vamos a ir juntos al baile- se detuvo el chico para mira a la rubia quien secaba la lagrimas de risa de sus ojos

- claro, más que te hayas arrepentido?

- yo, ni en mil años me arrepentiría, pero ahora debo ira a ver a los chicos. Podemos vernos luego?

- claro- contesto la chica

- excelente- y sin decir más cerro su pacto con un beso en los labios de Luna y se marcho sin antes voltear para despedirse de una congelada Luna

- wau- susurro la chica- este es mi primer beso y fue como una descarga eléctrica-comenzó a sonreír

*********************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************

- por que no nos habías contado?- recrimino la pelirroja

- es que fue ayer, y no tuve tiempo

- Edwards llego casi saltando a la habitación y se en cerro con Samuel a quien le contó lo sucedido- comento Sara- los chicos no son muy distintos a nosotras. Sabia que esa chica eras tú, y ver a mi hermano tan feliz me alegra- le sonrió a la rubia quien se sonrojo pese a que sus mejillas mantenían un color rosa debido al frío

- eso es estupendo- dijo Hermione feliz por su amiga

- y tú ya invitaste algún chico al baile?- pregunto Sara

- yo… no, aun no

____________________________________________________________________

- Blaise- entró Draco a la tienda donde se encontraba el moreno comprando algunos artículos

- dime- fue lo que dijo el chico sin de dejar de mirar el estante

- por que demonios no me has recordado que hoy era la salida a Hogsmeade

- porque no soy tu mamá, aunque ella si que es guapa- sonrió el chico

- ni pienses así, pervertido, en mi madre- siseo el chico

- tranquilo, y que más da ya estas aquí. Ahora deja de gritar que espantas a la gente- Draco miró a su alrededor y vio como una grupo de chicas los miraban entre admiradas y asustadas

- eh… me dalo mismo- susurro como chiquillo malcriado

- has cambiado hermano, el antiguo Draco hubiese mandado a todos a la mierda

- y lo hice- se encogió de hombros mientras miraba unas plumas para evitar la mirada de su amigo

- si lo has hecho, pero no es lo mismo. Pero no te preocupes me alegra saber que esa chica te hace bien- golpeo la espalda del rubio quien se había sonrojado levemente- y ya es tu novia

- no, ese libro estúpido que me has prestado me lleno la cabeza de basura

- nada nuevo- dijo irónico el moreno

- que?

- nada, bueno te dije lee este libro que es bueno, pero no te dije "Hermano lee este libro sagrado que es la nueva biblia de los hombres" o si lo hice?- enarcó una ceja

- no, no lo hiciste. Pero de igual forma es tu culpa

- que Hermione no sea tu novia?- cogió una pluma negra con reflejos azul profundo- me llevo esta- se la paso a la chica que atendía, quien le mostró una gran sonrisa

- si, casi perdí toda una semana- se quejo el rubio apoyado en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados en el pecho- y todo por el libro

- vamos no te quejes, yo no te mande a que te encerraras a leer el libro- sonrió el chico mientras recibía su compra- te gusta esta pluma?

- si- dijo sin ánimos Draco- por que?

- es tu regalo de navidad

- ah! Que fastidio, has quitado toda la magia del regalo- se quejo el chico

- estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Blaise mirando con curiosidad al rubio

- claro- contesto secamente

- siempre te he dicho lo que te regalaré para navidad o tu cumpleaños, y es primera vez que recibo una queja por eso

- eh…

- tranquilo todo esta bien- dijo mientras salía de la tienda y Draco se quedaba aun tratando de encontrar la respuesta

- espérame- corrió el rubio

- ya le has comprado el regalo a Hermione?

- no, quería saber si me puedes ayudar?- pregunto apenado- pensaba en una joya o algo así

- hermano- se detuvo Blaise- ves como es Hermione, o no?

- claro

- y la imaginas saltando de alegría la recibir un regalo que pega más con la personalidad de la hueca de Pansy

- la verdad es que no

- entonces el regalo debe ser algo que esté a tono con su personalidad

- un libro?

- busca más, ve algo, un objeto que al verlo te recuerde a ella, y eso se los das- siguió caminado el chico yendo a las Tres escobas- vamos a tomar algo mientras piensas

- vamos- dijo Draco pensativo

___________________________________________________________________

- eso mismo- hablaba Luna con la mujer de la tienda- encuentro que el diseño de este traje sugiere algo místico casi misterioso

- eres la primera que lo ve así- asintió la mujer- casi todos se fijan en la tela pero no en lo que dice el traje por si mismo. Y a ti te gusta la moda

- oh! No, por supuesto que no, esto para mí es algo así como un gusto pero no mi pasión absoluta, entiende?

- claro

------------------------

- cómo me queda esto- pregunto Ginny mirándose al espejo mientras se probaba una túnica para el colegio

- se te ve bien- aseguró Sara

- y tú, Herms?

- que dices?- pregunto la chica que miraba por la ventana a dos chicos conversando

- en qué mundo estas?- pregunto su amiga

- en ninguno en especial, solo pensaba- contesto la chica encogiendo lo hombros

- ahora me toca- dijo Sara saliendo con un vestido color mármol- cómo me queda

- excelente- aseguro la pelirroja- y el verde ya te lo has probado?

- no, dame un minuto- dijo antes de entrar al probador a cambiarse de prenda

- vamos chica, que tú no me engañas. Estas así por Malfoy?

- si- suspiró la chica- me hace mal no verlo, lo extraño

- vaya si que te dio duro

- así parece, y últimamente no me ha hablado, no sé si me evita o ya no quiera nada conmigo. Y no lo culpo, estar con una chica que aun no decide a quién elegir- toco el vidrio de la tienda con ausencia

- creo que ya has escogido, solo que no quieres dañar al otro chico

- de verdad piensas eso?

- si, tal vez deberías de ver como decirle…

- ve directo al grano- agrego Sara sin dejar de sonreír- lamento haber escuchado, pero creo que si no te gusta Robert debería de decírselo sin tanto preámbulo, ya que si esperas más no sería correcto, entiendes?

- si, por supuesto, gracias- respondió la castaña sonriéndole a la morena- no te molesta saber que mis sentimientos no son hacía tu amigo'

- creo que me da un poco de pena saber que no te veré tan seguido, además veía que hacían linda pareja. Pero prefiero que seas fiel a tus sentimientos y no dañes los de Robert

- entiendo, gracias

- ya que todo está bien- dijo Ginny- vamos a ver más ropa

- vamos- cada una tomo una túnica y entró a un probador

______________________________________________________________________

- debo ir a ver el traje para el baile- dijo Blaise pagando su cerveza de mantequilla

- yo también- imitó Draco a su amigo- vamos. Luego me acompañas para ver el regalo de mi gatita?

- esta bien- acepto el moreno. Al llegar a la tienda saludaron a la mujer que atendía quien aun seguía conversando con la rubia

- buenas tarde- saludo Draco y al ver a Luna, su mente rápidamente vislumbro la imagen de la castaña- hola Luna – la saludo feliz- cómo has estado?

- hola Draco- saludo la chica asombrado por la actitud del chico- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y vienen a ver algo en especial

- si- se adelanto Blaise- quiero una túnica nueva para el baile de navidad. Y creo que mi amigo también quiere una

- tengo algunas en ese costado- señalo la mujer- Brenda muéstrale a los jóvenes las túnicas de gala. Más que quieran algo más a la medida

- veremos esas primero- dijo el moreno- vamos Draco

- pero, no me has dejado preguntarle donde esta Hermione- susurro el chico molesto, mientras caminaba hacía el lugar de las túnicas

- ven y cállate- dijo el chico sin decir más

_- desde cuando obedeces la ordenes de Blaise, te has vuelto blando- _se quejo mentalmente el rubio

- gracias Brenda- dijo cortes el chico- puedes dejarnos solo. Ah! Una consulta más, donde están los probadores de hombre no quisiéramos equivocarnos y entrar en el de las chicas

- oh! Tranquilos, el de las chicas es ese de allá- señaló las puertas que estaba al otro lado del pasillo- el que deben usar ustedes son estos- señalo las puertas blanca que tenia la figura de un mago en escoba

- si tienes razón Brenda- asintió Blaise- no creo que nos confundamos – Y fue en ese instante donde Draco comprendió los planes de su amigo

_- Gracias Salazar Slytherin, por darme un amigo con la mente tan aguda, mientras la mía toma vacaciones_

- bien, Draco ya sabes donde esta Hermione, ahora depende de ti- sonrió el moreno de manera cómplice

- eres el mejor amigo

- Draco, soy tu único amigo- negó el chico

- como tú digas – se fue caminado simulando mirar unas prendas deportivas, al llegar frente a los probadores de las chicas y el termino del vestuario masculino, miró de reojo cual podría ser la puerta donde encontrase a la castaña. Miró la primera y vio unos pies pequeños blancos con las uñas pintadas rojas-_ no creo, Hermione no es tan blanca, Weasley- _Miró la puerta contigua y vio unos calcetines a rallas, y miró rápidamente la última puerta y observo unos pies morenos en el cual había una cadena en uno de los tobillos-_ descarté una, pero y ahora?? Deberé apostar por…está-_ y sin pensarlo más dijo el hechizo que hizo abrir la puerta donde encontró una castaña de espalda colocándose un vestido color blanco – oh! Te queda bien

- AH!!!- se tapo la boca Hermione para callar su grito

- estas bien Herms- pregunto la voz de Ginny

- si tranquila, solo… me he pegado en una rodilla- miró hacía la pared donde estaba su amiga esperando respuesta

- ten más cuidado, pensé que te había pasado algo más grave

- si, lo haré- respiró tranquila la chica- que haces aquí?- pregunto en susurro- estas loco acaso, no has pensado. Casi me matas de un susto

- si pienso, y muy bien- movió las cejas coquetamente- y lo lamento, pero quería hablar contigo- dijo él sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en el banco que esta lleno de ropa, y colocando una hechizo silenciador- todo esto ya te has probado?

- si, aunque faltan algunos vestido y túnicas, pero no cambies de tema. Que te has creído? Venir hablar aquí? Me has evitado por casi una semana y sientes hoy, y en este momento, la necesidad de hablar conmigo?

- eh… Tego una explicación razonable para tus preguntas- aseguro el chico asintiendo- pero no estés enojada conmigo- colocó cara de angelito tratando de convencer a la chica

- mmm… no lo sé. Estas extraño- se quejo cruzando los brazos

- no eres la primera que me lo dice- se quedo pensando- Blaise señala lo mismo, y yo siento lo mismo- se rasco la nuca- pero no tengo una explicación para eso… a veces me siento triste, angustiado, inseguro, mal humorado (por lo ultimo que nombré). Y sabes todo esto tiene nombre y apellido- dijo mirando a la chica

- y cuál es?

- Hermione Granger

- yo- dijo asombrada- por qué yo?

- tú, con tus idas y venidas. Nunca te decides y eso me ha puesto inseguro, por dieciocho años nunca he sentido esto y vienes tú toda linda y me haces sentir así- suspiro. La castaña lo miró sin comprender que era lo que pasaba, incluso miro hacía el techo buscando una cámara para saber si esto era una broma _"Draco Malfoy abriendo su corazón. Él un hombre sensible???_

- eres Draco Malfoy?

- claro- contesto de mal humor- soy único e irrepetible- su ego salió a flote

- así espero. Estás un poco bipolar- tomo asiento junto al chico

- por qué lo dices?- aprovecho al cercanía para abrazar y esconder su cara en el cuello de la chica y darle pequeños besos

- porque te muestras hoy melancólico y egocéntrico a la vez- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos frente a las caricias del chico- eso no es normal- suspiro

- pero mis besos son los mismos, o no?- la miró esperando su respuesta

- si- sonrió al ver la cara de Draco- y dime, como supiste que estaba aquí?

- vi a Luna en la entrada y supe que estabas aquí, luego observe los pies que se ven por debajo de la puerta y tuve que decidir entre ésta y la que viene

- por qué?

- se que eres friolenta, por lo que aposte que serías tú la chica que estaría con calcetas probándose ropa

- vaya, que observador- dijo mirando sus calcetas rayadas

- tu crees que solo me he fijado en ti este último año?- preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado y dándole un beso fugas mientras la castaña estaba confundida

- Herms- golpeo Ginny la puerta- los chicos ya llegaron, vamos?- la castaña quito el hechizo para contestar

- salgo enseguida- miró a Draco pensando lo más rápido posible y encontrar la salida a éste lío- ahora- susurro- cierra tus ojos para cambiarme, luego saldré y me iré enseguida para después tú salgas lo más deprisa que puedas, bien?

- no. Primero no cerrare los ojos, qué gano? Segundo, no quiero que vayas con ellos y menos con ese rubio de la banda y tercero los Malfoy salen con la cabeza en alto no disimuladamente- susurro siseando

- eres imposible, si no cierras los ojos no iré contigo al baile- miró al chico abrir los ojos asombrado- si no me dejas ir no podré tener una conversación importante y necesaria, y perteneces a las serpientes, es más eres su príncipe así que puedes salir de aquí sin que te vean y sin que tengas que botar tu estúpido orgullo, entiendes?

- de verdad me invitaras al baile- dijo emocionado, Hermione lo miró preocupada _"de verdad esta cambiado"_

- si, pero no puedo si no haces todo los que pedí, y con esto me refiero a las tres cosas- señalo mostrando tres dedos

- bien- aceptó cerrando sus ojos. Hermione lo miró para asegurar si podía confiar en él _"tal vez se ha vuelto honesto". _Se saco el vestido y comenzó a colocarse los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo

- vamos Herms- la apresuro la pelirroja

- voy- contesto mientras metía su cabeza por el sweter – dame un momento – se colocó los zapatos y miró al rubio que seguía parado con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción_ "de verdad está cambiado" - _listo

- que bien, te has demorado un poco- comento el chico

- te sientes bien? Te ves tenso

- no, estoy de maravilla

- que bueno- dijo un poco confundida la chica- ahora debo irme, saldré con todas las cosas y luego tú sales lo más disimulado que puedas, lo harás?

- confía en mí

- lo haré, nos veremos – lo miró sin saber si besarlo o no

- claro – contestó él

- además falta una conversación entre tú y yo

- como tú digas- acepto

- bien- miró al chico- adiós

- adiós- se despidió él. Hermione salió por la puerta con toda las prendas detrás de ella

- que suplicio!!! Esta chica aun piensa que soy de piedra. Tal vez haya cambiado un poquito pero no puedo perder oportunidad de apreciar las cosas lindas de la vida- suspiró sentándose en el banco- si seguía ahí de pie me lanzaba y todo el trabajo de vestirse se vería arruinado, además se hubiese demorado un poco más- pensó un momento- mejor dicho bastante más. Vaya la ropa interior negra se le ve muy sexy

- yo la prefiero blanca- dijo la voz de Blaise- no piensas salir, harás un altar aquí o será tu segundo hogar

- si tengo siempre la misma suerte, créeme, lo pensaré enserio. Ahora vamos, ya tienes tu túnica

- si, y te elegí una- le tendió una gris- no habremos estado todo este tiempo para que salgas con las manos vacías

- tienes razón, y estas seguro que es de mi talla

- si, vamos, no se ve bien que estemos en un cambiador de chicas- enarco una ceja

- tienes razón, pero sabes- cerro la puerta- me probaré de todas forma esta túnica, no pensarás que iré mal vestido al baile, y menos si voy con la chica más guapa

- haz lo que quieras- dijo el chico- pero si demoras te dejo aquí solo

- siento malas vibras de parte tuya- se quejo el chico- pero sé que me quieres y me esperaras- dijo metiéndose a los cambiadores de chicos. Blaise suspiro y negó al ver la actitud de su amigo, y la mirar hacía uno de los lados de la tienda encontró a dos chicos que lo miraron con los ojos muy abierto, lo más probable era que pensaban muy mal de aquellas palabras dichas por el rubio

- se quedarán viéndome todo el tiempo- pregunto molesto a los chicos, los cuales salieron velozmente hacía la salida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- vaya Herms, si que eres toda una chica- comento Ron- no puedes demorar tanto en el cambiador

- Ron, siempre he sido una chica. Y segundo no me demore tanto, creo que exageras- contesto la castaña

- vamos a Las Tres escobas y comemos algo? – propuso Harry al ver que Ron contestaría a su amiga y se veía venir alguna disputa verbal

- si- respondieron todos. Así que se dirigieron hacía el local

- Robert- llamó la castaña al chico quien la miró- podríamos hablar

- claro- respondió- ahora o luego

- eh… creo que luego, será mejor luego

- es para decirme que has optado por Draco- pregunto el de sopetón

- yo…- se mordió el labio- si- bajo cabeza avergonzada

- no te aflija chiquita- dijo él levanto la cabeza de la chica con la mano- no te mentiré, por un momento pensé que podrías elegirme, pero nunca me cegué he visto como se miran, era solo tiempo para que se animaran. Me alegra que seas feliz- dijo él sonriéndole

- de verdad no te molesta, o sea no dejaras de hablarme

- solo dame un tiempo que pueda digerirlo bien

- esta bien, y la fiesta, ya te han invitado cierto?

- si, creo que mi popularidad es alta, es probable que haya por ahí alguna chica que quiera ir conmigo- sonrió

- gracias

- de que?

- por ser tan bueno conmigo

- ah! Tal vez deba ser malo

- no, claro que no- rió la chica

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- que habla con él?

- no sé, la adivinación nunca vino conmigo, creo que paso

- mira como le sonríe, que se cree ese rubio- siseo Draco

- uf! Eres insoportable

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- chicos viene o no?- pregunto Samuel al ver que Robert y Hermione se quedaban rezagados

- vamos enseguida – respondió el rubio- todo bien

- si- sonrió la chica- vamos

- vamos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Vaya si que te has demorado-_ se quejo un felino personaje desde la oscuridad de la pieza

- vaya que susto, no puedes encender una luz?

-_ no, jovencita estas son las horas de llegar de una dama decente?_

- claro, son las diez- contesto la chica dejando algunas bolsas en el suelo- debía conversar algunas cosas

-_ y no recordaste que debo alimentarme-_ dijo con voz lastimera

- oh… lo siento Crookshanks lo he olvidado por completo, me perdonas?

_- no lo sé, ni siquiera tengo la energía para hacerlo, casi estoy en un estado lamentable. El hambre me consume poco a poco, casi no veo- _se lamento el felino

- tal vez exageras- comento la chica

_- exagerar me has dejado el día entero sin comer bocado_- se defendió saltando del sillón-_ mira _– se mostró-_ este cuerpo necesita sus cuatro comidas_

- me perdonaras o seguirás lamentándote

-_ agradece que soy bueno, ahora me darás porciones extra-_ miró expectante a la chica

- claro, vamos antes que fallezcas

-_ ja ja ja, no es gracioso, es una gran verdad, el hecho de que casi muero desnutrido_

- desnutrido?- enarco las cejas las chica

_- esta bien exagero un poco, pero sigamos hablando allá, en la cocina, bien?_

- vamos, mueve tus pompas

- _lo dices por que son muy grandes?- _pregunto preocupado mirando su parte posterior

- no, solo fue una manera de decir- contesto la chica

- _ah-_ suspiro Crookshanks- _hemos llegado- _dijo feliz al entrar a la cocina

- así veo, ahora dime que es lo que quieres para cenar

-_ cenar?? No olvides que me salte cuatro comidas?_

- si te doy las cuatro comida quedarás hecho una bola

- _tienes razón-_ asintió el gato mirándose en una olla-_ no quiero que ese estúpido gato me gane. Comeré solo atún, pero no seas egoísta dame con generosidad_

- como tú digas amo- simulo un sirviente

_- y cómo te fue hoy, ya tienes tu vestido?_

- aun no, pero la señora de la tienda dijo que no demoraría nada en hacer el modelo que solicitamos con las chicas

_- y el tuyo como es?_

- hermoso, es de color rosa. Luna lo diseño- sonrió Hermione colocando el plato favorito del gato- ya lo verás, creo que la próxima semana llegará

_- entonces que fue lo que has comprado, vi que cargabas varias bolsas _

- si, pero recuerda que el vestido no puede ir solo, necesito zapatos, un poco de maquillaje. Y compre además alguna que otra cosas que necesitaba además de los regalos de navidad- depositaba una buena porción de atún- no sonrías así, esconderé tu regalo muy bien este año, no podrás encontrarlo, la idea es que sea una sorpresa

-_ pero es que soy curioso-_ se defendió

- y no recuerdas que la curiosidad mató al gato

-_ ni lo digas. Mi amigo Larry, que en paz descanse, sufrió un fin espantoso por saber que había debajo de la nube, y estaba en el piso veinte, precisamente no cayo de pie-_ arrugo la nariz con asco- _pero en fin, no todos pueden tener una mente privilegiada como yo._

- ten cuidado Crookshanks puede aplastarte tu ego

_- ja ja ja muy graciosa_

- no te atores con el atún ahora debo ordenar las compras que hice, luego nos vemos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se encontraba en su cuarto, caminaba de un extremo al otro y saltaba a Pequeña cuando ésta se detenía enfrente de él. Sus preocupaciones se habían producido hace unas horas cuando una oreja curiosa escucho cosas que no debía escuchar, cosas que él lamentaría mucho que se esparcieran y llegasen a la persona incorrecta.

Buscaba con ansias la solución. La que le recomendó su amigo, Blaise, no era precisamente la más fácil (para él). Buscaba una que le otorgase más tiempo y así poder salir del paso sin más inconveniente.

*********************Flash back****************************

- creo que la vida me sonríe hasta ahora, todo esta muy, muy bien- comento Draco con una gran sonrisa, mientras se estiraba en una de las bancas del colegio

- puede ser- dijo Blaise mientras miraba una revista de quidditch- lo bueno es que tú has cambiado y para bien

- no exageres, no he cambiado en mucho, sigo igual que siempre

- no estoy exagerando, tú has cambiado. Te enumero tus cambios?- miró el moreno a su amigo

- como quieras- contesto el rubio encogiendo los hombros

- comienzo, primero me pagaste la apuesta que hiciste conmigo sabiendo que tenías posibilidades de ganar

- no lo creas, Hermione no es una chica fácil

- pero te rendiste, segundo muestras más sensibilidad, te has dado tiempo de conocer a la chica antes de hacer nada y…- Blaise se quedo en silencio al escuchar el crujido de una hoja, Draco lo miró con curiosidad pero su amigo solo le hizo el gesto para que guardase silencio, y con un total sigilo se dirigió hacía un arbusto, cuando llego se lanzo de una y encontró a una chica de cabello negro oculta entre las hojas.

- Pansy?- dijo el moreno confundido

- eh…hola

- que haces aquí?

- yo… bueno

- Blaise que sucede?- pregunto Draco al ver que su amigo hablaba con alguien

- nada importante, creo- agrego esto ultimo con un tono de duda- sucede que Pansy nos quiso acompañar en nuestra platica, pero olvido decir que se encontraba presente

- Pansy- pregunto confundido el chico, pero cuando su cerebro logro unir todos los cabos- PANSY!!!-fue el grito que dio. La chica trató de ocultarse más entre el arbusto pero el brazo del moreno se lo impido, la tomo de vuelo y la dejo frente al rubio con la cara roja- qué haces tú aquí!- siseo el chico

- eh… yo… so…solo… quería- tartamudeaba la chica tratando de alejarse del Slytherin

- no tartamudees, ahora dime que escuchaste- pregunto Draco

- Que??- Pansy miró al rubio y vio un pequeño brillo de miedo en sus ojos grises-_ tiene miedo??? –_ lo bastante para meterte en lío- la mirada de terror que hace unos momento tenía la chica fue cambiada por una llena de seguridad, ya que ahora sabía que tenía al príncipe de las serpiente en sus manos- escuche cosas que ya sospechaba pero que ahora ustedes me han confirmado- Draco trago saliva y miraba aterrado a su amigo, el que miraba la chica estudiando el cambio repentino que tuvo ésta

- de que hablas- pregunto Blaise

- de la apuesta que has hecho tú y Draco, la cual no gano. Y que la apuesta consistía en engañar a la sangre sucia- sonrió la chica y se soltó de la mano del moreno- ahora sé de quien te has enamorado, y que por culpa de ella ahora eres blando, sensible y con un corazón

- pero- Draco se quedo con la boca seca, y en menos de un segundo vio las posibles consecuencias de este secreto y fue eso lo que más le aterro

- pero aun tienes una oportunidad, Drakito- dijo con voz dulce la chica- no asistas al baile con ella, sino conmigo. Además deberás ser mi novio, no algo ocasional, sino novios- Draco solo era capaz de mirarla sin saber que responder, estaba más que claro que uno: no quería dejar libre a Hermione. Dos: no iría con ella al baile. Tres: menos, ni en sueños sería su novio.

***************************Fin flash back******************************

- que hago- Draco se sentó en la cama con su cabeza entre las manos

- puedo pasar- pregunto la voz de Hermione

- Hermione- dijo de manera agónica el chico – cómo estas?

- bien, gracias- sonrió la chica estudiando la cara del rubio – no tuviste problemas al salir del mostrador

- no- trato de sonreírle

- que bien, y va todo bien?

- no… quiero decir si- miro a la chica para saber si eran creíble sus palabras –_"parece que perdí el don de la mentira_

- puedo ayudar en algo

Draco la miró y comenzó a pensar que posibilidades tenía en verdad._ Te amo Hermione, la apuesta fue una estupidez, me perdonas_. La mente del chico divagaba por las distintas disculpas.

confía en mí por favor- pidió la chica al ver la batalla mental que se reflejaba en las facciones del chico

- Hermione, tú me … sientes algo por mí?

- eh… si- se sonrojo la chica- por que preguntas

- y si yo me hubiese equivocado. Quiero decir haber hecho algo que ahora me arrepiento enormemente, me perdonarías?

- que has hecho?- entre cerro los ojos

- dime lo harías?

- creo que eso depende, pero tendría en cuenta el valor que tuviste al decírmelo y no esperar como un cobarde

- estas consciente que mi casa no se destaca por el valor, eso solo pasa en su casa. Pero aun así aquí voy- tomo aire se acerco a la chica la tomo de la mano la sentó en su cama luego se fue hacía la puerta la cerro y se quedo quieto buscando otra opción_ Vamos tú puedes_ se animó a sí mismo.

- Hermione, hace meses atrás. Para ser precisos en el expreso realice una apuesta…

**Draco lograra terminar su relato o se retractara y buscara otra salida**

**Hermione lo perdonara?**

**Que sucederá?**

**No tengan instintos asesino, prometo no demorar con el proximo que dará muchas respuestas **

**Besos!!!**

**Dejen sus bombas en un reviews!!**


	13. Tú y yo

**Hola**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta gran celebración junto a su familia, amigos y otros.**

**Aquí viene un nuevo capítulo, sé que me demore (extremadamente), pero ahora tiene un capítulo XXL(extra largo) si no me creen léanlo y verán (parece que me pase XP, pero era necesario) pero en fin, quiero retribuir a todas las que me han dejado reviewes señalando que les ha gustado este fanfic.**

**En el capítulo anterior quedamos en plena confesión… ahora tiene la continuación y algunas otras cosas más. Nos vemos la próxima vez, bien?**

**Buenos un saludo enorme y desde ya les deseo a cada uno un prospero 2009, y que éste esté lleno de grandes sorpresas**

**Mil besos y chau**

**Capítulo 13: " Tú y yo"**

_- confía en mí por favor- pidió la chica al ver la batalla mental que se reflejaba en las facciones del chico_

_- Hermione, tú me … sientes algo por mí?_

_- eh… si- se sonrojo la chica- por que preguntas_

_- y si yo me hubiese equivocado. Quiero decir haber hecho algo que ahora me arrepiento enormemente, me perdonarías?_

_- que has hecho?- entre cerro los ojos_

_- dime lo harías?_

_- creo que eso depende, pero tendría en cuenta el valor que tuviste al decírmelo y no esperar como un cobarde_

_- estas consciente que mi casa no se destaca por el valor, eso solo pasa en su casa. Pero aun así aquí voy- tomo aire se acerco a la chica la tomo de la mano la sentó en su cama luego se fue hacía la puerta la cerro y se quedo quieto buscando otra opción Vamos tú puedes se animó a sí mismo._

_- Hermione, hace meses atrás. Para ser precisos en el expreso realice una apuesta…_

- HERMIONE!!!!!!

- Ginny?- la castaña se levanto rápidamente de la cama del chico- espérame un segundo, no te muevas

- no lo haré- susurro el chico –_"en que piensas Draco, decirle a la chica que quieres que apostaste acostarte con ella. Nadie en su sano juicio te perdonaría. Has perdido el espíritu de un slytherin, ahora eres un cobarde"_

- Ginny?- llamo la castaña a su amiga

- Hermione- salió la cabellera pelirroja del cuarto de la chica

- qué haces aquí – se acerco hacía su cuarto para hablar con su amiga

- tenemos noticia- dijo saltando- cierto Luna?

- si- sonrió la chica avergonzada

- que noticias- abrió los ojos presintiendo cual sería

- Luna ya tiene novio- dijo Ginny gritando

- de verdad?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su amiga la que asentía casi hipnotizada- FELICITACIONES- dijo para abrazar a su amiga

- ahora debes contar como fue- dijo Ginny emocionada

- si, y con todos los detalles- afirmo la castaña guiando a sus amigas a su cuarto- un momento- y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Draco, pero al llegar no encontró al chico en ninguna parte- donde se metió- un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies, rápidamente miró hacia sus zapato y vio a "Pequeña" posada en sus pies- vuelvo otro día -y salió corriendo. Al entrar a su cuarto cerro la puerta y colocó su mano en el pecho para tratar de recuperar la tranquilidad, al abrir los ojos vio las caras de sus amigas con un gran signo de interrogación

- estas bien- pregunto Ginny

- eh… si, gracias. Ahora Luna cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó

****************************Flash back******************************

- Lovegood, que sorpresa- sonó la voz cínica de una chica

- Somerset, que haces aquí- dijo Luna colocándose de pie rápidamente al verse rodeada- y ellas?

- no las conoces?- dijo con fingida sorpresa- son el fan`s club de Edward, lo recuerdas? Como no lo recordarías, si le sigues como si fueras su sombra.- colocó sus manos en su cintura- bueno, ellas quieres enseñarte cual es TU lugar- le enterró el dedo en su pecho

- así es Lunática- sonrió una de las chicas

- escucho- contestó la rubia- digan lo que tengan que decir

- precisamente no son palabras la que te diremos- dijo la más alta sacando su varita

- qué haces- sonó la voz de Robert

- hola- saludo la chica mirando al rubio – solo hablaba con Lovegood – guardo la varita

- era así Luna?

- claro- sonrió la chica- me iban a enseñar…

- algunos trucos de magia- intervino Somerset- sabes como somos las chicas, siempre con secretos- le guiño un ojo

- les creeré – cruzo los brazos el chico- pero espero que no se metan con ella, y mucho menos si tienen malas intenciones con esta chica- rodeo con un brazo el hombro de Luna- ella perteneces a nuestra banda- sonrió ampliamente

- de verdad- pregunto una de las chicas- por qué?

- al ser novia de Edward es parte de la banda- sonrió más al ver los ojos de cada una de las chicas, y Luna no era la excepción

- vaya- se sobrepuso Somerset para hablar- no sabíamos esa noticia, lo tendremos en cuenta- sonrió malévolamente lo que hizo que el chico arqueara las cejas

- espero que no olvides esa parte de NO TE METAS CON ELLA, ya no esta sola- siseo al estilo Malfoy

- vamos chicas- guío la líder de las chicas

- estas bien?

- si, pero no deberías de haber mentido- dijo la chica tomando su bolso que se encontraba junto a una árbol – ahora todo Hogwarts creerá eso

- y te molesta?- Luna lo miró y no pudo evitar sonrojares- creo que metí la pata, Edward aun no debe encontrarte para que hablen sobre lo que dije, solo me adelante

- Luna- sonó la voz del protagonista de la conversación- Robert?- la rubia miró por unos momentos al chico de cabellos negros, el que llevaba una bufanda que destacaba sus ojos

- debo irme, adiós- dijo la chica lo más rápido que pudo para salir literalmente corriendo

- pero…- el moreno miró a su amigo pidiendo una explicación

- creo que metí la pata- se disculpo

- qué le has dicho- exigió el chico

- solo me adelante a los hechos, en palabras simples le dije, sin intención, lo que tú dirías ahora. Y lo peor fue que lo dije a la manada de chicas enloquecidas, las que tenían unas ganas locas de enterrales las uñas y sacarle los cabellos rubios y …

- ya entendí- lo detuvo suspirando con resignación- bueno- junto los hombros- nos vemos- y salió corriendo

- el amor nos vuelve locos- negó el chico

- NO CREAS QUE LO OLVIDARÉ FÁCILMENTE ROBERT- grito el moreno antes de entrar al castillo

- que resulte todo por favor Dios- dijo el rubio mirando el cielo nublado

Edward corría rumbo hacía la torre de astronomía, y sus zancadas al ser tan largas logro alcanzar a la chica rápidamente.

- Luna, detente- suplico el chico- escúchame

- no Edward- dijo cabizbaja – déjame sola

- NO- Luna miró al chico sorprendida- me escucharás, Luna Lovegood te quiero, TE QUIERO!!! Desde el día que pise este castillo me enamore de ti, en un principio no entendí lo que sucedió, pero luego supe que era, me flechaste. TU ERES LA CULPABLE- un grupo de chicas pasaba por el pasillo y se quedaron tímidamente a escuchar la declaración del chico- todo en ti es mágico Luna, tu mirada, tu presencia, tus palabras- suspiró- no me hagas esto, no me des la espalda

- pero Edward, hay otras chicas mucho más bellas

- según quien, quien dijo que eran más bellas que tú. Debe ser un ciego- se acerco lo suficiente para tomar sus manos e hincarse- Luna se mi novia

- eh

- di que si- susurraban las chicas, Lunas las miró para luego ver al chico que esperaba su respuesta

- si- susurro

- no escuche- dijo el chico levantándose

- nosotros tampoco- grito uno de los chicos que pertenecía a la casa de Griffindor

- dije que si- contesto Luna- si quiero ser tu novia Edward- sonrió

- se quedará como una estatua o besará a la señorita Lovegood- dijo Dumblendore. Edward miró y se percato que casi todo Hogwarts estaba presente

- eh…- los chicos estaban momificados

- Alumnado cada uno a sus asuntos- sonó la voz fuerte de Mcgonagall haciendo que todos los chicos se quejaran y salieran del pasillo. Dumblendore les guiño un ojo y salió del lugar sonriendo

- recuerdas esos tiempos de amor adolescente Mcgonagall- comento la voz serena del mago mientras caminaba

- creo que podemos seguir- dijo sonriente Edward, Luna lo miró sin comprender a lo que el chico le sonrió aun más y se acerco para besarla

********************Fin flash back***********************************

- WAU!!!!- dijo Ginny sonriendo- no esperaba menos de ti Luna, la declaración que recibiste fue muy especial como lo es todo en ti

- es cierto- asintió Hermione- y cuando sucedió?

- Después de llegar de las compras, Edward me pidió que nos juntáramos en el lago, mientras lo esperaba aparecieron la chicas, luego llego Robert y por ultimo todo lo demás- suspiro la chica feliz

- ahora tendrá cuidado- dijo la castaña- esa tal Somerset no es de confianza, creo que es muy peligrosa

- tranquila, sé cuidarme. No era necesario que llegara Robert. Se como defenderme

- de igual forma debes estar alerta- asintió Ginny

- chicas por que no se quedan hoy aquí, no creo que a los otros premios anuales les moleste, además mañana no hay clases- le propuso Hermione

- buena idea, hacemos un pijamada, será muy entretenido- sonrió Ginny- así podemos hablar de muchas cosas

_________________________________________-

- ZABINI!!!

- que- se quejo el chico sacándose la almohada de la cabeza- que ni dormir me dejes

- no es hora de dormir, YO, tu amigo estoy en apuros- dijo exasperado el rubio- necesito un plan, las confesiones no son mi fuertes, no creo que de resultados. Además me he vuelto… como decirlo? Sensible, sentimental, todo un Hufflepuff

- primero, sientate- dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y colocando un hechizo para silenciar la habitación- segundo respira, quiero entender bien lo que me quieres decir, aun sigo un poco dormido- dijo mientras ocultaba un bostezo con su mano.

- ya- dijo Draco serenado su rostro- creo que confesarlo todo a Hermione no es mi mejor opción. Que chica, tan inteligente, linda, dulce, tierna…

- entendí, ve al grano- dijo un poco molesto el moreno

- no creo que me comprenda y mucho menos me perdone

- y cuál es tu plan?- enarco las cejas

- no hay plan- negó el chico

- tú eres el hombre de los planes, normalmente eran maléficos, pero nadie dice que no puedas crear planes que salven tu pellejo del enojo de tu chica.

- ahí está mi GRAN problema, soy blando. Me he vuelto un sensible, no me escuchaste cuando lo dije en un principio- dijo más desesperado- Blaise, es horrible. Hoy, justo hace unos momentos, socorrí a una niñas, de mirada dulce, que tropezó. CUANDO HABÍA HECHO, YO, ANTES ALGO POR EL ESTILO????

- nunca- dijo el moreno con un poco de dificultad para cerrar su boca

- ves, además de todo, soy una nena, si hoy mismo cuando estabamos con Hermione- sonrió de manera ensoñadora- me pregunto si me pasaba algo. Blaise, tú mismo lo señalaste, esto no es normal- negó con espanto -. No sé que haré. Todos pensarán que soy gay. Solo falta que me ponga a llorar- dijo con desesperación Draco mirando a su amigo, el que mantenía su boca abierta en señal de espanto y asombro- no es para tanto, cierto? Tal vez exagero, y esto sea algo pasajero…

- tienes los ojos llenos de lagrimas- susurro con espanto el chico

- QUE!!!- se levanto para mirarse al espejo y ver como una lagrima salía de sus ojos grises y caía hasta llegar a su boca- la ultima vez que llore tenía tres años, había olvidado su sabor. Padre me dijo que es de bruja llorar o de muggle. Pero que los magos no lloran, por los menos no los que se aprecien de tal- se sentó más de caído- creo que estoy perdido, todo esta mal, muy mal. Soy un Slytherin, puedo aceptar estar enamorado de una Griffindor, pero llegar al punto de llorar, oh no!!!

- buscaremos una solución- dijo el moreno animando a su amigo- debe haber una explicación para lo que te sucede, tal vez sea ese mal del siete del que escuche el otro día, hasta Dumblendore habló del eso. Ahora te daré el plan para que tengas un poco más de tiempo y piense que harás, yo sigo apoyando la opción "escupe todo" pero si encuentras algo mucho mejor que hacer bien por ti.

- y cuál es esa idea?- pregunto

- mantendrás a Pansy tranquila, le dirá que todo esta listo y que irás con ella al baile. Pero en el fondo no será así. En cuanto a Hermione… ve lo que haces

- bien, y al final como iré al baile con las dos

- todo a su tiempo- dijo con misterio el moreno mientras sonreía

(Días después)

- Hermione- llamó Harry a su amiga

- hola Harry- saludo la chica- qué sucede?

- por qué me preguntas eso, crees que solo habló contigo por algún problema?- pregunto un poco molesto el chico – eres mi mejor amiga, tal vez solo quiero charlar contigo

- tienes razón, pero estoy casi segura de que algo te aqueja- sonrió la chica- pero puede que esta vez me equivoque

- eres la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, así que tienes razón necesito ayuda- sonrió un poco complicado el chico

- que es lo que sucede

- muérdagos, esa palabra resume mi problema

- que sucede con los…- la castaña se percató cual era el conflicto, un grupo de chicas miraba con ansia cada movimiento de Harry. Y como es costumbre para esas fechas el castillo había sido invadido con millares de adornos los que anunciaban la llegada inminente de la Navidad. Y junto con todo estaban los dichosos muérdagos- vaya- suspiro la chica- estas en graves problemas, pero tienes una solución

- dime cual es esa solución, por favor. Que mi mente se bloqueo.

- tu varita Harry. Vez que pases por lugares donde allá muérdagos sacas tu varita y los desapareces momentáneamente, te dará justo el tiempo que te ayude a pasar por los lugares. O puedes caminar con Ginny, y vez que pases por debajo de uno puedes besarla a ella y no a las chicas que estén a tu alrededor.

- tienes razón, creo que me limite a sentir miedo. Ya que no son solo chicas las que me esperan debajo de un muérdago

- de verdad?- enarco una ceja la castaña

- si. A ti no te sucede eso?

- que?

- que te esperen bajo un muérdago?

- claro que no, Harry los chicos se animan con las chicas más guapas y yo no soy de ese grupo de chicas- sonrió la castaña

- a veces no usas muy bien tu super percepción Hems

- a qué te refieres?

- HARRY!!!- llamó Ron desde la puerta del gran salón

- luego hablamos Herms, debo entrenar con los chicos

- bien

- HOLA HERMIONE- grito Ron para saludar a su amiga. La castaña solo movió su mano para responder, ya que justo en ese momento Mcgonagall entraba y había llamado la atención del pelirrojo, el que se colocó rojo, de la vergüenza, haciendo juego con su cabello

- hola Herms- saludo Sara

- hola- sonrió la chica

- que harás ahora?

- iba a ir a la biblioteca para estudiar un momento, sabes que este año se viene los EXTASIS

- si, Joseph también estudia bastante junto con mi hermano y los chicos. Y yo quedo dando bote- suspiro la chica- y mis compañeras no dan otra conversación que no sea sobre sus oportunidades con los chicos solteros de la banda, o se dedican a hablar mal de Luna y la suerte que tuvo al estar con mi hermano.

- si, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Tu sabes si ha pasado algo sobre eso. Sé que una chica la amenazo

- algo escuche, pero no me han dicho nada- negó la morena mientras caminaba junto con la castaña- Robert le dejo claro que no se deben meter con ella

- eso es cierto. Y ahora está con Edward?

- no, él me dijo que ella se juntaría con una amiga

- una amiga, no es que Luna no sea sociable, pero no le conozco muchas amigas. Es más podría decir que somos nosotras y una chica de Hufflepuff sus únicas amigas

- tal vez esté con ella

- puedes ser- asintió la castaña

_- Hermione_

- dime- miró a Sara

- no te he hablado

_- Hermione, soy yo Crookshanks. Tu amiga, la rubia esta en aprietos-_ la castaña miró por todo el lugar hasta que vio a su peludo amigo, el que estaba parado detrás de una de las armaduras-_ ve enseguida cerca de los invernaderos_

- gracias- dijo la chica, Sara la miró pidiendo una explicación- debemos ayudar a Luna, no esta con ningún amiga sino con una jauría de hienas- dijo corriendo tomando la dirección hacía los invernaderos

- estas segura- pregunto la morena mientras corría junto a ella

- si, debemos darnos prisa

- no deberíamos de pedir ayuda- se detuvo en seco al ver el grupo de chicas que arrinconaba a Luna

- tienes razón- comento Hermione mirando la situación- ve al estadio de quidditch, ahí encontrarás a los chicos, y diles lo que sucede, yo las detendré

- va ser peligroso

- soy premio anual tranquila, ahora ve- pidió la chica colocando un tono más de mando- ahora piensa frío y actúa- salió detrás de un árbol tomando fuertemente la varita- USTEDES!!!- el grupo de chicas, las que estaban encapuchadas se voltearon para verla

- que deseas Granger- dijo una de las chicas, la castaña no supo cual fue ya que todas estaban con el rostro cubierto

- me han dicho que aquí estaba mi amiga, Luna, la han visto?

- no- contesto inocente. Y es mejor que te vayas, es tarde y los profesores no están cerca para ayudarte a ti o a ella- el grupo de chicas se movió y Hermione vio la figura de Luna apoyada a un árbol sosteniendo con fuerza su varita

- Luna- susurro la chica

- ella se llama Luna, oh! No sabía. Ahora vete, sino te pasara lo mismo

- Son unas bestias!!! CUANTAS SON USTEDES- grito desesperada a las chicas

- bastantes para colocarte a ti y a la loca en su lugar

- eso lo veremos- siseo la chica –_ Expelliarmus!!- _el hechizo dio en el brazo de la chica mas cercana- _Petrificus totalus!!_

- _Expelliarums!!- _Hermione logro esquivarlo, pero al parecer todas las chicas lanzarían el primer hechizo que se les viniera a la cabeza

- _Rictusempra!!_

- _Impedimenta!!- _Pronunciaba constantemente, ya que no tenía tiempo de hechizar y defenderse de todas a la vez-_ no resistiré mas tiempo-_ penso mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol

- sal ahora mismo- amenazó una voz- o tu amiga sufrirá enorme heridas

- no te atreverías, sabes que Dumblendore las expulsaría- contesto asomándose detrás del árbol

- sabes que nunca sabrán quienes fueron- rió la chica

- mis amigos vendrán

- no lo creo- y aprovechando las circunstancias una de ellas decidió atacar a la castaña- _Expelliarmus!!!-_ Hermione cayo cerca de uno de los invernaderos- ahora pagaras lo que les has hecho a mis amigas- dijo mientras la apuntaba con su varita, el problema más grave que las otras chicas también lo hacían

- no tienen el valor de hacerlo de a una- contesto la castaña- debes necesitar de ellas para hacer el trabajo- se burlo desafiando a la chica que no mostraba su rostro

- nunca sabe cuando callar sangre sucia!!- siseo la chica- ya verás- y sin usar la varita le propino un fuerte dolor al golpear a la chica en su estomago con el pie

- lo harás con las manos- sonrió Hermione afirmándose el estomago- deja que me coloque de pie y lo hacemos al estilo de los muggles o de los sangre sucia, si te atreves- enarco una ceja

- vamos Granger, acepta que aun así perderías

- déjame intentarlo- respondió

- bien, colócate de pie asquerosa impura y peleemos en tu terreno

- me parece- dijo la castaña levantándose con dificultad

- no lo hagas Hermione- grito Luna, la castaña vio como su amiga tenía un labio roto

- no te metas Lunática, _Expelliarmus- _el cuerpo de la rubia choco contra un arbusto y su varita salió volando

- te has pasado- dijo Hermione y sin pensarlo se lanzo encima de la chica para golpearla. Todas las otras formaron un círculo alrededor de las dos chicas que pelaban. Hermione era la más afectada, ya que su contrincante le tiraba el cabello

- te sientes mejor estando en el barro?- pregunto mientras tiraba la castaña contra el lodo

- no mejor que tú- contesto la chica lanzándose con todo haciendo que la encapuchada cayera también en el lodo.

- _Petrificus totalus- _la voz de Draco hizo que el círculo se desarmara y que la encapuchada cayera con un sonido sordo contra el barro. Zabinni que estaba junto al rubio les apuntaba con su varita también

- que hacen?- siseo- nunca se metan con MI chica, sino sufrirán horribles consecuencias – miró a cada encapuchada y un viento frío le recorrió la columna, todo eso le recordaba los tiempos oscuros donde el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en la tierra- Hermione estás bien?

- si- se sentó la castaña respirando más tranquila -gracias- movió con un pie el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta quedara mirando el cielo

- HERMIONE!!!- gritaron los chicos que venía corriendo junto a Sara

- chicos- suspiró la castaña- Draco, ve a ver a Luna- señalo el bulto que estaba a un lado de un arbusto

- vamos- dijo una de las chicas y en menos tiempo del imaginado había tomado a la encapuchada petrificada y salido rápidamente de ahí, hasta que los chicos de la banda las detuvieron apuntándoles con la varita

- no den un solo paso más- dijo Joseph amenazadoramente- ustedes recibirán lo que merecen- se acerco a una de ella y le saco la capucha- pero eso lo decidirán los profesores

- siempre eres el agua fiesta - dijo Samuel- pero es lo mejor- se encogió de hombros

- Edward- dijo Joseph pensando pedirle a su amigo que fuera por Mcgonagall, pero al ver que una de las afectadas era Luna cambio de parecer - no, mejor Robert ve donde Mcgonagall y sintetiza lo que sucedió- Ellos se enteraron de todo al recibir una nota voladora de Sara que les pidió ayuda con urgencia en el invernadero, no dijo que sucedía pero la simple nota hizo que todos se movilizarán con rapidez hacía ese lugar

- voy- contesto el rubio corriendo

- Edward- susurro Samuel

- dime- contesto el chico sin dejar de apuntar con la varita a las chicas

- la que está allá no es Luna?- Edward miró y vio como Ginny sostenía la mano de la rubia

- demonios- y sin decir más corrió hacía su novia- Luna- se dejo caer de rodillas- que le hicieron?- pregunto angustiado

- creo que ese grupo de chicas- señalo las encapuchadas- no acepta tu noviazgo con Luna, y ella se llevó la peor parte- termino de decir Sara, quien miraba lo que sucedía

- esto no se quedará así- dijo con odio el chico- les enseñaré que sucede cuando se meten con la chica que quiero

- no Edward- la voz de Luna lo congelo

- Luna- se acerco a la chica, Ron se paro para que el chico se acercara más- estas bien

- mejor imposible- sonrió con sinceridad- y tú?

- eres increíble, como te preocupas por mí después de lo que te paso por mi culpa- Ginny y Harry junto con Sara prefirieron salir e ir donde estaban Samuel y Josph.

- esto ni nada haría que dejara de querer, lo sabías?- pregunto Luna tratando de colocarse de pie pero sin poder lograrlo

- ahora lo sé, deja que te ayude- tomo en brazos a la chica para llevarla a la enfermería

- que tierno- dijo Draco sin percatarse que esas palabras salieron de sus labios

- estas bien- pregunto Hermione- tienes los ojos aguados- pregunto asombra al ver los ojos del chico. Blaise se mordía la lengua para no reír

- no- dijo corriendo la cara para que la chica no lo viera y con la otra mano secándose las lagrimas traicioneras que delataban su estado de sensibilidad poco deseada. Hermione lo miró y sonrió sin hacer más comentario

- vamos a la enfermería debo tomar algo me duelen las costillas, ese chica si que es ruda- se quejo mientras caminaba- así que soy tu chica?- pregunto sonriendo

- así es- asintió el chico abrazándola

- auch!!- se quejo- al parecer tengo varios moretones

- no soy de hombres que golpean a las chicas, pero puede que haga hoy una excepción con ellas, como se atreven a tocarte un pelo

- pero yo también les di- contesto ella orgullosa

- si, así logre ver- sonrió pícaramente- no sabía que te gustara pelear en el barro?

- no, la verdad que no. Por qué me miras así?

- te veías como esas chicas que pelean en el barro con bikini

- tú ves eso- se detuvo la castaña

- creo que una sola vez- dijo haciendo que la castaña caminara junto a él- pero nada se compara contigo

- no sé si creerte. Aunque esos espectáculos lo hace solo los muggles

- uno siempre tiene trucos para ver cosas que se supone no debe ver, tú me entiendes

- creo- contesto la chica sonriendo mientras negaba al saber que después de todo Draco no odiaba del todo como él lo señaló en un momento, no debe haber sido fácil vivir con Lucios Malfoy.

- y dime en que pensabas retando a este grupo- señaló a las encapuchadas

- en salvar a Luna

- sola?

- si era necesario- asintió ella, mirando a las chicas que esperaban la llegada de la profesora y posiblemente de Dumblendore- no les tengo miendo a un grupo de locas- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyeran

- así veo, pero te diré que lo que has hecho fue algo muy peligroso- la obligo a seguir caminado. Movió la cabeza en señal de saludo

- hola chicos, gracias por cuidar a las hienas- dijo la castaña deteniéndose frente a sus nuevos amigos y agradeció en silencio que no estuviese Robert ahí

- es un placer- contesto riendo Samuel

- Luna ya se fue a la enfermería, cierto?- pregunto

- si, y tu como estas- pregunto Harry quien traía, junto con Ginny y Ron el traje de quidditch

- bien, no lograron lastimarme del todo

- ahora vamos a la enfermería- comento el rubio al ver que Mcgonagall con Snape aparecían por los jardines acompañados por el rubio que no apreciaba del todo- deben ver pronto tus heridas

- tienes razón. Nos vemos- se despidió retomando su marcha

- hola Herms- saludo Robert ignorando la presencia de Draco

- hola

- cómo estás?

- bien, ahora iré a ver a la enfermera

- si, y debe ir pronto- siseo el rubio, no le gustaba nada como miraba el chico a la castaña

- luego nos vemos- sonrió la chica, tratando de evitar peleas

- bien, adiós- se despidió un poco cabizbajo el chico

- señorita Granger después de que Madame Pomfrey vea sus heridas quisiera que fuese a mi oficina- dijo sería la profesora

- así lo haré- contesto la chica. Snape no quito los ojos de Draco, el que afirmaba ,con cuidado, a la chica por la cintura.

- no debes ser tan descortés- dijo la castaña cuando entraban al castillo- Robert no es malo

- claro que no es malo, nunca he dicho que lo sea. Es más creo que es muy bueno contigo, muy amistoso- enarco una ceja

- no debes estar celoso

- no estoy celos

- ah no? entonces por que te comportas así?

- mm… porque no me agrada él

- esta bien- suspiró la chica, no era fácil hacer hablar a Draco

_- "estoy volviendo a ser yo"_- se alegro el chico

- ya llegamos- dijo la chica- déjame aquí luego nos vemos

- no, deseo entrar contigo

- no, luego nos vemos

- por qué no deseas que entre

- porque deberán examinarme y para eso debo estar sola- contesto la chica

- quiero ver- sonrió pervertidamente

- sabias que eres un chico bipolar, hace unos momento estabas sentimental y ahora estas

- sexy- agregó

- no tienes remedio- sonrió ella- luego nos vemos- y colocándose en punta de pie beso al chico- adiós- dijo antes de que Draco se percatara de lo que sucedió

- cierra la boca que te entraran moscas- rió Blaise

- y tú que haces aquí?- contesto molesto el chico

- voy a la sala común de Slytherin, acompañé a un amigo, muy mal agradecido, pero me dejo botado por una chica

- es que la chica es mucho mejor que tú, no puedes culparlo que se haya olvidado de ti- sonrió el rubio colocando un brazo por los hombros del moreno- aun así eres mi mejor amigo

- aclaro eso, soy tu único amigo

- como digas, vamos- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Sabes pense sobre el problema que tengo

- cual? La sensibilidad o la confesión?

- sobre la sensibilidad, eso quedo atrás

- vamos Malfoy si escuche cuando decía" que tierno" y tus ojos grises se llenaban de lagrimas- y rompió en carcajadas

- ríe- dijo molesto el chico- porque será la ultima vez que lo hagas- le amenazo. Haciendo que el moreno dejara de reír

- ya se te paso y has vuelto a ser un insensible, un Slytherin

- si, eso era lo que te decía. Eso quedo en el pasado

- cómo?

- no tengo no la más puta idea, pero me alegra saber que no deberé sufrir de sentimentalismo- sonrió radiante- pero aun así me queda Parkinson

- así es

- y ella como toda serpiente no me dejará tranquilo con el simple hecho de ir al baile con ella. Además lo único que se interpone entre Hermione y yo, es mi gran mancha, o sea la dichosa apuesta que tú me hiciste hacer- enarco las cejas viendo a su amigo

- si, pero acepta que gracias a eso conociste mejor a la chica y que debido a eso te enamoraste

- puedes ser. Pero en fin, decidí en decirle todo. Así que hoy cuando llegue le confesaré todo de una.

- mi padre me regalo en mi cumpleaños número 13 un pensadero, tal vez puedas usarlo y así mostrarle lo que sucedió

- eso sería mejor, me dificultad hablar y ordenar mis ideas cuando estoy nervioso, pero si veo y explico los hechos será más fácil. Y tal vez logre hacer que me perdone

- puede ser- contesto el moreno- ahora vamos por el pensadero

____________________________________________________________________

- gracias Crooskshanks. Si no me hubiese avisado no sé lo que habría pasado- sonrió Hermione mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla- esas chicas son de peligro.

_- si, y tú deberá de tener más cuidado. Pelear con las manos teniendo varita_

- aun así no salía tan perjudicada

-_ debes darle las gracias a blanquito que llego para socorrerte_

- si, Draco llego en buen momento. Pero como se habrá enterado?

-_ no lo sé-_ dijo lamiendo su cola sin mucho interés, no pensaba decirle a la castaña que el habla también con el rubio-_ pero de igual forma deberá cuidarte esas chicas pueden volver, y está vez será por ti_ – dijo en tono paternal_- no quisiera verte lastimada, más de lo que ya has quedado hoy_

- no creo que les queden ganas de hacer algo, la profesora Mcgonagall debe de haberle dicho unas cuantas cosas. Además quedaron condicionadas, si vuelven hacer algo indebido serán expulsadas sin reclamos

_- si yo hubiese sido el director las haría suplicar el perdón de rodilla, y hacer trabajo excesivo, además de luego las expulsarías_

- es una suerte, entonces, que no seas director de Hogwarts. Pero sé que dices todo esto porque me quieres- sonrió la chica abrazando al gato, mientras éste colocaba cara de pocos amigos para evitar demostrar lo mucho que le agradaba los mimos de la castaña.

- Hermione- la voz de Draco hizo que el abrazo terminara

- adelante- dijo la chica- hola

- hola, quisiera hablar contigo- dijo él un poco cortante

- bueno, hablemos – la castaña se sentó en su cama- dime

- no, necesito que me acompañes

- espera que me cambie- dijo ella al verse en pijama

- no te preocupes vamos a mi cuarto

- a tu pieza, para qué'

- confía en mí no haré nada malo, solo necesito terminar lo que nos quedo pendiente el otro día

- ah, cuando llego Ginny

- si, vamos?

- bueno

-_ cuidado_

- tranquilo- contestaron los chicos sin percatarse que los dos habían oído al gato

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del rubio, Hermione se percato del pensadero que descansaba en una mesa

- ahora dime- dijo nerviosa la chica sentándose en una silla, Draco sonrió al ver la inocencia de la chica, cerro la puerta

- debemos hablar. Pero antes debo decirte que eres la chica más hermosa que he tenido el placer de ver- señalo mirando a la chica con dedicación- hasta con pijama te ves bien

- gracias- dijo sonrojada la chica- pero hablas como si esto fuese una despedida

- no sientas que es una despedida, yo nunca me alejaría de ti más que tú quisieras. Pero ahora es necesario es que me escuches con atención

- me estas asustando- dijo la chica la ver la cara de Draco que se mostraba frío

- tranquila, solo quiero pedirte o mejor dicho suplicarte que me escuches y que no interrumpas lo que te diré.

- bueno

- para que veas que no miento te mostraré mis recuerdos- Hermione enarco las cejas al parecer las cosas se venían mucho más fuerte- así sabrás lo que paso antes y después. Luego me puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.

- bueno- contesto la chica sin saber que más decir y que era lo que pasaría o que era lo que le contaría el chico. Draco colocó su varita a la altura de su sien y saco de ahí unos hilos plateados los que deposito en el pensadero.

- Iremos juntos para ver que sucedió, ven- extendió su mano hacia la chica. Hermione aun dudaba que era todo esto, pero deseaba saber que era lo que habría en cada pensamiento- vamos con el principio de todo- se colocó enfrente al pensadero junto con la castaña para entrar a su recuerdo. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo caía por un vacío oscuro hasta que cayo en el pasillo del vagón del expreso.

- qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto confundida a Draco

- ven vamos a entrar- abriendo la puerta de uno de lo compartimento, entraron cuando Blaise le hablaba a Draco quien mostraba su cara de pocos amigos

­

… _eso no viene al caso- dijo Zabini esta vez mirando a su amigo- tus vacaciones se volvieron un desastre cuando viste que todas las chicas caían a tus pies sin mayor trabajo?- pregunto mirando al rubio_

_- si, y?- Zabini lo miró y siguió caminando _

_- que pasaría si te propusieras conquistar a una chica – pregunto de forma pensativa _

_- lo mismo de siempre, sería mía_

_- pero- dijo Zabini mirando por la ventana- que pasaría si fuera alguien muy distinta a las otras chicas que has tenido el placer de tener- dijo el chico _

_- alguien cómo quién?_

_- alguien de difícil acceso para ti, amigo- dijo esta vez con un brillo especial en sus ojos_

_- eso es casi imposible- dijo el rubio sonriendo, se coloco de pie y fue a ver lo que miraba su amigo con tanta atención_

_- créeme Draco esa chica existe y esta justo ahí- señalo hacía fuera_

_- la mocosa Weasley?- dijo incrédulo el rubio_

- de que se trata todo esto Draco- pregunto Hermione sin saber que rumbos tomaría aquella conversación

- debes escuchar todo lo que se diga aquí- contesto Draco

_- no Draco la otra chica_

_- la de cabellos rizados, bonita figura que habla con el cabeza de zanahoria?- pregunto mirando con detención a la chica_

_- si, ella_

_- no veo por qué sea imposible conquistar a esa chica- dijo sonriendo Draco mientras se volvía a sentar_

_- veo que no la has reconocido_

_- a quién?_

_- a esa chica- dijo mientras seguía viendo su objetivo- no crees que es guapa?_

_- si, pero no hay diferencia de otras chicas guapas que he conocido, y debes saber que no han sido pocas_

_- pero sabes, ella no será una presa fácil de tener_

_- Blaise amigo ella es como todas, le dices frases lindas y cae_

_- créeme ella no_

Hermione miró al rubio, quien estaba más pálido de lo normal. Se acerco a la ventana para ver quien era la chica de la que hablaban. Y la verse ella misma junto con sus amigos sintió una presión en el pecho, todo quedo en silencio y la verdad habló mucho más fuerte. Colocó su atención nuevamente en los chicos.

_- cuál apuesta?- pregunto desconfiado el rubio_

_- la apuesta consiste en conquistar a esa chica – dijo mirando a su amigo- si la que viste junto a el cabeza de zanahoria y la mocosa de Weasley_

_- y qué ganaría yo- dijo de forma interesada Draco_

_- además de mi admiración, y tal vez la de todo Hogwarts, quinientos Galleons_

_- hablas en serio, quieres perder quinientos Galleons_

_- no la verdad los quiero ganar, no es que los necesite, pero no me molesta recibir una gran suma de dinero- dijo el moreno esta vez volviendo a mirar a la ventana, mientras escuchaba el primer aviso del expreso de Hogwarts – además del agrado de verte perder_

_- JA! No me hagas reír, aun no existe la chica que me haga perder una apuesta y mucho menos si el dinero de por medio es una suma tan interesante_

_- si tú lo dices, para que veas que soy bueno el plazo será hasta Navidad, si para la fiesta tú no logras que esa chica se acueste contigo me deberás pagar quinientos Galleons, y si lo logras, cosa que dudo, yo te los pagaré a ti, qué me dices- se voltio a verlo_

Hermione contuvo la respiración

_- trato hecho, aunque te arrepentirás de haberme dado tanto tiempo- sonrió Draco_

_- entonces dame tu mano- Zabini extendió su brazo hacia Draco_

_- no necesitamos eso, sé que me pagaras, pero si te tranquiliza esta bien- dijo estrechando la mano, el moreno saco su varita – qué harás?_

_- un pacto- dijo seriamente_

_- es necesario?_

_- créeme que sí_

- es suficiente- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de que lagrimas no cayeran por sus castaños ojos- ya no quiera saber más

- aun falta- respondió Draco. El lugar volvió a colocarse en una oscuridad total y la escena cambio, ahora se encontraban entre varias personas que bailaban. La chica se percato de que era la fiesta que fueron a principio de año, cuando escucho la voz de Draco miró a éste, pero él se miraba así mismo.

_- que asco, ese Turner no puede ser más empalagoso- comento Draco a su amigo_

_- no sabes lo que le ha dicho, desde aquí solo vemos que mueven los labios y sonríen mutuamente, y hay que destacar que ella se sonrojo sobre algo, tal vez un elogio o algo por ese estilo- sonrió abiertamente el moreno.- Creo que puedo comenzar a gastar los Galleons_

_- no cantes victoria aun, sabes que yo gano siempre y esta vez no será la excepción- dijo Draco mirando con odio las dos figuras de enfrente que bailaban con mucho animo._

_- querido compañero me alegro de que hayan venido a celebrar junto a nosotros en esta fiesta. Ahora les presento a un grupo formado por alumnos de Hogwarts - extendió su brazo señalando a un chico rubio muy guapo que sonreía a un grupo de chica que se acercaron al escenario- el vocalista y guitarrista, Adam- el chico saludo a todos. Ahora Paul presentaba a otro chico alto moreno de cabellos oscuro- el bajista Arnol- el chico se limito en sonreír tímidamente. Paul siguió con su presentación- Filiph en la guitarra también- el chico que llevaba una coleta la que afirmaba su cabello castaño sonrió y lanzo un beso a su novia la que casi se desarmaba en aplaudir- y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante. Robert en la batería- el chico se levanto haciendo girar las baquetas en sus manos, mientras varias chicas suspiraban por el chico que llevaba una remera sin mangas la que permitía ver que además de tocar la batería realizaba mucho ejercicio. – sin más que decirles les dejo con ustedes a este nuevo grupo, démosles un fuerte aplauso._

_El grupo comenzó a tocar sin esperar más. El rock and roll inundo toda la sala._

_- esta es mi oportunidad Blaise- dijo Draco sonriendo_

_- en qué estas pensando?- pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja_

_- ves a mi presa?- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a la castaña, el moreno asintió- va hacía los refrescos, por lo que el plan es el siguiente, tú iras y te cruzaras por delante con alguna excusa tonta, lo que se te ocurra, haciendo que ella pierda de vista al estúpido de Turner en ese momento yo aparezco y hago que se olvide de ese papanatas- comenzó a reír_

_- y no crees que Turne puede devolverse a buscarla? _

_- en ese punto entra Pansy, la desafíe a que no sería capaz de llevarse a Turner, y qué crees? cayo redondita y ahora mismo debe estar esperándolo con sus garras- sonrío malevolamento el chico_

_- otra pregunta_

Hermione miraba sin creer lo que veía, había olvidado la actitud de Malfoy, la actitud más común en él.

_- cuál?_

_- y por qué crees que yo te ayudaría, a mí no me conviene que te acerque a Granger_

_- no seas así amigo mío debes darme un poco de oportunidad no todo puede ser fácil, o si?- el moreno lo miró y luego bufo_

_- lo haré, pero no creas que lo volveré hacer. Además me gusta dar un poco de ventaja – lucio su diente blanco en una enorme sonrisa- manos a la obra- comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la castaña – Hermione!! Disculpa has visto a Long?- pregunto el moreno- la castaña quedo un poco extrañada_

_- Creo que lo vi cerca de escenario hablando con una chica, aunque eso fue hace diez minutos- se encogió de hombros la castaña_

_- igual iré, gracias- dicho esto el moreno se fue dejando a la castaña sola en medio de la multitud que volvía a tomar vida. _

Verse así misma entre tanta gente le hizo recordar todo lo que sintió en ese momento, en especial cuando…

_- Hermione!!- la castaña voltio y vio que era Malfoy _

_- ah…hola- dijo tímidamente _

_- qué haces tan sola?_

_- eh…nada, creo que me desoriente un poco- trato de sonreír_

_- que mal, pero puedo ayudarte, ahora mismo iba por ponche, si quieres vamos juntos?- sonrió el chico._

_- bueno- acepto la chica. Draco comenzó a caminar mientras Hermione le seguí con un poco de dificultad, él lograba que la gente se separara para que él pasar pero cuando ella iba hacer lo mismo la gente su juntaba, y era ahí donde su camino se dificultaba._

_Hermione trataba de hacerse paso entre dos chico macizo cuando una mano la agarro fuerte y tiró de ella hacía adelante._

_- casi te pierdes de nuevo – sonrió el rubio- ya estamos por llegar, es increíble que la sala sea tan enorme aunque no llega ser igual que la de Slytherin- dijo con orgullo el chico _

_- ya hemos llegado- dijo sin más el rubio- qué quieres? Ponche de frutas, Whiski de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza o…_

_- jugo- contesto rápidamente Hermione_

_- jugo??- el rubio enarco las dos cejas – no sé si el jugo sea lo mejor, creo que esta un poco tibio- dijo el rubio mirando el jugo mientras arrugaba su nariz – quizás debas beber cerveza de mantequilla o ponche, esta dulce, creo que lo hicieron los elfos, hay que agregar que colocaron mucho esmero en eso, puedo ver sus caritas haciendo lo posible para que este ponche quedara delicioso con los toques justo de esencias para que nosotros lo disfrutáramos - sonrió Draco _

_- creo que un poco de ponche no me hará mal- dijo con resignación la castaña_

_- yo te sirvo- ofreció el chico, sirvió dos vasos uno para él y otro para la chica. _

_- gracias- dijo Hermione al recibir un vaso grande de ponche- pero creo que te has pasado con el tamaño del vaso- miro preocupado la castaña – no sé si seré capaz de beber todo_

_- si no quiere más lo dejas, luego los elfos vendrán y lo recogerán- dijo colocando cara de tristeza- ellos entenderán que no lograste beber lo que prepararon con tanto esfuerzo. Creo que estos últimos mese me percate de la importante tarea que tiene esos pequeños seres, miles de veces pensé hablar con Dobby pedirle disculpas, pero no puedo, fui demasiado injusto con él, nunca le di el respeto que merecía _

_- no te preocupes, Dobby te va a disculpar, si quieres algún día te puedo acompañar?_

_- gracias- dijo Draco con su mejor sonrisa- un brindis- dijo Draco levantando su vaso_

_- un brindis- contesto Hermione sonriendo mucho mas relajada – y por qué es el brindis? - pregunto_

_- eh…por el ponche que hicieron los elfos…- Hermione miró con curiosidad al rubio hasta que sonrió_

_- entonces un brindis por el ponche mas dulce- dijo la castaña llevándose el ponche a la boca, sintió el sabor dulce del ponche_

- supe que era una mentira eso del ponche- dijo Hermione mientras el lugar se volvía oscuro

- si, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor. Pero debes creerme que lamento todos menos el resultado- dijo Draco antes de que el escenario esta vez fueran las mazmorras. La casta sonrió al verse con unas copas demás, pero su rostro cambio al recordar quien intencionadamente había hecho eso.

_- por qué deseas estar aquí??- pregunto el rubio mientras acompañaba a la castaña a las mazmorras, específicamente en la sala donde tenia las pócimas Snape._

_- shh!!!- se llevo un dedo a la boca mientras reía- siemprue he quegrido…hip… saber que cosas tiene….hip…… por favor Draco veamos que hay- lo abrazó y miró con cara de niñita buena- yaaaa??- Draco la miró_

_- ya pero sin tocar nada- dijo en susurro- y luego vendrás donde yo te diga, ya?_

_- si, seré una….hip… niña buena- Draco sonrió_

- Dónde querías ir luego?

- precisamente no quería hablar contigo. Aun seguía con la idiotez de la apuesta- contesto el viendo a ellos entrando a la oficina de Snape.

_- esto es maravilloso- dijo Hermione saliendo un poco de su borrachera_

_- mmm- fue el único comentario que hizo el rubio_

_- mira ….hip …..esto – tomo un frasco- esencia de hadas…hip….wuooo que fabuloso – miro hacía arriba y dio un saltito que hizo que Draco se asustara- mira- señalo hacia arriba- no pensé …hip…que alguien lo tendría- miró para ambos buscando una escalera._

_Hermione comenzó a subir la escalera mientras se tambaleaba debido que no tenia muy buen equilibrio. El rubio sonrió como una fiera observando a su presa._

- me estas mirando las piernas?

- no soy de piedra, debes entender eso

_- mira Draco…..hip….. Snape tiene uñas de un druagón ya extinto- comento Hermione desde la mitad de la escalera_

_- si subes más verás otras cosas- dijo Draco_

_- y qué hay?- lo miró confundida, su borrachera se estaba yendo de apoco._

_- no lo sé nunca he llegado hasta arriba- dijo con indiferencia_

_-mmm.. no sé nunca me ha gustado las alturas….oh! una formula para la …. hip…que dice? No entiendo la Paón…que es Paón?_

_- no sé- dijo con hastió el chico- olorosa la poción tal vez te de una mejor idea y luego ve a ver que hay más arriba- ordeno. Hermione se afirmo con un brazo de la escalera mientras con el otro destapaba la poción, introdujo su nariz_

_- tiene olor a rosas, será algo para el amor, las rosas siempre tienen que ver con el amor….hip…que rraro- cuando intento acomodar sus piernas uno de sus pies resbalo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Draco vio todo en cámara lenta y con sus mejores reflejo corrió para tratar de que no quedara un desastre en la sala de las pociones de Snape. Hermione cayo en los brazos del rubio y el frasco que sostenía se vació en su boca. La castaña perdió el conocimiento Draco la llevo hacía la mesa para recostarla, para luego mirar que cosa fue la que bebió._

_- como puede ser tan estúpida para caer y beber a la misma vez- el rubio tomo la pequeña botella y movió el papel y leyó- formula para la Pa…no dice nada más además de las dos ultimas letras ón…que ebria debe estar para leerlo todo junto y que habrá tenido escrito, si no fuera por que se salió la otra parte del nombre- giró la botella y comenzó a leer las recomendaciones que tenía detrás de la botella- veamos que dice…si quiere que su pareja tome de nuevo al iniciativa en la relación, y sea alguien mas fogoso y cariñoso, volviéndose el amante perfecto. Haga que tome dos cucharadas de la formula de la pasión- Draco se quedo pensando "formula de la pasión…formula de la pa…ón …pasión" abrió lo ojos y miró hacía donde estaba Hermione quien estaba despertando, trago saliva y volvió a mirar la botella- esta botella contiene para cinco tratamiento…cinco!!!- dijo con horror trago saliva y volvió a ver hacía la castaña quien estaba sentada observándole atentamente_

_- hola- dijo la castaña mientras se bajaba de la mesa- estas más guapo _

- que vergonzoso- negó la chica mientras se sonrojaba

_- yo…bueno ….yo- Draco retrocedió_

_- creo que esto estorba- señalo la camisa negra que llevaba el rubio- y esto también- dijo esta vez mirando hacía el pantalón con una sonrisa digna de la mejor seductora_

_- no, me siento bien con ellas- trato de hablar Draco, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran como si lo quisieran violar. Hermione sonrió._

_- te ayudare a que te relajes- y sin decir más comenzó a besarle el cuello, Draco se quedo quieto hasta que las caricias de la chica hicieron que se relajara, con manos hábiles comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa haciendo que ésta se abriera mostrando todos los músculos del chico- veo que haces ejercicio- paso un dedo desde el cuellos hasta donde estaban el pantalón – esto lo veremos luego- señalo el pantalón. _

_- por qué?? – dijo casi agónico el chico. Hermione sonrió._

_- por que hay otras cosas- dijo colocándose en puntitas de pie y dándole un beso en la boca. Draco no respondió debido al impacto le produjo esto. Estaba confundido con este extraño arrebato gracias a la formula, tomo de los hombros a la chica_

_- Hermione- hablo un poco agitado- esto no esta bien, tú no eres así, y yo…bueno yo no soy el mas fuerte - Hermione comenzó hacer puchero_

_- pero por qué? A caso eres gay- dijo con horror. Draco se quedó quieto ya se había arreglado la camisa por completo_

_- qué has dicho???- dijo estupefacto_

_- que eres gay….no lo puedo creer eres GAY_

_- quién es gay- la voz de Harry hizo que Hermione girara para verlo _

_- hola Harry, no sabes lo ultimo que supe….hip….. Draco Malfoy es gay- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada debido a la impresión_

_- dices que Malfoy es gay- pregunto el chico y Hermione solo asintió_

_- pero creo que él….hip…. aun no lo reconoce- dijo en susurro- tú sabes aun no sale del closet_

- por qué no cumpliste la apuesta cuando casi me lance en tus brazos- pregunto avergonzada la chica, mientras la escena se disolvía y los cubría nuevamente una oscuridad.

- en ese momento no supe cuál era la razón. Desde hace tiempo te había mirado con una postura muy distinta a la que decía tener, O sea "Anti- Muggle", pero nadie aceptaría, que de alguna forma u otra, había madurado y decidido cambiar de página. Por lo que decidí ignorarte hasta que mi padre lo encerraron en Azcaban y Blaise me daba la oportunidad para acercarme a ti.

- desde qué curso me miraste como una chica y no como una sangre sucia?

- desde tercer año, cuando me golpeaste. No es que sea masoquista, pero fue ahí donde me percate de tu carácter. Me gustan las mujeres que luchan por lo que creen, y no siguen a ciegas a la multitud; no iba a decir por los cuatro vientos que me había fascinado el hecho de que tú me golpearas, pero no por eso evité observarte. Tú siempre estabas defendiendo a tus amigos. En Slytherin eso no es normal, es más se considera de débiles, y fue ese fue el punto que me hizo sentir rabia y seguir molestándote, más cuando sabia que tu aprecio era para otros.- Draco sonrió con amargura- Cuando entramo a sexto año sentí que ya era absurdo hacerme el malo contigo si en verdad no lo sentía, así que dije mejor la ignoro. Fue el momento donde "madure"- la escena volvía a tomar forma y el chico callaba ante su explicación.

La escena esta vez era el pasillo donde se encontraban las cuatro puertas de los premios anuales. En es momento Hermione se veía a sí misma asomando su cabeza por la puerta de Draco.

_- Draco?- pregunto la chica antes de entrar_

_- pasa- dijo el rubio desde a dentro_

_- hola, cómo estas – pregunto quedándose cerca de la puerta_

_- mucho mejor- contestó él – y tú?_

_- ya estoy recuperada- sonrió_

_- ya comiste?_

_- si, hace un momento_

_- debes alimentarte mucho mejor_

_- si, todos me dicen lo mismo- camino hacía una silla y se sentó- incluso Robert comento que estaba muy delgada_

_- el rubiecito de la banda?_

_- si_

_- y cuándo hablaste con él?_

_- hace un momento, él me acompaño mientras comía_

_- y por eso demoraste- dijo molesto el chico_

_- sabías que vendría?_

_- no, pero… es tarde- se defendió_

_- no veo porque te comportas así, vengo con la mejor intensión a visitarte y tú te molestas_

_- no estoy molesto- casi grito el chico_

_- no esta molesto?, escucha el tono que usas- se coloco de pie la chica- mejor me retiro, viene en vano_

_- no- dijo lanzando un hechizo a la puerta y quitándole la varita a la castaña_

_- pero… qué haces- se quejo molesta- como te atreves a hacer esto, devuelve inmediatamente mi varita- tendió la mano Hermione_

_- no, siéntate- ordeno el chico_

_- no soy ningún sirviente tuyo para hacer lo que me ordenas- dijo histérica la chica – y ahora devuélveme la varita_

_- no, y sientate- ordeno pero agrego con mas dulzura- por favor, quiero tu compañía_

_- solo debería haber dicho eso, no realizar todo este escándalo- dijo aun molesta la chica tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos_

_- lo siento- se disculpo el chico mirando sus manos. Hermione lo miró extrañada, no era común que Draco pidiera disculpas_

_- no te preocupes- dijo la castaña_

_- desde cuando conoces a ese chico?- trato de preguntar el rubio sin que se notase su molestia._

_- qué chico- pregunto sin entender_

_- el rubiecito- dijo molesto cruzando los brazos en su pecho como niño malcriado- no te rías- se quejo el chico al ver como la castaña se reía_

_- pero es que le dices rubiecito, si tú eres igual de rubio que él – sonrió la chica_

_- no somos iguales- se quejo_

_- si sé- susurro, pero se apuro en agregar- no importa, lo conocí cuando llegaron_

_- y ya es tu amigo? O es algo mas?- enarco una ceja_

_- no es mi amigo, aun, menos puede ser algo más_

_- y Alex_

_- que tiene él?_

_- es algo tuyo?_

_- estas celoso?_

_- responde tú primero_

_- tú lo harás luego?_

_- claro_

_- bien, no es nada más que un amigo. Y?_

_- y qué- contesto molesto el chico_

_- estas celoso?_

_- no te lo diré- dijo arrogante_

_- lo estas, tu silencio lo dice_

_- mentira_

_- estas celoso- sonrió la chica y se coloco de pie- Draco esta celoso- aplaudió mientras cantaba- estas celoso, Draco esta celoso_

_- tal vez- dijo tirando de la chica haciendo que ella cayera en su cama_

_- que haces?- se asusto_

_- esto- dijo besándola mientras sostenía los brazos de la chica, quien peleaba por soltarse, hasta que se rindió y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Draco la afirmaba del cuello y la cintura, mientras que la chica desordenaba todo los rubios cabellos y tocaba la espalda del chico. Todo seguía su curso, Hermione comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pijama del chico, mientras éste le ayudaba la tarea. _

_-"qué haces?"- pregunto la conciencia de él – "el amor"- se contesto a sí mismo, quedando helado y deteniéndose_

_- qué sucede'?- pregunto la castaña confundida_

_- debes irte- dijo Draco con la voz ronca- toma- le entrego la varita- sal ahora mismo_

_- pero…_

_- SAL AHORA!!- grito molesto el chico_

_- ERES UNA BESTÍA- dijo antes de dar un portazo a la puerta_

- debes saber que en ese momento me percate de que la apuesta se había ido al tacho de la basura, y fue por eso que te saque de mi cuarto, con muy poco tacto- dijo el rubio mirándola con preocupación- creo que cometí muchos errores contigo.

Hermione solo miró al chico sin pronunciar palabra alguna, todo era muy distinto al ver y saber todo aquello la escena nuevamente cambiaba

_- qué me estas diciendo?- pregunto Blaise_

_- qué esto se acaba, toma- le lanzó la bolsa de Galleons – ahí esta, no puedo hacerlo_

_- la amas – dijo abriendo lo ojos como plato el moreno_

_- qué??- pregunto confundido el chico_

_- la amas, amigo no lo ves- se coloco de pie dejando la bolsa en su asiento_

_- no_

_- te enamoraste de ella, logre lo que quería- sonrió_

_- tu dinero- dijo arrogante y frío_

_- no, hermano. Somos amigos y por lo tanto te quiero como tal, y con esto busque algo que te detuviese y no lograras tu destrucción_

_- estás loco- sonrió mirando al moreno_

_- no, tú nunca viste que al estar con las mujeres no solo las dañabas a ellas si no a ti, tu corazón, hermano. Tú también puedes amar, pero no lo sabía hasta ahora- estiro los brazos, justo dos alumnos de Slytherin entraban y se quedaron quietos al escuchar y ver la escena_

La castaña rió ante la escena donde Draco y Blaise se mostraban muy "amistoso"- debido a esto aún no todo están seguros de que no seas gay- comento la chica, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos, pero sin comentar nada sobre el tema

_- lamentamos interrumpir- se retiraron por donde habían entrado_

_- estas diciendo estupideces, solo no quiero jugar más, me aburrí. Eso es todo_

_- sabes como yo, que terminas esto porque no quieres dañarla. Estoy más que seguro que si tú quieres puedes haber ganado, no porque ella valga menos, pero sabes como conquistar. Pero ahora tienes alguien que te hace sentir querer ser mejor- Blaise lo miró esperando que digiera algo pero Draco negó y se marcho sin decir más_

- por qué no dijiste nada- pregunto la chica mirándolo con curiosidad

- no es fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Nunca me he enamorado, y te diré es una muy extraña sensación- arrugo la nariz- y luego vinieron más problemas tal vez lo recuerdes- la escena ahora era el pasillo de Hogwarts.

Los chicos vieron como Draco caminaba con su normal andar "soy el dueño del mundo". Cuando al doblar una esquina se encontro con una chica de cabellos negros que al verlo sonrió haciendo que Hermione apretara automáticamente los puños.

_- Draco!!!! Que felicidad encontrarme contigo- se lanzó casi encima del chico_

_- yo no digo lo mismo- dijo con hastío el rubio- ahora no quiero hablar contigo_

_- vamos Draco- dijo la morena tirando del brazo del rubio_

_- ya te dije que me dejarás- contesto fastidiado quitando su brazo de las manos de la chica_

_- y por qué ahora te niegas a estar conmigo?- pregunto colocando cara de niña buena_

_- tendré que decirlo nuevamente?- pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja- no quiero, lo entiendes_

_- pero- hizo puchero_

_- no te colocarás a llorar o si?- sonrió burlesco el chico_

_- estas enamorado de otra- contesto hipando la chica_

_- claro que no- dijo el rubio molesto- solo no quiero estar contigo_

_- tienes a alguien y por eso no me besas. ESTAS ENAMORADO- grito para llorar más como una chiquilla mañosa_

_- santo cielos- se lamento el chico- deja de gritar y no estoy enamorado, qué quieres para que me dejes en paz_

_- bésame una sola vez y te juro que no te molesto más._

_- no lo haré- se negó el chico_

_- tengo razón estas enamorado, sino lo harías_

_- ves que estas enamorado- sonrió la chica_

_- no lo estoy- contesto el rubio tomándola para besarla_

Todos los sentimientos de la castaña volvieron a ser los mismo que sintió ese día, ver a Draco besarse con Parkinson no era algo que quisiera ver, ni si quiera en recuerdos. Vió como ella misma salía corriendo mientras lloraba con profundo dolor, por un momento quiso seguirla, pero la mano del rubio la detuvo.

- debo pedirte que veas esto- fue lo único que pronunció Draco

_El rubio dejó de besar a la chica y miró hacía la puerta, no quitó su vista de ahí hasta que una cabellera pelirroja salió de una armadura le llamó la atención, caminó hacía ella deseando que fuera solo casualidad _

_- Malfoy- se sorprendió Ginny- qué haces aquí- pregunto molesta- y con ella- señalo Pansy Parkinson que aun cazaba pajaritos de lo aturdida que había quedado_

_- yo solo…. Están ustedes solas? – pregunto mirando a ella y Luna_

_- eh- dudo la chica_

_- no- contesto la rubia- Herms se fue hace un momento- la cara de Draco cambio mostrando miedo y arrepentimiento en su rostro_

_- ella?- suspiro cansado- vio- señaló a la morena con la cabeza_

_- no- contesto Ginny_

_- si - respondió Luna_

_- pero Luna?- pregunto molesta- a él no le importa_

_- debes saberlo, para que no la dañes más- dijo la chica sin mirar a su amiga- tal vez _

_debería de dejarla en paz_

_- no debería de haber visto esto, no es lo que piensa- dijo molesto el chico_

_- vaya y que es?- dijo irónica la pelirroja- te besabas con esa- señalo a la chica que ahora sonreía como boba – cualquiera lo sabe, hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta_

_- pero, demonios- se molesto aun más golpeando la pared – iré a verla_

_- no irás – dijo Ginny interponiéndose entre él y la gran puerta_

_- tú no me dices que hacer- contesto el rubio_

_- claro que sí_

_- qué hacen- pregunto Pansy que había despertado de su dormir/despierta_

_- claro que no- dijo Draco sin percatarse de la chica que lo miraba_

_- mejor no te metas- le aconsejo Luna a la morena que miraba confundida la pelea de Draco con la pelirroja._

_- pues, yo te digo que no irás- dijo Ginny colocando sus manos en la cintura, tomando una actitud parecida a la de su madre._

_- PERO QUE HACEN???- grito la chica para hacerse oír_

_- CÁLLATE- contestaron Draco y Ginny, la chica los miró y se marcho molesta. Luna solo miró la situación en la que estaba envuelta_

_- qué sucede?- pregunto Ron al ver a su hermana y al rubio discutiendo. El pelirrojo venía junto con Harry y todo el equipo de quidditch_

_- nada- contesto mal humorada la chica- cierto Malfoy?- enarco una ceja para mirar al chico_

Hermione miró la escena, no le había preguntado a Ginny que sucedió luego de que ella saliera corriendo, nunca pensó que Draco la hubiese seguido, y se pregunto que habría pasado si su amiga no se lo hubiese impedido.

_- cierto- contesto sin sonreír el chico- ahora déjame pasar- siseo._

_- Ginny, estas bien- pregunto Harry acercándose a su novia_

_- claro- contesto seca la chica sin dejar de fulminar al rubio_

_Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Robert con Hermione en los brazos_

_- Hermione- dijeron todos, incluido Draco_

_- chicos- contesto confundida la verlos ahí, pero recordó todo al ver los ojos grises que no se separaban de su rostro, decidida a mirar hacía cualquier lado menos a él._

_- hola- saludo Robert sonriendo- saldrán con este tiempo a jugar? Tal vez vuelva a llover_

_- si- contesto Ron aun confundido- es mejor, así practicamos con adversidad, como lo es la lluvia_

_- que bien- sonrío más el chico- si alguna vez necesitan a un buscador puedo servirles de mucho_

_- lo tendremos presente- respondió cortes Harry- Ginny te estuve buscando para que vinieras a la practica, hace un momento nos dieron el permiso_

_- voy con ustedes – contesto la chica- estas bien Herms?_

_- claro- trato de sonreír la chica, pero su sonrisa termino al estornudar_

_- estas toda mojada- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio- volverás a enfermar- esto hizo que la castaña lo mirara molesta_

_- él tiene razón- dijo Ron_

_- tranquilos la llevo rápido a la enfermería, su herida debe ser curada también_

_- PERO…- dijo con horror el rubio fijándose en la herida de la castaña_

_- por qué creen que la cargo- rió Robert- aunque podría decir que me agrada hacerlo- esto ultimo hizo que el tic apareciera en el rostro de Draco, quien solo apretó los puños _

_- nosotros la llevamos- dijo el pelirrojo dándole la escoba a Harry- dámela_

_- no Ron- lo detuvo Hermione- ve a entrenar. Y si no es molestia para Robert- miro al chico colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste y acercando mas su cuerpo al del joven, haciendo que Draco ardiera del coraje_

_- claro que no es molestia- sonrió el chico- ahora vámonos, nos vemos- se despidió de todos caminando hacía la enfermería retomando su conversación con la castaña, quien miró de reojo a Draco _

_- yo iré con ellos- dijo con los dientes apretado el rubio_

_- no, no irás- respondió molesta Ginny_

_- por qué no puede ir?- pregunto celoso Harry_

_- no es lo que piensas- contesto la chica a su novio. Pero al percatarse que el slytherin ya había tomado rápidamente camino hacía la enfermería, tomo la actitud de seguirlo para detenerlo._

_- tranquila yo iré a verlos- hablo tranquila Luna y camino también hacía allá_

- debemos seguirlos- dijo el chico caminado detrás de Luna y de él

_Draco los seguía pasos más atrás y se detuvo mirando para ver porque el rubio que llevaba a Hermione se detenía y la miraba de cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. No lograba escuchar desde donde estaba lo que decían._

_- qué haces- le pregunto Luna a Draco, haciendo que este se asustara_

_- shit- la hizo callar- qué hace aquí- susurro_

_- vengo a ver…_

_- shit, más bajo_

_- vengo- susurro la chica- a ver a Hermione, concretamente la vengo a cuidar de ti- lo señalo con el dedo_

_- de mí, si no le haré nada…- pero guardo silencio la escuchar la risa de la castaña-- por qué ríe- dijo le rubio_

_- Robert debe de haber contado algún chiste- respondió Luna mientras sonreía_

_- veremos si le quedan ganas de contar chistes- dijo apretando sus nudillos_

_- pero que te importa a ti si él lleva a Herms o la hace reír, si no bien recuerdo acabas de besar a Parkinson, y agregando que es conocida como lo más cercano a novia que has tenido_

_- esos es una mentira- dijo fastidiado- y claro que me importa, por qué…_

_- por qué? – pregunto la rubia abriendo mas sus ojos_

_- bueno por que- tartamudeo Draco, pero al mirar por el pasillo cambio de tema-- ya los perdí- dijo dirigiéndose a la enfermería_

_- espera- Luna afirmó al chico del brazo- estas enamorado de ella?_

_- no- se sonrojo el chico_

_- si lo niegas saldrás más lastimado que si lo aceptas_

_- pero… y de que sirve?, ella y nadie me lo creerá, ni siquiera yo me creo- sonrío sin humor el chico_

_- yo te creo- sonrió Luna_

_- de verdad?- se sorprendió el chico_

_- si, y si le abres tu corazón a Herms ella también te creerá_

- desde ese día Luna paso a ser una de las chicas por la que tengo más simpatía

- y cuáles son las otras?

- mi madre y tú, aunque para ti hay algo más- sonrió haciendo que la chica se sonrojase

_- lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora debo asegurarme que ese rubio no le toque ni un solo pelo- siseo el chico_

_- entonces entremos, creo que Hermione y Robert están dentro y no con la enfermera- dijo Luna viendo como Madame Pomfrey caminaba deprisa por el pasillo sin percatarse de su presencia. Draco y la rubia caminaron hacía la puerta y la abrieron con cuidado hasta que el chico vio a otro rubio cerca de su castaña._

_- qué haces- dijo Draco abriendo completamente la puerta y viendo a Robert con actitud de lanzarse encima de Hermione. Y sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó encima del chico para agarrarlo a golpes_

_- detente- gritaba la castaña desde la camilla - Draco déjalo, Luna- miró a su amiga - deténlos_

_- qué hago- pregunto asustada viendo como los rubios se golpeaban, era difícil decir cual era cual, ya que ambos eran iguales en tamaño y de rubio, solo que Robert mantenía su cabello más corto y sus ojos eran verdes._

_- santos cielos- dijo molesta la enfermera sacando su varita y separando a los chicos- líos aquí no- colocando sus manos en su cadera- señor Malfoy hacía allá- señaló la camilla al final de la enfermería, el rubio camino con orgullo sin importarle que bastante sangre saliera por su nariz- y usted- miró a Robert quien tenía el labio y la ceja rota- allí- señaló la camilla al lado de la castaña._

- creo que con todo esto queda claro muchas cosas- dijo Draco tomando el brazo de la castaña, ésta solo sintió como salía a una superficie y volvía a estar en el cuarto del rubio

- queda claro algunas cosas, pero aun así todo esto cambia lo que hay entre tú y yo- dijo la chica mirando a Draco- no puedes esperar que tome otra actitud- suspiro mirando sus manos- solo quiero- miró los ojos grises del rubio- que me des tiempo para entenderte, sabes que no es fácil, pero lo haré. Adiós- salió del cuarto del chico dejándolo en ascuas

- ya dije todo, y que se supone que hago ahora?- se pregunto así mismo el rubio viendo como Pequeña lo miraba mientras sacaba su lengua.

____________________________________________________________

- hola Luna- saludo la castaña sentándose en una silla frente a la camilla de la rubia- cómo estás?

- hola Herms, bien, gracias. Veo que tú no estas muy bien, tienes cara de estar extremadamente preocupada y de no haber dormido bien

- ayer supe muchas cosas, y no logre dormir casi nada - sonrió – quisiera saber algo, y al parecer tú tienes algunas respuestas

- dime- dijo la chica sentándose para mirar mejor a su amiga

- cuándo vi a Draco besándose con Parkinson- esto hizo que sintiera como una piedra caía en su estomago nuevamente- luego salí corriendo, lo recuerdas?

- claro

- ustedes hablaron con él?

- si

- y él quiso seguirme

- si, pero Ginny no lo dejo, luego llego Harry, Ron y los otros chicos- agrego la chica

- y luego cuando volví a entrar en los brazos de Robert para ir a la enfermería…

- te seguimos con Draco

- él te dijo o mejor dicho acepto que estaba …

- enamorado de ti, a su manera, pero lo dijo- sonrió la chica con dulzura- por qué tantas preguntas

- ayer supe que Draco se acerco a mí por una apuesta- Luna enarco una ceja sorprendida

- y fue él quien te lo dijo?

- si- dijo la castaña mirando sus zapatos- y ahora no sé que hacer- negó secando una lagrima

- vaya eso es difícil- dijo la chica- pero creo que Draco dijo lo que dijo porque te quiere, sino, le hubiese sido mucho más fácil callar y seguir con el juego

- dentro de las cosas que me mostró atreves de sus recuerdos, vi como desasía la apuesta. Como no se aprovecho de mí cuando me emborrache- sonrió al recordarse

- eso puede ser un punto a su favor

- también supe que le "gusto", si se puede llamar así, desde tercer año. Específicamente cuando le di un puñetazo en el rostro

- vaya- dijo sorprendida Luna- veo que es normal para ti dar puñetazos, tendré más cuidado contigo

- tranquila, solo los doy cuando me provocan- sonrió la chica

- y que harás?

_______________________________________________________________--

- hola Draco- saludo Pansy sentándose frente al rubio

- hola- dijo sin ánimos el chico mientras miraba la mesa de Griffindor donde no estaba la castaña

- estas listo para el baile de navidad?

- no iré contigo- dijo secamente el chico

- qué?- dijo con horror

- lo que has oído, no iré contigo

- no recuerdas que si no vas conmigo le diré a la sangre…- la chica calló rápidamente al ver como el vaso que sostenía el rubio se rompía en varios pedazos

- no vuelvas a llamarla así, entiendes? O lo próximo que rompa será tu cuello- siseo mirándola fríamente- y que te quede claro no iré contigo y Hermione, porque así se llama, ya lo sabe todo- Draco se levantó sin haber probado su desayuno. Se dirigió hacía la sala donde harían la clase de pociones

Pansy se quedo haciendo pucheros mientras miraba la figura del rubio salir del comedor.

______________________________________________________________--

- no lo sé, aun siento que faltan cosas por entender. Necesito algo que me asegure que puedo estar tranquila junto a él, no sé si me entiendes?

- no quieres equivocarte?

- si- suspiro la chica- cambiando de tema, cuando saldrás de aquí?

- en la tarde. Edward vendrá por mí, dijo que no pensaba dejarme ni un solo segundo- sonrió radiante la chica

- así debe ser, no puedo creer que fueras a la boca del lobo sin pensar en las consecuencias- dijo enojada la chica- que pensaste, puede haber terminado todo muy mal- se acongojo la castaña de solo pensar en su amiga

- nunca pensé que serían tan sucias para jugar, pero aun así me defendí bien, y luego lo mejor Hermione "puños de hierros"- rió la chica afirmando su estomago- auch!!

- tranquila Luna- dijo Hermione riendo también- o te dejarán hasta Navidad aquí

- señorita Granger- dijo Madame Pomfrey evitando sonreír frente al comentario de la rubia que había alcanzado a escuchar- debe ir usted a clase, si no me equivoco le toca pociones y sabe que es necesario saber muy bien esa rama para ser una medimaga

- si señora- dijo la castaña tomando su bolso y caminado hacia la salida- cuídate Luna y no rías mucho, adiós Madame Pomfrey

- hasta luego- se despidieron

Hermione corrió por los pasillos para llegar a las mazmorras donde se realizaba la clase de pociones, estaba apunto de llegar cuando Parkinson se cruzo en su camino haciendo que frenara en seco.

- no sabes que no te debes cruzar así?- dijo la castaña con malestar

- yo hago lo que se me da la gana- dijo engreída la chica- solo quiero decirte que no te crear mucho

- de que hablas

- hablo de Draco, mi Draco- Hermione enarco una ceja- no porque él crea estar enamorado de ti y te haya dicho la verdad por que yo lo amenace o porque tiene la idea metida en su cabeza de ir al baile contigo significa que puedes darte por ganadora

- y dime por que?

- porque él y yo estamos destinados a casarnos desde que nacimos y tú- la señalo- no estas dentro de esta historia, disfrútalo hasta que termine el año, luego él volverá a mí- rió la chica dejando a Hermione más pensativa que antes

- no la escuches- dijo Blaise haciendo que la chica se asustara

- ustedes tienen ese poder para salir de la nada- dijo con una mano en el pecho

- así somos las serpientes. No te preocupes por ella- dijo el moreno sonriendo- es cierto lo que dijo, pero también es cierto que Draco esta enamorado de ti. A él le cuesta aún decirlo, no es de los sensibles, aunque tiene sus crisis de sensibilidad

- si, creo haberlo notado- comentó ella

- además desde que Lucius esta lejos Draco esta más libre, aunque él volviese nuestro chico ya vio muchas cosas y vivió muchas cosas para dejarlo a un lado como si nada. Y con eso me refiero a ti. Has hecho que mi amigo demuestre que tiene corazón y que puede preocuparse por alguien más que no sea él

- tendré eso en cuenta- dijo la chica sonriendo de lado- puedo hacerte una pregunta

- claro- dijo el moreno apoyándose en el muro

- es verdad que Draco y tú… hicieron una apuesta donde estaba yo involucrada?

- si, pero lo hice para ayudarlo y al final lo logré, él desistió y además se enamoró

- vaya, que extraño

- qué- pregunto preocupado el chico

- todo, lo que sucede con Draco, nunca pensé en mi vida hablar con él o contigo, y vivir todo esto- sonrió

- yo tampoco, siempre hay segundas oportunidades para tomar nuevas decisiones que nos ayuden en esta vida

- tienes razón, ahora entremos que ya comenzará la clase

- es verdad y tú te meterás en problemas si no entras antes que Snape- asintió el moreno caminado junto a la chica para entrar a la sala. Cuando cruzaron la puerta sintieron como todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos- que sucede- susurro el chico

- no lo sé - contesto

- deben besarse- dijo uno de los chicos de Slytherin a Blaise

- qué- pregunto él con temor mientras miraba el techo y fue ahí donde vio el problema

- muérdago- susurro la castaña

- qué hacemos- pregunto él sintiendo una mirada muy fuerte que perforaba su espalda

" que suerte que las miradas no matan" pensó

- no lo sé

- el beso!!- desde cada banco los chicos y chicas comenzaron a decir en son de petición

- hay que obedecer al publico- dijo él

- no- dijo la castaña- no creo que sea bueno

- lo dices por Draco

- si

- ya veremos que hace- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica

- Blaise creo que…- iba a decir la chica cuando sintió como tiraban de ella por la cintura y la llevaban casi volando hacía un asiento- qué haces?- pregunto extrañada mirando a Draco quien se quedo quieto mirando hacia el frente

- hola amigo- dijo Blaise sentándose al otro lado del rubio

- ni te atrevas hablar traidor- siseo el chico sin mover los labios, Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, pocas veces había visto a Malfoy tan enojado o mejor dicho tan celoso

- Hermione- una voz a lo lejos la llamo, la chica miró y vio a Harry y Ron mirándola con preocupación

- te sentarás ahí??- dijo Harry

- eh- la castaña vio que Draco la había sentado junto a él y junto a todas las serpientes, cuando comenzaba a levantarse entro Snape a la sala haciendo que sus posibilidades quedaran tiradas

La clase fue para la castaña una crisis de nervios, y no precisamente por las serpientes que ni se atrevían a mirarla después del espectáculo que hizo el rubio, pero era precisamente éste el que colocaba los nervios de la chica a flor de piel.

Mientras Blaise hablaba como si nada sucediera, Draco canalizaba su ira rompiendo sus plumas, sus frascos de tinta, los pergaminos, incluso una parte de la mesa. La rabia contenida del chico hacia que ella diera saltos cada vez que sentía que algo se rompía en sus manos. Cuando ya iba a terminar la clase el moreno dio la ultima gota que el rubio logro soportar

- guapa- dijo Blaise- me das esa raíz que esta junto a ti

- cómo le has dicho- habló por primera vez Draco, después de haber guardado silencio por dos horas

- guapa, no encuentras que es guapa?- pregunto él, mientras Hermione evitaba respirar

- que te sucede- siseo Draco colocándose de pie- no te atrevas a llamarla así, no creas que he olvidado lo que casi haces allá- señalo la puerta. Todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer sus deberes y miraron al rubio, el que tomo la túnica de su amigo, quien no dejaba su postura de "aquí no sucede nada"

- amigo, no estarás celoso?- enarco una ceja divertido el moreno

- ya me canse de ti- dijo mostrando clara señal de golpear a Zabinni

- Draco Malfoy- dijo la voz firme de Hermione, esto hizo que el chico se detuviera- sientate- la chica al darse cuenta del tono autoritario que utilizaba guardo silencio y habló más suave- por favor toma asiento y sigue con el trabajo- con timidez lo miró suplicante, Draco se sentó soltando la túnica de su amigo y se quedo quieto mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada.

Cuando la clase terminó el rubio seguía sentado sin mover un músculo, Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas mirando al chico cada cierto tiempo. Zabinni miró la chica la que le señaló que se fuera.

- Hermione- grito Ron mientras Harry estaba de pie junto a él- te esperamos?

- no chicos, vayan luego nos vemos en el almuerzo

- bien- dijeron mientras salían de la sala con cara de no estar seguros de hacer lo correcto

- Draco debemos hablar- dijo ella al ver que estaban solos en el aula

- puedes tomarte más tiempo si quieres- dijo él sin mirarla

- no puedes ser así- se quejó ella asombrada con la actitud mimada del chico- que te sucede?

- que me sucede? Casi besas a mi mejor amigo- dijo él mirándola

- no creerás que nos besaríamos?- pregunto asombrada

- ah no? entonces que iban hacer? Él iba ver la basurita que tenías en el ojo- dijo con ironía

- no, pero no iba a besarme, no después de lo que hablamos antes de entrar- dijo ella, pero al ver la ceja enarcada de chico noto que más explicaciones debía de dar

- así que hablaron antes de entrar?- siseo él, anotando mentalmente un punto menos contra el moreno

- si- contesto con desafío y molesta a la vez

- que bien y se puede saber si también se besaron allá fuera? Había muérdagos o no?

- no puedes ser tan infantil y tan… celoso

- NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!

- no te atrevas a gritarme- dijo ella colocándose de pie para irse

- y tú no te irás sin antes hablar- dijo él colocándose frente a ella

- y ustedes deberán salir de mi sala- dijo la voz de Snape, Draco miró a su padrino y Hermione aprovecho para salir de la sala corriendo

- detente- dijo él tirando del brazo de la chica- tú y yo debemos hablar, no pensará dejarme así

- si, pensaba dejarte así inmaduro – se soltó del brazo del chico- Eres un chico inseguro, demuestras a todos la seguridad que no posees, además no das a conocer tus sentimientos, siempre debo ser casi Sherlock Holmes para saber que pasa por tu mente o tu corazón- le enterró su dedo en el pecho- tal vez si Parkinson no te hubiese amenazado no me habría dicho nada. Que ibas hacer guardar silencio por siempre? Tal vez es lo mejor para ti.- tomo aire la chica mirando al rubio que no dejaba de verla- sabes- su voz se quebró y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos- para mí las cosas no funcionan así, yo si te he dicho que siento cosas por ti, yo si te puedo decir que me enamore de ti, te quiero Draco- sonrió con amargura haciendo que el corazón del chico se encogiera- Pero tú y yo no somos iguales. Quieres saber de que hablábamos con Blaise? Pues, me decía lo mucho que yo te importo, ya que tú no lo dices, tu amigo lo dice por ti- las lagrimas caían libremente

- Hermione- susurro Draco mientras estiraba sus manos para tomar los hombros de ella- yo te quiero, me asusta sentir esto, pero sé que no estoy equivocado. Tal vez no soy el tipo de hombre que te conviene, no tengo el mejor historia contigo. Y lo más probable es que nunca te hubiese dicho la verdad, soy tan egoísta e inseguro – apretó sus dedos contra la piel de la chica- que sentía que si te decía la verdad no habría vuelta atrás y te perdería para siempre.

- me estas lastimando- se quejo cuando el agarre de él fue más fuerte

- lo siento- la soltó de inmediato dando un paso hacia tras- tal vez debamos dejar esto hasta aquí. Tienes razón tú y yo no somos iguales, es más yo soy una mala influencia para ti- la miró con desesperación- te amo- y salió corriendo de ahí

- Draco- dijo ella con el alma en un hilo- rayos, no puede soltar algo tan importante e irse- se lamento- no se supone que son los chicos los que corren detrás de las chicas?- pregunto para sí misma- pero quién dijo que tú y yo somos una pareja normal?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr hacia la torre de Griffindor.

**Bueno aquí quedamos, nuevamente en ascuas… pero se vienen más sorpresas.**

**Saludos para todos**

**Y …**

**Que sucederá?**

**Draco y Hermione lograran estar juntos?**

**Y las malas seguirán haciendo de las suyas?**

**Escriban sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció el capitulo.**

**chau**


	14. El amor va de la mano de la locura

**hola**

**aun no tiren tomates! (o.o) **

**si tienes duda en las siguiente líneas explico porque tanta demora, sino deseas leerlo sigue al resumen que explica a grande rasgo que trata la historia y luego lo ultimo del capitulo anterior**

**me demore años (literalmente) para terminar esto, y no fue por un solo factor sino por mucho, le año 2008 hice montones de cosas que no me dieron respiro y este capi no lo había terminado y me dije: luego lo hago, luego lo hago. Pues ya ven nunca lo hice. Después de eso me dio un ataque de reabia y borre todo referente a mis escrito, y el año pasado intente incluso cerrar la pagina... no lo hice y de ahí que intento escribir, pero no les miento costo más que trabajo de parto (aunque nunca lo he hecho, su pongo que tiene mucho en común en lo largo y cansador) incluso escribí otras cosas pero esta historia no quería nada conmigo.**

** Y lo ultimo que hice fue leer mi propia historia y eso me hizo recordar todo lo que deseaba para esta narración y he aquí este capitulo. No sé si su paciencia fue tanta que intentaran leer nuevamente, pero más de alguien consulto por esto y espero de todo corazón no volver a tardar Y QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE!. (O.ò)**

**un abrazo**

_Resumen:_

_Draco y Blaise hicieron una apuesta donde el rubio debía conquistar a Hermione justo el año donde se celebra "Las siete estrella" o conocido también como "Mal del siete". Hermione ve diversos signos que le hace preguntarse si la leyenda de dicho mal no tendrá algo de cierto. Draco, por su parte, comienza ha sentir ciertos efectos de sensibilidad que lo llevan a vivir diversos momentos._

_Llega la escuela el gran grupo Black Angel y dentro de sus integrantes Malfoy encontrara su contrincante más fuerte y debido a eso y muchas cosas más se percata de que sus sentimientos lo han superado y decide terminar la apuesta y contarle la verdad a la chica. Hermione queda dolida y decide tener un tiempo para digerir todo lo que el chico le a contado, sus amigos y Blaise le ayudan a ver que tal vez el rubio no sea tan malo y que darle una oportunidad no sea un gran error._

Extracto del capítulo anterior

- todo, lo que sucede con Draco, nunca pensé en mi vida hablar con él o contigo, y vivir todo esto- sonrió

- yo tampoco, siempre hay segundas oportunidades para tomar nuevas decisiones que nos ayuden en esta vida

- tienes razón, ahora entremos que ya comenzará la clase

- es verdad y tú te meterás en problemas si no entras antes que Snape- asintió el moreno caminado junto a la chica para entrar a la sala. Cuando cruzaron la puerta sintieron como todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos- que sucede- susurro el chico

- no lo sé - contesto

- deben besarse- dijo uno de los chicos de Slytherin a Blaise

- qué- pregunto él con temor mientras miraba el techo y fue ahí donde vio el problema

- muérdago- susurro la castaña

- qué hacemos- pregunto él sintiendo una mirada muy fuerte que perforaba su espalda

" que suerte que las miradas no matan" pensó

- no lo sé

- el beso!- desde cada banco los chicos y chicas comenzaron a decir en son de petición

- hay que obedecer al publico- dijo él

- no- dijo la castaña- no creo que sea bueno

- lo dices por Draco

- si

- ya veremos que hace- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica

- Blaise creo que…- iba a decir la chica cuando sintió como tiraban de ella por la cintura y la llevaban casi volando hacía un asiento- qué haces?- pregunto extrañada mirando a Draco quien se quedo quieto mirando hacia el frente

- hola amigo- dijo Blaise sentándose al otro lado del rubio

- ni te atrevas hablar traidor- siseo el chico sin mover los labios, Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, pocas veces había visto a Malfoy tan enojado o mejor dicho tan celoso

- Hermione- una voz a lo lejos la llamo, la chica miró y vio a Harry y Ron mirándola con preocupación

- te sentarás ahí?- dijo Harry

- eh- la castaña vio que Draco la había sentado junto a él y junto a todas las serpientes, cuando comenzaba a levantarse entro Snape a la sala haciendo que sus posibilidades quedaran tiradas

La clase fue para la castaña una crisis de nervios, y no precisamente por las serpientes que ni se atrevían a mirarla después del espectáculo que hizo el rubio, pero era precisamente éste el que colocaba los nervios de la chica a flor de piel.

Mientras Blaise hablaba como si nada sucediera, Draco canalizaba su ira rompiendo sus plumas, sus frascos de tinta, los pergaminos, incluso una parte de la mesa. La rabia contenida del chico hacia que ella diera saltos cada vez que sentía que algo se rompía en sus manos. Cuando ya iba a terminar la clase el moreno dio la ultima gota que el rubio logro soportar

- guapa- dijo Blaise- me das esa raíz que esta junto a ti

- cómo le has dicho- habló por primera vez Draco, después de haber guardado silencio por dos horas

- guapa, no encuentras que es guapa?- pregunto él, mientras Hermione evitaba respirar

- que te sucede- siseo Draco colocándose de pie- no te atrevas a llamarla así, no creas que he olvidado lo que casi haces allá- señalo la puerta. Todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer sus deberes y miraron al rubio, el que tomo la túnica de su amigo, quien no dejaba su postura de "aquí no sucede nada"

- amigo, no estarás celoso?- enarco una ceja divertido el moreno

- ya me canse de ti- dijo mostrando clara señal de golpear a Zabinni

- Draco Malfoy- dijo la voz firme de Hermione, esto hizo que el chico se detuviera- sientate- la chica al darse cuenta del tono autoritario que utilizaba guardo silencio y habló más suave- por favor toma asiento y sigue con el trabajo- con timidez lo miró suplicante, Draco se sentó soltando la túnica de su amigo y se quedo quieto mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada.

Cuando la clase terminó el rubio seguía sentado sin mover un músculo, Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas mirando al chico cada cierto tiempo. Zabinni miró la chica la que le señaló que se fuera.

- Hermione- grito Ron mientras Harry estaba de pie junto a él- te esperamos?

- no chicos, vayan luego nos vemos en el almuerzo

- bien- dijeron mientras salían de la sala con cara de no estar seguros de hacer lo correcto

- Draco debemos hablar- dijo ella al ver que estaban solos en el aula

- puedes tomarte más tiempo si quieres- dijo él sin mirarla

- no puedes ser así- se quejó ella asombrada con la actitud mimada del chico- que te sucede?

- que me sucede? Casi besas a mi mejor amigo- dijo él mirándola

- no creerás que nos besaríamos?- pregunto asombrada

- ah no? entonces que iban hacer? Él iba ver la basurita que tenías en el ojo- dijo con ironía

- no, pero no iba a besarme, no después de lo que hablamos antes de entrar- dijo ella, pero al ver la ceja enarcada de chico noto que más explicaciones debía de dar

- así que hablaron antes de entrar?- siseo él, anotando mentalmente un punto menos contra el moreno

- si- contesto con desafío y molesta a la vez

- que bien y se puede saber si también se besaron allá fuera? Había muérdagos o no?

- no puedes ser tan infantil y tan… celoso

- NO ESTOY CELOSO!

- no te atrevas a gritarme- dijo ella colocándose de pie para irse

- y tú no te irás sin antes hablar- dijo él colocándose frente a ella

- y ustedes deberán salir de mi sala- dijo la voz de Snape, Draco miró a su padrino y Hermione aprovecho para salir de la sala corriendo

- detente- dijo él tirando del brazo de la chica- tú y yo debemos hablar, no pensará dejarme así

- si, pensaba dejarte así inmaduro – se soltó del brazo del chico- Eres un chico inseguro, demuestras a todos la seguridad que no posees, además no das a conocer tus sentimientos, siempre debo ser casi Sherlock Holmes para saber que pasa por tu mente o tu corazón- le enterró su dedo en el pecho- tal vez si Parkinson no te hubiese amenazado no me habría dicho nada. Que ibas hacer guardar silencio por siempre? Tal vez es lo mejor para ti.- tomo aire la chica mirando al rubio que no dejaba de verla- sabes- su voz se quebró y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos- para mí las cosas no funcionan así, yo si te he dicho que siento cosas por ti, yo si te puedo decir que me enamore de ti, te quiero Draco- sonrió con amargura haciendo que el corazón del chico se encogiera- Pero tú y yo no somos iguales. Quieres saber de que hablábamos con Blaise? Pues, me decía lo mucho que yo te importo, ya que tú no lo dices, tu amigo lo dice por ti- las lagrimas caían libremente

- Hermione- susurro Draco mientras estiraba sus manos para tomar los hombros de ella- yo te quiero, me asusta sentir esto, pero sé que no estoy equivocado. Tal vez no soy el tipo de hombre que te conviene, no tengo el mejor historia contigo. Y lo más probable es que nunca te hubiese dicho la verdad, soy tan egoísta e inseguro – apretó sus dedos contra la piel de la chica- que sentía que si te decía la verdad no habría vuelta atrás y te perdería para siempre.

- me estas lastimando- se quejo cuando el agarre de él fue más fuerte

- lo siento- la soltó de inmediato dando un paso hacia tras- tal vez debamos dejar esto hasta aquí. Tienes razón tú y yo no somos iguales, es más yo soy una mala influencia para ti- la miró con desesperación- te amo- y salió corriendo de ahí

- Draco- dijo ella con el alma en un hilo- rayos, no puede soltar algo tan importante e irse- se lamento- no se supone que son los chicos los que corren detrás de las chicas?- pregunto para sí misma- pero quién dijo que tú y yo somos una pareja normal?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr hacia la torre de Griffindor

**Nuevo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 14: Solo un paso lleva al amor que va de la mano de la locura**

-Harry!

- Hermione, que sucede?- se acerco rápidamente Harry al ver a su amiga agitada

- necesito tu ayuda, me prestas tu mapa debo ubicar a alguien

- si, claro, espera voy por el

- Hermione, como estas? – saludo Ginny entrando por el retrato

- un poco complicada

- por? Que sucede?

- espera, allí viene Harry… esta noche en mi cuarto y te cuento cada detalle- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el mapa de las manos de Harry- deséenme suerte!- salió hacia el pasillo

- qué le sucede? -Pregunto Ginny a su novio

- creo que un rubio es el responsable

- y cual será?

- la serpiente, aunque me pese

-Hermione!- grito Robert- quería hablar contigo

- es urgente?- pregunto la castaña

- puedo esperar, no es de vida o muerte- rio el chico

- mañana a la hora de almuerzo hablamos?

- claro, no hay apuro- sonrió el chico- nos vemos

- chao- tomo nuevamente el camino, solo a Draco se le ocurre ir a la sala de astronomía. Miró nuevamente el mapa. Y se detuvo en seco- Por Dios!- Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, en el mapa salía el nombre de Draco como si éste estuviese a punto de saltar

- Draco! – llego y no encontró al rubio- oh! – corrió para asomarse y no vio nada. Miró nuevamente el mapa, el nombre de Draco estaba ahora en el campo- un escoba, casi quedo sin corazón- suspiro y tomo asiento en el suelo- tomaré un poco de aire- miró a su alrededor y encontró la capa del chico, se acerco y la cogió, sintió el olor de la loción de rubio, simplemente sentirla le hacia soñar despierta- volverá por esto- sonrió malévolamente. Saco un papel de su bolsillo y con la varita escribió una nota para el rubio.

-Un poco de ejercicio y el cuerpo se relaja, pero la mente esta en las mismas, olvidar mi capa- se lamentaba el chico yendo a buscarla, pero en vez de capa encontró un nota, dejo su escoba y recogió el papel.

¿En qué piensa el príncipe de la serpiente que abandonada deja su capa?

¿Su problema tendrá solución?

Tal vez en el lago su reflejo le de una solución

-que rayos es esto? Tomo el papel y lo giro, la letra no era escrita a mano- La persona que escribió esto no se da mucho con las rimas, qué hacer?- Draco se asomo y miró en dirección al lago y vio una figura yendo hacia el lago, ésta de giro hacia él y corrió perdiéndose entre lo árboles- la curiosidad puede más- tomó la escoba y voló hacia el lago. Encontró la capa colgada en una rama, era su capa, pero la persona no estaba en ni un lado, se colocó la capa y dentro del bolsillo encontró otro papel- más pistas, como si mi vida no fuese ya muy estresante- leyó

La capa recuperaste, pero dime ¿puede haber algo más interesante?

Tal vez en tu cuarto haya algo para ti, que te haga sonreí en un instante

-De que se trata esto? Esperen… mi cuarto, quien sea, está en mi cuarto? Rayos- comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Al llegar a la sala de los premios anuales encontró la puerta de su cuarto abierta- quien sea, se metió en problemas- sacó su varita entro y no vio nada- y ahora?- la puerta se cerro tras él

- acabas de aprecia un estrategia improvisada, no das muchas opciones- dijo la voz de la castaña

- Hermione?- la figura de la chica se hizo presente al sacarse la capa de Harry

- por tu culpa, preocupe a Harry y Ginny, corrí mas de lo que nunca he hecho, me asuste tanto que casi se sale mi corazón por la boca, y estas artimañas, todo para encerrarte aquí y obligarte a hablar, no escaparas hasta que todo quede claro, entiendes?

- si, creo? Pero te escucho, tienes razón no fue muy maduro de mi parte salir corriendo, pero…

- estas en la etapa de sensibilidad y por ende estas expuesto a demostrar tus sentimientos

- si

- pero no eres el único, la mayoría de los mortales estamos así, sintiéndonos vulnerables cada vez que nuestros sentimientos están a flor de piel

- no es tan fácil, tú sabes que no es simple olvidar lo que fui y comenzar de nuevo pero…

- pero..- lo animo la chica

- si tú me ayudas tal vez… no lo sé esto funciones- sonrió con temor- quieres ser mi novia

- ya lo has dicho- y tomándole el rostro lo beso expresando todo su amor a través del beso, Draco la tomo por la cintura. Pero la castaña rompió el beso haciendo que Draco quedase con la boca estirada y los ojos cerrados

- me gusta esta faceta tuya de sensibilidad, pero promete que nunca me engañaras

- lo prometo, contigo he comenzado a ser mejor persona hasta soporto a Potter y a Weasley, y eso es un gran paso

- y yo gracias a ti, hablo con Blaise

- pero no lo hagas muy seguido- le sonrió- ahora en que íbamos- se comenzó acercar

- espera, que le diremos a todos?

- que estamos de novios, es una buena opción?

- pero nadie lo aceptará, creo que…

- No, debemos ser honesto, tus amigos y los míos lo aceptarán, para eso llevan el título de amigo

- no será fácil- agrego Hermione

- y quien dice que la vida es fácil? Ahora mi beso

- HERMIONE

- noo!- se quejo el chico

- es Ginny, te dije que la deje preocupada

- y ella me deja- Hermione lo miró con inocencia- sin beso- agrego rápidamente

- luego te doy una recompensa- le sonrió la chica- nos vemos después de la cena

- espera- la beso antes de continuar hablando- nos veremos en la cena, pero nos sentamos en tu mesa o en la de otra casa pero no en la mía, somos serpiente, al menor descuido nos va mal

- Draco mírame, estas seguro de estos, no querrás echarte para atrás ahora, te prometo que no me enojaré, ni te odiare. Pero necesito estar segura, confiar en ti

- lo que te dije…

- Hermione!

- YA VA!- grito Draco- lo que dije antes de correr y que me trajeras aquí es cierto, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, y tome mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de ello, por lo que no te pienso dejar, ni hoy o mañana, o pasado mañana, o en una semana- la beso- o en un mes. Sé que lo que siento es nuevo pero te necesito y te quiero, te lo había dicho?

- no, pero es bueno saberlo… yo también te quiero – lo beso largo y profundo hasta que el aire hizo tomar distancia- debo hablar con Ginny

- paso por ti para la cena

- te espero- le dio el último beso antes de salir de la habitación

- y pequeña?- le pregunto

- con Blaise

- ah!- Draco quedo sorprendido, pensaba que su amigo no le tenia mucho aprecio a su mascota, pero en una de esas había cambiado de idea

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

- Draco-la voz ahogada de Blaise apenas se escuchaba, Pequeña estaba totalmente enrollada en el cuerpo del chico- qué tal?

- bien, mucho mejor que tú. Te dejo con Pequeña a solas?

- ni te atrevas, ayúdame

- Pequeña- silbo- suéltalo- la serpiente lo miró sin moverse. Draco silbo más fuerte- no me hagas enojar- la miró amenazante. La serpiente dejo su presa hasta quedar a lo largo en el cuarto del moreno. Se volteo a mirar a Blaise- yo que tú duermo con la puerta cerrada y un hechizo, creo que le has gustado

- no es gracioso. Hermione vino a dejármela sin previo aviso- suspiro masajeándose el cuello- casi muero por culpa de tu mascota y tu novia, se lo has pedido, cierto?

-si, hablamos y decidimos ir a por todas en esta relación, pero no fue fácil

-Por todas- le sonrió de manera pervertida

- ni te atrevas a imaginar- le dijo Draco- lo digo que iremos de frente pese a todo

- te digo desde ya, tienes todo mi apoyo- le golpeo el hombro, sintió como rozaban su pierna- pero llévate a Pequeña, la quiero lejos- le sonrió con preocupación

- cómo tú digas- le dijo el rubio- vamos Pequeña, hay cosas que debemos hacer. Nos vemos en el comedor

- allá nos vemos… espera donde se sentarán?- le pregunto a su amigo

- aun no lo sé, pero si tengo claro que no entre serpientes- se voltio para irse

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

- vaya- le sonrió Ginny- si que vas por todo chica

- decidí que debía jugármela, sino, algún día me podría preguntar ¿y si hubiese ido por él? o no sé. Solo fui impulsiva, creo que es la primera vez- dijo asombrada y feliz

- es bueno ser espontanea- le dijo Ginny- además mírate ahora estas radiante

- si, pero aun me preocupa lo que sucederá con nuestra relación… sé que no será fácil

- estamos nosotros tus amigos para apoyarte, lo recuerdas- le dijo en broma su amiga

- si, y serán un gran apoyo para mi- le sonrió para abrazarla

- me encanta abrazarte, y lo sabes, pero creo que hemos hablado unos cuantos minutos, es hora de bajar. Dile a Draco que se siente con nosotros.

- pero estará Robert, no sé si será correcto

- no sucederá nada, tranquila. Además después del show de hoy en su clase de pociones muchos se han hecho la idea de que no son enemigos declarado ustedes dos- le señalo la chica- Harry me lo conto con lujo y detalles. Creo que ni él ni Ron hicieron el trabajo por estar observando lo que sucedía

- cierto, había olvidado eso, nunca había sido protagonista de un hecho como aquel

- claro que no, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ni cuenta, es algo mínimo después de esto- sonrió viendo a su amiga, las dos estallaron el risas

- sé que se lo pasan de maravilla, pero debemos bajar- les hablo Draco desde la puerta- sería más fácil si trajeras tu cama, aquí, pasas más tiempo en este lugar que cualquiera diría que eres premio anual- le dijo a la pelirroja

- no me amedrentas, mi amiga me acepta, además este cuarto- señalo el espacio con los brazos – se ha vuelto el centro de operaciones- le sonrió con perversidad- aquí conversamos temas que son importante para la humanidad.

- si tú lo dices- se encogió los hombros- ahora deben bajar para cenar, la humanidad deberá esperar un momento. Vamos?- le dijo a la castaña

- vamos- le sonrió- luego nos reunimos con Luna y Sara, para ponerlas al tanto- el rubio tomo la mano de su novia mientras colocaba los ojos blancos, para luego sonreír, pese a que la chica se veía sería, estudiosa, madura y de una gran muestra de responsabilidad, era una chica igual que todas, pero aun más especial.

- cierto- le dijo la pelirroja bajando junto a ellos- les decimos ahora que tenemos pijamada

- espero que no hablen de mí en su encuentro "humanitario"- dijo burlonamente Draco

- por favor, baja de tu nube de ego, te puedes caer- le dijo Ginny riendo- claro que nosotras nunca hablamos de chicos, que creen que somos?

- chicas?- tanteo Draco

- eso sobra decirlo- le sonrió Hermione- tenemos muchos temas de que hablar

- cómo cuales?- enarco una rubia ceja

- como… Harry- Ginny extendió la mano para saludar a su novio que estaba en la entrada del comedor- nos vemos chicos- corrió al encuentro del chico

- es valiente hasta cierto punto- comento Draco

- a ti te gusta poner a todo el mundo en aprieto, sabes de que hablaremos- le dijo la chica

- de qué?- dijo haciéndose el inocente

- de chicos- sonrió coqueta

- Hermione!- se quejo- tienes prohibido hablar de otro que no sea yo

- vamos no seas celoso- rió la chica

- no soy celoso- se quejo

- como tú digas, no te metas en conversaciones de chicas, sabes que hablaremos de lo que tuve que hacer para estar contigo y compartiremos información importante

- eso suena como la mafia- comento haciéndose el preocupado

- la mafia femenina, la más peligrosa- rio la chica

- entiendo, se ven tiernas y dulces de día y de noche … mmm- la abrazo deteniéndola antes de entrar al salón- me lo imagino

- no sea pervertido- dijo riendo la chica – ahora debemos entrar

- mejor vamos a nuestra torre

- no, me acabas de sacar de allá, además… eh debemos comer- dijo sonrojándose- ahora!

- tranquila pequeña, yo tengo toda mi vida para estar junto a ti- le beso la frente- vamos, y tranquila, mira de frente pase lo que pase- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- así lo haré- le dijo un pequeño beso en los labios para luego entrar de la mano con él

-nunca hubo tanto silencio- comento Hermione sentada frente a Draco en la mesa de Hufflepuff, que eran los alumnos más pacíficos, pero hasta ellos los miraban como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas- no me siento cómoda

- eres valiente Hermione, no dejes que nos saquen de aquí, si alguien necesita salir son ellos, nosotros no hacemos nada malo, es más es muy bueno- el sonrió de manera sexy

- tú nunca cambias y me alegro, me animas y me haces sentir un poco mejor

- solo un poco? Vaya que mal, debo mejorar- dijo el chico comiendo de su plato- pero mientras pienso en como ser mejor aun más, debes cenar- le dijo a la chica que no probaba bocado

- esperare un poco, se cansaran y habrá la misma bulla de siempre y ahí recién comeré, creo que mi estomago se ha cerrado- coloco cara de angustia

- y si no lo hacen?- le pregunto volviéndose serio

- eh… piensas que siempre será así?- comenzó a respirar rápidamente- yo… - lo miró sin terminar la frases

- debes ser fuerte

- no lo soy. Me voy, luego hablamos- hizo el intento de pararse pero Draco le tomo la mano y se escucho murmullos en todo el salón. Hermione tomo asiento inmediatamente, no por Draco, ni alcanzo a percibir la mano de este, hasta que le dio un apretón con cariño- no será fácil?

- no, quieres dejarlo?- la chica lo miró sin entender a que se refería- aun podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, lo digo por nosotros

- no, sabes que no, es que me ponen lo nervios de punta- suspiro, y comenzó a sonreír, hasta soltar un pequeña risa, Draco la miró y pensó por un segundo que la situación la había superado.

- te sientes bien- la miró

- lo siento- tomó aire- es un truco que mi abuelo me enseño cuando era pequeña

- cuál?- pregunto, y al verla comer noto que había olvidado todas las miradas

- antes de Hogwarts fui a la escuela igual que todo muggle, y en mi primer año me toco realizar un exposición sobre un mamífero, el que yo escogiese

- cuál elegiste?- dijo con buen ánimo el chico cogiendo su vaso con jugo

- el hurón- dijo con vergüenza la chica, viendo que el chico se ahogaba y levantaba los brazos- estas bien?- se levanto para golpearle la espalda- respira por la nariz, eso. Mejor?

- si- dijo el chico secándose las lágrimas que salieron debido a la toz- sigue

- bueno, tome todo un fin de semana buscando la información necesaria y las imágenes para poder hacer ver a mis compañeros lo interesante y curioso de este animal

- desde pequeña eras una sabelotodo- se sorprendió el chico para sonreírle- no me extraña que desde un principio hayas sido la mejor

- deja terminar- le reprendió- cuando llego mi turno de salir, no pude hablar, me quede parada mirando a todo mi salón, luego salí corriendo llorando de la vergüenza. Mis padres se preocuparon mucho ya que no quería comer ni volver a la escuela

- que radical

- Draco- se quejo- aun falta. Mis abuelos al enterarse fueron a verme y después de intentar al igual que mis padres, casi se dieron por vencido y comenzaron hablar de psicólogos y cambio de escuela, pero mi abuelo dijo que le permitieran una vez más. Y así fue que me tomo en sus brazos, me saco al balcón y me dijo: "pequeña todo el mundo que ves aquí y mucho más espera por ti, no siempre te sonreirán pero no por eso tú debes temer, pase lo que pase tú siempre debes levantar tu cabeza y mirar de frente, y para eso hay un truco" en esos momento yo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos escuchando que diría y el truco es "antes de salir recuerda un momento muy feliz o uno muy chistoso, para que tu animo este mejor para enfrentar lo que sea" yo pregunte si eso serviría

- y que dijo- pregunto interesado el muchacho

- que si no lo intentaba nunca sabría si era cierto o él era un mentiroso, así que me anime y volví, resulto, así que vez que es necesario uso el pequeño truco

- y que recordaste?

- el momento en que Ron escupió jugo al rostro de Neville al enterarse que tendría pociones con ustedes- sonrió la chica- pobre Neville eso fue realmente asqueroso, desde ese día nuestro amigo se sienta dos asiento más allá de Ron- Draco rió

- son graciosos tu amigos. Ya hemos terminado. Vamos y damos un paseo?- le invito

- claro- dijo sonriendo cogiendo la mano del chico olvidando sus angustias, al salir del salón la bulla normal sonó como si hubiesen quitado mute. Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados

- espérame, haré un experimentos- retrocedió entrando al salón, pero la bulla siguió, salió de salón- entra tú- le pidió a la chica, quien entro dudosa, pero no ocurrió nada- ahora los dos- entraron y el silencio fue inmediato, los chicos miraron todo el salón, se miraron y soltaron un carcajada para salir de allí e ir a pasear.

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

-aun en la biblioteca?- susurro Draco en el oído de la castaña haciendo que esta se asustara

- Draco- le reclamo sin subir mucho la voz- casi se detiene mi corazón

- eres exagerada- le sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca- estarás toda la tarde aquí?

- debo hacer deberes, y en media hora me juntare con Robert…- no siguió hablando al escuchar un gruñido- gruñiste?

- no – dijo inocente el chico- por qué lo haría?

- no lo sé- se encogió de hombros – y luego iré a animarte en el campo

- irás?- le pregunto el chico haciéndola girar para levantarla y abrazarla

- claro, me lo pediste, sabes que no entiendo nada de eso, pero iré por ti- detrás de ellos se escucharon suspiros, miró por encima del hombro de Draco y vio un grupo de chicas que le levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación y se fueron soltando risillas

- que sucede?- pregunto Draco volteando sin dejarla de abrazarla y vio unos chicos que pasaban por allí llevando unos libros quienes también le levantaron el pulgar- este colegio se ha vuelto loco

- ni que lo digas- dijo la chica arreglándose ya que el chico había arrugado su ropa con el fuerte abrazo

- de verdad debes hablar con el chico rubio- dijo observando como ella arreglaba sus pergaminos

- si, habíamos quedado hace unos días atrás pero debieron viajara para ver algo sobre sus nuevas canciones, cosas de artistas

- y qué desea hablar contigo?

- no sé… no coloques esa cara- se quejo, miró su reloj- estoy en la hora, si me demoro llegaré tarde a tu partido

- bien- dijo con tono infantil- pero no quiero que llegues tarde

- no lo haré, ahora ve a entrenar- le dio un pequeño beso para salir de la biblioteca.

-Robert- le saludo- cómo te ha ido?

- bien- le sonrió- irás al partido de Hufflepuff y Slytherin?

- si

- entonces vamos para allá- le sonrió el chico ofreciendo como un caballero su brazo a la chica, quien lo acepto- Quería hablar sobre algo que me preocupa, nada grave, pero si importante. Después del baile de navidad me iré del castillo- Hermione se detuvo en seco

- por qué?

- mi abuela esta muy grave, tanto que mis padre nos pidieron ir por una temporada.

- lo siento- le dijo la castaña abrazando al chico- espero que todo salga bien

- yo también lo espero. El director nos permitió ir, y luego volver para poner nuestra concentración en los EXTASIS

- te guardaré los apuntes para que puedas estar al día con las materias- le dijo la chica

- nunca espere menos de ti, eres realmente una persona excepcional, por eso tanta gente te quiere

- no exageres, sabes que soy lo suficiente ratón de biblioteca para poder hacer esto- le sonrió con burla la chica- pero de alguna forma me gano el cariño de las personas

- y por eso quiero que me permitas algo

- que sería- le pregunto llegando a la puerta del castillo

- que me dejes cantar tu canción el sábado en la noche

- qué?- nuevamente se detuvo para mirarlo- qué canción? Yo no tengo ninguna

- si la tienes, aunque no lo sabias, pero como es tuya, deseo tu permiso para poder tocarla e incluirla en le nuevo álbum del grupo- la miró esperando la respuesta

- vaya- dijo sorprendida- la canción la has hecho tú, pese a que digas que es mía, si tú crees que es buena para tocarla? Hazlo, me encantará escucharla- le sonrió con animo

- me alegra saberlo, la producción nos esperará hasta este verano para grabar, primero los exámenes, necesitamos todo el tiempo disponible para dar lo mejor de nosotros- estaban rumbo al estadio, los jóvenes comenzaban a reunirse para ver a sus equipo, los colores amarillo y verde estaban cubriendo la gradas.

- HERMIONE!- dijeron Samuel y Edward levantando la mano en forma de saludo, Edward llevaba un sweater de color amarillo con una H en el pecho de color negro, a Hermione le recordó los que hacia la señora Weasley, pero no creía que fuera de su creación.

-que les parece el estilo de Edward- les pregunto ocultando una sonrisa Samuel

- muy bien- dijo Robert sonriendo- quien te lo ha regalado?

- Luna- dijo sacando pecho de orgullo el chico colocando una sonrisa radiante- me lo entrego esta mañana, dijo que le dará suerte a nuestro equipo

- si tú lo dices- comento Samuel- aunque no eres tú el que juega- negó sin dejar de sonreír

- donde se ubicaran?- les pregunto Edward

- en su grada- dijo Hermione- en Slytherin no me dejaran viva

- cierto- asintieron los tres chicos

- que suerte encontrarlos- dijo Joseph acercándose junto con Sara- ya saben donde se ubicarán?

- no del todo, pero ahora mismo íbamos a ver algunos puestos- dijo Robert tomando nuevamente el camino para ir al lugar de la casa de tejones, habían algunos alumnos terminando las pancartas que animarían el juego

- si que hay gente- comento Sara- aun es temprano, al parecer muchos se animan ver el juego pese a que hace mucho frío- se ajusto un poco mejor la bufanda de su casa, Joseph le paso el brazo por lo hombros

- cierto- asintió la castaña- muchos no son ni de Slytherin ni de Hufflepuff, no sé que será puede que solo es el animo de ver algo además de libros- se encogió de hombros

- es cierto lo que escucho- dijo la voz de Ron asombrado- Hermione señalando que el quidditch es más importante que los libros?

- no, la verdad solo hice una suposición de que los chicos después de leer mucho quieren distraerse para luego entrar, nuevamente, en la lectura ya que después de navidad vienen los exámenes

- oh- se quejo el pelirrojo- eres realmente malvada, como haces esto tan cerca de navidad?

- solo fue un comentario- dijo indiferente la chica- ahora vamos que debemos ubicarnos antes que quedemos sin bancas

- cierto, aunque no sé si tenga ánimos- dijo el chico deprimido- después de que me has recordado los exámenes todo se esfumo

- eres un exagerado- le reclamo su hermana acercándose del brazo de Harry- ahora vamos que viene muchas personas detrás- dijo mirando el gran números de alumnos que se acercaba

- cierto- dijo Joseph, vamos- volvieron a tomar el rumbo y se ubicaron en la tercera grada para ver el partido y no congelarse en el intento. Las graderías comenzaron a completar, todos los lugares se llenaron de diversos colores y cantos de ánimo, dejando un estadio completamente lleno. La voz de Luna, quien nuevamente narraría el juego se escuchaba dando la bienvenida y el saludo a las personas que se encontraban allí.

_- … espero que todos hayan traído ropa abrigada porque hoy será un día muy frío, pero el juego que nos espera promete ser emocionante y divertido. Sabemos que el equipo de Hufflepuff se caracteriza por su gran creatividad a la hora de defender y que Slytherin no es harina de buen trigo, a excepción tal vez del buscador, Draco Malfoy, premio anual de este año, quien es novio de Hermione Granger-_ Hermione comenzó a sonrojarse y ocultarse en su bufanda mientras escuchaba las palabras de la que hasta ahora llamaba su amiga- _quien también es premio anual y gran hechicera_

- señorita Lovegood, a lo que venimos- dijo seria McGonagall sin hacer mayor comentario

-_ ahora mismo entran los jugadores de ambas casa representando los colores característico de cada una…_

El juego transcurrió normal, pese al gran animo de los chicos de Hufflepuff, su equipo perdió frente a la serpiente cuando Draco atrapo la Snitch dando la victoria a su equipo. La gradería que estaba invadida por el verde vitoreaba el triunfo, y Hermione era la única que también aplaudió, pero nunca espero que Draco se acercará montado en su escoba a ella para entregarla la Snitch dorada provocando una exclamación general incluso en la chica, que abrió lo ojos sin saber que decir, recibió la snitch y beso a su novio sin aun creer lo que acababa de suceder. Draco se fue rumbo a los camerinos como si no hubiese roto muchos esquemas con hacer aquello. Un grupo de chica vestida de color rosa sacó pancartas con los nombres de Draco y Hermione y una imagen en movimiento de ellos abrazándose.

Ron rompió el silencio comentando

-es mi idea o ustedes tiene un club de fans?- le pregunto a la castaña, quien aun miraba la pequeña bola dorada

- qué?- pregunto mirándolo, para luego ver lo que éste le señalaba- rayos!- susurró asustada- y eso?

- creo que ustedes se han vuelto un icono al amor, ya sabes los amores que superan adversidad son los más famosos, un ejemplo Romeo y Julieta- comento Sara

- espero que no terminen como ello, eh!- le dijo Harry

- me voy- dijo Hermione, saliendo de allí, sus amigos la siguieron- esto me supera, como pueden esas niñas invadir así mi vida sentimental y Draco da el broche de ora dándome esto- dijo mirando la bola dorada con cariño

- no estás feliz- le pregunto Ginny quien junto a Sara caminaba con la chica, los chicos iban más atrás para no molestar. A excepción de Edward que se quedo esperando a Luna

- siii, pero la sorpresa me supera por ahora. Pero esto- señalo la esfera- lo guardare por lo que significa- sonrió sonrojándose

- creo que el gesto ha sido muy bello, algo parecido hizo Joseph antes de que fuésemos novios- sonrió Sara mirando a la chicas- aunque nosotros nunca inspiramos a un grupo de chicas a creer en el amor, y hacer pancartas y todo lo demás

- de verdad lo ves de esa manera- le pregunto la castaña- quiero decir siempre me gusta ser un buen modelo a seguir, pero en cuanto a responsabilidad y estudios. Pero esto?

- pero es que ustedes rompen muchas barreras, por lo que he escuchado, en esta escuela los de Slytherin y Griffindor no se llevan para nada y cada uno de ustedes es un representante fuerte de cada casa

- puede ser- asintió la chica -pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Y cuentan que te regalo Joseph?- dijo la chica con curiosidad

- debido a que vivíamos cerca topábamos en muchos eventos pero nunca para ser amigos, yo lo conocía de vista y ya suspiraba por él- dijo en susurro sonriendo- posteriormente fuimos a Beauxbatons que era la escuela más cercana para nosotros en esos tiempos. Joseph había entrado un año antes y formo una pequeña banda, en cada festividad ellos tocaban covers de otros grupos, mi hermano engancho inmediatamente y cuando se pudo lo incluyeron dentro del grupo por lo que yo iba algunos de los ensayos. Según Joseph desde ese tiempo el me observaba pero nunca se atrevió a hablarme ya que yo no daba el menor indicio de que él me gustaba, claro que estaba en un error- rio pícaramente- y para una fiesta del día de San Valentín me entrego algo importante para él, aunque para mí no era del todo significativo hasta que él me lo entrego

- y qué fue? – pregunto Ginny emocionada por el relato

- esto- saco una cadena, de ella colgaba una uñeta de plata- me lo entrego después de cantar mi canción favorita, Edward después me dijo que Joseph le había preguntado cual era, y fue así que fui el centro del odio para muchas chicas que amaba a Joseph, comprendo mucho a Luna- asintió con pesar

- y después de eso saliste inmediatamente con él?

- qué crees?- le pregunto devuelta

- que si- dijeron la dos chicas, para luego las tres reír

**Ahora si aun desean lanzar tomates los acepto puesto que demore**

**mucho =/**

**cuenteme que les parecio, perdí el toque?**

**próximo capítulo Baile de navidad, más sorpresas aun**

**dejen sus reviews (ó.ò)**


	15. Un baile inolvidable

**Hola!**

**Espero que no haya sido larga la espera. Les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, cuéntenme que les parece.**

**Gracias chicas por dejar su comentario y aquellas que colocaron esta historia como una de sus favoritas espero no defraudarlas**

**Un abrazo!**

****

**Capítulo 15: Un baile inolvidable**

-que bella sorpresa!- dijo Hermione asombrada al ver algunas velas en la torres de astronomía. Más todas las estrellas que esa noche alumbraban. También había una manta, una canasta y un tulipán de color rojo.

- este fue el lugar donde tú sembraste la esperanza, debo reconocer que tú has hecho mucho por nosotros, de alguna manera debo sorprenderte y recompensarte- dijo Draco abrazándola y dándole un beso

- y lo has hecho, esto me encanta, tienes una beta romántica que nunca pensé conocer

- ni yo- sonrió el chico- ahora ven- la cogió de la mano para acércala a la manta- esto es para ti- le dio el tulipán- elegí esta flor por lo que significa Respeto, fidelidad, además de romance, estamos recién comenzando pero espero que este romance dure mucho más – la beso colocando sus manos en el rostro de la chica para luego hablarle mirándola a los ojos- que opinas?

- que así será- sonrió para besarlo- que estaremos juntos.

- aquí tengo un tesoro de delicia – abrió el canasto y dentro había bombones, cerveza de mantequilla, uva y quesos

- Vaya, si que te has esmerado- dijo la chica

- todo para la dama- le beso la mano

- gracias- le sonrió con dulzura

- te gusto que te haya dado la snitch?- le pregunto mirándola con curiosidad

- claro- dijo mientras comía un bombón- no te niego que me sorprendió mucho, además con ese grupo de chicas con una imagen de nosotros- abrió lo ojos- fue extraño

- ni que lo digas- rió él- esas chicas están locas, algunas me han pedido que les firme el libro "Historia de Hogwarts"- cogió unas uvas

- a ti también? Las chicas dicen que somos un símbolo del amor- rió- pero creo exageran

- eso crees?

- si, solo somos dos chicos que se gustan mucho y que hemos pasado más de alguna dificultad, cómo lo defines tú?

- que podemos ser la pareja que viva la historia de amor más grande de este mundo

- me encanta cuando eres sensible y hablas desde el corazón- sonrió la chica besándolo- no siempre identifico tu personalidad romántica, tu lado pervertido y tu lado sensible

- crees que tengo tres personalidades distinta?

- si, no sé si es por algo en particular

- lo dices por el mal del siete?- pregunto sirviendo cerveza

- si, antes de que esto tomara un rumbo fijo averigüe algo, pero no estoy del todo segura

- y cuando pase la fiesta de las siete estrella volveré a ser igual?

- no lo sé, eso solo lo puedes saber tú- le respondió mirándolo- pero las tres personalidades me gustan hasta ahora, y tu lado celoso es un poco peligroso

- yo no soy celos- dijo él cortando un trozo de queso

- si tú lo dices- sonrió la chica- deberé creerte

- claro, oye no te burles- se quejo – deberás pagar por tu falta de respeto a un Malfoy

- ese es tu lado autoritario o de dictador

- has firmado tu condena- dijo el lanzándose encima de ella para hacerle cosquilla

- No, espera- dijo la chica para luego soltar las risas- Dra… Draco, basta- siguió riendo. Para luego comenzar a besar al chico

- oye no se vale- se quejo el chico dejando las cosquillas

- quieres que lo deje- le pregunto Hermione

- claro que no- volvió a besarla, introdujo si lengua para recorrer la boca de la chica, luego se dirigió la mandíbula hacia el cuello. Hermione comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo la camisa del chico

- espera- le detuvo asustada

- que sucede?- le pregunto el chico con una de sus manos en la espalda de la castaña

- te dejaste algo en el bolsillo?

- qué?- no comprendió pero al levantarse vio a que se refería- no es nada que haya mi bolsillo- Hermione se sonrojo

- es tu… varita?

- qué… oh

**-**DE VERDAD!- grito Ginny recibiendo como respuesta un cojín lanzado por Hermione

- si, pero shh! Puede estar escuchando- señalo la puerta y las paredes- aun me da vergüenza

- oye pero si es muy normal- dijo Luna ojeando una revista y con un gorro extraño en la cabeza

- eso quiere decir que mi hermano?- pregunto asqueada Sara- no me lo digas- agrego antes de que Luna hablara

- no, solo que hay textos que informan- señala la revista- información que sirve para saber algo en teoría no en práctica, tranquila aun no veo nada

- la primera vez que le sucedió a Harry me dio risa nerviosa- confeso Ginny- ahora lo pienso y no le veo pies ni cabeza- siguió limándose las uñas- solo fue un reacción frente algo natural

- cierto- asintió la morena- si lo ven de manera positiva, es el señalador que traes de rodilla a un chico, sin palabras te dice mucho

- pero igual podría pasar sin que sienta mucho por ti- agrego Hermione pensativa- solo muestra que eres una chica atractiva- sonrió coquetamente- pero aun es…

- inquietante? - dijo Luna

- vergonzoso? – dijo Sara

- grande?- dijo Ginny- qué? no estamos jugando a completa la oración?- enarco una ceja- sigue contando mejor – le tiro el cojín a Hermione- en que termino el accidente

- en eso, me sonroje, hice la pregunta más tonta y Draco se comporto como un caballero y aquí me ven, sigo virgen, por si no comprendieron- suspiró

- ya no deseas ser virgen?- pregunto Sara

- si, ósea creo que las hormonas me tiene pensando más de la cuenta, no en lo exámenes. Me entienden?

- claro- asintió Ginny cogiendo un esmalte de uña rojo- yo estuve así antes de que con Harry … ya saben, y ahora pienso y actúo- rio perversamente- soy una mala influencia para el chico que vivió

- cierto- dijo Luna

- Luna!- le reprocho la chica- eres mi amiga

- claro, solo hice una afirmación- sonrió la chica juguetonamente- Herms eres una chica joven, es normal

- a ti te sucede?- pregunto Ginny devolviéndole la mano a su amiga

- eh…- Luna se sonrojo tanto que las chicas la miraron de manera asustada, y cuando la chica las miró avergonzada soltaron las risas.

Sábado 8:00 hrs.

_-cariño debes levantarte! Sabes que te demorarás en arreglarte y tienes montones de cosas por hacer antes._

- solo un minuto más- se quejo Hermione tapándose con las mantas

_- como tú digas, pero no te quejes si se te hace tarde-_ dijo el gato bajando de la cama para ir hacia la puerta-_ voy por mi desayuno_

Sábado 9:00 hrs

_-aun duermes? Herms, en serio luego me odiaras si no te levanto enseguida. Quien las manda ha quedarse hasta tarde hablando, todas tus amigas están durmiendo como tronco. Herms, en serio te alterarás si no despiertas ahora-_ Crookshanks rasguño las mantas, pero la chica tiro de las mantas haciendo que el gato cayese de la cama – _bien, si quieres te duermes todo el día. Ahora me voy-_ amenazo, pero al no ver ninguna reacción decidió irse

Sábado 10:30 hrs.

-Ginny- se quejo Luna- me estas aplastando- se removió para que las largas piernas de su amiga la dejaran de aplastar. Ginny murmuro y se corrió sin despertar- qué hora es?- la rubia miró el cuarto que estaba en total oscuridad

- Hermione- unos golpes hicieron que el sueño de Luna se fuera- te sientes bien- era la voz de Draco, quien se encontraba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se levanto para abrirle.

- que haces tan temprano? Herms esta dormida- miró al cuarto para ver que ninguna de sus amigas se levantaba

- que dices- le dijo el chico- son la 10:35 hrs de la mañana

- de verdad- abrió sus ojos celeste- rayos! CHICAS! ES TARDE- grito haciendo que algunas se movieran

-_ menos mal que alguien cae en cuenta de lo tarde que es-_ se quejo el gato, quien también miraba junto a Draco la situación en la pieza de la castaña

- FALTAN 20 MINUTOS PARA LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA- y esa frase hizo que tres cuerpos se levantaran como un resorte

- qué- dijo con la voz ronca Hermione- qué hora es? - se restregó los ojos

- 20 para las 11- dijo Draco sonriendo al ver la cara de sueño de la chica, quien abrió los ojos para enfocarlo el en rostro del rubio

- Draco… QUE VAN A SER LAS 11. POR MERLIN- movió las mantas yendo hacia su ropero, saco algunas prendas para irse a bañar- vamos chicas despierte, Ginny abre los ojos es tarde, debemos ir a Hogsmeade por los vestidos!

- vestidos- murmuro Sara, quien al igual que Ginny esta aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras Luna y Hermione se movían por la pieza sacando algunas prendas- QUE? EL ENSAYO!- y también se levanto y ahora eran tres chicas moviéndose por la pieza

- hoy es la fiesta Ginny, la que esperabas hace mucho tiempo- le dijo Hermione tratando de despertar a su amiga

- la fiesta? LA FIESTA- y esta última se unió a la revuelta del cuarto

- _este es el alboroto femenino más entretenido que he visto- _sonrió el gato

- Hermione, ya debiesen meterse a bañar

- Draco- la chica volvió a verlo- que haces ahí?

- lo había olvidado- comento la rubia

- no debieses estar aquí -se quejo Ginny. Mientras Sara se sonrojaba al verse en pijama y un chico en el cuarto

- ya me voy, Herms ocupen el baño de los chicos no hay nadie en la torre, yo les preparo café, ahora rápido a la ducha

- si- dijo la castaña, cogiendo su ropa, su varita y yendo al baño- yo iré al baño de los chicos, una de ustedes que se meta a de las chicas

- sino les molesta voy yo- dijo Sara – sino me mataran por mi falta al ensayo

- si ve- dijo Luna

- gracias Draco- le dio un beso al chico saliendo del cuarto

_- y yo?- _se quejoCrookshanks

- también gracias- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño

-_chicas!_

- tú lo has dicho- dijo el rubio antes de bajar

-lamento Crookshanks no haberme despertado antes, quien te dio desayuno?

- _Blanquito_

_- no deberías de llamarme así_ -se quejo el rubio en su pensamiento, mientras colocaba unas galletas en un plato para dejarlo frente a la chica- yo se lo di, molesta mucho esta cosa peluda- esto comentario hizo bufar al felino que bebía leche en su plato

- vaya! si que luchas por ser un buen novio- comento Ginny entrando a la cocina, saco una taza para servirse café

- esto de quedarnos dormidas, nos ha hecho atrasarnos mucho- dijo Luna entrando y yendo en búsqueda de una taza- Sara ya se fue a ver el ensayo

- espero que no la reprendan demasiado- comento Hermione soplando un poco el café que tenía entre sus manos- terminamos y nos vamos a Hogsmeade por los vestidos

- irán inmediatamente?- les pregunto Draco

- si

- bien, iré con ustedes- dejo otras galletas en la mesa- voy y vuelvo- salió de la cocina

- si que Draco es un súper novio- le dijo Ginny sonriendo- pero ni le digas que lo he dicho, su ego subirá y se volverá odioso

- ya te he escuchado- comento el rubio a lo lejos soltando una carcajada, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara

- rayos es que tiene parabólicas en vez de oídos?- dijo esta vez en susurro

- no lo sé- dijo Hermione dejando de reír- pero tienes razón, Draco es my bueno solo que no permite que la gente lo note, es para mantener la imagen de chico malo

- chicas!- la voz de Harry hizo que las tres cabezas giraran para verlo- donde han estado?

- durmiendo- respondió Luna- hay quienes piensan que duendecillos del sueños hacen algunas jugarretas a los humanos produciendo en ellos un gran sueño, por lo que se producen casos como el de nosotras- asintió pensativa mientras tomaba café

- es eso o hablaron hasta tarde?- pregunto el chico, sacando una galleta para sentarse cerca de Ginny dándole un beso como saludo

- que crees?- pregunto su novia- nos quedamos hasta tarde conversando, pero no hay que descartar a los duendecillos

- como tú digas- le sonrió el chico- irán a Hogsmeade?

- si, ahora mismo nos vamos- dijo Hermione lavando su taza- voy a lavarme los dientes

- bien, voy con ustedes

- que bueno- dijo Ginny también lavando la taza- iré también a lavarme los dientes, voy y vuelvo- beso a su novio

- yo igual- dijo Luna siguiendo a sus amigas después de dejar limpia la taza. Harry saco otra galleta y fue a sentarse en el sillón esperado, vio que Draco entraba por la puerta junto a Blaise

- hola chicos- saludo Harry

- hola Potter- dijo el moreno sonriéndole- esperas a las chicas?

- si, iré con ellas a Hogsmeade. Y ustedes?

- también iremos- dijo Draco- debemos hacer algunas compras y yo debo ver algunas cosas

- creo que todos tenemos compras de ultimo momentos

- cierto- asintió el rubio- que te pareció el partido

- bueno, hicieron muy buenas jugadas

- ya les han dicho cuando se realizará el partido entre nuestras casa de nuevo?- pregunto Blaise

- no, aun no lo dicen pero pienso que será luego de las fiestas, saben que lo hacen antes de los exámenes

- bueno deben aceptar desde ya que este año obtendremos la copa- dijo Draco sonriendo

- ni lo sueñes, esta vez la snitch no la podrá tener Hermione- dijo sonriendo Harry

- gracioso, lo mas probable es que Ginny te haya reprendido por no haber tenido un detalle como el mío

- Harry tiene otros detalles que me encanta- dijo Ginny bajando por las escaleras- y uno de ellos es que su egocentrismo no ahoga

- pero aun así piensas que soy un súper novio

- rayos- se quejo la chica- nunca lo olvidarás?

- no- sonrió el chico tomando la mano de su novia- mientras tenga memoria lo usare en tu contra- rió

- entonces cuida tu espalda- sonrió perversamente la chica que caminaba tomada de la mano de Harry. Luna y Blaise iban más atrás conversando sobre unas pociones, sin poner atención en la pelea de los chicos mientras Harry Y Hermione sonreían al verlos discutir como niños- nunca se sabe.

-Crees que se me va bien?- consulto por quinta vez Ginny mirándose al espejo tomándose el cabello que lo tenía lleno de rizos

- seguro que Harry te encuentra bella- le dijo Luna

- no es por Harry, es por las víboras chismosas que me destrozaran si me veo mal- hizo puchero- y después de lo que les hice en el rostro me tiene un poco de rencor

- quien no, si lo que les hiciste fue distorsionar sus amadas caras- le dijo Hermione abrochándose unas sandalias- creo que me congelaré- dijo mirándose los pies- todo sea por hoy

_- yo diría que se tome la mitad del cabello y deje esos bellos rizos que se hizo que caigan-_ comento el gato mientras se limpiaba las patas

- tomate solo la mitad del cabello así lucen los rizos que con esfuerzo hicimos con Luna

- cierto- sonrió la chica- gracias Herms

- de nada- le sonrió la chica. En eso golpearon la puerta, y al abrir encontró a Sara

- hola

- aun tengo tiempo?

- claro- le dijo Luna colocándose esmalte de uña de un color tornasol claro- solo trabajamos con tiempo. Ven es tiempo de que te des un descanso

- ni que lo digas- dijo la morena acostándose en la cama de la castaña

- ya tienes tu vestido?- pregunto Ginny eligiendo maquillaje

- lo deje anoche aquí para no ir con él a todos lados, y el de ustedes?

- Están el armario también, fuimos por ellos hoy- dijo la castaña aplicándose un poco de alisador dejando las puntas de su cabello con rizo- por un momento pensé que demoraríamos más de la cuenta, ya tengo todos los regalos, les envié las tarjetas de navidad a mis amigos y familiares. A mis padres les envié un regalo bellísimo y a mis abuelos también. Así que puedo estar tranquila para disfrutar de la sesión de belleza

- cierto- asintió Ginny- yo le envía todo a mis padres ayer, porque sino no alcanzaría. Debía terminar un trabajo para después de las fiestas. Quiero tener todo el tiempo libre

- me alegro que seas responsable- la felicito Herms

- yo le envíe a mi padre un cuerno de unicornio

- y como lo has conseguido?- pregunto Sara asombrada

- Hagrid- dijeron las tres

- cuando necesitas algo extraño él es tu hombre- dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo

- perros de tres cabezas?- pregunto la castaña

- un huevo de drago?- pregunto Luna

- una araña gigante?- agrego Ginny

- simple, Hagrid- rieron las tres

- es el hombre grande que cuida el bosque?- pregunto interesada la chica

- si, y es un gran amigo de nosotros

- yo siempre puedo compartir conversaciones interesantes con él- comento Luna

- es el único que entra en onda contigo- agrego Ginny- yo siempre me pierdo

- cierto- dijo Luna

- oye!- se quejo la pelirrojo- lo mínimo es que digas: no Ginny, tú eres muy buena en estos temas, solo que eres humilde

- pero tú has dicho…

- pero aun así eres mi amiga y como tal…

- debes decirle algunas mentirillas- agrego Hermione riendo

- tú me has mentido- le señalo la chica

- yoooooo para nada, nunca palabra de niña exploradora- mostro tres dedo en señal de saludo

- exploradora, mis pantuflas!- dijo Ginny lanzándole un cojín- eres muy graciosa- dijo seria- me caes mal

- mentira, me amas- le dijo la castaña abrazándola- porque soy muy simpática y la mejor

- creo que el ego de Malfoy se te pega- se quejo sonriendo la chica aceptando el abrazo de su amiga

- quien sabe- se encogió de hombros la chica- ahora señorita- miró a Sara- una ducha para relajarte

- tengo unas sales de baño que te encantará- dijo Ginny- y cuando vuelvas te tenemos todo listo para que te pongas hermosa- le sonrió

- gracias- dijo emocionada la chica- nunca soñé tener amigas como ustedes, muchas gracias. Estoy sensible, lo siento

- no te disculpes- le dijo Hermione abrazándola junto con las otras chicas- somos chicas

- la sensibilidad es lo nuestro- dijo Ginny también emocionada

- somos todo corazón- sonrió Luna- y muchas cosas más- agrego con una mirada picara

- Luna- exclamaron las chicas asombradas

- siempre me sorprendes- comento Ginny- ve al baño- le dijo a la morena- te esperamos

- si, voy enseguida- salió del cuarto

- a qué hora nos juntamos con los chicos?- pregunto Hermione

- quedamos que a las diez nos juntábamos abajo, en el salón- dijo Ginny mirando el reloj- tenemos tiempo

- Herms, no te pintaras las uñas- sonrió la chica

- no lo sé. Que color vendrá con mi vestido?

- tengo uno aquí que puede gustarte- le señalo un frasco de color negro

- qué color es?- pregunto Ginny mirando el frasco que sostenía la rubia

- un color torna sol, parecido al mío pero de tono rosa

- déjame ver -pidió la pelirroja, tomándole la mano a la chica- que hermoso, y que otro color tienes?

- varios- dijo luna sacando una bolsita- todos los envases son negro, pero debajo del frasco esta el sello que indica el color, este es rojo con verde, celeste con rosa, el que tengo yo es blanco con dorado - mostro sus uñas- amarillo con naranja, negro con azul y – sacando todo el contenido de la bolsa miró a sus amigas sonriendo- eso es todo

- me prestas el verde

- pero, y el rojo que llevas puesto, no te gusta- pregunto Hermione

- si, pero me ha gustado más este, además así vamos todas iguales

- cierto- afirmó la rubia- un movimiento de varita y sacas ese color

- muy bien pensado- asintió la chica

-cómo me queda la corbata?- Pregunto Draco- combina con este traje?

- deja de ser vanidoso- se quejo Blaise colocándose loción- somos machos y vamos así como caiga la ropa-

- ese puedes ser tú, pero yo voy con la chica más guapa, lo mínimo es que vaya acorde con ella, una pareja perfecta

- cómo tú digas- lo miró- me gusta como se ve la corbata negra, con tu camisa blanca y tu traje negro, un clásico, nunca falla- sonrió- que opinas de mi traje?

- esta bien, el gris te viene

- eso es nuevo, darme un piropo

- no fue un piropo- dijo molesto el rubio- fue un comentario.

- me lo tomo como: un te vez excelente

- para verte excelente tendrías que ser un Malfoy, y no lo eres- negó- así que solo puedes verte bien- rio

- eso es para todos?

- claro- asintió seguro

- y Hermione?

- ella algún día será un Malf… ella es muy bella- dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas

- me gusta esta forma tuya de "hablo desde el corazón"- dijo de manera teatral

- no juegues, si quieres ir al baile entero- le amenazo

- vuelvas a ser tú- se quejo- que fome, eres aburrido

- en serio lo dices?

- si, a veces lo eres, tan serio, tan Malfoy- esto ultimo lo dijo usando un tono 100% ingles (manera de hablar de los ingleses estirados)

- mm… crees que todos piensen lo mismo?

- la pregunta es, si Hermione puede pensar que eres aburrido?

- ….

- desde cuando tienes el autoestima tan baja? El antiguo Malfoy nunca hubiese dudado, aunque yo jure que eres horriblemente aburrido. Tal vez debas hablar con Dumblendore, no estas bien, ese mal del siete dicen que tiene ciertos efectos, y puede, en suposición de que tú seas la victima de la maldición del siete.

- es cierto no es normal mi actitud, y aunque quiera evitar ciertas actitudes… no puedo- suspiro cansado sentándose en su cama, Pequeña lo miró para luego fijar su vista en el moreno

- no intentes acercarte- mostro su varita- amigo, no estas solo puede contar conmigo y ahora tienes a Hermiones. Ahora arriba el animo y a romper la pista de baile

- cierto- dijo sonriendo y secándose un lagrima

- ibas a llorar?- pregunto con horror- esto esta empeorando, pero hoy, esta noche no nos preocuparemos, es una noche especial- dijo lo ultimo con voz de seductor- iré con una chica muy guapa a la fiesta, es de Griffindor, compañera de Ginny, ella me la presento- sonrió arreglándose la corbata- esta es mi noche, y la tuya. Así que Dragó ve por tu presa- le infundo ánimos

- si- sonrió con más entusiasmo el chico

-ya es hora y aun no bajan- se quejo Draco paseando en el salón de la torre de los premios anuales

- Malfoy son chicas, y es costumbre en todo lugar que siempre lleguen tarde, cierto?- dijo Harry mirando a Joseph y Edward que estaban sentado esperando igual que ellos

- cierto- asintió el chico- pero deben estar por bajar

- ya llegamos- dijo Ginny bajando sonriendo con un vestido verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas por delante y por detrás llevaba una cola no muy larga de un verde más oscuro, unas sandalias negras adornaban sus piernas largas y blancas. Su cabello pelirrojo tenía varios rizos que caían libres por sus hombros desnudos- hola guapo

- estás hermosa- dijo Harry sonriendo como un bobo

- no babees! – le molesto el rubio

- Draco, no lo molestes- lo reprendió Hermione bajando con una mano en la baranda de la escalera y la otra afirmando un extremo se su vestido color rosa, este tenia dos lazos de un rosa mas oscuro que se ataban a su cuello para luego realizar una delicada amarra en su cintura. El vestido lograba destacar toda su figura y caía con gracias hasta los tobillos de la chica donde asomaban unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola caballo y las puntas se formaban varios rizos- y cómo me veo?- pregunto al ver que le chico no decía nada

- me dejas sin habla- dijo sin vergüenza- demasiado bella- le sonrió besándole la mano como un caballero- ahora vamos- dijo ansioso

- aun falta gente- se quejo Sara bajando- no lo haremos todas juntas, cada una tiene su momento de lucir- sonrió mirando a su novio quien se colocó de pie viéndola bajar con un vestido de tono negro con aplicaciones rojas, debido a que debería de cantar luego, debía iba vestida acorde al grupo, pero no por eso eligió un vestido a ciegas, la encargada del vestuario se preocupaba por eso siguiendo el gusto de la chica. El vestido tenia un corsé de color negro con algunas lentejuelas que brillaban captando la luz, la falda tenia un tul de color negro por encima y rojo por debajo haciendo contraste, llegaba por debajo de las rodillas dejando ver unas medias negras canaladas en conjunto con unas botas de taco aguja, junto a su brazo colgaba una chaquetita estilo pingüino (corta por delante con una cola hacia tras). Su peinado era diversas trabajas que tomaban su cabello dejando algunas mechas sueltas- que tal?

- siempre logras sorprenderme – la beso Joseph

- no me olviden- se quejo Edward

- yo nunca lo hago- contesto la voz de Luna, entre todas las chicas llegaron al acuerdo de que sería Luna la ultima. La chica como nunca mostraba una presencia despampanante y una actitud acorde a la ocasión. Su vestido de un tono celeste claro tenia un corsé y dos finas cintas iban por encima de sus blancos hombros, el vestido de la rubia a igual que Hermione se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta las rodilla y desde ahí hasta los tobillos se expandía en forma de campana con suaves ondas hechas con una tela vaporosas, a sus pies se ajustaba unos zapatos celeste que dejaba ver solo algunos de sus dedos (_esos que son cerrados y tiene una abertura por donde se pueden ver unos tres dedos, no alcanzan a ser sandalias)_. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto, con un broche de mariposa afirmaba un lado del cabello, la mariposa aleteaba de vez en cuando. La chica llego abajo y vio a sus amigas que le sonreían mientras Edward solo la miraba sorprendido pero no decía nada- no dirás nada?- pregunto la chica preocupada y dudando por primera vez en la noche

- la palabra "hermosa" no te hace justicia, has iluminado el lugar- dijo casi sin aliento el chico

- gracias- comento riendo Ginny- ahora si podemos irnos- todos asintieron para salir en parejas. Harry, Draco y Joseph llevaban trajes de color negro, Edward llevaba uno de color blanco, al igual que su hermana y Joseph debía vestir para luego tocar. Su traje era un conjunto de una camisa negra, una chaquetilla blanca _(esas que normalmente van debajo la chaqueta, que son sin mangas), _pantalones blancos, unas convers blancas y una humita blanca, una rosa de color negra adornaba su solapa.

El salón estaba adornado con un hermoso árbol adornado con los cuatro colores, distintivo de cada casa. Del techo caía la ilusión de copos de nieve que se desvanecían sin llegar a la gente. Varios de los jóvenes se encontraban conversando en las mesas dispuestas para la celebración y algunos bromeaban en la pista de baile con alegre entusiasmo. Algunos de los profesores paseaban conversando sobre las fiestas.

Diversas personas arreglaban el sonido para que pronto tocase la banda Black Angel.

-todo está bellísimo – comento Luna sonriendo sentada junto a Ginny y Hermione, Harry y Draco se encontraban en un discusión, junto a Ron y otros chicos, sobre quiddicht.

- tienes razón- suspiro la pelirroja- esta año ha tenido un gusto más entretenido para todos, han pasado muchas cosas muy graciosas y entretenidas. Sonrió recordando algunos momentos

- creo que nos hemos puesta nostálgicas- señalo Hermione- y es cierto creo que este año ha sido fabuloso…

-este debe ser el momento- susurro la chica- esta vez debe ser tan perfecto que parezca un accidente, si me pillan no tendré la misma suerte que tú, llevaría dos con esta

- tranquila Somertset, todo saldrá de maravilla, con esto- señalo una esfera de color lila- esas tres serán la burla de todo Hogwrts, hasta tenemos suerte y se largan de aquí

- Brown estoy arriesgando mi pellejo- le aclaro

- menos drama y más acción, como me llamo Lavender esas tres las pagaran- rió maliciosamente- lanzaremos la esfera la que esta programada, explotara en unos segundo y plaf, toda tela que toque el liquido adiós ropa, creo que después de esto la vergüenza será enorme!

- es hora- afirmo la chica, antes que haya más gente que pueda vernos- apuro la chica

- tranquila que tú sola te delatarás, mente fría- se agacho simulando atarse la sandalia, dejo rodar la esfera que fue directo a donde se encontraban las tres chicas sentadas conversando sin percatarse del extraño objeto, el que pasado treinta segundo comenzó a vibrar.

- y has escuchado la canción que hizo Robert?- pregunto Ginny

- no, dijo que ahora la escucharía… - no pudo terminas ya que una explosión la asusto, la mesa que estaba frente a ella salto botando algunas copas- rayos- dijo la castaña sorprendida. las tres se colocaron de pie

- que fue eso- pregunto Luna tocando su vestido que esta mojado

- y este liquido?- Ginny también toco las manchas- menos mal estaba la mesa sino quedamos toda mojadas

- cierto- sintió Hermione. Vio alrededor pero nadie se percato del suceso, la explosión había sido baja solo para que ellas escucharan, además con las pruebas de sonido y la música la bulla amortiguo el ruido- esto es extraño, no me agrada- dijo insegura

- tranquila no se nota- dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros- volvamos a la mesa

- espera- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz- los vestido- se miró así misma y a sus amigas, un vapor comenzó a cubrirla

- y esto- dijo asustada Luna- no me da buena espina

- ni que lo digas- susurro Ginny- creo que debemos salir

- vamos- dijo Hermione apurando el paso tratando de ser discretas pero una voz chillona las detuvo

-MIREN!- las tres voltearon junto a todos los chicos que estaban allí

- rayos- dijeron las tres chicas, viendo que sus vestidos se estaban esfumando junto con los vapores, el miedo las dejó congeladas en medio, aun faltaba para llegar a la salida. Draco, Harry y Ron miraron y al ver humo cerca de las tres muchachas se asustaron y caminaron rápidamente pero antes de llegar a ellas vieron el verdadero problema

- oh- fue lo que salieron de todos los que estaban allí, incluso la banda Black angel que estaba viendo los instrumento. Las tres muchachas estaban a medio cubrir, algunos pedazos de tela colgaban dejando al descubierto las piernas de la chica y parte de la ropa interior.

- santos cielos!- fue una expresión que se escucho a lo lejos.- LINDAS PIERNAS!- grito otro

Todo esto produjo que Hermione, Ginny y Luna reaccionaran sonrojándose y tratando de cubrirse pero aun estaban congeladas de la impresión. Draco, Ron y Harrry corrieron para acercarse y sacándose las chaquetas para cubrirlas, y Edward (quien estaba en el escenario) se saco la guitarra para correr también.

-Draco- dijo Hermione abrazando al chico por la cintura y dejando que este la cubriera- no sé como sucedió- dijo avergonzada

- tranquila pequeña, vamos, sino estos buitres caerán encima de ti- aseguro el muchacho

- Ginny estas bien?- pregunto Harry

- no, mi vestido ha quedado arruinado y todos han visto mi ropa interior- se quejo furiosa afirmando la chaqueta del moreno en su cintura, mientras Harry la abrazaba por lo hombros y besaba sus cabellos

- vamos- le dijo

- si, Luna?- habló a su amiga que también se cubría, con la chaqueta de Ron

- estoy bien, gracias- dijo suspirando desanimada

- Luna!- dijo Edward acercándose- que sucedió?

- alguien no hizo una jugarreta, pero estaremos bien, ve que ya están por tocar

- yo la acompaño- aseguro Ron

- no- dijo el chico- los muchachos entenderán. Gracias Ron- le dijo al pelirrojo- vamos Luna- La chica solo asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar. Él la abrazó- vamos

- vamos a la torre de los premios anuales, ahí tengo ropa- susurro- no quiero ir a mi cuarto

- como tú quieras- le beso la sien con cariño- todo va a estar bien

- no lo sé- negó Luna mientras caminaba – casi todo el colegio me ha visto en ropa interior, no soy popular, y con esto será peor- una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

- mi ángel- la abrazo- no te asuste sabes que no fue tu culpa, además te vez tan bella que nadie recordará esto

- eso crees?

- si, y si alguien dice algo, que le diga adiós a sus dientes

- gracias por apoyarme tanto- se alzo en puntas para besarlo

- de nada, ahora vamos o te resfriaras- ella asintió yendo a la torre para reunirse con sus amigas

**Que tal?**

**Les gusto o no?**


	16. Trazando planes y otras maldades

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y que éste también les guste. Me tarde mucho pero fin de año se viene siempre pesado, pero espero su comprensión ^.^**

**Gracias por los reviews y por colocar esta historia dentro de sus favoritos, me da mucho ánimo saber que les gusta**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad desde ya… si puedo (haré todo lo posible) subiré el capitulo navideño**

**Besos y abrazos**

****

**Capítulo 16: Trazando planes y otras maldades**

-estos ha sido el colmo!- siseo Ginny, todos la miraron sorprendido, incluso Draco que estaba sentado junto a Hermione. Todos se acomodaron en el salón de los premios anuales, pese a que la fiesta de Navidad se llevaba acabo en el gran salón. Las chicas se habían cambiado por ropa más cómoda. Mientras que los chicos llevaba aun la ropa de gala, sin saco ni corbata y con las mangas dobladas de las camisas.

- ni que lo digas- comento Hermione armándose una trenza pensativa- me vienen algunos nombres sobre las responsable

- crees que fueron chicas?- pregunto Ron, quien decidió pasar de su cita con la chica de Hufflepuff que según su breve comentario era tanto o más empalagosa que Lavender, y que le traía malos recuerdos- podrían ser chicos- agrego con dudas

- chicos?- lo sopeso Harry, acariciando la mano de Ginny distraídamente- serían idiotas, si es así ni sueñen llegar a viejo, hacerle esto a las chicas

- ay Harry me dolió- se quejo Ginny, pero sin quitar su mano de entre las del chico- yo apuesto que fueron chicas, huele a perfume barato, suena un nombre en mi cerebro

- yo tengo uno también- dijo Luna, deslizando sus largos dedos por el cabello negro de Edward, quien había llegado en tiempo record. El chico la dejo en la torre, donde aseguró que las chicas y todo aquel que estuviese allí la cuidase mientras volvía. Debió quedarse a tocar dos canciones donde era importante su persona y luego pudo volver corriendo, al llegar todos estaban sentados con un fuego agradable en la chimenea y algunas cosas para picar que casi nadie, excepto de Ron, comía. Al llegar se saco la chaquetilla, la humita y se acostó en el sofá donde Luna lo acompaño y colocando la cabeza del chico en su regazo.

- solo necesitamos saber si es cierto y dejar que la venganza caiga en ellas- susurro Hermione

- eres sexy cuando te pones malvada- le sonrió Draco tomándola por el mentón y dándole un corto beso– no eres tan correcta, eh?

- esto supera mi buena voluntad- dijo coqueta la castaña

- chicos no están solos- les recordó Harry sonriendo- ahora no podemos ir a tontas y locas, tal vez hablar con el Director para que las expulsen

- no- negó enérgica Ginny y Luna a la vez. Haciendo que Edward despertase

- qué sucedió?- pregunto confundido- de qué me perdí?

- la chicas están planeando algo maquiavélico- hizo un resumen breve el rubio- cuando tocan su mayor tesoro sacan sus garras

- no es solo eso- dijo la pelirroja- esas la han buscando hace tiempo, no es la primera vez

- cómo?- pregunto Ron

- Ginny quiere decir- aclaro Luna- que si nuestras conjeturas son correcta, esta obra fue hecha por Lavander Brown y Lisa Somertset, cada una de nosotras tiene algo que ver con ellas, por un momento pensé en Patil, pero ella ha estado muy alejada de estas dos arpías

- a esa tal Lisa no la conozco- comento pensativo Ron – y sobre Lavender, no me extrañaría tiene una forma de ver al mundo un poco extraña, además de ser empalagosa

- pero si hacemos un recuento- Hermione hizo aparecer una pizarra y un plumón- Lavender echo a correr el rumor de que Ginny engañaba a Harry con Draco- dibujo un círculo con la iniciales de los tras chicos- lo que llevo que Ginny les pusiera las reglas clara

- fue algo pequeño

- si tú lo dices pelirroja- dijo en tono de burla Draco

- creo que casi quedaron irreconocibles- comento Ron

- la verdad es que quedaron muy mal- asintió la castaña- pero no es ese el punto, sino, que ahí dejamos un volcán en inicio de erupción, las chicas por si solas somos vengativas, pero diría, sin temer a errar que ella es un claro ejemplo

- cierto- asintió Luna- se tomaron la molestia de crear un viejo hechizo, incluso diría que lo han sacado de la sección prohibida

- porque crees eso- consulto Harry

- tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que en algún momento me abuela me contó, dijo que años atrás este tipo de "bromas" eran muy comunes para desprestigiar algunas brujas dentro de algún círculo social, y fue tanto que el ministerio creo un norma para evitar más sucesos de ese tipo, el problema es que no tengo la certeza que sea el mismo, puede que sea otro

- no lo habrán sacado como truco nuestros hermanos?- dijo pensativa Ginny

- puede ser- asintió Ron- sino, sería un buen producto

- no lo creo- negó Hermione- si lo que dice Luna es correcto la norma aun existe, lo que debemos es encontrar el libro, si esta en la sección prohibida debemos encontrar alguien que nos dé un pase

- de eso yo me encargo- dijo Draco- Snape me puede dar uno

- bien, luego encontramos el libro y vemos en él el hechizo y otros que pueda haber

- pero que ganarán con eso- pregunto Edward levantándose para sentarse bien

- salir de la duda- dijo Luna- y pagar con una moneda del mismo valor- se dejo abrazar por el muchacho

- cierto, porque si está Somert incluida en esta ecuación, es por la pelea que ocurrió cerca de los invernaderos donde estuvimos con Luna - dijo seria Hermione- puede que esto sea una cadena y nunca tenga fin, pero dejar esta humillación impune es demasiado

- ni un profesor tendrá conciencia de nuestros actos, esto lo arreglamos nosotras, no será tan terrible- encogió los hombros Ginny- solo un truco para bajar el ego femenino

- chicas espero que tengan claro que solas no van estar- dijo Harry- tal vez fueron sus trajes, pero para nosotros fueron ustedes las perjudicadas, nuestras novias y amigas, nadie se mete con uno de nosotros

- cierto- asintió Draco, junto a los otros chicos- además no juegan del todo limpio, y con eso me refiero a la pela donde estuvo Herms y Luna, hacer un alto ahora puede permitir que no suceda algo así o dejarle claro que nadie se mete con nosotros

- yo me apunto- dejo Ron- ustedes son mis amigas y esta mi hermana pequeña metida, así que no las dejo sola

- gracias chicos- dijo Hermione

- yo lo único que les diré es que debemos ser cuidadoso, sino involucramos a los profesores no debemos ser sorprendidos, así que seguiremos paso a paso todo, y de manera cuidadosa- dijo Edward

- bien- asintió Ginny- Hermione que es la mejor a la hora de hacer esquemas y en conjunto con la mente fría de Draco, crearan todo los pasos a seguir. Ron nos deberá ayudar como conejillo de indias

- qué?- pregunto preocupado

- deberás hacer creerle a Lavender que puedes volver a ser su Ro-ro, pero debe ser de tal forma que no piense que es un truco, solo será para estar al tanto de todo, necesitamos a alguien en el equipo enemigo

- y como haremos que no sospeche?- pregunto temiendo el plan de su hermana

- eso déjelo en mis manos- sonrió Ginny- yo puedo ser una gran actriz. Nosotros nos quedaremos en el castillo para Navidad, pero estas chicas no, así que debemos sembrar el camino ahora y vuelta de las vacaciones damos el certero ataque- sonrió la chica

-entiendo, pero que será?- pregunto su hermano

- cierto, qué piensas?- pregunto Harry

- eh… tengo una idea y vino a mi mente por un suceso que ocurrió tiempo atrás- miró a su hermano y a Harry

- creo saber que puede ser- dijo Hermione preocupada

- qué? -Insistió Ron

- Harry, debes ser un gran actor- le dijo al moreno, quien la miró preocupado

- de qué trata

- deberemos crear una escena donde tú- señalo a Ron -nos sorprendes con las manos en la masa

- de verdad pensaste en eso?- pregunto avergonzado Harry

- si, sé que funcionara- dijo animada la chica

- sigue- la animó Draco divertido por las caras del pelirrojo y del moreno, Hermione de dio una palmada en el muslo

- Compórtate- le susurro la chica- Ginny, crees que sea bueno? Tal vez los chicos no se sientan cómodos

- creo entender- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca- todos saben cuanto cuido de mi hermana, aun cuando sé que ya es grande y bastante mayorcita, por lo que funcionaria y sería creíble, aunque lo que me piden es algo que me supera, pero haré el esfuerzo

- así se habla- dijo Luna sonriendo- incluso nosotros podemos actuar para que Lisa se sienta en la libertad de hablar con Edward

- ni lo pienses- le dijo Edward negando – Ginny sigue con el plan

- bien- asintió la muchacha- qué opinas Harry?

- no soy muy buen actor, pero lo haré

- excelente, entonces el plan es el siguiente…

-GINEBRA!- Ron grito al ver a Harry con las manos dentro del sweter de la muchacha

-RONALD! QUE CREES QUE HACES- la chica vio como su hermano tomaba del hombro de Harry para lanzarlo al césped y golpearlo- NO LO GOLPEES – se coloco de pie para detener al chico

- NO, EL QUE FUE MI AMIGO HA ROTO LE REGLA DE ORO!- Ron sacó su varita- TOCAR A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA

-NOOO! RON DEJALO- Ginny también saco la suya- _Petrificus Totalus _Tú te lo buscaste- le dijo la chica a su hermano que estaba totalmente quietos en el suelo cerca del lago- ahora olvida que tienes hermana, idiota- con anterioridad habían hecho que Neville fuese parte del plan y llevará a Lavender allí para dar un paseo antes del viaje por el expreso, con el fin de que escuchara aquello- Harry estas bien?

- si- tosió el chico - que le hiciste a Ron?

- le lance un hechizo

- bien hecho, este idiota casi me mata- le golpeo un costado- no te metas en nuestra relación nunca más, vamos- se alejaron ambos, dejando a pelirrojo allí. Lavender no lo pensó dos veces

- Ro-ro… quiero decir Ron, te encuentras bien?

- creo que no te puede contestas- dijo Neville- debemos quitar el hechizo,_ Finite Incantatem._

- Ron!

- Lavender- el chico se dejo abrazar guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, quien sonrió

- debemos ir a la enfermería- dijo la chica

- no, quiero ir a mi dormitorio… acabo de vivir un hecho terrible

- cierto, tu mejor amigo y tu hermana- agrego la chica- nosotros no quisimos oír, pero ustedes hablaban tan fuerte que fue casi imposible no saber, pero estoy contigo- lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez el chico puso los ojos blanco con cansancio- comportarse de manera tan inmoral

- el que llame amigo me deberá una muy grande!- dijo molesto

- yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea, es más, me quedaré contigo en estas fiestas- le sonrió

- gracias –dijo el pelirrojo un poco asustado

- no hay de que Ro-ro, le diré a las chicas el cambio de planes- le sonrió- puedes irte solo?

- claro, no te preocupes

- yo lo llevo- dijo Neville- va tranquila

- gracias, eres un tesoro, lamento no poder seguir con nuestro paseo- dijo la chica sonriéndole

- no te preocupes, ve hacer eso que es tan importante

-cierto- rió yéndose

- gracias amigo- le dijo Ron dándole la mano al chico y colocándose de pie- nos has ayudado bastante

- ustedes hacen que me entretenga- sonrió el chico- además por culpa de esa broma las chicas están en boca de todos, o son admiradas por los hombres o son la envidia de las chicas

- lo sucedido se rego como pólvora- comento el chico- te quedarás para Navidad?

- si, pasar las fiestas con mi abuela no es muy agradable- sonrió el chico

- que bueno, entonces te puedes unir a nosotros haremos un pequeña fiestas en la sala de premios anuales

- que bien, entonces lo pasaré muy bien, y en lo que sea que pueda ayudarles sólo avísenme

- claro

-fue una lastima que no hayas escuchado la canción que cree para ti- le dijo Robert antes de subirse a los carruajes para ir a tomar el expreso- creo que el destino siempre evita que veas las presentaciones de la banda

- yo también lo creo, pero sé que son muy buenos, Ginny me presto un CD con su música

- eso me reconforta, por lo menos sabes que no somos tan malos

- no seas humilde, sabes que son buenos- le sonrió la chica

- creo que estas en la hora- comento Draco acercándose a los chicos

- cierto – dijo Jospeh, tomando un bolso para colocarlo en el coche- debemos despedirnos- miró a sus nuevos amigos- nos estamos viendo vuelta de las vacaciones, espero que sean cuidadosos- dijo esto ultimo en un tono más bajo

- no te preocupes- le dijo Edward- haremos todo en el más absoluto secreto

- no me decepciones- le dijo Samuel- esta vez no estaré para apañarte

- no te preocupes no estoy solo

- cierto- asintió el chico- Luna cuida a mi muchacho- dijo secándose unas lagrimas imaginarias- vela sus sueños, lava su ropa y arrópalo, su cuento no debe faltar

- cállate- le dio un golpe en el hombro- cuídate y compórtate, nos estamos comunicando

- claro

- no hagas nada estúpido- le dijo Sara abrazando a su hermano- sé que no estarás solo, pero aun así cuídate, les daré tus saludos a la familia

- gracias

- adiós chicos- dijo Sara- chicas espero que todos les salga bien- miró a Luna, Hermione y Ginny- esas chicas se han pasado- negó la morena- pero sé que ustedes pueden con ellas, pero no se metan en problema, especialmente tú- le dijo a la castaña- eres la prefecta perfecta, le sonrió

- no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas te colocaremos al día con todo

- así lo espero- abrazo a cada una

- adiós- dijo Jospeh ayudando a la morena a subirse al carruaje para luego subirse él

- chao chicos- dijo Samuel subiéndose también

- nos estamos viendo- le sonrió Robert subiéndose también- cuida bien de Hermione

- no lo dudes- le sonrió Draco colocando su brazo alrededor del los hombros de la castaña

- adiós- se despidieron todos viendo como las carrozar se iban. Ginny se voltio para hablar con Hermione

- ya esta listo lo de Ron, además tenemos un nuevo factor

- cuál?- pregunto la chica

- Lisa y Lavender se quedan en el castillo junto a otras chicas, ahora mismo esta Ron con ella en la torre de Gryffindor

- eso da un nuevo giro- comento Draco- pero el plan debe mantenerse, no es bueno retroceder, pero ustedes- miró a la chicas- no irán solas a ni una sola parte

- no exageres- le dijo Ginny

- buenos días, "Buen culo"- grito un chico que pasaba caminando junto a otros muchachos

- me haz flechado "Barbie"

-"Fresa salvaje", dame una noche- los chicos miraron a los alumnos, la mayoría era de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, el grupo se marcho entre risas

- y eso que fue?- pregunto Harry

- ni idea- dijo Edward- pero no me da buena espina

- no nos preocúpenos- dijo Luna- iré a mi sala, ahora que nos quedaremos con Hermione debo ir a buscar mis cosas

- cierto- asintió el moreno- luego nos veremos en el centro de operaciones

- claro- asintió la castaña

- nosotros debemos ir a la torre, hablaremos con Ron para ver que haremos ahora con el caso Ro- Ro, además también iré por mis cosas- le guiño un ojos a las chicas- nos juntamos a la hora de almuerzo

- yo iré a mi cuarto para arreglarlo, mientras Draco va por el pase donde Snape

- nos vemos- se despidieron, cada pareja yéndose a distintas partes

-ooo

-hasta ahora todo marcha bien- dijo Hermione

- cierto, pero aun así debemos ir con cuidado- dijo Draco, quien la acompañaba a la torre de premios anuales

- deberías ir inmediatamente donde Snape- se detuvo

- estas acostumbrada a mandar, pero sabes que conmigo eso no funciona, además eso que dije recién no fue una broma ni juego- dijo el muchacho abrazándola por la cintura y siguiendo el camino- no creo que la chicas vuelvan a atacar, pero aun así no puedo confiarme

- eres una serpiente, siempre vez maldad en todos lados- le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

- puede ser, pero tú eres muy ingenua, crees que todos son buenos

- no es cierto, pero confío en mis capacidades

- yo también, pero eso no evita que me preocupe- le contesto el chico, viendo a un grupo pequeño de chicos que caminaba hacia ellos- además me gusta caminar junto a ti- la chica sonrió sin prestar atención a los chicos que pasaban junto a ellos

- qué tal "buen culo"- le dijo uno de ellos, haciendo que Draco se tensara y deteniéndose los enfrento

- algún problema- dijo con su semblante frío y colocando instintivamente a la castaña a su espalda

- ni uno, solo saludaba- le respondió un chico de Slytherin un año menor que él, pero el rubio sabia lo que gustaba éste de las peleas y confrontaciones

- si? Y se puede saber a quien, idiota- pregunto siseando

- si, a la chica guapa que esta detrás de ti, cierto chicos- pregunto a sus amigos los que rieron- anoche todos conocimos lo que hizo que fueras novio de esta leona, sus atributos son muchos, pese a su sangre… podemos decir que eso queda en el pasado y comenzamos a ver lo bueno que hay en este castillo

- ni te atrevas a ir más allá- le amenazo el rubio

- por qué? Si tiene un bueno …- no logró terminar ya que un puño llego directo a su ojos haciéndolo callar

- espero que sean más astutos y no se metan con mi novia, que no tengo un buen corazón con insectos como ustedes- dijo escupiendo cada palabra- y a ti idiota esto solo es una breve muestra de lo que hago con las manos y si sigues verás lo que hago con la varita- el chico seguía con la mano en el ojo sin decir palabra- con Draco Malfoy nadie se mete, y menos con su chica- Hermione abrió los ojos, y pese a que le molestaba esos arrebatos machistas del rubio prefirió guardar silencio, se sentía ofendida por las palabras de ese chico, y ahora comprendía esas frases que recibieron mientras despedían a los chicos, rezaba para que las chicas estuviesen bien- vamos- Draco nuevamente la tomo por la cintura y camino con paso elegante hacia la torre

- no temes que te lastimen por la espalda?- dijo preocupada mirando de reojo a los chicos que ayudaban al que fue golpeado

- no lo harán, saben que si se atreven se meterán conmigo, con Zabinni y Nott

- Nott?- pregunto extrañada

- si, pesé a que no somos muy amigos tenemos un acuerdo, como somos lideres innatos preferimos no mordernos entre nosotros, por lo que hicimos el pacto donde debemos respetarnos, ayudarnos si la ocasión lo amerita y no traicionarnos

- pero él no se opone a nosotros?- pregunto la chica

- no, Nott nunca le a importado eso de la pureza, es uno de los mejores magos de la casa de las serpiente, después de mí- dijo sonriéndole a la chica

- egocéntrico

- igual me quieres. Nott tiene muchas cosas en común contigo, entre las que son leer, estudiar y querer saberlo todo, además admira tu capacidad de lógica con la que siempre salvas a tus locos amigos

- vayas, eso me sorprende

- te creo, tal vez algún día pueda presentarlos, ahora mismo debe estar jugando con Blaise al ajedrez, sobre eso, es cierto que Ron es un buen jugador?

- el mejor que yo conozco

- sería un gran competidor contra Theodore- sonrió, para luego mirarla – sobre lo que dije…

- te creo y me alegra que estés conmigo – dijo mientras volvía a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del chico

- siempre estaré contigo pequeña, además esos brutos no serán los únicos, esperemos que los otros se las arreglen bien

- esperemos- dijo suspirando la castaña

-ooo

-primer punto listo- dijo Hermione – segundo listo- con el pase de Snape en la mano- solo falta que Luna pueda convencer a Edward de "terminar" con ella

- crees que sea necesario?- pregunto Draco

- puede servir, Lisa desde un principio mostro debilidad por Edward, y ahora que tenemos la certeza que se quedarán durante las fiestas puede ayudarnos saber que hace

- pero no es lo mismo pedirle a Ron, que esta soltero que Edward que tiene novia y la quiere- agrego el chico acomodándose en una de las camas, y leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja- puede resultar que Luna le moleste

- cierto- se mordió le labio nerviosa- pero ella insiste que sería bueno. Solo deben actuar su ruptura, así la chica se acercará nuevamente a Edward, no es que él vaya a ponerse de novio con ella

- si, pero los celos uno no los maneja

- experiencia propia?- le pregunto

- no me lo recuerdes- le dijo sin dejar de leer- esos pervertidos tendrás que aceptar sus ojos morados por llamarte "buen culo", que se creen y que agradezcan que no hice mucho más. Pienso que ahí esta el porque Edward no quiera dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que supe los chicos descubrieron que Luna es una chica muy guapa

- en serio- abrió lo ojos la chica- era hora, por Dios si eso lo podría ver cualquiera- tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en su cuarto, éste había sido agrandado con magia, colocando tres camas con un velador donde había revistas, libros y esmaltes de uñas.

- cariño, sabes que ustedes cuando no quieres no son del todo bella o accesible, y Luna con esa pinta de estrafalaria

- no llamaba la atención – agrego risueña Luna entrando al cuarto- y creo que era un poco más tranquila mi vida. Así que eres "buen culo"? yo soy "Barbie malibu". Esta pieza a quedado genial- hizo entrar su baúl

- además de "bombon", "belleza", "lindas piernas", etc.- agrego Edward- sentándose en una silla junto a la castaña, quien lo miraba preocupada al verlo con los cabellos revuelto y un poco tenso

- cuantos ojos morados?- pregunto Draco, sentándose y dejando la revista a un lado

- cinco, dos mandíbula y una nariz. Y el último declaro que feliz moría por una noche con Luna- dijo el moreno- y así me pide que juegue a terminar- le reclamó, colocándose de pie para sacarse el abrigo

- este chico tiene razón, y puede ser que sospechen su trampa- agrego Draco- sería extraño que Ron y Edward queden libre, además no es bueno que queden solas, esos buitres andan sueltos y no tiene buenas intenciones

- puede ser- asintió Luna tomando asiento en su cama que sería la de en medio- esos chicos son grosero, parece que uno fuera un objeto en exhibición – se quejo- y es cierto puede ser sospechoso

- cada vez me caes mejor, esta chica es a veces un poco terca- dijo Edward sonriendo más relajado

- es un buen punto- asintió Herms- todo lo dejamos en manos de Ron, nosotros deberemos ver por otros lados. Ahora vamos a la biblioteca- dijo la chica tomando su abrigo

- ponte un abrigo más largo, Herms- le recomendó Draco con cara de reproche

- si me pongo uno más largo lo arrastro por el suelo. Vamos- tomo la mano de rubio

-Draco, concéntrate- le reclamo la chica no muy convencida con sus manos en el pecho el rubio

- me gusta estar aquí- le sonrió abrazándola con más fuerza- entre tantos libros

- nosotros deberíamos estar buscando un libro- le recordó- entre más rápido lo hagamos, mejor

- como tu digas- le beso el cuello

- Draco- le dijo antes de soltar un suspiro- no estamos solos, y…

- y yo me comporto- le beso la punta de la nariz- y lo haré, pero siempre me pierdo estando contigo y peor va estando aquí, en un lugar tan correcto- movió las cejas coquetamente

- vamos donde están los chicos- el sonrojo de la chica era más de lo común, arreglándose el abrigo y comenzando a caminar- yo… tampoco son de hierro- dijo para si misma antes de doblar para ir donde estaban sus amigos. Draco abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, siempre pensó que presionaba mucho a la castaña pero ese comentario era nuevo.

-ooo

-este debe ser- dijo Edward alzando un libro

- excelente- dijo Luna- le diré a los chicos

- alto, mi premio- le tomo la mano

- chico listo- su puso en puntita de pie para besarlo

- estamos para trabajar no para besuquearse- le dijo Draco, mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mejilla sonrosadas demostrando que su búsqueda no había sido muy sería

- no veas la paja en el ojo ajeno, cuando tiene toda una viga en el tuyo- le dijo Luna sonriendo- además Edward encontró el libro- señalo el ejemplar

- vaya- exclamo la castaña avanzando a tomar el texto- veamos,-lo abrió para leerlo, las cuatro cabeza se juntaron para ver el contenido en el índice- cierto, éste es- pasó la yema del dedo por las hojas y se detuvo cuando encontró un separador de páginas- bingo!

- una pluma rosa- dijo el moreno tomándola

- de un lápiz muy femenino- comento Draco

- Lavender- concluyeron Luna y Hermione

- esto es más fácil de lo que pensé- comento el rubio haciendo una mueca

- así son las cosas con esas chicas, tomemos algunas notas para luego juntarnos con los chicos- dijo la castaña

- pienso que debemos almorzar en la torre de premios anuales, los otros chicos ya se fueron a pasar la vacaciones, además se ha vuelto el centro de operaciones- señalo Draco

- todo es para no cenar en al comedor?- pregunto Edward- si es así me apunto, vayan ustedes tres, nos juntamos en la torre de premios anuales yo voy en busca de los chicos para decirles lo que haremos

- habla si puedes con Ron para que nos alcance con la capa de Harry- le dijo Hermione

- bien- asintió el moreno- cuida de Luna- miró al rubio

- tranquilo, yo las veo

- machos alfas- negó la castaña- deben saber que también sabemos cuidarnos- dijo mostrando la varita

- cierto, somos autosuficiente- agrego Luna- tú debes cuidarte- le beso- vamos por esas notas

- vamos – dijo la castaña yendo junto a la rubia para sentarse en una mesa

- chicas- dijeron ambos muchachos, mirándose y sonriendo

- nos vemos luego- dijo Edward yéndose para buscar a los otros

- adiós- dijo Draco, caminado a la mesa donde estaban las muchachas escribiendo en los pergaminos

- se me ha antojado fresas con crema- comento un chico pasando juntos a Ginny y Harry, quienes se miraron sin entender

- yo incluso sin crema me la como- dijo otro siguiendo la broma

- eh Fresa!- le dijo un mirando a la pelirroja- que opinas a cuál eliges?- Ginny iba a contestar pero Harry se adelanto

- que mierda le pasa por la cabeza? Insultar a Ginny. Espero que entiendan que nadie se mete con ella

- sabemos que eres un ídolo, pero tienes suerte- le dijo un chico, tratando de limar aspereza, de quinto año de las casa de Ravenclaw, pero otro de Slytherin se adelanto

- y has probado a la señorita fresa con lindas curvas? O eres tan correcto. Estuviste tantos años junto a Granger y nada, esperemos que esta chica tan guapa siga contigo, sino…

- sino qué- Harry soltó la mano de la chica, quien no salía de la sorpresa- cuida tus palabras, y no te metas con ellas

- solo señalo un hecho, tu chica esta como para comers…- de un rápido movimiento el chico recibió un puño en el estomago que le hizo perder el aire, Harry le afirmo y le susurro la amenaza

- sigue con tu juego y yo no respondo- dejo caer al chico, se acomodo las gafas- espero que ustedes sean respetuosos con las chicas- todos lo miraban con los ojos abierto incluso la pelirroja- no me gusta ir golpeando a la gente, pero cuando lo buscan, que se le va hacer?- dijo con calma tomando la mano de la chica y tirando suavemente para que ella saliera de su sorpresa

- eso me ha dejado sin habla- comento ella

- y eso, si que es difícil – dijo risueño el chico- pero debes saber que nunca permitiré que alguien te ofenda, mientras pueda te defenderé, además eres solo mía- se detuvo para darle un beso apasionado

- y tu me encantas- le dijo la chica- hoy no almorcemos- le susurro

- chicos- Edward los alcanzo- hay reunión en la sala de premios anuales, ahí almorzaremos- el chico se detuvo para tomar aire- interrumpo?- pregunto al ver a los muchacho abrazados

- no mucho- dijo Harry acomodándose las gafas- gracias por avisarnos

- de nada, Hermione me pidió que le dijera a Ron que vaya usando tu capa, pero no sé donde puedo ubicarlo

- creo que fue al comedor junto a Lavender, o arrastrado por ella- comento Ginny- vamos y le pedimos a Neville que le dé el mensaje, para seguir con la actuación

- bien- asintió el chico- vamos inmediatamente?

- si- dijeron ambos chicos

- ustedes han tenido problema con algunos chicos?- pregunto Ginny

- no me digas que también te dieron apodos?- pregunto cansado el chico

- si- dijo Harry molesto- pero fue solo uno

- a Luna le pusieron varios, pero calle a cada uno

- entonces no soy el único- comento Harry

- no- le dijo Edward- y Draco también ha hecho lo suyo

- vaya estas navidades van a ser muy distintas- comento Ginny

-según el texto- señalo la castaña escribiendo en la pizarra- los ingredientes de estas pociones son fáciles de conseguir, con Luna hemos elegido algunos hechizos: _R__eleased vapores, Cornu magnum, Grana puris y Viscera flipped._

- todo suenas horribles- dijo Ginny sonriendo- pero de que tratan?

- todos los hechizos sirven para hacer que las victimas queden en vergüenza, como el que nos aplicaron a nosotras que fue el _Clothing acid, _que quiere decir ácido para ropa- comento Luna leyendo la hoja

- pero hay hechizo, y es lo que les dije a las chicas que nos son recomendables para usar- agrego Draco

- por qué- pregunto Harry

- simple, son visible - dijo el rubio colocándose de pie y deteniéndose cerca de la castaña- estas chicas no fueron muy inteligentes porque usaron un hechizo poco común y que no se puede adjudicar a un accidente simple, sino a un hecho planeado

- vi el libro y tiene muchos hechizos- comento Edward- por qué eligieron cuatro?

- primero, porque lo materiales los podemos tener fácilmente y segundo, porque la preparación no es tan compleja- comento Hermione- no debemos tomarnos mucho tiempo, vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad lo llevaremos acabo – todos asintieron

- insisto, de que tratan?- pregunto la pelirroja

- bien- dijo la castaña- Luna

- claro- dijo la chica colocándose de pie, mientras que sus amigos la miraban- el primero _R__eleased vapores_, en español es lanza gases- esto hizo que Ron riera- el nombre puede hacer notar de que trata, la idea es que la personas no sea capaz de evitar botar gases, dura 24 horas el efecto y solo debemos colocar la pócima en una comida

- éste se ve fácil de hacer- dijo Ginny asintiendo

- y nadie sabría que lo provoca, a excepción de la victima- dijo Harry- el siguiente

- su nombre es C_ornu magnum_ o el gran cuerno, y a igual que el otro podemos imaginar que sucederá, un gran cuerno saldrá en medio de la frente de la persona, algo parecido a un unicornio- todos asintieron

- el problema de éste y otro que falta, es que la gente lo verá e imaginaran que fue un hechizo por alguna travesura o venganza- comento Draco

- además Luna ya nos señalo que el ministerio puso una norma frente a estos actos- dijo la castaña, sentada junto a Draco

- el otro hechizo que quedaría fuera es _Grana puris_, conocido como granos purulentos

- sería similar a lo que les hice a esas chicas por divulgar ese odioso chisme- comento Ginny- nos descubrirían inmediatamente

- dos menos- se quejo Ron

- Y el último, _Viscera flipped_, en lenguaje común se conoce malestares estomacales, en español nos referimos como voltea intestino, produce dolores estomacales sin llegar al extremo, pero si produce que la personas debe ir varias veces al baño

- el primero y el último son muy similares- comento Edward- pero este ultimo no creo que sirva para hacerle pasar vergüenza, ya que la persona no podrá salir del baño, que piensan ustedes

- yo prefiero el primero- dijo Ginny- en un principio no pensaran que algo lo produce

- cierto- asintieron todos, y Draco agrego- si quieren que sea efectivo deberán hacerlo en un día de clases y donde no puedan faltar

- no estoy muy segura- comento Hermione dudosa

- por qué?- pregunto Ginny

-porque será vergonzoso y humillante

- y no es la idea- dijo Ron

- pero puede que se nos pase la mano

- eres muy buena y correcta- comento la pelirroja- pero haremos algo, vigilaremos a las chicas mientras se lleva acabo la poción, si su actitud nos da pie a seguir con el plan… lo hacemos, pero si vemos que después de todo no siguen igual de malvadas lo dejamos pasar

- es bueno ese plan- dijo Luna- ahora, mañana que celebraremos noche buena, haremos algo especial?

- haremos una fiesta para año nuevo- comento Draco- hable con Dumblendore, para que nos permita hacerlo en la sala de premios anuales, y como no somos los únicos que haremos algo se nos permite el derecho de admisión, pero hacer algo para noche buena me parece buena idea

- excelente, además es entretenido celebrar- comento Ron- invitemos a Neville

- claro- asintió Hermione- también a Blaise

- a Blaise?- pregunto Draco

- si, me agrada, además es tu amigo

- si, pero no por eso va a todos lados conmigo

- Draco…

- bien, pero fue tu idea, y si no les molesta también invitaré a Nott

- no creo que haya problema – dijo Harry- pero Ron como lo harás para venir acá, se supones que no hablas con nosotros

- cierto- se desanimo el chico

- solo debes "enfermarte"- dijo la castaña- y no poder ver a nadie porque es contagioso, deberás desde ya ponerte mal, para que no sea muy encima, y como solo están ustedes tres en la habitación, cierra con llave la puerta para que nadie entre

- eres un mente privilegiada- la alabo el chico

- no exageres- le dijo la chica- yo me encargare de los bocadillos para mañana

- yo de los adornos- dijo Luna- tengo grandes ideas- los chicos la miraron e imaginaron que podía ser

- yo veo la música- dijo Edward

- traeres al vago de Blaise para que me ayude a ordenar todo- dijo Draco

- yo veré las invitaciones- dijo Ginny- escriban una lista con los nombre de las personas que desean invitar- todos asintieron- pero ya!

- yo me encargo de las bebidas- dijo Harry

- pero que no sea solo jugo- comento Ron- qué? Pueden ser muchas cosas para beber

- listo, cada uno tiene trabajo para mañana, así que manos a la obra- dijo Hermione colocándose de pie

- debemos ver los ingredientes para la poción- comento Luna- se demora cinco días en fermentar la sustancia

- cierto- asintió al castaña- Draco me ayudas?

- claro, nosotros veremos que para mañana temprano todo este listo

****

**Que tal?**


	17. EXPLICACIONES

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia.

Quiero hacerle llegar mis sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia, se lo que se siente estar leyendo y percatarse que la autora no actualiza, o peor aun que nunca lo hará. Lamentablemente este último es mi caso. Y apelo a que no tengo más creatividad, 0% de creatividad. En un momento muy tonto borre el bosquejo que tenia para este capítulo, pero ahora que deseo simplemente terminarlo para darle un fin, no puedo.

Y es por ello que recurro a ustedes, si alguien desea terminar la historia o darle un final… es todo suyo el espacio. Creo que mi lado es leer, me encanta, pero cuando escribo muchas veces me frustro y prefiero dejarlo. Sé que hay muchas personas mejor escritoras que yo, pero deseo hacerles entender que me entretiene escribir. Y si más adelante subo otra historia me asegurare de tenerle un fin.

Sin más que decirle.  
se despide

FANTYHP


	18. Juntando piezas del rompecabezas

**Hola a todos los lectores de este historia**

**hace unos día llegue a ustedes para explicarle que no seguiria y sugeri que podía tomarse el fin de esta historia... bueno nadie me ha dicho nada EXCEPTO MERY MALFOY BLACK. Para ti es este capitulo. Espero que te guste tome algunas cosas de tu ideas el resto la dejare para el proximo cap. Muchas gracias =)**

**un abrazo grande y espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo de la historia**

**adiós **

**Capitulo 17: Juntando piezas del rompecabezas de Navidad  
**  
- la sala se ve distinta, con toda la decoración que ha hecho Luna, es irreal- comentaba Draco, quien con Blaise jugaban pool

-ni que lo digas- dijo el moreno, sin quitarle los ojos a la bola que debía golpear- lo que más me encanta son estos artefactos muggles, son muy entretenidos.

- cierto- trago un poco de cerveza y miró hacia las chicas que reían, Hermione se veía hermosa y feliz y eso para él era lo mejor

- no babees la mesa- le dijo Blaise- estamos en un juego de macho y debemos concentrarnos

- cállate, ahora- dijo mientras realizaba su jugada- por qué esta aquí Pansy?  
- porque no se fue a su casa, y no podía dejarla en la sala sola, es navidad- esto último uso un tono de ternura  
- no vengas con eso- le dijo molesto mientras da un tiro perfecto

-Hermione me dejo, así que tengo permiso- le guiño un ojo

-no abuses de lo buena que puede ser Hermione, sabes que ella siempre creen en segunda oportunidades, yo soy el mejor ejemplo

- y ves que no se equivoca, tal vez esta vez tampoco. Sabes que las chicas son unas fieras si le dañas su ego, y Pansy en la reina de ese grupo. Además nos conocemos desde pequeños

- bien, si Herms la dejo, pero solo te digo que si hace algo, aunque sea pequeño, no la quiero ver por estos lados

- tranquilo, ahora mismo está viendo con una cara de felicidad el partido más emocionante de ajedrez mágico- Draco giro la cabeza y vio a la chica con cara de aburrimiento, mientras Nott y Ron no quitaban los ojos del tablero. Sin querer comprendió que Pansy y él eran muy similares y esperaba que ella encontrase alguien como Herms, que la ayudara a descubrir lo mejor de ella misma

- bien- fue lo único que comento el rubio y siguió jugando.

-oye todo esto ha quedado fabuloso- le comento Ginny a Luna- es genial todo

- mire revistas muggles y saque ideas, me encanta los artefactos especialmente esa maquina que se llama…

- rockola- agrego Hermione sonriendo

- cierto, eso, me encanta. Creo que todos han puesto un tema a su gusto

- yo lo hice- dijo Hermione

- que programaste?

- una canción del grupo The Beatles

- yo no supe cómo hacerlo funcionar- se quejo Ginny- pero bueno luego lo veo, o te lo llevaras a penas termine la fiesta?

- no, puedo dejarlo, mi padre lo compro hace años y con magia lo arregle. Y ahora es casi mío- sonrió la rubia.

- chicas me puedo llevar a Ginny?- dijo Harry al llegar cerca de su novia

- claro- dijeron las chicas

- como va todo?- pregunto Edward tomando la mano de Luna

- bien, me gusta cómo va la fiesta- comento Hermione- a ti Neville te gusta?

- si, es estupenda. Hay muchas cosas extrañas- comento el chico- pero fabulosas, la máquina de helado es genial y la máquina de música mucho mejor, encontré grupos que escuche por allí

- me alegro que te guste, eso me da entender que no elegí mal- comento Luna

- claro que no, esto es estupendo, Samuel estaría fascinado en este lugar

- para otro momento podemos hacer una fiesta similar – comento Luna mirando a su novio

- pero lo que no entendí es como funciona esa máquina que tiene osos o cosas raras- pregunto Neville

- oh, yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Hermione emocionada- me encantaba jugar, una sola vez saque un peluche, pero puedo ayudarte a usarla

- de verdad? Vamos

- ya

-no les molesta si no les acompañamos?- pregunto Edward- quisiera hablar con esta señorita

- no se preocupen- dijo la castaña, nos vemos en un rato – vamos Neville

- claro.

*************************************************************************************- que buena jugada- comento Ron a Nott

-muchas gracias- dijo el chico- tú eres un buen contrincante

- y yo una persona muy aburrida- comento en susurro la morena

- Pansy, deseas jugar?- le pregunto Nott

- no, sabes que soy pésima jugando

- has jugado alguna vez- comento sorprendido el pelirrojo

- claro, si no soy idiota

- que carácter- comento en susurro el chico- solo pensé que no te gustaba

-ah, no, solo que olvido a veces lo que se hace pero no por ello no se jugar- se defendió la chica, sonrojándose. No sabía porque pero el chico zanahoria la ponía nerviosa. Con esa mirada tan bella y esas pecas y el cabello _"cálmate Pansy"_

-iré al baño- dijo el moreno levantándose, me esperan

- qué? – pregunto la chica ansiosa, y vio lo que temía, Nott la descubrió- yo iré por una bebida

- buena idea – dijo Ron levantándose- vamos

- bueno, como quieras- dijo la chica yendo sin esperarlo

- que le pasa?- le pregunto a Nott

- nada grave, tranquilo- dijo el chico- pero te pido que no la dejes sola, podría hacer una tontera- puso voz seria

- cla..claro, yo la veo- dijo el pelirrojo partiendo hacia la mesa de las bebidas

- chico tramposo- dijo Blaise

- serpiente- dijo Draco

- me declaro inocente- dijo el chico levantando las manos- no dije nada malo- se giro para encontrarse a sus amigos

- claro que noooo, "no la dejes sola"

- "podría hacer alguna tontera"- dijo el rubio- sabes que Ron tiene el mismo espíritu de héroe que Harry y Hermione.

- cierto, pero no es una maldad lo que he hecho solo que estos chicos necesitan un empujón, creo

- pocas veces te equivocas- dijo Blaise

- solo una vez- dijo Draco- pero el resto son solo aciertos

- esta vez no sé – comento el chico- solo tengo una intuición de que pueda suceder, pero del resto solo lo pueden ver ellos

- cierto

- oye esa maquina se ve fabulosa- comento Blaise viendo hacia donde estaba Hermione, Neville y otros chicos

- vamos a ver- propuso el rubio

Al día siguiente

-qué hora es?

- las dos de la tarde

- Draco?- pregunto Hermione mirando al chico- que sucedió?

- siempre haces tantas preguntas tan temprano?

- no lo sé, depende- se acomodo colocando la cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos- pero la verdad es que no recuerdo como llegue aquí- miro la habitación- estamos en tu cuarto… qué sucedió?- en segundos se sentó- nooo

-no qué? Se sentó él para abrazarla

- alto- le golpeo la mano- qué sucedió? -Pregunto horrorizada

- tanto te enfada- pregunto él molesto- pensé que te gustaba estar conmigo

- si- comenzó a agitarse- pero no vez lo grave de la situación?

- no, solo te veo a ti y a mi en una cama, no sé que debo ver de grave, dime tú

- lo grave es que no recuerdo nada, mi primera vez y no sé qué sucedió- Draco la miró y sonrió

- yo te la puedo describir detalladamente- le dijo

- no es lo mismo- dijo cabizbaja. El chico le beso el cabello

- princesa, mírame

- qué?

- no sucedió nada- le sonrió- solo te desvestiste, me dejaste frustrado y te quedaste fuera de juego

- en serio?- sonrió

- oye! Yo la pase mal- se quejo

- tranquilo, estoy feliz porque deseo recordar todo- lo miró- cada cosa tenerla para poder recordarla siempre

- tienes una mente que me encanta- comenzaron a besarse, hasta que…

- Malfoy!

- rayos- dijo el chico dejando caer la cabeza derrotado- podríamos casarnos y así tener la luna de miel sin molestias

- vamos Draco, podemos poner una pausa para luego volver- le sonrió coqueta besándole- vamos

- MALFOY

-VOY- se acerco a la puerta- que sucede?

- has visto a Hermione?

- si, esta acá- señalo la pieza- por…

- es urgente que la vea- dijo Ginny casi sin aire

- que sucedió- dijo Hermione con una polera de quidditch de Draco

- interrumpo?

-si- dijo el rubio

- no- dijo la castaña-hay alguien en el salón?

- qué? no, nadie- dijo la chica

- bien, nos vemos- dijo saliendo del cuarto del chico para ir al suyo- bueno dime que sucedió?

- es qué… oh!

- rayos!- exclamo Hermione- Luna- susurro la chica

- vamos- propuso la pelirroja

- si, por Merlin- comento Hermione sonrojada

- menos mal llegamos cuando dormían y no en el mismo acto

- Ginny- se quejo la castaña

- Hermione- se asomo el rubio- que sucedió? Por que estas en el pasillo

- yo… eh, no quiero molestar a Luna que esta dormida, Ginny habla muy fuerte

- cierto- dijo la chica

-ah…

- además que iremos a tomar café primero

- irás así?

- eh, si, no se ve nada

- espera- entro a su cuarto- toma- le paso unos short grises- servirá para cubrirte más, y ni salgas al pasillo

- si jefe- dijo la castaña, mientras Draco colocaba los ojos blancos para luego entrar- vamos – le dijo a su amiga. Llegaron a la cocina- rayos! – fue lo primero que dijo la chica

- ni que lo digas. Ustedes dos se las traen- comentos la pelirroja

- por qué?

- porque para navidad han dejado de ser vírgenes

- tal vez Luna, yo aun lo soy- sonrió feliz

- no lo tomes a mal, pero porque estas tan contenta

- porque… bueno no recuerdo pero parece que se me paso la mano con el trago y no paso nada

- sigo sin comprender- dijo la chica

- que estaba dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas, pero Draco no se propaso conmigo, me dejo dormir y hoy desperté con la sorpresa que él respeta mucho mis deseos

- bueno, eso se puede ver a simple vista sin que te tomes todo lo que pilles

- de que hablas?

- ayer tomaste más de la cuenta

- en serio, hice algo inapropiado?

- no- dijo la chica- solo reías mucho, bailaste como una loca, pero nada más

- qué?

- lo que oyes, cuando todos estábamos casi con la boca abierta, no creerás quien te salvo

- Draco?

- no, Pansy

-…

-cómo? Bueno fue así…

-Herms, no crees que debes dejar esa… botella- dijo Draco pero vio como la botella quedaba vacía. Hermione no era la única que tomaba más de la cuenta, pero era ella la única que para él importaba

- no sea aguuua fiezzta no vez que estoy feliz

- si lo veo, pero mañana te arrepentirás

- nooo, mañana seré felizzz también, ahora deseo bailar. MUSICA!- todos la miraron y muchos gritaron igual que ella

-MUSICA, MUSICA, MUSICA!

Y comenzó a sonar la música. Muchas personas comenzaron a bailar.

-me encanta esa canción- dijo la castaña y comenzó a bailar de manera que todo(los que aun estaban sobrios) descubrieron que la chica tenia ciertos dotes más que saber siempre las respuestas.

- no la queden mirando, a bailar- dijo Pansy imitando a la castaña, quien la miro y le sonrió y bailo con más ganas

- vaya… vamos Harry a bailar- dijo Ginny

-y bailaba bien?

-claro, pero mira que mostrarlo cuando estabas ebria mujer- le dijo la chica- Draco babeaba a montones- Hermione sonrió

- y que sucedió con Pansy?

- sobre eso venia hablar… luego de la escena del baile, Draco decidió llevarte a dormir sus palabras fueron

- si sigue así, deberé romper narices- dijo el chico sentándose junto a ellas, aun tenía el cabello húmedo- continua… qué? Prometo que no diré nada

- bien, igual debe importarte lo que creo que sucedió- comento Ginny- luego que ustedes se fueron la fiesta duro unos momentos, la gente comenzó a irse, Luna ya no estaba… Nott se llevo a Blaise, pero cuando le pregunto a Pansy si se iría con ellos, ella dijo que no

- y por qué?- preguntaron Draco y Hermione

- no me digas-dijo el rubio

- qué?- pregunto la castaña- que ocurre?

- Ron- dijeron ambos

- Ron? Oh!... no me digas que ellos- la chica quedo con la boca abierta- por Merlin

- eso mismo dije cuando vi a mi hermano irse con Pansy, pero podemos pensar que solo conversaron

- mejor no pensemos nada de lo que sucedió- dijo Hermione

- cierto- dijo incomodo el rubio- pero si debemos ver como esto puede afectar el plan, aun no se sabe si se hará

- tienes razón- asintió la pelirroja- además hoy debemos ver la poción y su preparación

- yo propongo dejarlo para mañana, ya me conseguí todo lo necesario para crear la poción dejemos este día para descansar y pensar. Y lo que suceda entre Ron y Pansy… bueno que será lo que deba ser

- bien, dejémoslo como dices- asintió Ginny- así podemos disfrutar de este día

- cierto

- porque no te vas a cambiar- le propuso el chico a la castaña

- qué? Yo? si voy- la chica miró a su amiga y esta encogió los hombros

- vamos, quede con Harry en – miro el reloj- ahora.

- hola, buenas tarde- dijo el chico- aun no te cambias, miró a su novia

- iba a eso, solo me quede conversando- le sonrió- pero aprovechen de conversar, vamos Herms

- si, vamos.

-lo que sucedió, se queda aquí- le dijo Pansy mientras se abrochaba el vestido

- como quieras- dijo molesto Ron

- y ni le digas a nadie, lo negare

- para que le diría a alguien, fue solo una o dos en una noche, nada que recordar. Lo comprendí hace unos minutos atrás. No soy tonto, así que queda tranquila, tú sigue en tu mierda que yo iré por la mía- dijo antes de salir de la sala multipropósito dando un portazo

- rayos!- dijo la morena golpeando la cama y mordiéndose el labio tratando de no llorar- pero yo si soy una tonta

-golpea la puerta primero-Ginny tomo aire y así lo hizo

- si? hola chicas- dijo Luna

- hola- dijeron ambas

- que les sucede

- nada- volvieron a responder juntas

- pasen, están así por lo que sucedió entre yo y Edward?

- eh…

- lamento haber ocupado la pieza

- no tranquila- dijo Hermione

- si la pregunta puede ser si estaba ebria? es no… solo sucedió- se sonrojo la chica- pero debo decirle que estoy feliz. Fue muy bonito, tal vez improvisado, pero creo que las…

- hadas…- dijo Ginny mirándola

- no, las hormonas mandan un poco, pero aun así me da pena por ustedes. Hice uso de la pieza

- no, Luna tranquila. Lo importante es que tú eres feliz y estés bien- dijo Hermione- pero tomaste precauciones

- claro, Edward las tomo, no fue su primera vez. Me costó convencerlo. Pero al final fue. Él deseaba que fuera en un lugar especial y yo le dije que con él para mí ya todo era distinto y bello.

- bien, así que tuviste un buena noche buena – rió la pelirroja

- si- las tres chicas rieron

-A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Hermione mientras era guiada con los ojos cerrados

-es una sorpresa, solo confía- dijo Draco guiándola hacia una parte cerca del bosque- estamos por llegar… ya- le saco la venda de los ojos- te gusta?

- esta hermoso!- miró al chico para abrazarlo y besarlo- es un bello detalle- El chico había hechizado un pequeño lugar similar un antiguo kiosco de música, este estaba decorado con un mesa velas y flores- como lo has conseguido?

- un hechizo que aprendí, además que me han dicho que sería un lindo lugar para que luego los estudiantes puedan disfrutar. Pero seremos nosotros los primeros que lo usemos

- está muy bello, cerca de mi casa en el parque central había un kiosco de música, a veces bandas de escolares tocaban allí

- esta vez no tendrás bandas, pero si música- un elfo domestico tocaba un violín de manera muy hermosa

- pero…- comentos dudosa la chica

- está trabajando, le pago para que haga esto, Dobby me ayudo a encontrarlo- sonrió el chico- no soy tonto como para no saber cuáles son tu ideales sobre el trato laboral de los elfos domésticos

- gracias- dijo la chica mirando más emocionada que antes

- parece que con solo este acto he hecho más que con todo esta estructura- comento risueño el chico

- es que… es muy importante para mí que tú hayas considerado lo que pienso y soy. Reconocer mis ideales me dice más que cualquier cosa.

- no piensas que luego de la fiesta de las siete estrellas esto pase?- pregunto el chico

- espero que no, confío que no- le sonrió- ahora vamos – le tomo la mano para subir las escalera que tenía el kiosco

-puedo decir que la fórmula para esta poción no es muy complicada de hacer- comento Hermiones mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello de tras de la oreja

- eso lo dices porque eres muy buena en pociones, y estas junto a Draco que es igual de bueno- comento Ron que solo miraba lo que los chicos hacían

- es cierto, parece que esta poción es muy complicada, una sola falla podría matar a la persona que lo beba- dijo preocupado Harry

- cierto, pero confío en que lo hemos hecho bien- dijo Draco. En eso llego una lechuza que golpeo la ventana- es de mi familia, debe ser para saludarme por Navidad- comento mientras se colocaba de pie e iba hacia la ventana.

- creen que sea conveniente probarlo en uno de nosotros por si acaso?- pregunto Ginny

- tal vez- dijo la castaña, mirando de vez en cuando donde estaba Draco leyendo la carta

- pero quién querría hacerlo?- comento Edward

-yo puedo- dijo Luna- se demora cinco días en completarse el proceso y luego estará lista, eso da la oportunidad de estar aun en vacaciones

- también puedo hacerlo yo- dijo Ron- eres un chica no se vería bien que ande por allí lanzando gases

- gracias- dijo la chica

- otra lechuza- comento Hermione al verla entrar por la ventana que ya estaba abierta- creo que es el día de la correspondencia- sonrió la chica, pero luego dejo de hacerlo al ver al rubio ir hacia su habitación rápidamente

- es mi revista- dijo Ginny contenta- es la edición de Navidad- cogió la revista y le pago al ave- POR MERLIN!

- que?- dijeron todos

- hay un reportaje de Rita Lengua suelta acá sobre la pareja dispareja- dijo casi en susurro mirando a Luna y Edward, para luego mostrarle la revista donde estaba una foto de Edward con pose de chico guapo y de Luna que esta con la cabeza de león que se puso para un partido de Griffindor que no le favorecía

- pero que rayos- dijo Edward tomando la revista para ver el reportaje

- cómo?- se pregunto la castaña- cómo lo supo?

- creo que las enemigas que tiene son más astutas de lo que pensaban o tienen más de una enemiga o enemigo- comento Draco sentándose junto a Hermione y besándole la mano

- qué sucedió?- le pregunto

- mis padres desean verme de manera urgente. Se han enterado de lo nuestro, pero con algunas cosas distintas- comento el chico mirando solo a la castaña

- que puede sucederte?

- nada, tranquila ya verás cómo pasa todo. Ahora no es casualidad que estas dos cosas sucedan en el mismo momento

- cierto, aquí aparecen fotos y cosas que solo alguien estando en Hogwarts sabría- comento el chico devolviendo la revista a la pelirroja

- que crees que pueda ocurrir ahora- pregunto Harry

- que muchas fans invada con carta este lugar- dijo Edward suspirando

- porque no aceptarían que estés con una loca que usa una cabeza de león -dijo cabizbaja la chica

- no, espera no comiences, sabes que yo no me fijo en eso- dijo el chico

- pero si ellos, y antes lo más probable que si lo pensabas, también leí el artículo- dijo la chica- has cambiado, pero no estoy segura de que si durara el cambio, tal vez tengas el mal del siete y por ello esta acá conmigo- se coloco de pie- quiero descansar

- espera- la detuvo, todos miraban sin decir nada- no me juzgaras por decir aquello. No era más que un Moscoso presumido

- bueno, lo entiendo pero debes saber que de esto, la única que puede salir perdiendo soy yo- dijo Luna enojada, era primera vez que ella mostraba una actitud así- quiero pensar y estar sola- se soltó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con sus amigas

- espera- la siguió el chico, pero la puerta no se abrió- no ves que esto es lo que querían lograr

- pues felicítalas, porque lo consiguieron- se escucho la voz de la rubia que grito su respuesta

- iremos a ver qué sucede- dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny le daba la revista a Harry

- dale un tiempo- dijo la pelirroja al chico- ya verás que pasa todo esto como algo que luego será un chiste- trato de darle ánimos, Edward solo asintió y bajo yéndose por la puerta sin decir nada a nadie

- Luna- dijo Hermione entrado junto a la chica- quieres hablar?

- no, solo abrácenme- dijo la chica llorando- creo que sentir el corazón roto es horrible

- tranquila chiquita- la consoló la castaña mientras Ginny hacia aparecer algunas cosas para que estuvieran las tres cómodas conversando y llorando como buenas amigas

-esto está yendo muy lejos- comento Draco- está teniendo alcances más de lo esperado

- ni que lo digas – comento Harry- esta bruja asquerosa saco este texto de entrevistas anteriores

- cierto- asintió Ron- ahora entiendo la frase tu pasado te condena

- ni que lo digas- dijo el rubio tomando la revista- haber dicho esto: "las chicas locas son mascotas para mí, hacen que mi ego suba, son capaces de hacer todo por uno… claro que nunca tomaría una en serio (risas) solo es cosa de verlas, su ropa, su aspecto. Solo son un chiste" la frase fue hace tres años atrás, pero es condenatoria, más aun con las fotos que han escogido de Luna

- esto da asco, creo que es un espiral que no se detiene- dijo Ron- qué se puede hacer sin caer en algo peor

- no lo sé- negó Harry- que puede suceder con tus padres- le pregunto a Draco

- lo peor es que me deshereden –dijo este- pero no se atreverían a tocar a Hermione

- seguro?- pregunto Ron preocupado

- si, estuvieron equivocados en el bando pero no son asesinos. Solo odiosos muchas veces

- pero aceptaras quedarte sin dinero?- pregunto Harry

- no quedaré en la calle, mi abuelo me dejo una herencia, que eso solo mía- dijo el chico- pero si no fuese así, sé que soy suficientemente capaz para obtener un trabajo y mantener a Hermione

- me alegra saber qué piensas así- dijo Harry- ahora sobre esta situación, debemos hacer algo y definitivo. ¿quién puede haber enviado la nota o información a tus padres?

- cualquiera, la dirección de los Malfoy es conocida- hizo una mueca- pero iré hacer las consultas necesaria a los chicos. Nos vemos luego, si ven a Hermione vean que no se meta en problema

- haremos lo posible- dijo Harry viendo salir al rubio

- crees que haya sido Pansy?- le pregunto Ron

- no creo- negó Harry- su oportunidad fue hace unos meses atrás. Ahora que sacaría? además la información iría a la madriguera- se burlo el chico

- gracioso, si sabes lo que sucedió. Es una mujer loca y es mejor que este lejos

- cómo digas- se encogió de hombros el chico

-te sientes más tranquila?- le pregunto la castaña

- si, pero no deseo ver a Edward en un buen rato, necesito reflexionar, no es grato enterarse que el chico que quieres haya dicho eso tan… horrible

- pero entiendes que fue en un momento donde la fama lo agobiaba- dijo Hermione

- y además todos podemos mejorar- dijo Ginny- y no por una maldición va a cambiar para mejor, dale un poco de crédito

- cierto. Toma un respiro, y luego da la oportunidad para ambos de hablar, recuerdas cuando me entere de la apuesta, que me diste las palabras justa y poder tener una oportunidad con Draco

- lo sé, y comprendo cuán difícil fue que superaras esto- suspiro la rubia- pero solo un momento luego hablaré con él, y veré que sucede.

-bien, ahora tendremos una sesión de películas comedias románticas, helado, chocolate, etc. Solo chicas- dijo Hermione- y mañana será otro día

- bien, excelente- dijo Ginny

- gracias chicas

-saben que tan cerda no soy- dijo la morena- si bien te tuve rencor y a Granger también, no por ello lo mantengo

- sabemos que lo has superado pelirrojamente

- gracioso- le lanzo un cojin a Blaise- pero sinceramente te digo no he sido yo

- te creo- asintió Draco- pero quién?

- un Slytherin- dijo Nott

- por qué lo dices?- dijo el moreno

- porque esas chicas que hicieron lo de la ropa, fue algo de chicas, algo simple. Pero lo de ahora ha tenido un toque minucioso

- cierto- se levanto el rubio y comenzó a caminar- debo hacer algo, mañana parto a la mansión pero deseo que me echen una mano viendo a Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Saben que aun esta eso de molestarla por lo del baile

- ve tranquilo, nosotros estaremos aquí- dijo Blaise

- gracias, iré a ver a Snape- dijo el chico- nos vemos luego

-qué tal te fue?- le pregunto Ron apenas vio a Draco

- mal, Nott dice que es un Slytherine. Pansy dijo que ella no fue, y le creo- tomo asiento- y las chicas?

- recién bajo Hermione pero dijo que por hoy estaban en día de chicas- comento Harry leyendo una revista de quidditch- Edward vino y se fue, pobre nadie le gusta estar en ese lado de una relación

-exageran- dijo Ron

-ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando seas tú el que pase por algo similar- le dijo Draco- porque no hacemos un día de chicos

- a qué te refieres?- dijo el moreno dejando la revista

- quidditch- fue la palabra mágica

- bien, solo necesito la escoba y ropa más cómoda

- iré por los chicos- dijo el rubio- tal vez Edward le serviría despejarse

- cierto, nosotros pasamos por él- dijo Harry- en 15 minutos en el campo

- bien

-nada mejor que un buen juego- comento Ron

- Ro-Ro- "esa voz"

- Lav…- no pudo seguir ya que la chica le había succionado los labios- hola- dijo sorprendido

- vi tu juego, estuviste genial- aplaudió emocionada- pero como es que juegas con Harry?- le pregunto

- eh! Solo un juego, nada más… además no tenía nada que hacer… ya sabes chicos- le sonrió, en eso escucho un bufido y se percato que también estaba Pansy. Eso lo hizo sonrojar

- Ro-Ro, cuando este aburrido no debe recurrir a ello- señalo a los chicos que estaban alejados de la pareja- puedes venir a mi- "fue eso una propuesta indecente" el chico alzo las cejas sorprendido

- lo tendré presente- le sonrío- ahora debo ir a cambiarme

- te acompaño- se colgó del brazo, Ron se fue junto a la chica

- pobre Ron- comento Harry viendo como este se iba cargando la escoba y a Lavender

- no le veo lo pobre, debes ir a verte la vista Potter- comento Pansy yendose al castillo

- celosa?- pregunto Nott acompañándola

- no, por qué lo estaría- rio

- porque te gusta, y te molesta que este con ella

- son imaginaciones tuyas, solo fue algo de paso

- sabemos que no, vendes una imagen que no es la que corresponde- negó el chico sin dejar de ir al paso de la chica- hasta nosotros creímos que eras tonta y vacía, si se puede decir así

- puede que haya madurado, nada más. Y eso va también en las relaciones. Fue y pasó- cruzo los brazos- espero que lo pase bien

- segura? No vayas a morderte la lengua

- no lo haré- dijo ella cruzando los dedos

-Ro-Ro irás a comer?- le pregunto Lavender

- si- dijo el chico mientras bajaba la escalera- pero debo ir a ver algo a la biblioteca, necesito un libro

- te acompaño?

- bueno- contesto dudoso "gracias a Dios no era chica sino tendría muchos hijos". Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, la chica conversaba sobre muchas cosas, revista, ropa, modelos, música, maquillaje…uf!

- hemos llegado- dijo por primera vez con gusto el chico

- pensé que no te gustaba venir a la biblioteca

- si… eh… no es que me encanta, pero es necesario- respondió él- vamos a la sección…

- espera- dijo la chica- ya que estoy aquí iré por un libro, te molesta si te dejo solo?

- eh… no, ve, nos vemos acá mismo

- claro- le sonrío. Ron sospecho a donde podría ir, pero decidió hacerle pensar que él iría a buscar su libro. Pero en vez de eso la seguiría. Más que nunca debía estar un paso sobre esas cabezas huecas.

- qué miras tanto- una voz seductora le susurro en el oído haciendo que los vellos de la nunca se le levantaran

- nada- dijo él mirándola y estirando su cuerpo a 1,80, quedando por una cabeza sobre ella- y tú?

- nada- se encogió de hombros

- ah- dijo él mirándola, luego vio hacia donde estaba Lavender y descubrió que esta entraba a la sección prohibida, aprovechando que no había nadie viendo- nos vemos- se fue detrás de la chica. Se oculto detrás de un estante y observo cómo ésta buscaba entre los muchos libros que había allí

- por qué la observas?- dio un brinco

- qué haces?- susurro y la empujo al ver que Lavender se movía hacia ellos

- espe…- le coloco la mano en la boca y tiro de ella para ir hacia el fondo del pasillo, la chica luchaba por soltarse

- shhh… quieta- mientras observo que la chica salía sin nada en las manos soltó a la morena

- rayos, casi me ahogas- se quejo arreglándose la ropa

- te has metido donde no te llamaron, así que te aguantas- le dijo él- además hacías mucho ruido, verdad que eso es normal en ti- le dijo molestándola haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Pero antes que ella le dijera algo, él la beso tomándola bruscamente. Pansy se opuso por un instante hasta que se dejo llevar, pero fue ahí donde el chico lo dejo- adiós- le dio un beso en la nariz. La chica se quedo en medio pasillo sin saber que decir.

- idiota- cruzo los brazos y movió furiosa su larga cabellera negra, para luego suspirar.

-así que aun no se quedan tranquilas, fue a buscar esto- dijo Hermione, señalando el libro y luego escribiendo en la pizarra- Excelente Ron- y este se sonrojo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Draco

- no fue nada, solo suerte- dijo el chico

- bien, ahora sabemos que desean continuar- comento Ginny

- pero lo más probable es que tengan ayuda- dijo Luna uniéndose al grupo, ignorando a Edward que se levanto cuando ella llego- hay alguien con ellos, y más que nunca debes estar cerca de ella Ron- le sonrió la rubia, haciendo que este se sonrojara nuevamente, esta vez fue Edward quien lo miro molesto

- mi hermano lo puede hacer- dijo Ginny, haciendo que el menor de los Weasley se sonrojase hasta las orejas, éste miro a Harry quien asentía serio sin decir nada "gracias a Merlin que es mi amigo y mi hermana"

- yo he pedido refuerzos. Solo se lo comente a los chicos y a Hermione. Pero deseo saber que opinan ustedes dos- Draco miró a Ginny y Luna- puede, solo es una suposición, de que haya un Slytherin entre esto. Si es así debemos tener los ojos abierto- comento el rubio- aquí llegan- entraron Blaise sonriente como siempre

- hola chicas!

- hola Blaise- dijo Ron con voz de mujer, mientras reía

- que asco de mujer has salido- le dijo al pelirrojo. Luego entraron Nott y Pansy más serios que el primero

- buenas noches- saludos Nott. Pansy sonrió como saludo

- a mi me parece bien- dijo Luna sonriendo

- a mi no me molesta- dijo Ginny

- bien- dijo Harry- deben colocarse al día, pero creo que deben saber de qué trata

- si- dijo Nott- el baile y entre otras cosas más

- son unas muy malas gatitas- dijo Blaise- que simpático gato

- _y tú quién eres?-_ dijo Crookshanks

- estas chicas y/o chicos juegan muy sucio- dijo Pansy- pero ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo. Draco dijo que tiene algo ya entre manos

- si, tenemos una poción sacada del mismo libro que el que ellas sacaron- dijo Hermione- solo debemos identificar si aquellos que hicieron lo de la entrevista y la carta de Draco fueron los mismos

- pienso que si- dijo Nott- sino, significa que tienen doble enemigo

- exacto-dijo Harry- por eso Ron debes hacerte cercano al círculo de Lavender

- bien, sobre ello- dijo el pelirrojo- Parvatil no está en esto, Somertset saluda a Lavender y un chico de Slytherin no quito los ojos de Lavender

- quién- dijeron los cuatro perteneciente a esa casa

- no lo conozco. Un chico alto, de contextura gruesa, cabello castaño y ojos como de cerdito

- que hermosa descripción- dijo Blaise- no eres gay?

- chistoso, yo no me fijo en la marca de la ropa, como otros. Eso es gay- dijo Ron molestando al moreno

- es que tengo muy buen gusto en vestuario, por eso estoy al día- le respondió este

- creo que se quien es- dijo Draco un poco confundido

- la descripción se parece a la del chico que golpeas por llamarme culo bonito- dijo sonrojada pero segura la castaña- si este va siempre con un chico alto, desgarbado, rubio, con granos es el mismo- dijo la chica

- sii- dijo Ron – cuando vi a ese otro pensé que era el hermano feo de Draco- el rubio enarco una ceja

- quieres decir que soy guapo?

- sabia, acéptalo eres gay- dijo Blaise colocándose de pie

- no es gay—dijo Pansy

- no soy …- dijo Ron pero no termino sino que miro a la morena

- que diga que un hombre es guapo solo demuestra lo seguro que puede estar de su masculinidad- tosió- ahora que sabemos quiénes son, nosotros lo vigilaremos – le dio un codazo a Nott, quien se coloco de pie junto con la chica- nos vemos, adiós- se despidió

- adiós chicos- dijo Nott, sin agregar nada

- nos vemos- dijo Blaise- ten cuidado- le dijo a Ron señalándolo con el dedo- te estaré vigilando- cuando la puerta se cerró. Ron vio que todos lo miraban

- no tengo idea- dijo sonrojado- pero es hora de me vaya a acostar- se coloco de pie- Suerte Malfoy

- gracias- dijo el rubio para luego mirar al resto- para mí es muy raro

- ni que lo digas. Tenemos una película pendiente- dijo Ginny

- yo debo ir a ordenar mi ropa para salir- dijo Draco colocándose de pie

- yo me voy, nos vemos mañana. Las vengo a buscar- dijo Harry

- si, papá- dijo Hermione, besándole la mejilla- hasta mañana- tomo la mano de Draco y subieron juntos

- cuídate- lo beso Ginny- sueña conmigo

- así lo haré- dijo yendo a la puerta mientras Ginny subía rumbo a la pieza

_- yo voy por mi comida- _dijo el gato bajando del sillón. Luna siguió leyendo el libro de magia, Edward la miraba sin saber si ella había visto que estaban solos

- creo que es bueno hablar- dijo la chica sorprendiendo al muchacho.

- si

- quiero que me cuentes quien es, o fue ese Edward del reportaje

- eh… solo fue, y que quede claro, fue un chico que comenzaba en la banda y daba un vistazo a la fama, ese reportaje me trajo un reto enorme de mi familia, de mi hermana y de la banda. Pero mayor fue mi dolor cuando una de mis fans me mando una carta contándome lo doloroso era ser distinta y peor le iba su al chico que ella admiraba era igual que el resto. Ella quería ser cantante pero no estaba segura de serlo, ya que mi entrevista había bajado todo su autoestima

- y qué hiciste?- dijo la chica emocionada

-me costo, pero con apoyo de los chico la fui a conocer- hizo una pausa- la chica era muy bella y simpatica, y con un don espectacular para cantar. Conversamos y me conto que ella no deseaba cambiar, ni ser una modelo, ella deseaba solo cantar

- y?

- y ahora es una gran cantante, famosa… en el mundo de los muggles es muy famosa, canta jass, blue entre otros

- tú la ayudaste?

- no del todo, casi nada- rio el chico- solo le di la llave, si se puede decir así, para entrar en esto. El resto lo hizo sola

- yo he soportado por todos estos años que me digan muchas cosa, pero la verdad es que no me molesta… pero es otra cosa si son mi amigos o alguien más importante- lo miró

- lamento más que nunca mis palabras- dijo él- si pudiese borrar todo lo haría

- lo sé-suspiro la chica tomándole las manos al chico- solo debía estar segura de aquí- señalo su corazón- estar segura de arriesgar que me rompieras el corazón

- antes me cortaría las manos- dijo él

- a veces lastimamos sin intensión. Pero si algún día te aburres, avísame por favor.

- si ese día llega será porque algo muy malo me habrá pasado- dijo el hincándose frente a ella

- entonces esperemos que no llegue- le sonrió ella, besándolo

-hola- dijo Hermione- asomandose por la puerta

- hola- le dijo Draco dejando un libro en su cama- ven- estiro la mano- todo saldrá bien

- lo espero, pero no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa- le toco el rostro, y el cerro los ojos- si te dicen algo dile que me dejarás, luego me lo explicas y te entenderé

- escucha- dijo con determinación- nada nos va a separar ni esto, ni nada… solo debes cuidarte. No estes sola, por favor- le pidió

- hare lo mejor posible- dijo ella- pero sabes que a veces las cosas sucede- pero al ver que iba a decir algo- pero no me arriesgaré, lo prometo!- le sonrió

- más te vale- le dijo él besándola- mañana saldré temprano

- abrígate- le dijo ella

- bésame- le dijo él

- fresco

- pero te gusta

- cállate- lo beso profundamente

-cuantos días estará fuera- le pregunto Ginny- recogiendo sus cosas

-tres días- dijo la castaña tomándose el cabello- me dijo que estaría para año nuevo aquí- suspiro

- bueno debemos hacer panorama para estos días- dijo Luna

- claro, mañana jugaremos quidditch

- Ginny soy mala jugando- dijo la castaña

- yo no juego- dijo Luna – pero me gusta ver el juego

- bien, aun así necesitamos porristas

- ni te atrevas- le dijo la castaña

- bueno, pero ahora vamos a desayunar con los chicos.


	19. Todo debe tener un término

**Capitulo 18: todo debe tener un término**

-si no hubiese sido por esa odiosa tormenta hubiésemos jugado ayer- se quejo la pelirroja abrochándose una bota y estirando su uniforme de quidditch

- pero ahora mismo irás, por qué te quejas?- le dijo la castaña- vamos Luna por los bocadillos

- si amases el quidditch como nosotros sabría que doloroso es no poder jugar- argumento la joven

- pero ayer la pasamos muy bien-agrego Luna

- cierto, pero….

- es quidditch- dijeron Hermione y Luna sonriéndole a su amiga

- por eso las amo!- dijo la chica tomando su escoba y yendo en dirección al campo

- que difícil fue ese movimiento- comento Luna

- yo lo encuentro peligroso, una manera absurda de arriesgarse- agrego Hermione mordiéndose el guante que llevaba puesto

- es extraño oír eso de parte de la chica que arriesga el pellejo casi todos los años- comento Pansy quien estaba parada mirando el juego

- cierto, pero creo que mi incapacidad por subirme a una escoba me hace rechazar el juego- hizo una mueca la castaña para luego sonreírle a la morena- porque no te sientas con nosotras?

- muchas gracias- dijo la chica

- por qué no estás jugando?- le pregunto Luna

- no me siento de ánimo hoy- se encogió de hombros

- extrañas a alguien?- pregunto Hermione

- si te refieres a Draco, no. Nos conocemos hace tiempo y quise, por obedecer a mis padres, que hubiese algo entre nosotros… pero no, ya acepte que te ganaste su corazón- le respondió con humor

- más bien me lo robe, y lo he escondido- rió la chica

- hay hadas que pueden hacer eso- agrego Luna

- de verdad?- le pregunto Pansy sin son de burla, Hermione la quedo mirando

- claro, solo debes encontrar una, pedirle que te robe un corazón y ese chico o chica estará eternamente contigo, bueno más que desee entregarle el corazón que sería en si entregarle la libertad

- vaya, no tenía idea de aquello- dijo la morena

- hay muchas cosas que ignoramos- Luna bajo el tono de voz- porque ellos así lo desean

- eso da un poco de miedo- comento Pansy

- cierto- asintió Hermione- Ginny! Rayos… no pienso mirar más el juego, terminaré sin corazón- se quejo la muchacha

-hola chicas!- saludo un chico de Slytherin. Hermione tomo la varita que estaba en su bolsillo por precaución - sin rencores? Solo vengo a ver el juego… Culo lindo- rió el chico

- cállate, eres un idiota- le señalo con la varita

- si no tienes nada mejor que hacer puedes irte por donde viniste- comento Pansy haciendo uso del tono típico de los alumnos de Slytherin

- solo pasaba para saludar, supe que Malfoy salió a ver a sus papis! Interesante- el chico miró a la castaña- hermoso collar, te lo han regalado para Navidad?

- a ti no te interesa- le dijo molesta la chica, la presencia de aquel muchacho le incomoda mucho

- que malos modales- hizo un puchero, y sin dar aviso tomo la cadena de la castaña y se la quito rompiéndola, salió corriendo hacia la salida

- NOO!

- Hermione! espera- dijo Luna quien

- no, HERMIONE- dijo Pansy

- EDWARD!- el chico la miró a Luna y vio que ocurría, alerto al resto

- detente, cretino- Hermione corría lo más que podía

- alcánzame culo bonito, la quieres?- le mostro la cadena, la chica corrió más fuerte, el chico se detuvo de la nada y giro haciendo que ella chocara con él- hola- y de sorpresa la beso. Hermione quedo con sus brazos atrapados entre su cuerpo y el de él. Luchaba por soltarse pero había sido levantada y no tocaba el suelo le daba patadas lo más fuerte que podía. De repente sintió como una fuerza la expulsaba lejos de él y gracias a Merlín caía en brazos de alguien, ahí comprendió que Draco estaba encima del chico moliéndolo a golpe. Blaise y Nott lo tomaron para alejarlo de él. Draco miraba con profundo odio al chico, pero cuando la miró su rostro no cambio y Hermione por primera vez le tuvo miedo.

- Hermione- la llamo Luna y le pasó lo que quedaba de la cadena, que era un gato de plata

- gr..gracias- dijo la chica quien era abrazada por Harry

- qué sucedió aquí?- dijo Snape corriendo donde estaban los chicos

- este chico ataco a Hermione- dijo Pansy- y le robo un objeto

- y ella lo golpeo?

- no, fui yo- dijo Draco mirando a su padrino

- entiendo, lo llevaré a la enfermería- dijo él- luego explicaré esto. Pero espero que para la próxima no lleguen tan lejos- dijo mirando a su ahijado

- estas bien?- pregunto Blaise al rubio

- no. Les pedí que la cuidaran, y es lo que me encuentro cuando llego?

- no paso nada- le dijo Harry

- eso lo dice porque no fue a tu novia a la que el cerdo toco- dijo el siseando

- estoy bien- dijo la castaña- gracias chicos, creo que es hora de entrar- comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, paso por el lado de Draco sin decirle nada. Él no dijo, ni hizo mayor movimiento hasta unos minutos donde fue detrás de la chica, caminaba cinco pasos por detrás. Los demás se quedaron parados

- creen que estén bien?- pregunto Ginny

- he leído que los hombres después de un lucha están con la adrenalina alta, solo necesita saber que su mujer está bien y es de él. Algo de macho alfa- comento Luna. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta

- debe ser- dijo Edward asintiendo- vamos hace frío

- cierto, deseo chocolate caliente- comento Blaise

Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala de premios anuales Hermione comenzó a subir en dirección a su cuarto, pero Draco se le cruzo tomándola por sorpresa

-qué?

- qué- contesto él- qué!, esto- se agacho tomándola por la cintura

- espera! Detente, quien crees que eres?- se quejo la chica colgando como saco de papas

- tu novio- dijo él entrando a su cuarto y cerrando su cuarto con magia y silenciando el lugar. Al bajarla le quito la varita

- espera, no de nuevo- se quejo luchando por alcanzarla

- no, es mía- La dejo sobre el mueble donde ella no llegaría si no era arriba de una silla

- madura de una vez y dámela- se coloco en pose autoritaria

- antes debo hacer algo

- qué?- pregunto fastidiada

- esto- la tomo por la cintura y la subió para besarla

- oye…- pero se dejo convencer y lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en eso- eres un bruto

- y tú eres muy bella- dijo él- debo estar siempre alerta para que otro no venga y te toque, menos mal que he llegado un día antes- la beso profundamente hasta que la chica gimió- eres solo mía- volvió a tomarla para besarla- y nadie debe acercase a ti- pero antes de besarla, Hermione le colocó su mano en la boca

- alto! Debes entender que no eres mi dueño, eres mi novio, y no soy una presa ni un pedazo de carne- lo miro- y me cuidé mucho, pero como te dije a veces las cosas pasan

- pero él te beso

- bien dicho me beso, pero a ti debe importante si yo lo bese

- lo hiciste?

- claro que no!- se quejo ella

- me alegro- la abrazo- pero más que un beso, es que te hagan daño, eso no lo soportaría

- todo está bien. Cómo te fue?

- bien. Aclare todo, pase tiempo en casa. La nota informaba que tú me habías engatusado usando el truco del bebé. Por lo que les asegure que era mentira

- es por qué mis padre son muggle?

- no, es porque los míos son muy estrictos en matrimonio igual a hijos no al revés o sin el matrimonio. Por lo que luego de prometer que no era así me dijeron que primero me caso contigo y luego los hago abuelos

-de verdad dijeron eso- Hermione se sentó

- si, le gusta que seas la mejor bruja de Hogwarts. Tu único punto oscuro es ser muy amiga de Potter. Pero les dije que a mí me comenzaba agradar y creo que también lo aceptaron. Lo único que exigieron es que en verano los fuésemos a ver

- no me lo creo!

- es increíble!

- si- se abrazaron encantados

- ahora a casarnos

- alto!- dijo la castaña- primero estudios, luego nos casamos, y luego si vienen los hijos

-no crees que es mejor casarnos, luna de miel e hijos?

- no, deseo estudiar para trabajar en el ministerio y tú?

- aun no lo sé- se desanimo- podría no trabajar

- no tienes el sueño de estudiar algo que cumpla con tus expectativas en la vida?

- no, tengo cosas en mente, pero no me lo he planteado- se angustio el chico

- podemos hablar de eso, tengo folletos- dijo la chica

- no lo dudo, puede ayudarme a tener alternativas- sonrió el chico- y entre las tuya coloca casarte con un chico guapo

- mmm… primero debo encontrarlo- rió

- graciosa- le beso la mano

- pero podríamos adelantar la luna de miel- le susurro Hermione

- no, primero matrimonio- dijo Draco

- hablas enserio?

- si

- de verdad?

- si

- y si me desnudo

- qué?

- te he pillado- rio ella

- lo veremos más adelante- la beso

Los chicos se encontraban como ya era costumbre en la sala común de los premios anuales compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.  
- más que nunca la idea de que este chico está metido en todo este embrollo es clara… como se llama?- pregunto Blaise a Nott

-With- dijo Nott

- me da escalofrío todo esto- dijo Ginny descansando su espalda en el pecho de Harry- hoy fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, está buscando que Draco se descontrole, sino fuera porque Snape es su padrino otro hubiese sido el desenlace

- muy cierto – dijo Edward y agrego- creo que las cosas debemos pararlas y no estoy seguro que con el plan funcione

- es lo mismo que comentaba con Hermione- dijo Draco bajando junto a la castaña

- y qué hacemos?- pregunto preocupada Luna- lo dejamos pasar?

- no, creo que debemos detenerlo definitivamente, el próximo año ustedes estarán solas- dijo Harry mirando a su novia y a Luna- y debemos estar tranquilos y seguros que no les sucederá algo a ustedes

- tal vez es importante pedir ayuda a algún profesor o por lo menos tenerlo al tanto- comento Edward, y Nott asintió

- sobre eso- dijo el rubio- Snape ya lo sabe

- qué?- pregunto Ginny – y cuándo nos lo dirías?

- ahora- dijo tranquilamente él- antes de marcharme tuve que colocarle al día sobre los sucesos que han acontecido, porque a él también le pedí que cuidará de Hermione y ustedes- miro a Ginny y Luna- lo que ellos y ellas han hecho no es correcto, por ningún lado y no sería bueno que esto se nos fuera de las manos

- le contaste sobre la poción que estábamos creando?- pregunto la castaña

- si, dijo que si nos va bien nos colocará una decima por buena creación, además me escribió porque le echo un ojo al libro que las totas esas usaron y nosotros también y dijo que son pociones muy complicadas, y que para que ellas, él tiene un expediente de los chicos sin manos para las pociones, pudiesen haber hecho aquella poción requiere de alguien que si fuese bueno, también tiene un expediente con los sobresalientes en pociones, y Withi lo es

- es With- dijo Nott – la información que tenemos es más que preocupante, lo que pensábamos era solo un juego ha pasado a ser algo casi espeluznante

- ahora creo que debemos tener la mente fría- dijo Hermione y se acerco a la pizarra para borrarla- el plan será modificado. Haremos que estos chicos confiesen

- y cómo?- pregunto Blaise

- simple poción de la verdad- dijo la castaña

- hacerla requiere mucho tiempo- agrego Nott

- yo tengo un frasco- dijo el rubio

- esto de tener un padrino que hace pociones- dijo Blaise riendo- te la regalo para navidad?

- no… fue para mi cumpleaños- dijo un poco avergonzado el rubio- pero nos viene como anillo al dedo

- muy cierto- dijo Pansy hablando por primera vez- y como harán que ellos beban esto y luego que harán con la confesión

- primero necesitamos pruebas- dijo la castaña- luego una carnada, y por último un espía

- y para eso es necesario que Ron siga con el show con Lavender?- dijo la morena

- si, solo debemos estar con un paso antes que ellos- dijo la castaña

- pero no creen que este chico Whini puede sospechar de Ron y hacerle algo- dijo molesta Pansy

- es With, y si lo hacemos bien a Ron no le sucederá nada- dijo Nott- además es grande y es un buen mago

- que se teje- dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todo mientras entraba y se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad

- unas modificaciones en el plan- dijo Ginny- estas bien?

- si, solo un poco congelado- sonrió – tengo una información que les pueda ser útil a ustedes

- qué?- dijeron todos

- mañana las chicas realizarán una reunión en la sala multiuso, una reunión secreta y esta es con la intención de planear algo malooo muy malo

-y cómo lo has sabido- pregunto Nott mirándolo a los ojos

- eh! Bueno Lav me lo comento- sonrió el chico – ella confía mucho en mí

- cierto- dijo Draco- y ella no sospecha que sales con Pansy

- que?- dijo Ron mirando a los chicos que estaban a su alrededor- claro que no- dijo encogiendo los hombros- lo nuestro es un secreto- le guiño un ojo a la morena- Ahora debo irme- tomo la capa de invisibilidad

- nos vemos - dijo Harry

- claro compañero- respondió Ron saliendo por el cuadro

- rayos- dijo Draco colocándose de pie, mientras Hermione tomaba el mapa de Harry y buscaba a Ron

- el plan debe ser creado a prisa y espero que funcione- dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio mirando el mapa- Ron está en la sala de Multiuso- apunto el nombre del chico- está junto a Lavender, y es Somerth quien nos acaba de visitar

- que asco. No se ve a With?- comento Pansy

- ahí está, en la sala de Slytherin- dijo Nott- vamos- le dijo a Blaise- lo seguiremos

- un momento- dijo Hermione, subió hacia su habitación corriendo- esto nos servirá- mostro una caja con unas pequeñas bolas de goma- son uniones psíquicas

- en español- dijo Blaise

- nos servirá para comunicarnos de manera psíquica- comento Hermione- aun es un modelo de prueba, lo he estado haciendo junto a los gemelos Weasley, pero aun tiene falla, pero puede que sirva. Los activaré, pero todos escucharemos el mínimo de nuestros pensamientos

- eso es una de las fallas?- pregunto Draco

- si, y también puede ser interferido por una radio o ser captada por ésta, o modificación de voz

- pero… esto es genial- dijo Harry tomando la suya y se lo coloco en su oído- así funciona?

- si, cuando hablen, los demás no escucharemos, solo son sus pensamientos, digan el nombre de la persona con la que desean hablar

- correcto- dijo Pansy

- nos vamos antes que él se vaya- dijo Nott- estamos en contacto- señalo su oído, y salió junto a Blaise

-Ginny y Edward vayan por Mcgonagall, de manera breve cuéntele lo que ha sucedido – Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon- Draco ve por Snape

- no, Pansy ve tú por favor- la morena lo miró y asintió

- nos vemos

- no te dejaré hacer una tontería- miró a la castaña- aunque no escuche tus pensamiento sé para donde quieren ir

- bien, pero es lo mejor- dijo la chica colocándose la capa- ahora si me escucharás- le dijo a su novio- ve con Harry en escoba por fuera hasta llegar cerca de la sala multiuso, nosotras- señala a Luna- iremos por los pasillo

- sabes que será peligro- dijo Harry- uno de nosotros va con ustedes

- no- dijo la castaña- simularemos ir a tomar un baño

- no me gusta- se quejo Draco

- solo entiende, si van ustedes sospecharan que es peligroso, iremos nosotras solas, ustedes llevarán el mapa- lo tomo y se lo dio a Harry- estaremos comunicados, cualquier cosas ustedes estarán allí, está bien?

- no mucho, pero confío en ti- dijo el rubio tomando su escoba que acababa de traer, Harry y Draco salieron por la ventana- cuídate!

- tú también – dijo la castaña mirando a los chicos

- vamos- le dijo Luna

- si, toma- le dio una pequeña bolsa

- como los has hecho?

- es una taza lo he transformado

- eres genial, la mejor bruja de todo Hogwrad

- gracias?- dijo avergonzada la chica- vamos, hablaremos como dos chicas normales, cualquier observación hazlo mental

- claro- salieron rumbo a la sala de los premios anuales

(nota: pensamientos estarán entre comillas "ok")

-has leído la noticia sobre Robert?- pregunto Luna

- no, le a sucedió algo malo

- no, solo que está saliendo con una chica muy guapa, castaña, cabello rizado, ojos miel. Te suena

-"ooh"

- "que?"- preguntaron todos

- "lo siento"- pensó la castaña- Luna que perversa, sabes que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, a él parece que le gusta ese estereotipo de chicas

- solo estaba bromeando, te has puesto colorada

- esas bromas son más del estilo de Ginny, ella es una mala influencia para ti

- puede ser- sonrió- hay cosas en las revistas que son muy graciosa y otras son buenas, y otras lamentablemente son un asco

- entiendo, pero que cosas te parecen buenas… yo no leo mucho ese tipo de revista, salvo que me preste una Ginny

- yo a veces, son graciosas. Como el tips _La técnica del elástico_

- de verdad existe algo así- pregunto la castaña

- si

- de que trata?

- es cuando estas con alguien o interesada en alguien y ese alguien pierde el interés por ti

- vaya, y cómo funciona, tienes la revista?

- claro. Y no es tan difícil, creo- sonrió la chica- debe tomar distancia cuando él lo hace

- no lo entiendo

- "mmmm"

- Luna?

- perdón olvido esto de que pueden escuchar lo que pienso, pero me distraigo, es como tener una radio encendida todo el rato en mi oído, Edward! "cuida lo que piensas"

- "esto no funciona"- dijo Nott

- "lo lamento, olvide que escuchaban"

- "ten cuidado"- se quejo Pansy- "Snape está informado y va junto conmigo, vamos a la sala multiuso"

- "nosotros tenemos el objetivo en la mira, estamos casi llegando a la sala multiuso"

- "Luna y yo ya hemos llegado y estamos viendo la pared"

- "chicas With está muy cerca"- informo Harry

- "gracias" – dijo Hermione- Luna ven por acá – le tomo el brazo- vamos nos cruzaremos con él

- crees que sea seguro

- no, pero si hay problema estamos cubiertas- dijo la chica- "chicos nos cruzaremos con With. Ginny están con Mcgonagall?"

- "si, vamos en camino"

- "Hermione, no lo hagas"

- "todo saldrá bien, tú estás aquí"

- "ALTO"

- culo bonito- dijo el chico al verla pasar por el pasillo que interceptaba por donde iba él

- tú- dijo la castaña mostrando su varita

- tu novio no se alegraría de saber que estás sola conmigo

- no está sola- dijo Luna acercándose a la castaña

- tú no cuentas Barbie- sin esperarlo la hechizo y ésta cayo desmaya en el suelo, y desarmo a la castaña cuando ésta miraba a Luna caer

-"que sucedió?" – pregunto Ginny

- alto, sabes que no es correcto- dijo asustada la chica- "Draco?"

- chiquita- negó el muchacho- nadie lo sabrá, saldré de este mugroso colegio junto con la única testigo, ella estará bien pero no recordara nada

- "estoy contigo, síguele hablando, qué sucedió?"

-"me desarmo, y desmayo a Luna"

- "Luna!"

- "está bien"- Hermione toco la frente de la rubia- "solo esta desmayada"

- ahora me sigues- dijo el chico apuntándole con la varita

- ella es mi amiga y la has dañado, no es correcto

- yo te quiero a ti, así que es correcto

- lo que haces me da miedo  
- "nosotros veremos a Luna"- dijo Nott

- solo sígueme- la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta la sala de multiuso

- "vamos a la sala multiuso"

- "les seguimos" -dijo Draco

- "a nosotros nos quedan tres pisos"- comento Pansy- "venimos desde las mazmorras"

- "estamos cerca"- comento Ginny- "ya te vi" Pansy!

- Ginny, Edward… profesora

- buenas noches señorita Parkinson, profesor Snape, usted también está en esto?

- si se refiere a que estoy enterado, si, es así

- es momento que nos demos prisa- informo Ginny- Hermione está en la sala multiuso

- vamos

-"Hermione?"- pregunto Draco

- "Draco"- sonó un susurro en la mente del joven

- "Hermione, qué ha sucedido?"

- "Ron no estaba secuestrado, sino distraído por las chicas, With también lo ha desarmado… Ron no le alcanzó a ver, ahora también esta desmayado… me he alterado y golpee a With…"

- " qué más sucedió?"

- "ahora tengo atada las manos, Lavender esta con un ataque de llanto y Somerth se ha desmayado del susto"

- "te golpeo?"

- "Draco… estamos en una habitación que simula un jardín japonés, hay un mueble se parece a un ropero, es grande, With está aplicando algunos hechizos"

- "Ginny coméntale a Snape esto"

- "muchacho ya lo he escuchado, deben detenerlo, es un transportador de espacio, quien entre será enviado al lugar elegido"

- "maldición, Hermione?"

- "ya lo escuche, lamento no haberte oído…"- se lamento la chica

- porque lloras chiquita?

- "distráelo"- ordeno el rubio

- Lavender, me angustia verla llorar- hipo la castaña- no puedes sacarla de aquí – hizo un puchero. La morena dejo de llorar y la miró asustada

- no, no la escuches- dijo con temor

- si chiquita no te quiere… no puedo negarle nada- la apunto con la varita

- no! No la dañes- comenzó a llorar- solo haz que salga de aquí, no quiero que muera solo no la quiero ver

- pero puede decirle a alguien!

- bórrale la memoria- le recomendó ella

- QUE!NO, ESTA LOCA

- como tu digas querida

- "ya llegamos"- dijo Pansy

- "Necesitamos que nos dejen entrar y que With este distraido"- dijo Snape

-"eso lo haré yo"- dijo la castaña- "With hechizo a Lavender para que olvidara lo sucedido, y haré que la saque de la sala cuando sucede lo distraeré, en ese instante deben entrar"

- "no seas imprudente"- le dijo Draco

- " no lo olvides… te quiero"- Hermione vio como Lavender quedaba en un estado de confusión

- bien, ahora saldrás e iras a tu torre, te acostarás y mañana no recordarás nada de esto, has entendido?- la morena asintió

- eres un gran mago- dijo Hermione asombrada- todo lo has hecho tu solo

- claro

- puedes ser uno de los mejores mago que haya conocido- le alabo- me gusta eso!- le sonrió

- en serió- dijo él interesado acercándose a la chica

- si- Hermione trato de no colocar cara de asco al ver que él se acercaba- ella sigue aquí- apunto a Lavender

- cierto- miró el chico a la joven- vete ahora

- "Es el momento!"- dijo Hermione, en el momento que Lavender salió y With volvió a verla. Se inclino y lo beso

- _Expelliarmus!- La voz de Draco sonó en el jardín y Hermione se alejo rápidamente_

_- qué?- With miró y vio a los profesores junto a los demás- tú!_

_- NO!- dijo Draco e iba atacar pero Snape se le adelanto_

_- Immobulus!- el chico cayo como saco de papa_

_- Hermione!- Ginny corrió hacia su amiga saltando el cuerpo del chico_

_- Ginny- dejo que su amiga la abrazara, Harry desato sus manos. Luna esta junto a Edward, mientras Mcgonagall y Pansy hacia reaccionar a Ron y Somerth. Snape amarro al chico con cuerdas invisibles para llevárselo. Blaise y Nott permanecieron cerca de Draco, el chico miró a Hermione con dolor, algo que no entendió la chica. Nott le hablaba, mientras Blaise solo escuchaba sin hacer comentarios, Draco negó y salió del lugar detrás de Snape junto a sus dos amigos- por qué?- pregunto Hermione a sus amigos, estos no necesitaron más información para saber de que hablaba_

_- dale tiempo, esto ha sido demasiado- dijo Harry- debe despejarse- Hermione asintió pero sin entender la razón de Draco_


End file.
